Konoha's Runaway Demon
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: After getting rejected by Sakura and humiliated, Naruto decided to runaway, after finding feelings for Naruto Sakura goes search for him, but will Naruto have feelings for Sakura still Narusaku, Sasuhina, AnkIru, KakaShizu, InoOc, slight InoTenOc. Other pairings may be included.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Runaway Demon

 **Pairings:** Narusaku, Sasuhina, InoOcAyato, IruAnk, KakaShizu, Slight InoTenOcAyato

 **Summary:** Not only rejected but humiliated aswell, Naruto has enough and feels like the village has nothing to offer him runs away. Sakura realises her true feelings for the blond Jinchuriki and sets out to find and apologize to him. But will he have the same feelings for the pink Kuniochi as he did before?

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Demon\Inner Speech"**

" _ **Demon\Inner Thought"**_

" **JUTSU\MOVE SPEECH"**

" _ **JUTSU\MOVE THOUGHT"**_

 **Detail:** Takes place after the "Tea Country Arc" before the "Sasuke Retrieval Arc".

 **(Story Begins)**

Long ago, Thirteen years ago, was the village Hidden In the leaves, a village known as Konoha, where It was one of the five great elemental villages. This village shared Just like the five their most darkest moments, even the time of what Is known as the "Kyuubi Attack". This attack came suddenly, meaning that there was no warning that the Nine Tailed Beast would come. The Nine Tailed beast, known as the Kyuubi was the strongest, and one of the Nine Tailed Beasts created In the world, Just like the others It shared It's animal features as well, such as the fox feature, Just as the name tells the fox had nine tails on his back rather than one, the nine tailed fox. The monster rampaged through Konoha with brute force, no reason was found by why the monster would destroy the village, but many believe It's because the monster was violent as like the other tailed beasts. Konoha didn't stand there while the fox attacked. They didn't. Instead they fought back with everything they had. All Jounins fought along with the elite, and so did the clan heads. But even with their strength all put together they couldn't beat It, that was until one man, and one woman did.

Their names was Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and the "Yellow Flash" along with his wife Kushina the "Red Death Of Konoha" fought against the beast.

To a surprise to all they managed themselves against It pretty good.

However, even they couldn't kill the demon, mainly because the Tailed Beasts along with the Kyuubi are made of nothing but Chakra. Even though they may appear to be made of flesh, that's mainly because of the amount of Chakra they have. And as many know you can't kill Chakra.

Killing the beast was off of their mind from the start, Instead they sealed It. Yes sealed It. Even though killing couldn't happen they still had the chance to seal It. But they couldn't seal the Kyuubi In their own bodies, Instead they had to seal It In a new born child, sealing the Kyuubi In a aged body that developed without what's known as "Demons Chakra" would die, and therefore the Kyuubi would be released.

That child, was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato, and Kushina.

A decision and choice has been made by then, despite they were against their own decision, It was for the great of good.

Using the last of their strength they had they sealed the nine tailed fox In their son, but at a certain cost…

… Their lives.

They dies making that happened, and as though It may appear, they were grateful that Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Third Hokage, too Naruto In, and made a promise to them that he would be kept safe as their last words.

They died.

In the aftermath of the attack Sarutobi knew of the villagers hatred against the Kyuubi, and has feared that they would start to hate Naruto for what he done, despite he didn't do anything at all. As an attempt he wanted to keep Naruto's Kyuubi sealing secret from the public. But that didn't go as planned, thanks to Danzo Shimura, and Hiashi Hyuga, who both along with a few members of the Civilian Council revealed this Information to the public before Sarutobi returned to the village.

Naruto was declared as a "Demon Brat".

With this the villagers hated Naruto for taking away their loved ones. Complicating things to Sarutobi, he decided to keep the Information about the Kyuubi In Naruto a secret from any future generations of the village.

Did that stop the hatred? No.

Instead, the villagers told their sons and daughters to hate Naruto, finding ways to make sure they hated him even without knowing the Kyuubi Inside of Naruto.

By the age of five, Naruto was taken to the ninja Academy as a request made by him to the Third Hokage, who replied to Naruto without any hesitation, knowing that the villagers hatred towards Naruto would lighten up.

Ever since he was graduated from the Academy, after failing his test twice he became a ninja.

This Is his story.

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Bridge)

We take our story to the bridge of Konoha where the members of team 7 wait for their sensei. We also see that there is the usual love triangle with Sakura Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto, who was Thirteen was Tanned skin, Cerulean Blue eyes, and Spiky blonde hair. His clothes consisted of nothing more but a baggy orange Jacket with a bit of blue on the top, his trousers were baggy orange as well, and wore blue ninja shoes, and a Konoha headband over his forehead.

Sakura, who was Thirteen was fair skin, Jade Green eyes, and short pink hair that reached to the end of her neck. Her clothes consisted of a red Kimono sleeveless, which reached with two long flat strands down to her upper knees from the back and front, with a white circle In the back of her shirt, blue ninja shoes, she also had green bicycle shorts, and a Konoha headband over her head.

Sasuke, who was Thirteen was fair skin, Dark eyes, and duck ass dark hair. His clothes consisted of a blue dark T-Shirt that went up to his neck In a bowl shape blue ninja shoes, white shorts, and a Konoha headband over his forehead.

Together they were Team Seven, otherwise Team Kakashi.

Sakura was trying to score a date with her "Sasuke-Kun", but of course her replies from Sasuke was always "Hn", In other words, the meaning would be "No".

Naruto was trying to ask Sakura on a date with her. Today was a very, very special day. It was the day he first met Sakura. On this day he would give her the most beautiful and best present any man could offer a girl. Though even he did a lot of mission for the past few months, he still Didn't have enough money to buy her a present. Not that It mattered since most shops of Konoha would just kick him out for saying that he's a "Bad nuisance" To their customers In the shops, meaning that he could drive everyone away because of the demon sealed Inside of him.

So the only thing he had that was valuable was the Hokage's necklace that Tsunadae gave him after he won his bet with her. He remembers that Tsunadae said that the necklace was a very valuable and treasured Item of Konoha, but to her aswell, as It did remind her that It did belong to the ones she loved. The necklace was passed down to Naruto who was one of her loved ones, Sakura was Naruto's most loved one, he wanted to give It to her and surprise her with this valuable Item.

He can see It now. Haruno Sakura, the girl of his dreams, blushing furiously and started to love her blond friend, kissing him on the lips and saying that she accepts his date and says she loves him just like he loves her.

Of course this wasn't going to be an easy thing of course. Seeing how this time Sakura was determined to get a date with Sasuke Of course. Today was also the day she had met Sasuke, though her heart today was saying that It was something she wanted to believe but wasn't, her heart was saying that she didn't meet Sasuke on this day but someone else, someone who Is real special to her.

Sakura however brushed It off and kept trying to get a date with Sasuke, while Naruto was trying to get a date with Sakura. Sakura had tried to get a date but was always rejected, she tried some other tactics like training or lunch, anything that was at least close to a date with Sasuke. Naruto just kept on trying and trying to get a date with Sakura before confessing his love for her.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, just one date is all I ask for." Naruto begged.

"For the last no, you're an idiot, a loser and you're stupid. Sasuke-Kun however is the opposite, he's cool, he's smart and he's defiantly not a loser like you." Sakura Stated, hint of anger In her voice, but that didn't last long until she asked Sasuke to go training with her.

"So Sasuke-Kun….. Wanna go training with me?" Sakura Asked while blushing.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked down in sadness. Naruto couldn't let Sakura be upset so he used this moments as an opportunity to get a date with her.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, he won't go on a date with you so how about you go with me?" Naruto Asked with a smile on his face.

"You should listen to him Sakura, I have no feelings for you, but Naruto does so how about you go with him?" Sasuke Asked aswell.

Sasuke can see that Naruto really loves Sakura. He knew Naruto for a very long time, he even saw him with Sakura one time. Naruto was with Sakura? Sasuke never lies, It might be perhaps true that Naruto and Sakura were with each other.

"NO!" Sakura Shouted in rage, "WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH YOU BAKA?!" Sakura shouted again.

That comment hurt Naruto's heart, he brushed It off and just then tried to reply to her.

"B…, because-." Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"ALL YOU EVER DO IS EAT RAMEN, PLAY PRANKS AND SAY THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN PEOPLE!" Sakura Shouted.

"That's not true. Sakura-Chan, please listen." Naruto begged.

"IF YOU EVER ASK FOR ANOTHER DATE AGAIN NARUTO UZUMAKI, I'LL NEVER EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Sakura Stated.

"But-." Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"ALL YOU THINK ABOUT THAT YOU COULD BECOME HOKAGE! LIKE YOU COULD EVER BECOME THE STRONGEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE! YOU ARE AND NEVER WILL BE STRONGER THAN SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura continued. "YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE BUT A STUPID KID WHO IS TREATED BADLY BY THE VILLAGE BECAUSE THEY THINK THAT YOU'RE A MONSTER! THEIR RIGHT! MONSTERS ARE STUPID SENSELESS AND ANNOYING BASTARD SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura Finished. "SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE AND PLAY HOKAGE LIKE A STUPID SENSELESS IDIOT YOU ARE HUH?!" Sakura Asked In rage.

Naruto was now crying and shaking in sadness. All he wanted was for Sakura to love him and this is what he gets. With everything Naruto had, he calmed himself down, and had looked as If nothing had phased him, but from the Inside he was crying. Crying uncontrollably. The yell was like an explosion which blew up from the words of her mouth his heart Into billions of pieces which lit In flame to nothingness to ashes that the birds chocked on and died. Naruto tried to remain cool, but that wasn't happening. Wiping a few tears away from his eyes, Naruto pulled from the baggy orange pants of his a necklace. Not Just any necklace, one that showed nothing more but a rare rock that resembled a green crystal that represented Sakura's green Jade eyes. It was also that of the First Hokage, worn by him, and worn by Tsunadae, the now Fifth Hokage, who gave It to Naruto after winning a bet.

"But…. Sakura-Chan I wanted to give you this necklace." Naruto Said, taking the necklace that Tsunadae gave him out of his pocket. When he saw Sakura looked at It, she was first amazed, but that didn't last long until her expression changed to Anger, as she Immediately walked over to Naruto, now meeting face to face with him.

That's It! Naruto has crossed the line here! First he asked Sakura on a date! Now he's giving her presents! Naruto was goanna get It this time! With one small growl, Sakura looked at Naruto with angry eyes.

The reason If that she only accepted present from Sasuke, despite that he showed no Interest In her, she was angry.

"LIKE I WOULD ACCEPT A GIFT FROM A BAKA LIKE YOU!" Sakura Shouted. "I BET THIS IS FAKE!" Sakura Shouted. "YOU MUST OF MADE THIS!" Sakura Shouted. She took the necklace off of Naruto's hands, and looked at him with Narrowed eyes. "JUST GO AWAY!" Sakura Shouted. "IF IT'S A GIFT I RATHER GET IT FROM ANYONE RATHER THAN YOU!" With that Said Sakura aimed the necklace to the side of the bridge, and was prepared to throw It. As she thrown the necklace, Naruto Gasped, before he quickly ran to the side, and caught Just as It was about to be flown away, with his body leaning to the side of the bridge.

This has hurt Naruto the worst way possible. This was the one of the best Necklace known In the village. No. The whole Nation. And Sakura tried to discard It due that It was given by Naruto. Naruto was now beyond upset that there is no word describing it. He was going to give Sakura the best necklace and she threw it like it was nothing.

The only words that could describe Naruto's situation were hurt, sadness, and bad feeling, and angry, and mad. Naruto's tears he built up like a dam were suddenly burst from his eyes, only managing to bring a few tears don his eyes. Sakura who was disgusted of Naruto looked away from him. Sasuke seen Naruto's tears, and only look at Sakura with eyes of disappointment that showed that Sakura was going to far with Naruto's feelings, Sakura went too far.

"I ONLY ACCEPT GIFTS FROM SASUKE-KUN! NOT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Sakura Finished.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Sasuke Said, staring at Naruto, and then at Sakura. Sakura looked back, with her eyes, and looked at Naruto. What Sakura had seen was the thing she had done to him, and obviously It hurt Naruto.

"You know what…" Naruto whispered, his head looking down to the ground with the shadow covering his eyes making him look mad, as only a few tears managed to make It's way through, his body shaking In anger Sakura could sense, and Naruto stood there without any emotion at all for a bit.

"…" After a few seconds of silence, Sakura had noticed Naruto's shaking, she then grew worry and guilty. The guilt was as though strangling her without anyone to help, her eyes of worry showed regret, and her body shivered at the stunt It Just pulled.

Sakura who just realised what she had said, "Naruto…., I'm-." Sakura was cut off by Naruto

"YOU'RE WHAT! SORRY! LIKE YOU'RE EVER SORRY FOR ME AT ALL! LET'S GET A FEW THINGS STRAIGHT HERE! I SAVED YOU LOTS OF TIME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I WOULD EVEN GIVE UP MY DREAM OF BECOMING HOKAGE JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND MAKE SURE YOU LIVE!" Naruto Shouted In rage. As he met face to face with Sakura. What surprised Sakura was the face of Anger Naruto had held against her. The cerulean lue eyes of happiness she always seen was filled with Rage, something she rarely seen. It hurt her to see Naruto like this. Espicilaly when she heard Naruto shout at her, with rage In his voice.

Sakura was speechless, for the first time In her life she was shouted by Naruto. It was also the first time her heart had felt this much pain In her for a long time now. Never before had she felt this way with Sasuke every time he rejected her. She wondered why she was hurt this much. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Naruto's outburst.

"FINE THEN IF DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME THAN OKAY! I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN HARUNO BASTARD!" With that said Naruto left the bridge. Running blindly as he

"NARUTO WAIT I'M SORRY!" Sakura Called, her expression changing into sadness.

"I hope you're happy Sakura. You just chased away the one man that loved you." Sasuke Said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it honest." Sakura replied.

Sasuke was walking towards the direction Naruto ran.

"I'll check on him, hope he isn't that bad. I hope you will see what you have done Sakura. Because later I know you'll be regretting it." Sasuke Said

Sasuke ran towards Naruto in hopes of finding him. Leaving an upset and guilty Sakura behind.

(Location, Hokage Mountain)

On top of the Fourth's head was Naruto. Crying in tears, curling himself to a ball. Upset that Sakura had tried to get rid of his gift to her.

" _Why *sniff**sniff* why would she do this to me…., what have I done to deserve this….., all I did was get her a gift and asked her out and she calls me a monster!"_ Naruto cried in his head

"Why?..., Why?..., Why?..., Why?" Naruto Asked himself repeatedly

"Hey dobe." Naruto looked back to see Sasuke coming from behind him

"Hey Teme." Naruto greeted coldly, changing his view back to the village

Sasuke was concerned for his adoptive brother. He sat next to Naruto, hoping to comfort the blond Jinchuriki.

"I know that you are upset. There's no point in hiding it, I can see it in you." Sasuke Confessed

"Why Sasuke?..., why does she do this to me? All I do is love her and comfort her and this is how she repays me?" Naruto Asked, looking down to the village

"Sakura can be nuisance and all but you have to let go of her Naruto. Do you want to suffer this pain just because you want to love her?" Sasuke Asked

"But I can't let go Sasuke. I just love Sakura-Chan too much. I don't ever want to leave her. She means too much to me." Naruto Answered

"Naruto there's a lot of other girls out there. For example Tenten, Ino and Hinata, let's not forget about Temari aswell." Sasuke reminded Naruto

"Yeah but Ino hates me with the rest of the population of the villages girls, Tenten is always on missions and for some reason Hinata gets a fever every time she gets near me. Also Temari lives in Sand, she hardly visits Konoha." Naruto Replied

" _CRAP! I thought that would make him feel better."_ Sasuke thought

"But Naruto. You can't just get screamed or insulted by Sakura all the time. You have to move on, I thought I never would get over with the death of my clan but I had to move on." Sasuke Said

"Yeah but I just can't, I don't know why but I can't." Naruto replied, "I guess I never meant to be loved at all." Naruto Guessed

"That's not true." Sasuke replied, "How about we train a bit. That'll probably help you." Sasuke Suggested

"Yeah I guess so Teme." Naruto replied

Both boys got up and started walking towards the training fields.

(Meanwhile back at the bridge)

Sakura was leaning on a rail. Thinking about what Naruto Sasuke and her Sensei just told her.

(Flashback, a few minutes after Naruto and Sasuke left)

 _As Sasuke ran towards Naruto's direction, Sakura tried to stop him._

" _SASUKE-KUN WAIT!" Sakura Shouted, but it was too late, Sasuke had already left to find Naruto to try and comfort him_

" _SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura Shouted again, "Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Sakura said to herself_

" _That's not what it sounded like to me." Said a figure behind Sakura_

 _Sakura turned around to see her sensei. Kakashi Hatake._

" _KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted in shock_

" _What was that all about Sakura? Why would you say that to Naruto? He loves you, you know?" Kakashi Asked with his calm voice_

" _I…, I don't know what that was about Sensei, I just got mad and-." Sakura was cut off by Kakashi_

" _People do get mad Sakura. But not the way you reacted. You were like you meant every word you said to Naruto." Kakashi replied_

" _I know…, But I'm going to make it up to him I swear." Sakura Said_

" _And how will you do that?" Kakashi Asked_

" _Well, I'll say sorry and promise Naruto I'll never do it again." Sakura answered_

" _And how many times did you promise that?" Kakashi Asked_

"… _." Sakura didn't reply, instead she looked sown to the ground in shame. She had promised to be nicer to Naruto thousands of time and never had been nice once._

 _Not only that, but she feels like there was a promise she broke with him. Today was very special for Naruto which made Sakura feel guilty for breaking something, like a promise or some sort._

" _You see Sakura. Sometimes a simple apology just won't help you. Sometimes you need to prove it." Kakashi Explained_

"… _.." Sakura still didn't answer, she was still ashamed of herself for hurting Naruto_

" _Sakura, there's an old saying to this "You don't know what you have until It's gone", remember that saying." Kakashi quoted_

" _That's what my mom says but I still don't get what it means." Sakura replied_

" _You will find out soon enough." Kakashi said_

 _Kakashi was walking towards the village streets._

" _Where are you going Sensei?" Sakura Asked._

" _I'm going to find Naruto. I hope he's okay." Kakashi hoped, "Anyway think about what I said alright." Kakashi then walked towards the village in hopes of finding Naruto._

(Flashback ends)

Sakura had never felt this guilty before or hurt. She had been thinking about this for a while now. But can't really say how or why she feels this way. This Is Naruto we're talking about, the class knucklehead and dead last. But he didn't deserve that, so she took some time thinking and thought about apologizing to Naruto. She even thought that she should do something else to help Naruto and comfort him.

She didn't know why she wanted to comfort Naruto but she did. But at the moment she decided to find Naruto.

"I really have been hard on Naruto, probably I should apologize to him." Sakura said to herself

Sakura left the bridge to search for Naruto.

(Meanwhile at the training field)

Sasuke and Naruto were ready for another sparring match. They took the sparring stances to prepare the fight.

Naruto had his usual smile on of confidence that he'll beat Sasuke.

"This time Teme I'm going to beat you." Naruto smiled

"You'll lose like you always do dobe." Sasuke smirked

Both boys charged at each other. Their fists cracking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both boys screamed, charging towards each other

Naruto tried to punch Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke caught the punch before it connected with his face and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto kicked Sasuke away from him and rubbed his cheek where Sasuke had punched him. He then charged Sasuke one more time. Sasuke didn't even move, he was just standing there with his hands in his pockets. Ready for Naruto to deliver the blow. As Naruto tried to punch Sasuke, Sasuke caught it and tripped Naruto to the ground. Tackling the blond, pulling his arms to his back and keeping his grip to prevent his escape.

Naruto had enough. He didn't want to lose to this bastard again. He pulled his hands away from Sasuke and Shouted **"SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU!"**. **POOF!** About five clones appeared around Naruto and Sasuke, forming a circle to stop the young Uchiha from escaping.

"So our Taijutsu fight has turned into Ninjutsu. Looks like we're levelling the fight dobe." Sasuke smirked, looking around to observe the clones.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" All the clones screamed, jumping towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up high, letting the clones tackle the real Naruto instead.

Sasuke shouted **"FIREBALL JUSTU!"**.

Out of his mouth came a blazing fireball, heading towards the clones. The fireball soon came crashing towards Naruto and his clones. Dispersing them and hitting Naruto. **SMASH!** The fireball came down. All that was left was smoke, once the smoke was gone Sasuke had seen no Naruto anywhere.

" _He must've escaped."_ Sasuke thought.

"HEY TEME!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto right behind him, delivering a punch to his face.

Sasuke held his nose to stop the bleeding where Naruto had punched him. This was an opportunity for Naruto as he delivered a series of kicks and punches on the Uchiha.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground. Looking at Naruto smiling at him.

"What's wrong Teme. Ready to give up?" Naruto smirked

"Never dope. I was easy on you." Sasuke replied, Smirking at Naruto

Sasuke jumped back up to his feet, he grabbed one of his hands to form the Chidori. Electricity spikes and volts came out of his hand, soon to be consumed by electricity.

Sasuke charged towards Naruto.

" **CHIDORI!"** Sasuke shouted

Naruto stretched out one hand and started to wave his other around his hand in a sphere motion. Soon his hand held a ball of Chakra, forming a Jutsu called the Rasengan.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, quickly, Naruto then charged Sasuke with a fully formed Rasengan.

" **RASENGAN!"** Naruto Shouted

Both Genins then charged towards each other. Hitting both attacks, causing an explosion of Chakra and electricity, blowing the boys away from each other. **BOOM!**

Both Sasuke and Naruto were sent flying away.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly landed on their feet, smirking at each other. It was only the start of their fight and they were ready to continue it.

Sasuke charged Naruto while Naruto did nothing, the explosion blinded him a bit, he needed time until his eye sight would return to normal.

By then Sasuke came and prepared to give Naruto a punch, but somehow Naruto knew he was coming, he could hear Sasuke steps and movements. In an instant he sidestepped Sasuke and tackled him to the ground.

" _How, he wasn't seeing me, how did Naruto know I was coming."_ Sasuke thought

" _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I HEARD THAT SASUKE WAS NEAR ME AND KNEW WHICH DIRECTION HOW!?"_ Naruto thought while rubbing his eyes.

As soon as Naruto eyes were rubbed, Sasuke escaped Naruto's grip and kicked him, sending him flying across the field.

Naruto stood back up to see Sasuke coming in with a Chidori. Naruto was prepared for the hit, Sasuke was too fast for Naruto to escape, he knew he was going to lose this fight so he prepared for it.

As Sasuke was about to hit Naruto he shouted **"CHIDORI!"**. **BOOM!** The Chidori hit, but it didn't seem to strike Naruto.

Once the smoke had cleared it was obvious Naruto was okay. But the strange part was that he was protected by nine red Chakra tails that were coming out of his butt. Naruto opened his eyes to see what had happened, he should've been hit by the Chidori but wasn't.

As he opened his eyes he saw the nine tails protecting him. Both Gennin eyes were opened wide eye as they saw these tails protecting Naruto. Nine large tails the size of logs wrapped around him. Slowly the tails moved away from each other, as they did Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes, eyes which once was Naruto's now Crimson Red fox eyes. And that's not all, Sasuke could sense Naruto's Chakra, form what Sasuke could tell, It was different, much different, much… Evil.

"NARUTO WHAT IS THIS?! A BLOOD LINE OR SOME SORT?!" Sasuke Asked in concern.

Naruto in the other hand was worried, he knew where they were coming from… The Kyuubi. _"DAMNIT, I CAN'T LET TEME FIND OUT, I HAVE TO PULL THEM BACK IN!"_ Naruto Shouted in his mind. The tails retracted back to Naruto, as he slowly pulled them back Into him. Leaving Sasuke wondering what that was.

"What was that dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Just a new Jutsu I learned that's all." Naruto replied.

At first Sasuke wanted to know what It was, but seeing they were sparring now he knew that would have to wait. "Let's continue shall we?" Sasuke smirked.

Then Sasuke did a series of punches to Naruto. All Naruto could do was block them, he was too tired to fight after retracting the tails back within him. Naruto was then pinned down to the ground. No sign of movement, and or anything showed that Naruto would make a quick recovery, that was when the sparring match was declared finished. Naruto was defeated, and Sasuke had won.

While Sasuke was fighting Naruto, Naruto was remembering all the words Sakura spat on him. _"ALL YOU THINK ABOUT THAT YOU COULD BECOME HOKAGE! LIKE YOU COULD EVER BECOME THE STRONGEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE! YOU ARE AND NEVER WILL BE STRONGER THAN SASUKE-KUN!". "YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE BUT A STUPID KID WHO IS TREATED BADLY BY THE VILLAGE BECAUSE THEY THINK THAT YOU'RE A MONSTER! THEIR RIGHT! MONSTERS ARE STUPID SENSELESS AND ANNOYING BASTARD SO LEAVE ME ALONE!". "SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE AND PLAY HOKAGE LIKE A STUPID SENSELESS IDIOT YOU ARE HUH?!"._ These words made Naruto go uncontrollably, he kept on trying to contain It. It wasn't Just Sakura, but everything throughout the years, all the abuse by the villagers, had been kept Inside of Naruto built by a Dam to make sure that his feelings would be contained. But that Dam was built with a limit. Like all Dam It overfills. Therefore It bursts, the affects of the burst Is devastating, especially to one who kept his emotions Inside of him. With everything Naruto kept Inside of him, those words Sakura Said, and the pain was the last of what had needed to be said, as that dam had finally burst. With the burst, a giant orange fox Smirked evilly, behind a set of golden bars In a place resembled of pale brown water as the ground. With that smile, the fox knew It was time to come out.

Naruto was so mad he couldn't control his emotions any more. He felt the seal on him where the Kyuubi was sealed breaking. He didn't know why, but he was more focused on beating Sasuke and thinking about what Sakura said than think about the seal. Every time he thought about that made him even angrier.

Sasuke was smirking, he defeated the dope and won the sparring match again.

"Lost again dope." Sasuke smirked.

"NO, I WON'T LOSE AGAIN!" With that said Naruto punched Sasuke off of him sending Sasuke flying across the field.

Naruto got up, closed then open his eyes to reveal the red bloody fox eyes, he was covered in red Chakra.

As soon as Sasuke got up and saw this he went wide eyed on Naruto, he couldn't believe Naruto had red Chakra, he read that only the Jinchuriki had red Chakra. He never thought Naruto would have it.

"WHAT!? NARUTO WHY DO YOU HAVE RED CHAKRA?!" Sasuke Asked

Naruto noticed his mistake. He had to stop the spike but he couldn't he tried retracting the Chakra back but it wouldn't stop.

"Come on….., come on." Naruto struggled to retract it back but it wouldn't retract

"Damn it…, stop already." Naruto struggled

Naruto stopped realising that there could be no way that he could retract the Chakra back in him.

Sasuke was concerned and asked "Are you okay….., dope?"

"This is not good, not good at all. I have to leave quickly." Naruto whispered to himself

Sasuke heard Naruto whisper but didn't understand what he just said, "Naruto, what's happening?" Sasuke Asked

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't forget about Sakura so I'm leaving Konoha." Naruto said in a cold tone

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto called Sakura by her normal name not Sakura-Chan, but he was upset that Naruto said that he was leaving the village "WHAT!" Sasuke Shouted in shock, "NO! NEVER! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT AS FAMILY NARUTO! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!" Sasuke Shouted

"Sasuke-Teme, you have to understand that I can't stay here anymore. Sakura will always hate me and I can't control my emotions anymore If I'm screamed at by the person I love the most." Naruto Explained

"FORGET ABOUT HER NARUTO! STAY IN KONOHA PLEASE!" Sasuke begged

"I'm sorry Teme but I'm leaving. That's that." Naruto replied

"Not without a fight." Sasuke added

"Fine Teme, but I won't hold back." Naruto finished

Then both boys came charging at each other, preparing their fists and channelling their Chakra. As soon as they clashed there was an explosion of dust everywhere. **BOOM!**

Soon as the dust cleared, the fight was visible. Naruto and Sasuke were delivering each other a series of punches and kicks.

Sasuke quickly prepared his hand for the Chidori technique while Naruto had to create a Shadow clone for the Rasengan. **POOF!** The clone came up next to Naruto, helping the blond to create the Rasengan. **POOF!** The clone disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke ran towards each other, with the Rasengan and Chidori in their hands. Soon both Genins were close to each other and shouted "RSENGAN!" Naruto threw his hand towards Sasuke, **"CHIDORI !"** Sasuke threw his hand towards Naruto **BOOM!**

Both Genin hurled their Jutsus towards the other. Causing an explosion which covered them in dust.

As soon as the dust cleared, it revealed an injured Naruto standing up, looking at the unconscious Sasuke on the ground.

"Bye Teme, please take care of Sakura-Chan for me." Naruto Said, then left the field and Konoha.

Tears started to from In his blue cerulean eyes and thought, " _I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan. I really am._ "

(Location: Konoha streets)

We see Sakura walking along the road, holding her hands together affront of her chest with a sad look on her face.

" _Why does Naruto love me, I don't have feelings for the Baka. Or do I?"_ Sakura thought to herself.

" _Well he was always there for me more than Sasuke-Kun was when I was upset. In fact I don't think Sasuke-Kun ever been there for me, Naruto always cheered me up and saved me. I guess Sasuke-Kun only like me as a friend, but I like Naruto as a friend. Or do I?"_ Sakura Asked herself in her mind again.

" _Probably one date. But that's all and I'll never go on a date with that Baka ever again. That's a promise."_ Sakura thought to herself, changing her expression to a small smile.

One date Isn't so bad, as long as It will help Naruto. But Sakura had this strange feeling, a very, very strange feeling Inside her. She brushed It off and continued her search for Naruto.

Sakura then ran towards the training field to hopefully search and find Naruto.

(Location: training fields)

Sakura started her search where the team usually trains at. During her travel she saw Kakashi who also was looking for Naruto to make sure that his student was feeling okay.

"Kakashi- Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura Asked.

"I'm here to make sure Naruto is feeling okay. I was thinking he might be here, hopefully he's not too hurt." Kakashi explained.

"I'm here to help Naruto aswell, I want to make it up to him." Sakura Said.

"Have you decided what to do?" Kakashi Asked with curiosity in his calm tone.

"Yes, I'm going to go out with Naruto. But just this once that's all." Sakura Replied.

Though what Sakura said made her happier than ever, she just was going on one date for Naruto's sake, bus she felt really happy and felt like she wanted to go on a date with him just like that than rather for his sake, she felt like she was the happiest person In the world, she was snapped out by Kakashi's outburst.

"I think that's all to make Naruto happy." Kakashi guessed with his eye smiling.

Both Kakashi and Sakura walked towards the field. But what they didn't expect was to see an unconscious Sasuke laying on the ground surrounded by the destruction and devastation in the field.

Sakura was worried and ran towards the Uchiha and instantly ran to his side, Kakashi just walked towards Sasuke and kneeled down to the opposite side of where Sakura was sitting.

"SASUKE-KUN WAKE UP!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Kakashi and Sakura.

He slowly sit up, looked at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Kakashi Asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-Kun you're fine, thank goodness I thought I lost you." Sakura said in relief, looking at Sasuke with a concern expression.

"Sakura, my injuries weren't that bad." Sasuke said.

"He's right, he was just exhausted that's all." Kakashi added.

"Sasuke, what happened here?" Kakashi Asked.

"Naruto and I were sparring." Sasuke replied.

This made Sakura mad and furious at the same time. She goes out for Naruto and asks for one date and this Is how he repays her! Beating her "Sasuke-Kun" to a pulp! Now she was mad!

"WHAT! THAT BAKA! AND I WAS GOING TO GO OUT WITH THAT JERK! HE CAN FORGET IT! NO ONE HURTS SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura Shouted in rage.

After hearing that, Sasuke snapped out and was completely mad at Sakura, It was her fault on the first place on why he left. He tried to stop him and now she's blaming Naruto for Sasuke's Injuries! Heck He's not even Injured! All he has are a few wounds which will take minutes to heal! These are nothing what Naruto feels Ion his heart! Sasuke could tell that there was pain In Naruto's heart, Lots and lots of pain that he couldn't handle.

"SHUT UP SAKURA! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE LEFT THE VILLAGE!" Sasuke shot up and Shouted in rage at Sakura.

Sakura's rage turned to guilt as soon as she heard that Naruto had left the village.

"Wh…, what do mean?" Sakura asked in shock.

"I MEAN THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR WORDS TO NARUTO HE LEFT THE VILLAGE HEARTBROKEN!" Sasuke Shouted.

After hearing this, Kakashi then grew worry for Naruto. If Sasuke says that's true, that means Naruto had left the village, he had to get to the Hokage and tell her about this and save Naruto before he leaves the village permanently.

"This is bad, Sasuke did you try to stop him?" Kakashi asked, looking around rapidly to see if he has eye sight of the blond boy.

"I did but he was too powerful. He had some kind of weird red Chakra around him, not only that but he also had nine tails protecting him, coming out of him aswell." Sasuke Explained.

Kakashi was worried that Sasuke might now catch on to Naruto's secret. If Sasuke might know Naruto's secret, he might treat Naruto terribly, although Naruto was considering telling all his friends about the Kyuubi being Inside of him for a while now, seeing how they all got along quite well.

"This is not good." Kakashi whispered to himself, "Sasuke, Sakura, we are heading towards the Hokage office, we need to inform lady Tsunadae." Kakashi ordered.

"If anything happens to Naruto Sakura I'll have your head for this." Sasuke warned then jumped up and started to run with Kakashi, Sakura followed.

" _What have I done, Naruto please be okay."_ Sakura thought with guilt, sadness and concern emotions mixed on her face.

Sakura didn't know why she was quite worried for Naruto, all he was, was an complete Idiot who always stood between her and Sasuke, but Is that really the truth here, Is he really standing between them or not, few minutes of remembering made Sakura think that Naruto never stood between her or Sasuke ever.

At the moment she had to concentrate to get Naruto back and follow Kakashi Sasuke, as the trio raced towards the Hokage's tower.

(Location: Hokage's tower, Specific Location: Hokage's Office)

Tsunadae was doing her paper work until Kakashi came in bursting through the door.

"Hokage-Sama, this important." Kakashi informed.

"What, what is it?" Tsunadae Asked with concern.

"Naruto left the village." Kakashi replied.

"WHAT!" Tsunadae shouted with Shock and Sadness mixed together.

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys sorry for not uploading another Chapter of "Trying To Move On" But my mind was exploding with Ideas.

Plz read and review this chapter, I'm pretty sure I made a few mistakes so plz tell me what to correct and what you think about the story. Another Narusaku story, I'm a huge fan for Sasuhina, don't you think Sasuke and Hinata make a great pairing.


	2. Chapter 2 Realising one

Chapter 2

SEARCH!

Realising one's feelings

 **Last Time:** Previously Sakura rejected and humiliated Naruto, causing him to run away from Konoha, due to him losing control of the Kyuubi, because of the heartbroken conversation Naruto had with Sakura forcing him to leave. Sasuke tried to stop but was overwhelmed from the power of the Kyuubi Naruto possesses. No we see Naruto running away, how will everyone react to this?

 **(Story Begins)**

(Location: Hokage's office)

In the Hokage's tower laid commotion. The Hokage's tower was more or less, made of three large disks on top of each other from large to small

Tsunadae had called the available teams in Konoha. She called teams 8, 10 and Gai, along with the two remaining members of team 7 and their Sensei, she also called Jiraya and Iruka.

Kurenai, Gai and Asuma heard of the news of Naruto running away. A few Jounins were watching the battle and told all the villagers that Naruto had ran away. Half the population of the Shinobi and Villagers were upset that Naruto ran away, since he had saved them from the Gaara incident. The other half were happy and celebrating that now the "Demon" Had finally left the village, they all hoped that he would have a suffering death while running away.

Of course the Genins in team 8, 10 and Gai didn't know what the villagers referred to "Demon", Neither did Sakura or Sasuke. But Sasuke puzzled it all, the Jounins saying that the Uchiha was fighting the "Demon" and lost and that the "Demon" left the village, he thought that they referred the "Demon" to Naruto, he had no clue why, he may be stupid, he may be loud and he may be annoying, but he is absolutely and positively not a demon.

Iruka didn't what had happened. He understands that Naruto left but why? He had a good life so far, he had friends and people who he could call family, so why leave the village?

Jiraya looked at Sakura. He saw in her guilt. Puzzling it all together he could say that Sakura had done something to Naruto that had made him leave the village.

Sakura was receiving angry glare from Sasuke. She was receiving a glare of disappointment from Kakashi her Sensei. The rookies noticed but was curious why Kakashi and Sasuke was looking at Sakura like that.

"I have called you all here today to announce that Naruto uzumaki had left the village." Tsunadae announced with a hint of sadness in her voice

The rookies gasped and looked at each other, sharing the faces of confusion and sadness that their blond knuckled headed friend had left the village. Iruka was sad that his son in name was gone.

"I have gathered you all to send small retrieval teams to search and find Naruto and bring him back to the village. I'll be coming along just in case this mission might get difficult." Tsunadae explained

Shikamaru spoke up, "Why did Naruto leave the village?" Shikamaru Asked

"Tell that to Sakura." Sasuke Answered with a hint of Anger in his voice

The group looked at her. Tsunadae didn't give the chance to let Kakashi explain what had happened, this is the first time Shizune and her with Tonton will hear what had happened.

"Sakura…., care to explain what happened and what you have done?" Tsunadae Asked, veins on her forehead popping out

"well….I-." Sakura tried to explain, but was cut off by Sasuke

"I was there when it happened. Naruto asked Sakura for a date and she called him a monster and humiliated his dream right in front of him. Because of that Naruto is heartbroken and left the village." Sasuke explained

The rookie's expression turned to anger as they sent angry glares at Sakura for doing such a thing to Naruto. Iruka was disappointed in his former Kuniochi student, thinking that she would at least be a bit nicer to Naruto. The Sensies were also disappointed that a young smart Genin like her would hurt the feelings of a nice and kind Genin like Naruto just for Sasuke. Jiraya was mad as hell, however he kept that anger sealed inside him, even though knowing that Sakura just not only chased off one of the best ninjas in Konoha but Jiraya's dead student's child. Shizune was a little mad at Sakura yet concerned for her since she knew that he was the reason Tsunadae became Hokage and gave up destroying herself. Tsunadae was like Jiraya, but she wasn't mad oh no…, she was furious that she wants to destroy an entire mountain with her bare hands just to take her anger on. (She can literally destroy an entire mountain, not kidding)

Out of the rookie nine, the people who were the most angriest at Sakura was Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru and Hinata.

Neji accepted Naruto as a friend and thanked him for saving him from his belief that no one can change fate.

Kiba and Akamaru both liked Naruto as a friend ever since he beat them at the Chunin exams and saved their lives a few times in missions.

Shikamaru and Choji both accepted Naruto as a friend for a long time and knew who he was and he was a great friend to them.

Hinata was just as Tsunadae and Jiraya, her crush for the young blond had ran away because of Sakura's words towards him, she was tempted to use her clans techniques to kill and make the pink Kuniochi suffer for what she had done to Naruto.

Sakura realised all the hated glares from the rookie nine, she was more guilty then ever since she thought that she may have driven Naruto away from Konoha permanently just because she was a little mad at him for asking for ONE date, It's just ONE date and yet she shouted at him and humiliated him, ONE date is all he asks for and he'll leave her alone.

Tsunadae looked at Sakura and said "In that case. Sakura you're off the mission, only Kakashi and Sasuke shall help to retrieve Naruto, you're not welcomed to join the search." Tsunadae explained with a hint of anger in her voice

"B…, but Tsunadae-Sama…., I want to help and find Naruto as well." Sakura objected with a hint sadness in her voice

"Your presence will only aggravate the poor brat." Tsunadae said

"But-." Sakura was about to object but was cut off by Kakashi

"Tsunadae-Sama has a point Sakura, your appearance will only worsen Naruto's situation." Kakashi stated

Sakura looked down to the ground in shame.

"I have a question? Why does Naruto have red Chakra all over him? And why is he called a demon? And why is the village happy that he had left?" Sasuke questioned

Tsunadae was shocked and upset. Now that Sasuke knows about Naruto's red Chakra he will puzzle everything he had just said. Although Naruto said that these Genins were his friends for a while so It's about time to reveal the truth about Naruto and his treatment around the village.

"*Sigh* Well I guess It's about time." Tsunadae sighed

The Rookies had no idea about what Tsunadae means about "It's about time", but Iruka, Jiraya and the teams Sensies knew what she meant. Usually they would object to Tsunadae about revealing the truth but seeing how everyone grew a bond to Naruto they thought that it would be the perfect time to reveal Naruto's secret.

"Sakura. I think you should wait outside." Kakashi ordered, looking down at his pink haired student

"No Kakashi! She needs to know the truth as well." Tsunadae said, Kakashi nodded,  
Sakura's expression turned to confusion

"Before we get to the truth…, had any of you heard of the law the third had created called "The third's law"?" Tsunadae Asked

The rookies looked at each other with confused expressions.

"No, we didn't know there was a third's law. We had never heard of it before." Shikamaru spoke out and replied

Tsunadae layed her elbows on the table and put her hands together in a ball in front of her mouth, "Well. You never knew but your parents did. It was a law that cannot be broken otherwise the punishment would be death. Sarutobi-Sensei knew it was harsh but had to be done to benefit Naruto for his safety." Tsunadae Explained

"Naruto's safety. Does this mean Naruto has some kind of bloodline or something? Something similar what I just saw in our sparring match?" Sasuke Asked in a confused expression

Tsunadae looked at Sasuke, "Something like that Sasuke, something like that." Tsunadae relied, changing her view to the rest of the rookies, "To ensure that the future generation of Konoha would not see Naruto as a "Demon", the third created this law. Because….., A long time ago the nine tails attacked, you were told he was killed by the fourth. But the truth is that he never was killed, no one could defeat him, not even the fourth." Tsunadae explained, receiving confused glares form the rookies, "The beast was not killed but sealed. It was the only way to ensure the leaf's safety. But the beast was sealed in a new born baby, a baby boy who was born on October 10th 13 years ago." Tsunadae continued, everyone was confused but puzzling what Tsunadae could mean, "That boy the Kyuubi was sealed in…, was Naruto." Tsunadae finished

Silence fell upon the room as the faces of confusion form the rookies changed to shock as they had never knew of the Thirds law, that they were lied to their parents and the leaf that the Kyuubi was dead and never knew that Naruto had the exact same beast that tried to destroy the village and killed lots of innocent Shinobi and people In Konoha.

"Are…, are you saying that Naruto, is the nine's Jinchuriki?" Shikamaru asked, eyes wide at the truth

"….." Tsunadae didn't answer, instead she just nodded

That's why Naruto is called a demon and mistreated by the village. People instead saw him as the Kyuubi instead as a jailer and a 13 year old boy who's trying to achieve his dream on becoming Hokage.

That's why he said he wanted to become Hokage, they thought it was just a child's dream that Naruto had, but now that dream means much, much more to him. It's the dream that will change the entire village's perspective on him, instead of being seen as the demon he'll be seen as a true hero to the village.

The group was feeling a bit guilty as they too mistreated Naruto in the past, Hinata was guilty because she loves Naruto but didn't help him because she was under her father's instructions to stay away from him at all costs, Sakura is the one who's feeling guilty the most that she has been mistreating Naruto even after they graduated from the Academy.

"So…, do you hate Naruto?" Tsunadae Asked with a hint of concern

The group looked at each other.

"No. we don't hate Naruto." Shikamaru replied

"Naruto's an idiot and annoying but we don't hate him for some stupid reason like that." Ino said

"Naruto's our friend, we need to help him. Now we know the truth we'll be more helpful and we'll be on Naruto's side for now on." Neji finished

Tsunadae smirked, "Alright, 15 minutes from now all of you will be packing up and start the search." Tsunadae explained

"Sakura." Tsunadae said, Sakura looked at her, "My orders are that you remain within the village, you shall stay within the walls of the village and keep your business out of this situation." Tsunadae ordered, "Ami I clear?" Tsunadae Asked with a tough tone

"Yes Tsunadae-Sama. I understand." Sakura replied sadly

Tsunadae, Shizune holding Tonton, Jiraya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi all walked out of the room.

The rookies all stared at Sakura with angry expressions on their faces.

The group left in a order and each one stopped to say something to Sakura before they left.

Shikamaru left 1st, "Sakura, you're a very troublesome woman. If Naruto gets into any danger, I'll not be this nice as I am now." Shikamaru warned then walked off

Ino left 2nd, "What's your deal forehead, why are you so mean to Naruto?" Ino Asked with and angry expression

"Why do you care? You hate Naruto-Baka aswell Ino-pig." Sakura reminded

"No. I use to hate him until he graduated, you should see that by now billboard brow." Ino said then walked off

Choji left 3rd, "You're just lucky that I'm Naruto's friend, or otherwise I'll be getting you for this. He had better be safe or else." Choji warned then left with a bag of chips and started eating them

Neji left 4th, "I can't believe Naruto had been assigned to a teammate like you. If anything happens to him I'll be after you, got that Haruno." That last part he activated his Byakugan to warn Sakura that he was serious then left

Tenten left 5th, "Naruto deserves better. Yet you treated him like trash. Sakura when we come back we hope that Naruto will come with us, if we don't find him I'll never ever count you as a Kuniochi ever again." Tenten scolded then left

Lee left 6th, "You know Sakura-Chan, Naruto-kun's flames of youth were always burning for you and yet you had to extinguish them. As of today you are no longer my crush Sakura-Chan." Lee scolded then left

Kiba with Akamaru left 7th, "YOU BETTER COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT ME AND AKAMARU DON'T HAVE TIME TO GET YOU OR OTHERWISE YOU WOULD BE IN A DEEP, DEEP HOLE THAT EVEN NEJI OR HINATA CAN'T FIND YOU WITH THEIR BYAKUGAN!" Kiba growled in anger

"ARFF!" Akamaru growled Angrily at Sakura as well then both of them left

Hinata left 8th, "I wish I was on Naruto-Kun's team not you Sakura-Chan. You don't deserve Naruto-Kun, he loves you and risks his life and this is what he gets. I hope you're proud of yourself Sakura-Chan. Because when I come back, I'll show you how strong the Byakugan is." At the last bit Hinata did the same as Neji activating her Byakugan as a warning then left

Shino left 9th, "Even though I don't know much about Naruto Sakura, I still think he does deserve better, a friend of Hinata and Kiba and Akamaru and Kurenai-Sensei is a friend of mine is what my brother taught me, I shall aid Hinata and Kiba when they deal with you." Shino's insects then buzzed around Sakura as a warning then followed Shino then left

Sasuke left 10th, "SAKURA! NARUTO IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! IF HE DIES OR LEAVE THE VILLAGE PREMENENTLY I SHALL COUNT YOU AS MY ENEMY FOREVER!" Sasuke growled Angrily activating his Sharingan as a warning then left

Sakura was the only one in the room, tearing up in her eyes, even though what they said was cold towards her she knew they were right. She should've been at least a little nicer to Naruto, just a little and go on at least one date with him.

(Location, Somewhere outside the village, with, Naruto)

Naruto was walking, his body slumped down a bit, his back hunched a bit and still has red Chakra flowing all over his little boy. He struggled and struggled but still couldn't absorb the Chakra back within him. Of course it was now official that Naruto was still hurt by the words Sakura had said to him, he took Sasuke's advice and tried his best to forget her but couldn't, he doesn't know why he doesn't how but he still can't forget the he loves her.

As Naruto was walking through the forest he was talking in his mind with the Kyuubi.

" _WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!"_ Naruto Demanded

" **What's going on Kid is that you can't retract my Chakra."** A giant red fox with black eye patches on his eyes and red eye colour nine fox tails answered

" _You I should've known it was you."_ Naruto looked at the fox in his mind with a serious look on his face

Naruto was talking to the fox in a dark place, the fox was behind golden bars and the ground was made of dark bronze colour water.

" **You wanted to know why you're not retracting my Chakra, Isn't that correct?"** Kyuubi Asked with a smirk

" _Yes. But I think that you're the one that is behind all of this?"_ Naruto Guessed

" **Well not really."** Kyuubi replied, **"You see, my Chakra can be controlled by emotions. I can't force my Chakra out of you remember. Only you can. However since pinky hurt you it seems that you can't control my Chakra and in time I'll take full possession of your body in time, it may be small and weak but I'll get use to it."** Kyuubi explained

" _So, what you're trying to say that because Sakura-Chan rejected me, I'm feeling all this rage inside me that I can't control my emotions anymore?"_ Naruto Asked

" **Exactly. But there's one way to stop it, and it's to give up that pink haired wrench."** Kyuubi Replied

" _DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT AGAIN!"_ Naruto Growled angrily

Kyuubi jut chuckled at his warning. He was having fun messing with the blond's emotion and feelings.

" _And I can't get Sakura-Chan out of my head either."_ Naruto explained

" **And why is that Kid? You heard the Uchiha, give up on that girl and your life will back to normal."** Kyuubi Explained

" _I…., I just can't…., I don't know why but I can't give up on Sakura-Chan…., She means too much for me but I can't give her up."_ Naruto replied sadly

" **Once I take control of your body I will return to the leaf. What you suffer is what I suffer, so I'll make the village suffer exactly as I did, by killing the next generation, seeing the loved ones die will make the villagers suffer, then I'll destroy the rest of the village and those damn faces on that mountain, the first one who will die and suffer will be your "Sakura-Chan"."** Kyuubi Explained

" _NO! I WON'T LET YOU ANY WHERE NEAR THE VILLAGE YOU DAMN FOX!"_ Naruto Shouted in rage

" **So you still protect that damn place even though that village and it's citizen caused you nothing but pain and suffering. You protect those who don't care if you die or not? You protect that girl even though she's caused you suffering as well? You protect all of those idiots for what they had done to you?"** Kyuubi Asked with a hint of rage in his voice

" _It doesn't matter what they did to me. I have friends who love me and people who I call family. I will protect them no matter what happens even if I have to run away because of you."_ Naruto replied

" **WHY DO YOU PROTECT PEOPLE WHO HATE YOU!?"** Kyuubi Demanded

Naruto turned his back at the Kyuubi, _"This conversation is over Foxy. I'm not talking about this any longer."_ Naruto was walking away from the golden cage

" **COME BACK HERE! I STILL HAVEN'T FINIHED YET KID!"** Kyuubi Demanded

Naruto just ignored the demon and waved his hand at him, signalling goodbye to the demon fox. Kyuubi growled in anger. Naruto ignored it and came back to reality.

(Location, Konoha streets)

Sakura was walking to her home, her hands holding each other and affront of her chest. She was feeling guilty, guilty that she had chased away her blond knuckled headed teammate out of the village.

While Sakura was walking she could hear a few people cheering in a pub saying "The Demon's finally gone", this made her a bit angry that people would celebrate because Naruto's gone and all because he has a demon sealed inside of him.

"HEY HAD YOU HEARD? THE DEMON'S GONE!" Shouted a happy man

"GREAT! WE HAVE FINALLY GOT RID OF THAT PEST!" Shouted another man

"HEY! BAR TENDER! GIVE EVERYONE HERE A DRINK! ALL ON ME!" Another Shouted

"FORGET ABOUT IT! DRINK ARE FREE FOR TODAY!" The bar tender Shouted

"CHEERS TO THE DEMON LEAVING!" Another man with his friend raised their drink and cheered

"DEATH TO THE DEMON!" They all shouted and laughed

Sakura heard of their small talk, she was disgusted that they would cheer that Naruto is gone. Naruto's not a demon, he's a good friend, he would never ever hurt anyone, he saved the village from Gaara, he showed the village of what he' really made of but yet half the population ignored it nice they were still mad at him for having the demon within him.

Sakura just started to walk a little faster. Ignoring all the cheers and shouts of happiness that Naruto I gone.

Sakura was depressed but this depression was different. She had never felt sad in her entire life.

It was almost like when Sasuke was injured, but yet this was much more than that.

Sakura could almost mentally break down because Naruto left, she could feel her heart shattering to a thousand pieces, something she had never felt with Sasuke.

But this wasn't about Sasuke, it was about Naruto, she has really missed Naruto bus didn't know why she was very sad about him. Why would she? She always said that he was annoying, an idiot and always blocked her from Sasuke.

During the time they were all a team Sakura has lost feelings for Sasuke, she only counts Sasuke as a friend not someone who she loves like she used to in the academy days. But she started to feel something for Naruto, she didn't know why she had been feeling for Naruto. She just thought that it was probably some kind of stupid Genjutsu that will wear off soon.

Yet she still had feelings for him, and now today she was very sad that she may not smile ever again that Naruto's gone. She didn't know why but she felt like her heart had stopped beating.

In situations like these Sakura goes to talk to the one person she was born with. Her inner self.

" **Well, well, looks like you caused a real mess here aren't I right real me?"** Inner Sakura Asked

" _Well….., It was Naruto-Baka's fault for asking me out in a date."_ Sakura thought objecting to her Inner self

" **There you go again. You see this is the problem here. You say that It's Naruto's fault this Naruto's fault that and you still treat him like trash."** Inner Sakura Stated

" _No I don't. I just want my first date to be with Sasuke-Kun. Not Naruto-Baka."_ Sakura explained

" **I'm surprised that Naruto loved you this far. And you don't do a thing to help him."** Inner Sakura said Ashamed of her host

" _You heard Tsunadae-Sama. I'm ordered to stay within the village wall and not allowed to join the search party."_ Sakura objected

" **So I picture instead of Naruto leaving but Sasuke and you're ordered to stay within the border. What will you do?"** Inner Sakura asked

" _Go after Sasuke-Kun of course."_ Sakura replied

" **See what I'm talking about. All you care is Sasuke. You know you could care for Naruto for a change, you don't have to love him or anything just treat him like a friend and I'm pretty sure he'll be happy for you."** Inner Sakura stated

" _What're talking about? I do treat Naruto like a friend."_ Sakura replied

" **HA,HAHAHAHAHA!"** Inner Sakura laughed, **"Did I hear you out correctly? You treat Naruto like a friend? Yeah right, that's not the way I saw it, you treated Naruto like the villagers do everyday."** Inner Sakura stated

" _THAT'S NOT TRUE! I do treat Naruto as a friend, not a demon like those villagers."_ Sakura replied Angrily

" **Alright. Tell me when had you ever treated Naruto kindly? Go on?"** Inner Sakura Asked

" _Well there was the time that…, I told him that…, Well you could say that one time I said to Naruto…."_ Sakura couldn't answer as she was trying to think of a time that she had at least treated Naruto kindly

" **I rest my case."** Inner Sakura said, crossing her arms

" _Hey there was a time I treated him kindly!"_ Sakura objected, raising he voice a bit

" **Just admit it. You haven't treated him kindly at all. If you think of a time than you're wrong."** Inner Sakura stated

" **Well, there's no point in talking to an idiot like you, good bye."** Inner Sakura then faded away

" _HEY! WAIT THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER YET!"_ Sakura shouted, but Inner Sakura was already gone

" _*sigh* I don't know what's wrong with her? I have treated the Baka kindly. I mean I remember when ….."_ Sakura began thinking again of a time she treated Naruto kindly

" _I can't think. So maybe in time I'll remember of a time I treated Naruto kindly."_ Sakura thought, with her eyes and mouth smiling

Sakura looked around and saw people putting decorations and building small models of Naruto that looks flammable. She saw a few of the models on fire with people laughing around the burning model.

Sakura was disgusted by the villager's attitude towards her blond teammate.

" _How could they do this to Naruto, I mean he is an idiot and annoying but he doesn't deserve any of this because he has the nine tails in him. Why do people reject him, shout at him…, humiliate him….., hurt him…, and …., break his heart."_ As soon as Sakura was saying the last parts she was getting Ashamed each line she said about why the villagers do these things to him

" _What am I talking about? I'm no better than the villagers, I treat Naruto exactly like they do. I called him a monster and said that he has a stupid dream of becoming Hokage. I insulted his dream in front of his face…., He doesn't deserve me."_ That last part Sakura had a few tears formed in her eyes then started to walk much, much faster than before

(Location, Haruno residence)

Sakura entered her house, she then climbed up stairs to her room where she sat on her bed, thinking of what she had said and done to Naruto. She was upset she was sad.

Sakura's mom noticed her daughter's sadness and decided to help her with her situation.

She went to her daughter' room and opened the door.

"Sakura honey, are you okay?" Mrs Haruno Asked, concerned for her daughter

"Yes mom. I'm okay." Sakura replied sadly, giving her a fake smile

Mrs Haruno realised this and began to worry for her young daughter.

"Sakura…., I'm your mother. If there's something bothering you, tell me what it is and I hope I can fix it." Mrs Haruno Explained

"Thanks mom. But I don't think It's something that you can fix." Sakura replied in her same sad tone, still having that fake smile up

Mrs Haruno was a tall woman in her 30's, she wore a long brown light coloured dress and had pink hair, he eyes were black colour and had a fair skin colour like her daughter.

"What do you mean honey?" Mrs Haruno Asked

"I'll tell you down stairs." Sakura replied

Sakura and her mom walked down stair and sat around a table.

"Okay honey, what's the problem?" Mrs Haruno Asked with concern for her daughter

"Mom…., I messed up." Sakura replied

"What do you mean?" Mrs Haruno Asked

"First…, do you know my teammate Naruto?" Sakura Asked

"You mean that child that always smile and says he wants to become hokage? The child that you said was annoying back at the Academy?" Mrs Haruno Asked

"Yeah…, That's him mom." Sakura replied giving her a fake smile

"What happened? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Mrs Haruno Asked with a hint of anger in her voice

"No…., It's more like the other way around. He Asked me for a date, I rejected him and called him a monster. Now he left the village because of me. I wanted to join the search team but I was ordered by the Hokage to keep out of the search party. Now all of a sudden I feel terrible, like my life is about to fade out or something." Sakura explained sadly, dropping her fake smile and giving a sad expression

" _I knew something like this could happen to Sakura one time. I just hoped she would not make the same mistake I did a long time ago with her father when I was her age."_ Mrs Haruno thought sadly

"Sakura. I think I know what the problem is?" Mrs Haruno suggested

Sakura looked up at her mother and had confusing expression on her face.

"What is it mom?" Sakura Asked

"First. Tell me what you think of this Naruto kid and tell me what you feel about him?" Mrs Haruno Asked

"Well….., Back at the Academy days I always said to you that he's stupid, he's always between me and Sasuke-Kun and he's annoying, he doesn't understand me and he always says stupid things like he's goanna become Hokage someday. But once we all graduated I suddenly felt something for Naruto, when we were taking the first test of the Chunin Exams he was having a tough time to complete the sheet from some Jounin with a scare on his nose." Sakura started to Explain

" _Ibiki? Sometimes that man never stops playing with people. *Sigh* It's like a hobby of his."_ Mrs Haruno sighed in her thoughts with a small smile on

"Naruto was having a bad time and when we all got to the tenth question, the Jounin said that if we fail the question we will be terminated from the Shinobi ranks, If we don't do the question we will have to wait for another six months until the next Chunin exams come. For some reason, I felt like I couldn't take that Naruto would be terminated from the Shinobi ranks. He really wants to achieve his dream on becoming Hokage so bad that I didn't want him to lose that dream forever just because we couldn't answer the tenth question. I wanted to raise my hand and quit the exams, If I quit the entire team quit as well." Sakura Explained

"But Naruto said that he wouldn't give up and we all passed. When I saw him battle Kiba and Akamaru I wanted him to win more than I wanted Sasuke-Kun to win….., I don't know why but I really wanted Naruto to win more than anything. When I saw his battle against Neji I wanted him to win the battle as well. Then when I heard when Naruto defeated Gaara in order to save me from the sand I felt something in my heart. Something I had never felt before in my life." Sakura Finished with a small smile

"To be honest with you Sakura, you and Naruto kind of remind me of me and your father when we were your age." Mrs Haruno said with a small smile

"Really?" Sakura Asked

"Yes Sakura. Really. When I was your age I was in love with someone else than your father. That someone was Minato. Minato Namikaze." Mrs Haruno started to explain

"You mean…, the fourth Hokage?" Sakura Asked in surprise

"Yes honey. I was in love with the fourth. Just like you I always thought that your father was like you always thought about this Naruto kid. I always thought he was always between me and Minato. Like you I always shouted at him and told him he was between me and Minato." Mrs Haruno explained

"I tried to get Minato to love me but he said that he was in love with someone else. Like you Io never gave up, I always kept asking Minato out for a date. That time your father took the opportunity to go out with me but I refused." Mrs Haruno continued to explain

"He told me one time that he was in love with me and asked me out for a date. That was the final straw and I got really mad at him and screamed at him and insulted him. I soon realised what I have done and tried to speak to him. But he called me a "Haruno bastard" then left." Mrs Haruno continued her story

"Those were the same words Naruto shouted at me this morning." Sakura explained

"Really? Then I guess just like your father he must've been really hurt by your words just like your father was hurt by mine when I was your age." Mrs Haruno said

"After that your father ran back to his home. After what I said to him I felt terrible, I then walked to his house to apologise…, But I got the news that day that your father tried to commit suicide. He stabbed himself lots of times….." Mrs Haruno explained with a hint of sadness in her voice

"The doctors managed to save him, he was in a coma for the past six hours. For those six hours I waited for him until he would wake up. I didn't know why at that time showed such concern for him, but now I realise that I was hiding feelings for him." Mrs Haruno continued

"Once your father was awake I came to see him. He did not want to see me at all. He said to me that he shouldn't be alive, If I wasn't there for him his life would mean nothing at all…., At that stage, I realised that I loved him, and I had been keeping those emotions hidden inside me for all that time. I apologised and begged for forgiveness, he accepted it and that day we loved each other all the way to the end." Mrs Haruno finished her explanation

"So…,That time you were not in love with the fourth Hokage? You had a crush that kept you from loving dad?" Sakura Asked

"Yes honey. I kept all my feelings for your father sealed all because of a crush I had with Minato." Mrs Haruno replied

"So…., probably that's why I have strange feelings for Naruto…., I think that…., I might love him." Sakura guessed

"Mom I have a question. Did you know that Naruto had the nine tails within him?" Sakura Asked

"Yes Sakura. I knew Naruto had the nine tails sealed inside of him. How did you know that Naruto had nine tails?" Mrs Haruno Asked, She wasn't surprised that Sakura would find out somehow seeing that Naruto is her daughter's teammate

"And also I was one of the few people who had supported the third's law." Mrs Haruno added

"Mom…., Why would you support that law? Why didn't you tell me that Naruto had the nine tails sealed in him? Why?" Sakura Asked in shock and sadness

"Honey…, I know It's hard for you to believe that I lied to you through your life but you must see this way. If the third's law was never created, what would you see in Naruto?" Mrs Haruno Asked

"….." Sakura didn't answer, instead she had a sad frown on her face looking at the floor knowing that she would treat Naruto like a demon like the villagers do if the law was never created

"I'll take that as an answer." Mrs Haruno guessed

"But if you knew…., Why didn't you adopt Naruto or help him?" Sakura Asked

"Because, the council elder called Danzo with the aid of the other elders and a few other civilian clan members and the head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi made sure that neither the Third nor any other council member would adopt or support Naruto. I wanted to adopt him and help him with his life but the order said that "If this order is broken then the banishment shall be either banishment or execution, I helped the third to overrule this order but we were outnumbered." Mrs Haruno Explained, "Soon after Tsunadae became the fifth the order was lifted and I wanted to adopt Naruto. However Naruto said that he'd already got a family to love, and that he said that there was no reason for adoption." Mr Haruno Explained

"*sigh* I guess Naruto did suffer more than Sasuke-Kun. He had a very tough life and people stopped others from helping him. I'm ashamed of myself." Sakura said with a sad voice

"Don't be honey. I think Naruto wouldn't like that." Mrs Haruno said

"But Mom, I deserve it after all the pain I put Naruto through." Sakura admitted

"I have a question. Why didn't you hate Naruto like the villagers?" Sakura Asked

"Because…, I hate the Kyuubi, but I don't hate Naruto. Unlike the villagers I don't see a demon boy who deserves to die, but a nice kind kid trying to achieve his dreams on becoming Hokage who deserves much better than this village." Mrs Haruno Explained with a portion of anger in her voice

Mrs Haruno was always disgusted about how the villagers treats Naruto. When it was never his fault why their families and Shinobi die at the hands of the demon fox.

"Even though the Kyuubi had killed….., your father. I would never hate an innocent boy who's been chosen to be the Jinchuriki for the demon." Mrs Haruno explained with a small sad voice

"Also, your father would never want us to hate him for having the demon within him." Mrs Haruno finished

"Sakura I have something to tell you?" Mrs Haruno explained

"What is it mom?" Sakura Asked

"It's about Naruto. There was a time that you loved Naruto the same way you love Sasuke." Mrs Haruno began

"Really?" Sakura Asked

"Really. It was about six years ago from today when you came home, usually that time you would come home all messy and dirty because sometimes a few girls pick on you." Mrs Haruno told, "But not this time. This time you were all safe when you came home and I was happy for that. But you didn't come home all alone, there was a blond kid with whisker like scares on each side on his cheek with blue eyes. That sounds like someone you know doesn't it?" Mrs Haruno Asked with a small smile on her face

"Naruto?" Sakura said in shock her eyes widened

"Exactly. Naruto was the one who was beaten, not you, you were helping him up and brought him here. You said that you couldn't bring him to the hospital because the doctors refused to heal him." Mrs Haruno added

Sakura remembered when she had brought Naruto to the hospital. Yet the doctors and nurses said that Naruto deserved what he'd got and that they refused to treat him. Arguing that stage was worthless so she had to go to her house for he mom to help Naruto to heal.

"Once I healed Naruto I asked him why he was badly hurt. He told me that he punched one of the girls hard and that the others were beating him because of that. He told me that they deserved it for hurting you Sakura." Mrs Haruno continued

Now she remembers. She remembers when she was in trouble with a few girls of her age that time she was goanna get teased. Naruto had come and defended Sakura no matter if there were five of them that time he still saved her from them.

"I remember. I remember that day I loved Naruto. And I promised him that I will…., always love him." Sakura said sadly

Now she remembers. It was never Sasuke she met that day. It was Naruto, she met him that day and she remembers how much she loved him, but when she saw how bad the villagers were treating Naruto along with the kids back at the Academy, she didn't want that at all, he old crush with Sasuke turned into an obsession which now have coasted her Naruto. She now regrets It fully now that she found out she loves Naruto.

"That's true Sakura. You told me about that once Naruto left." Mrs Haruno reminded

"Mom….., what have I done?" Sakura Asked, tears forming in her eyes

"We all make these mistakes Sakura. That's why I always told you, "you never know what you have until it's gone", remember?" Mrs Haruno reminded

"I remember. I also remember how popular Sasuke was, I wanted that type of popularity that I ended up having a crush on Sasuke." Sakura Reminded herself, more tears forming in her eyes

Mrs Haruno was surprised that her daughter didn't refer Sasuke as "Sasuke-Kun".

"Mom….., I'm sorry for not listening to you and….., I'm so sorry." Sakura began crying

Her mom pulled her closer to give her a hug.

"Shhhh…, Shhhhhhh…, calm down Sakura, we all make mistakes. But sometimes making mistakes are a good thing." Mrs Haruno said lightly

"Wh…., *sniff* what do you mean a good thing?" Sakura Asked

"Because honey…, once we make these mistakes. We will never do them again. We also find a way to fix these mistakes." Mrs Haruno calmed Sakura down

After minutes of crying and hugging, Mrs Haruno finally releases her daughter.

"Mom…., If you don't mind…., I'm going out to find Naruto." Sakura informed

"Why?" Mrs Haruno Asked in concern

"Because….., I love him. I realise now that I love Naruto and he always loved me. Even though he may never love me, I'll have to win his love back." Sakura smirked

"I'm very proud of you Sakura." Mrs Haruno said lightly with a smile and eyes smile

"Bye mom. I'm going." Sakura waved then left through the door

"BYE SAKURA!" Mrs Haruno shouted happily then smiled for her daughter

(Location, Konoha's gates)

Half of the Shinobi (The ones who don't hate Naruto) gathered around Konoha's gates. In the group were teams 7 (Kakashi and Sasuke), team 8, team 10 and team Gai.

With a few ANBU members (Who also don't hate Naruto) gathered, the leader of the ANBU group was Yugao. Yugao never hated Naruto for having the demon in him on the first place. To her and her dead boyfriend Hayate they always knew Naruto was an innocent boy.

Tsunadae walked affront of the group. Between her was Shizune wearing a Jounin uniform, her sleeves were hanging out because she was a little small for the uniform and Jiraya. The whole group looked at Tsunadae and paid attention on what was she going to say.

"ALRIGHT! THE MISSION FOR ALL OF YOU IS TO BRING NARUTO UZUMAKI BACK TO THE LEAF! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE COUNCIL OR THE CIVILLIANS SAY JUST BRING HIM BACK! IF HE REFUSES USE FORE IF YOU HAVE TO BUT ONLY TO KNOCK THAT BRAT OUT OF HIS SENSES OKAY!" Tsunadae Announced

The gates opened then the entire group split up.

(Location, Konoha streets)

Sakura was walking towards the gates of Konoha until she was stopped by a young boy. The boy had a long blue scarf and wore a yellow shirt as well as Naruto's old green goggles and had long blue pants. He had black eyes and brown spiky hair. His name was Konohamaru.

Behind him was one boy and one girl similar to his age.

The girl had orange hair sticking up on each side had a knot which tied her hair in place, had a red shirt on aswell as a grey white skirt and had black eyes. Her Name was Moegi.

The other boy had glasses on, a long blue jumper and grey white shorts and had black eyes and had brown spiky hair. His name was Udon.

Konohamaru was mad, he had an angry expression on his face after receiving news about Naruto leaving the village. He wanted to speak to one of Naruto's teammates.

Earlier he met Sasuke who told Konohamaru and his friends what had happened and whose fault it was the drove Naruto away from the village.

"YOU!" Konohamaru Shouted in rage, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THE BOSS IS GONE! HE NEVER DESERVED ANY OF THAT YOU DAMN HAG!" Konohamaru Shouted in rage

"I know what I done! So move out of my and let me help save Naruto-Kun and apologise to him!" Sakura demanded with a hint of Anger in her voice

"YOU BETTER BRING HIM BACK OR ELSE!" Konohamaru threatened, his friends were concerned for him as they knew that Naruto had helped Konohamaru in the past after his grandfather the Third Hokage died in the Chunin Exams incident

Although they were surprised that Sakura called Naruto, "Naruto-Kun" instead of "Baka" or "Naruto-Baka".

Sakura walked past Konohamaru and his friends, ignoring Konohamaru's hateful glare towards her.

(Location, Konoha gates)

Sakura didn't see any guards so she thought they were on their five minute break.

" _Naruto-Kun, I will bring you back…, That's a promise I will keep even the day I die."_ Sakura thought to herself

This time, she means her promise.

Sakura then left the gates of Konoha, looking for her lover, Naruto.

 **Author's Note:** Chapter 2 done.

Lots of plans for this story I have, don't forget to read and review.

I may include a bit of AnkIru (ANkoxIruka) in this story.

My plans are to do one chapter of "Konoha's runaway demon" and one chapter of "Trying to move on.

So I do one chapter here, one chapter there, then on chapter back and then on chapter back there until one of these stories end.

Before we get to the story. Searching for my story I have realised that there was another Naruto fanfic story called "Runaway Demon" I changed the title.

So I apologise to Panik22 for the title Issue.

I should've checked the internet in case if this title already was created. Sorry about that guys.

Thanks guys


	3. Chapter 3 Love bird

Chapter 3

Love bird's search for the other bird!

 **Last time, the Rookie nine along with the remaining members of Team 7 were sent to search for Naruto Uzumaki who had left the village. During the time Sakura had found her hidden feelings for the boy and goes out to search for him. But will he have the feelings for her still? And will he return to the Leaf?**

 **Read and review plz**

Sakura just walked through the gates and started her search for her love, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura was also trying to figure out how to find him, she was just so worked up on finding Naruto that she'd forgot to find a way to locate him.

Though it did not stop her as she just realised her feelings for him.

She did come up with a plan, and that is to follow some of the search parties.

She remember that she was not supposed to leave the village by order by Tsunadae, she had to keep out of sight until she could find Naruto and confess and apologies to him for what she had done this morning.

(With Kakashi and Sasuke)

Kakashi summoned his dogs to search for Naruto a while ago, so he should get a response soon.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi had their Sharingans activated, to find Naruto's Chakra signal. Kakashi grew worry of Sasuke, as he did not turn his Sharingan off to rest since they left the village about twenty minutes ago. Kakashi can see Sasuke's Chakra is weak and tried to calm the boy down.

"Sensei. Had they found Naruto's scent or Naruto yet?" Sasuke Asked

"No Sasuke, unfortunately not." Kakashi replied sadly

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke Yelled, hitting a tree hard leaving a small hole

"I HAVE TO FIND NARUTO! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO'S A BROTHER TO ME!" Sasuke yelled in a mixture rage and worry

"Sasuke, calm down, we'll find him." Kakashi said in a calm tone

"Sensei! I have to find him no matter what! How am I supposed to calm down when he's out there running away?!" Sasuke Asked in a worried tone with a hint of despair

"Something tells me It's about much more than your brotherhood?" Kakashi guessed, looking at Sasuke with his lazy eye in curiosity

"You're right Sensei, *Sigh*, Before we graduated, I always called Naruto a dope, loser and dead last along with the rest of the class, I never knew how much he truly suffered, I thought he had never felt pain like I did when my clan died, but hearing of what he holds I can only say that I'm half right. True he doesn't know the pain I've been feeling, but his is greater than mine, I had the village looking and caring after me, while Naruto was treated worse than anything I can imagine because of that thing in him." Sasuke Explained with a sad voice

"Sensei, I have a question. Why did the fourth seal the demon in Naruto? Why not himself instead?" Sasuke Asked, looking up at Kakashi

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, he sighed then closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again, "The Demon couldn't be sealed in anybody Sasuke? It had to be a new born child, that's why Naruto was chosen. Though the fourth wanted Naruto to be seen as a Hero or Jailer of the Demon than being seen like one, the whole village lost lots of Shinobi and loved ones, they took their anger in Naruto for what had happened that day when he was only an hour old." Kakashi explained with a hint of sadness in his voice

AN HOUR OLD! Sauske was surprised that Naruto was only an hour old and he was already hated by the leaf. For what? Having a demon inside that tried to destroy the village which he had no control of?!

Sasuke changed his expression to his normal look. By that stage Sakura was passing by, she had heard the conversation Sasuke had with Kakashi. She decided to take a small listen to the conversation. She hid behind the trees in a small distance from Kakashi and Sasuke to take a very quick listen.

"Kakashi-Sensei. There was something Naruto had that he was about to give to Sakura, it was a necklace which had a diamond on, it looked very similar to the one the first had. Is the necklace the first's?" Sasuke Asked

"True Sasuke, very true. I asked Tsunadae why Naruto was wearing it, she said that she had a bet with him. If he masters the Rasengan in a week, he can have that necklace, It belong not only to the first but the loved ones that Tsunadae held dear her died, she gave it to them because they were close to her, very close. Naruto is one of those people who are very close to her. My guess is that Sakura is one of those people?" Kakashi Explained

"Naruto always loved Sakura to the heart until the day he dies, he saved her in a lot of occasions and always been there for her, I saw her as she attempted to throw the necklace in the water back at the bridge." Sasuke Explained

Sakura heard all of that and started to tear up, she couldn't believe that the necklace she tried to throw away belonged to the first's. She now feels guiltier than ever, Naruto tried to give her the best gift any girl would die for and she threw it away.

Sakura left the area to continue her search for Naruto, _"Naruto-Kun, I'm so sorry."_ Sakura apologised in her head.

Back with Kakashi and Sasuke, Sasuke sighed, "*sigh* I hope we find him." Sasuke hoped with a sad voice

"We'll find him. As your Sensei I order you to calm down and take at least a ten minute break and hydrate yourself. There's about a large lake not far from here behind you. I think that'll calm you down. Until then, I'll do the search until your rest is finished, Understood?" Kakashi Explained with his calm voice

Sasuke looked down, with a sad face, "I guess you're right Sensei. I'll calm down." Sasuke Admitted with a soft tone in his voice

"Good. Get some rest." Kakashi said, his eye smiling. "Thinking about It It may have been my fault as well why Naruto had left Sasuke." Kakashi Informed, with his revealing eye looking down at the ground In shame.

"Your fault?" Sasuke Asked.

"Yes Sasuke, my fault." Kakashi Replied. "Back when I was going to Inform you I was goanna train you I encountered Naruto when he was goanna visit you. I lied to him that I was sent there to escort him out because of the ruckus he was causing mainly to get to you since you were still unconscious. He then guessed right that I was there to train you, and so I told him It wasn't true. He asked me to train him for the finals of the Chunin Exams… But I refused." Kakashi Explained, with a hint of regret In his voice. "Naruto Sasuke, reminds me of a certain friend, he looks like him, acts like him, be like him, and has the "Will Of Fire" like him… I forget that Naruto… Didn't have a great life… I keep forgetting that he suffered because of the villagers hatred towards him… I forget what a fragile heart he has… It may appear that he's happy all the time, and acts as though nothing phases him, but that's a mask, and behind It Is his true self, a child that Is filled with sadness, one that never should've been treated the way he did. Many people suffer a great amount, but Naruto didn't deserve that suffering." Kakashi Said.

"I… Always believed I had It tougher than Naruto, losing my whole Clan, but compared to the suffering he had endured mine doesn't sound as bad as his does. Losing them was hard, but having nobody with you, and the whole village abusing you Is a thousand times harder than I could ever think of." Sasuke Said.

Kakashi could remember the time, where Naruto asked for his training, only to be pushed away, and for Kakashi to train Sasuke, while Naruto himself has suffered an even greater amount than Sasuke. In fact after the Chunin Exams and during the Tea country mission his team was sent to, he read Naruto's records, many In which Indicated sabotage on his education, which was the main reason his ninja skills were poor. It Indicated that he was kicked out of many classes, and was accused of doing something wrong to get detention, and forcing a whole day of class gone. Iruka was the only one who didn't sabotage Naruto's training, and the only one who supported Naruto, and helped him despite that due to the sabotage lessons Naruto didn't take them seriously. Thinking about It now Naruto actually needed more help than anyone, and Kakashi Ignored that. He couldn't help but feel guilty as he could also be a part of Naruto's suffering, which had driven him away.

Sasuke was the same, e remembered all those time he told Naruto he doesn't understand what It meant to lose your own Clan, maybe not, but Naruto had never had known anyone form his, and he suffered without any parents, Including with the suffering of the villagers. Thinking It over he remembered how Naruto was treated, and how bad It was. For Sasuke he felt horrible, he thought he could understand Naruto's pain, but to the extent at which Naruto had he couldn't Imagine It. Not knowing what It felt to be like him.

Sasuke then turned his Sharingan off, then walked towards the lake where he will have his rest while Kakashi would continue his search for Naruto.

(With Team 8)

Kurenai, Shino, Hinata and Kiba with Akamaru were struggling to search and find Naruto. Even the best Genin team who were known for their tracking skills couldn't find the blond Jinchuriki.

Shino was having trouble, as his parasitic insects were everywhere due to the Kyuubi's amount of Chakra.

Kiba and Akamaru were having the same Issue. The two had located the Kyuubi's Chakra, but because of the Chakra, it was messing with their noses that they could tell that the Chakra was everywhere.

Hinata was having the same aswell, with Byakugan she saw red Chakra everywhere. Naruto sure had made a good job covering his tracks to make sure no one follows him.

The members of team 8 were worried for their young Kuniochi Hyuga teammate, she did not once turn her Byakugan off since they had left the village. They knew of Hinata having a crush on Naruto and knew she would die for him, but they never thought she would go to extreme measure leaving her Byakugan on for a long time for Naruto. Kurenai could tell that Hinata was getting weaker and weaker due to the effects of the Byakugan while channelling too much Chakra into her eyes.

Kurenai was worried for her students, she decided to take action and help her with her depression.

Kurenai walked towards Hinata.

"Hinata, don't you think It's about time you rest?" Kurenai Asked in worry for her student

"No Sensei, I have to keep finding Naruto-Kun! I have to find him!" Hinata Replied, panic in her voice

"Hinata-." Kurenai was cut off by Hinata

"I should've been more helpful to him!" Hinata said in her panic rush voice

"Hinata-." Kurenai was cut off once again by Hinata

"I need, to find Naruto-Kun! I have to find him no matter what! It's very, very important that I find him!" Hinata continued

"HINATA!" Kurenai Shouted

Hinata stopped talking and stared at her Sensei.

"Hinata, I know this isn't easy for us to go through, but you must understand that panicking and putting pressure on yourself Isn't the answer that you're looking for. You have to take thing slowly or otherwise you won't get through anything, alright?" Kurenai Asked

Hinata nodded slowly with a sad expression on her face.

"Good. Now go and get some rest please, you look dehydrated, there's a lake not too far from here at that direction. I think we could all use a break?" Kurenai Guessed, pointing towards the direction of the lake, turning her view towards Shino, Kiba and Akamaru

"Hai Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata nodded, then walked towards the lake

Shino looked at Kurenai and Asked, "Do you think Hinata is taking it easy?" Shino Asked in his calm voice

"I feel Hinata's pain Shino, she Isn't taking it easy at all, she must be suffering from depression at the moment?" Kurenai guessed

Kiba sat down on the ground.

"My feet are killing me. How is it possible that Naruto can cover his tracks, I mean, in the Academy days when we played hide and seek, Naruto was the worst hider I had ever met, finding him must've been a piece of cake." Kiba Stated

"ARFF!" Akamaru Barked in agreement with Kiba

"I'm not surprised Kiba, since Naruto graduated from the Academy, I heard of reports of red Chakra from my father at the council from the land of waves where Naruto's mission was held. Let's not also forget the Chunin Exams where Naruto used the Red Chakra to beat Neji and Gaara. So I'm not surprised If Naruto knows how to control it somehow." Shino

Objected

"I agree Shino. Naruto has better control of the Kyuubi than he did before. But because of the villager's attitude towards Naruto, his feelings were building up like a dam ready to burst. When Sakura hurt Naruto's feelings, that must've been the last straw, so we must help Naruto as much as we can when he comes home, if we find him of course?" Kurenai Explained

"I hate the villagers for what they did to him! They don't deserve Naruto at all for what he had done for that place!" Kiba Growled in rage

"I agree Kiba, Naruto had done a lot for the village, and all the villagers still hate him for something he is not." Shino Agreed, adjusting his glasses

"You're both right, That's why we have to do our best to help Naruto with his situation. Alright?" Kurenai Asked

"RIGHT!" Kiba Shouted with a smile

"ARFF!" Akamaru Agreed

"I will also help Naruto and his depression as one of his friends." Shino Agreed

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke managed to get to the lake, he dumped his hands in it and pulled them out to get a quick drink form the lake. He then rubbed the remaining water from his hands on his face to wash it a bit.

The lake was big and wide, It's water was light blue sky, and the lake was pure clean, shape was huge rounded like a circle. The edge of the lake was a bit hilly, about one meter high.

After minutes at the lake, Sasuke heard a small whimper and cry not too far from here.

"*Sniff**Sob**Sniff**Sob*" Someone was crying

Sasuke walked towards the direction to find out what it was.

(With Hinata)

Hinata was curled in a ball, holding her legs tightly and crying into them out of sadness. She was depressed, she was upset that Naruto had ran away.

She was uncontrollably crying, she was angry aswell, but angry at herself for not helping Naruto in the past, even though it was not her fault why she didn't help, she was forced by her father to never speak to or interact with Naruto at all.

Even though her friends say and it's the truth that it wasn't her fault that she couldn't help Naruto, the poor girl still blamed herself for not helping Naruto in the past.

She kept on crying and crying, till her pants got soaked in her own tears. She tried her best to fight them back, but she never could, she just couldn't stop no matter what.

She heard footsteps coming over the hill. She turned to the direction of the noise to see Sasuke coming, with a confused look on his face.

Sasuke of course didn't see Hinata very often, as he did spend most of his time training for the day he kills Itatchi. In fact he hardly saw anyone but Kakashi, he was always busy training and practicing to seek his vengeance against his older brother.

Sasuke asked Hinata, "Why're crying?"

Hinata quickly rubbed a tear from one of her eyes and tried to pretend that she had never cried before.

"I'm not crying, I was yawning." Hinata lied, turning her view towards the lake

"*Sigh*" Sasuke sighed then walked towards Hinata, then sat next to her

"You don't have to lie, I can tell that you're lying, there's something else that is bothering you isn't there?" Sasuke Asked

"You're right…., I guess lying to an Uchiha is…., is not that easy as I….., I thought?" Hinata guessed, tapping her fingers together

"So tell me, what is it?" Sasuke Asked again, his look turning back to his normal Emo look

"Well…., It's about….., about…, about Naruto-Kun…., He's…, He's gone….., and I never got to tell him…., How…., How…, How much I…, I…, Loved him…." Hinata replied sadly, tears forming in her eyes

Sasuke saw the tears and didn't want Hinata to cry, he didn't know why but he wanted those tears to stop blocking his view of those beautiful Hyuga eyes of hers.

He then rubbed one of the tears off of her cheek with his fingers.

Hinata wide eyes at this action Sasuke did and blushed a little.

Sasuke than smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, We'll find Naruto, he can't hide forever."

Hinata then rubbed her eyes for a second.

"H….., how do you know?" Hinata Asked shyly

"Well I don't…., But that doesn't mean that I can't believe that Naruto will be found and brought back to the village now does it?" Sasuke Asked with smirk on his face

"Sas….., Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata said, shocked of Sasuke's words and action

Hinata then smiled back at Sasuke.

"Something tells me you and Naruto-Kun are…., are close to each other?" Hinata Guessed, "Is that true?" Hinata Asked

"*Sigh*" Sasuke sighed sadly, his face changing into a sad expression "Yes Hinata, that is true, Naruto and I are like brothers, we both know how it feels to not have any parents, we both share the same type of loneliness. Until I discovered, what life Naruto had been dealing with." Sasuke said in a sad tone

Hinata felt sorry for Sasuke, her expression changing into concern mixed with a bit of Sadness for Sasuke.

"I wasn't much of a brother now that I think of it, I wasn't much of a brother to him at all. He had suffered greatly, and I ignored it when I should've seen it, what type of brother am I if I can't even help one brother. I always said that he's weak, a dead last and a loser and a dope, I should've realised what Naruto has been feeling while we were in the Academy. I'm no good to be his brother." Sasuke Admitted, sadly, tears coming from his eyes

Hinata felt something in her body that she wanted to help Sasuke. She grabs  
Sasuke's hand with hers, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke went wide eyes at this. His jaw slightly opened due to the surprise he got.

"It's Okay Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun will forgive you, he always forgive everyone, no matter what they do to him." Hinata Stated, holding Sasuke's hand a little tighter with a small smile on her face

"I'm just surprised that Naruto forgives the villagers after all they had done to him, they don't deserve his respect or loyalty to Konoha at all." Sasuke Said, with a hint of anger in his voice

"I know after all the pain they put him through…., *sob* for something *sob* that he didn't do." Hinata said, tears forming in her eyes again, expression changing into sadness

Sasuke couldn't take anymore, he grabbed Hinata by the waist then pulled her into a hug. Hinata blushed furiously in shyness, her head turning completely red. Sasuke was blushing, but not as much as Hinata, as he was trying to figure out why he did that.

After a couple of seconds with the hug, the hug broke, both Hinata and Sasuke quickly separated from each other after the hug was broke.

They both looked away in shyness, both blushing.

"Well. I have to get back to my sensei." Sasuke informed getting up from the ground, walking towards Hinata

"I have to get back aswell, I need to…., to continue the search for…., for Naruto-Kun." Hinata agreed

Sasuke gave hi hand to Hinata and lifted her from the ground, while doing this both Sasuke and Hinata was feeling something in them, something they both had never felt before, in their hearts. What was it? Sickness, virus or.., or….., love?

Both Sasuke and Hinata couldn't tell, but they had an important mission to attend to and that was to find Naruto.

Both Genins left to their senseis, both left the lake and walked towards to their Sensei, but still they couldn't forget about the strange feeling they had when they hugged.

(With Team Gai)

Neji had his Byakugan on, Lee had searched the area jumping around trees and Tenten was helping Lee, Gai was doing the same as Lee but was searching in a different area.

Soon the team were reunited with their Sensei to discuss the details of the search.

"Had you found him yet?" Gai Asked with his usual smile

"No Gai-Sensei, I couldn't find Naruto-Kun, neither did Tenten, we searched and we searched but couldn't find him." Lee replied

Gai dropped the smile and Asked Neji, "Neji, did you find anything?"

"Yes and No." Neji replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten Asked

"Yes, I have found Naruto's trail. But no I can't locate him, he increased the size of his Chakra range to make it impossible for me to track. After our match at the Chunin Exams he must've been training hard for his Chakra to grow increasingly strong and learned to control it?" Neji Explained, showing a small expression of a guilty look

Gai realised this and Asked, "What's wrong Neji?"

"Nothing Gai-Sensei." Neji replied

"Neji. You can tell us, we're your friends aren't we?" Tenten Asked, persuading Neji to tell them what's wrong

"*Sigh*" Neji Sighed, then folded his arms, "Well….., When Naruto and I first met at the Chunin Exams. I told him that he was destined to fail and never become a great ninja, I insulted his dream affront of his face and I now feel guilty, I thought that he never knew what it means to have a mark place upon you at birth, but hearing that the Kyuubi was sealed in him, I now know that he understands what it means to have that. Worse he has been mistreated by the village and wrongly accused of being a demon. I now know that he has suffered more than Hinata and I." Neji Explained, with a guilty voice

"Don't blame yourself Neji-Kun. Remember I said to Naruto-Kun once that he would not be a true Shinobi aswell because of his over joy attitude. Until now I realise that it was a mask." Lee Admitted

"What I want to know is why did the Third create such a law that would hurt Naruto, didn't he see how much Naruto had suffered?" Tenten Asked

"I know that the Third's law sounds to you that it may have been wrong. But Tenten, see it this way, If the law was never created, would you treat Naruto as a friend?" Gai Asked with a serious look on his face

"…." Tenten didn't answer, she knew that if the law wasn't created, she would behave like the other villagers, she would've treated Naruto like a demon than a friend

"I see Gai-Sensei, we would've treated Naruto-Kun like the villagers do instead of a friend." Lee Said

"That's right Lee." Gai admitted

"But why didn't the Third help Naruto, surely he could've done something to help him?" Neji Asked with curiosity

"The civilian council prevented both the Third and Shinobi clans to aid Naruto, saying that Naruto could learn to use the demon's Chakra to get revenge against Konoha and saying that he deserved it. I was furious when they created that order, I wanted to help Naruto but the punishment was banishment or death. If I were Naruto's adoptive father, I would have been killed. None of us would let Naruto feel that sort of pain we've been feeling, even when the village brings him pain throughout his whole life." Gai Explained, hint of anger in his voice

Neji, Tenten and Lee were just as mad as Gai was, Naruto risks his life to protect the village and all they do is hurt him for thinking that he's a Demon that had tried to destroy the village such a long time ago.

(With Team 10)

Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru searched the area for Chakra signatures. Unfortunately they could not find anything related to Naruto. Ino used her mind Jutsu to search for Naruto's thoughts, but was blocked by the Kyuubi's corrupted Chakra.

"Any clues Ino?" Asuma Asked

"No Asuma-Sensei, I couldn't find anything." Ino replied sadly

"*Sigh*" Asuma Sighed

"This is troublesome indeed, how can we find Naruto if the demon's Chakra keeps covering up his tracks?" Shikamaru Asked, arms folded

"I don't know Shikamaru. Just pray that we find Naruto at least." Asuma Replied

"Wh….., What happens if we can't find him, we have to find, he can't hide forever." Choji spoke up, worried for his blond friend

"We will find him Choji don't worry, It's just that it will take time to find him that's all." Asuma Smiled, calming Choji down

"Well, my feet are killing. Does anyone mind if I take a quick walk and sit down?" Ino Asked

Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji shook their heads, Ino smiled then walked away.

"But be careful Ino, alright?" Asuma told

"Alright." Ino Smiled then waved her hand at them

(With Ino)

Ino had walked about 200 meter away from her team, she found a small boulder which she used as a chair, she took her ninja shoes off and rubbed them. Her feet were killing her after all the walking she had done today to try and find Naruto.

While rubbing her feet, Ino heard someone fall and groaned.

"STUPID BUSH!" Someone groaned in pain

Ino walked towards the location of the sound. She found a young girl with green jade eyes, pink short hair, a red dress, wearing bicycle shorts and blue shoes. She recognized that it was Sakura.

"BILL BORAD BROW!" Ino Shouted in surprise

Sakura looked up to see Ino. She was scarred that she had seen her.

"INO!" Sakura Shouted in surprise

Sakura instantly got up, rubbing her dress to get rid of some dirt she had took from tripping over a bush.

Sakura was worried, she knew that she wasn't supposed to go out of the village, she was expelled from the mission to search for Naruto, she wasn't supposed to be here even. She knew Ino was upset with her just like everyone else was, so Ino had at least every right to turn Sakura In To Tsunadae for disobeying her orders.

Ino's expression turned to anger and Asked, "What are you doing here billboard brow? Shouldn't you be in the village right now?" Ino Asked, with a hint of anger in her voice

Sakura gave Ino a fake smile and replied sadly, "I know Ino. I know that I should be in the village but I came here to find Naruto-Kun."

Ino's expression turned to a little bit to confusion and thought, _"Naruto-Kun?"_ , "What do you mean, Naruto-Kun?" Ino Asked, in a confused voice

Sakura blushed lightly and replied, "Well…., You see Ino. While I was in my house, I had a small talk with my mom, as you know I've been losing my feelings for Sasuke and I discussed it with my mom. During our conversation, I realised that…., I love Naruto-Kun. My crush for Sasuke blocked my feelings for him for a long time now. I just want to make things right, that's all."

"*sigh*" Ino Sighed, "Well I don't really believe you Sakura. You are the reason why he left the village the first place. And now you're telling me you love him?" Ino recapped, in a voice of disappointment, with disappointment on her face

She's right, Sakura was the reason why Naruto had left the village on the first place. But that's why she came here, to look and find Naruto and apologise to him. She had to convince Ino not to tell anyone.

Sakura expression turned to sadness, she looked down towards the ground and admitted sadly, "I know Ino…., I know what I did was wrong."

"BUT PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE! I NEED TO FIND NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE!" Sakura Begged, a few tears forming in her eyes

Ino couldn't help It, Sakura was her friend after all. Plus she did feel guilty aswell remembering how she treated Naruto back In the past. So In a way, her and Sakura might be In the same boat here.

"*Sigh*" Ino Sighed once again, She smiled at Sakura and agreed, "Okay, billboard brow. I'll help you to find Naruto.", "I also feel your guilt, since I've treated him exactly you did." Ino reminded

"So…., You'll help me?" Sakura Asked, drying the tears off of her eyes

"Sure, Sakura, that's what friends are for." Ino replied with a smile

Sakura smiled, then Sakura walked towards Ino, giving her a friendly hug

(With Shizune, Tsunadae and Jiraya)

The trio were meeting to discuss how will they find Naruto.

"So how do you think we'll find that brat?" Tsunadae Asked, with a serious look on her face

"Jiraya-Sama, can't you ask the toads for some help?" Shizune Asked, curious look on her face

"Unfortunately not Shizune. You see, the toads are only helpers, they help with Human affairs when needed, since Naruto signed a contract with them, they are loyal to him. So they can't help us, we are on our own." Jiraya Explained

"Great. Just great. Now how do we find the Brat?" Tsunadae Asked, voice of annoyance

"What about the Slugs Tsunadae-Sama?" Shizune Asked

"Can't, the slugs don't want to interfere with one of the contacts of the Toads, they have a hard relationship that they will not attack or the Toads and the Slugs will be enemies again." Tsunadae Explained, with a voice of annoyance

"So I guess we're on our own now huh?" Jiraya guessed

"That's absolutely right, we are on our own now." Tsunadae replied

Soon, a shadow of a hawk appeared, the trio looked up to see that it was a messenger Hawk.

The Hawk was brown and had a yellow beak, on the left leg it had a small compartment which held the message, and the other had a small compartment which had clean sheets of paper and a pen which then can reply to the message.

Tsunadae pulled her right arm up and the hawk landed on it, she then grabbed the message reading it.

 _Dear Tsunadae Senju._

 _The Council had heard of the departure of the Leaf, Why ruin the greatest moments in history the leaf has._

 _By order of the Council, you and the Shinobi are to halt all searches for the Demon and class him as a wanted dead missing nin, classed as SSS class and his bounty should be between 10,000,000- 30,000,00 Ryo._

 _Signed by Danzo, elder Civilian council member._

"What's it say?" Jiraya Asked

Tsunadae clenched the paper hard in her hand. She then wrinkled the paper and ripped it to shreds and dropped them on the ground.

"It says that we should halt the search, however I'm the Hokage and I make the rules, not them." Tsunadae replied with a hint of anger in her voice, "Jiraya, take this hawk for me please?" Tsunadae Asked, Jiraya held his arm up and let the Hawk climb on

Tsunadae then took the pen and clean paper to reply to the message.

 _Dear Council._

 _NO!_

 _I'm the Hokage and you're just some advisors of mine who are complete Idiots, I will not halt the search or class Naruto, and I mean Naruto Uzumaki not Demon a SSS class missing nin._

 _Argue all you want but I will not stop the search._

 _And if any of you even think about sending a hunter nin, you all will be executed for treason._

 _GOODBYE!_

Tsunadae then puts the message on the Hawks leg.

"Alright Jiraya, let it go." Tsunadae ordered

Jiraya then lifted his arm a little higher, letting the Hawk to fly away.

"What did you say Tsunadae-Sama?" Shizune Asked, in a worried voice

"I said that I;m Hokage and I will not stop the search." Tsunadae Replied, small anger tone in her voice

(Location, somewhere in the forest)

A Jounin of the leaf was throwing Kunias at trees for target practice. The Jounin seemed to be a girl, with purple hair tied on the back of her head, which seemed spiky at the end, she had purple eyes, with fair skin. She wore mostly a fishing net like a T-Shirt, you couldn't see it due to her un buttoned brown grey long coat she had, wearing a short brown skirt, she was also wearing Leaf headband on. Her name was Anko Mitarashi

One of the best Jounins of the leaf and proctor for the Chunin Exams. She was far from the village because she wanted to do some target practice in a more of a private area, Also she didn't want anyone to see her coatless, her fishing net T-shirt was tight so it revealed a bit of her body size (Aswell as her breasts).

She was smiling after hitting the exact spot of one of the trees as she wanted to, she was proud of herself and her tough training she was doing.

The forest was the one of the few places she'd like to come. No villagers, no Interruptions and defiantly no perverts. This was a great place to be In, she liked the silence and the undisturbed noise, all she wanted was peace and quiet every time she finished a mission.

However It was different as she started to hear some noise.

She soon heard someone calling a name or some sort, she heard someone screaming, "Naruto" out loud. She snaked to the location to see what was going on.

(With Iruka)

Iruka was all alone, walking and shouting Naruto's name, wasn't the best method to use, but he had no choice, and he was Naruto's first friend he had made with him, plus he's also like a father to Naruto, so he was sure that Naruto would come to Iruka for some help.

However, since Iruka left the village to find Naruto, he had no luck finding his former blond student. He however did not give up though, he knew if he was the one who was lost, Naruto would never give up no matter what, even if he had to search for the rest of his life.

Iruka was now getting a bit worried for Naruto. What if he actually never returns to the village? Has he given up his dream? NO! Iruka can't let that happen to his adoptive son, he had to find Naruto and make sure that he's okay.

Behind the trees, Anko was watching the Academy teacher search for Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Iruka called out, his hands acting like a megaphone

"NARUTO!" Iruka called out again

Naruto, Anko now remembers who he is, he was one of the Genins that tried to make it to Chunin and was known as the Demon of Konoha due to the nine tails inside of him. She doesn't hold any grudges against Naruto, besides eating her lunch once, but mostly she feels the exact pain he's been living through his whole life.

Back when Orochimaru betrayed the Leaf, the villagers hated Anko for being the student of the traitor. The leaf Shinobi didn't hate her because it was not her fault why her master betrayed the village he once called home and sworn to protect.

She felt like Naruto was exactly as Iruka thought of Naruto, as her adoptive son, though she did not show it, because if she did then the Jounins would not believe that the Anko Mitarashi was feeling sad for once. But inside her she was sad, very sad for the blond Jinchuriki, he never deserved any of this, only if the Kyuubi never attacked than he would've gotten a much, much better life than before.

"Where could her be." Iruka said to himself, "NARUTO!" Iruka continued

Anko thought that it would be fun to help and find Naruto, she also felt sorry for Naruto and wanted to help him out.

" _I better go follow him."_ Anko thought to herself

(With Ino and Sakura)

Ino and Sakura were walking together to find Naruto. After Ino agreed, she knew her Sensei and teammates wouldn't allow Sakura to help so she had to split, she had to help Sakura on her own but didn't mind. Ever since they graduated from the Academy, Ino has lost feelings for Sasuke aswell, she now thinks of Sasuke as a friend instead of someone she loves. She's been trying to rebuild their friendship ever since, this is why she's helping her.

Sakura was still upset, but Ino had helped her with her Situation, Ino now sees that Sakura really loves Naruto, not Sasuke, She had to help her friend, she knew she was suffering so she had to help.

Sakura was cheered by Ino and gave her a smile. However, Ino can see through Sakura, she knows that's a fake smile, she knew that no matter what she could do, she could never cheer Sakura up, she knew the only way was to help her find Naruto and hopefully she will be happy again.

While Ino and Sakura were walking to find Naruto, Ino had heard some groaning.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Someone groaned

"Sakura, did you hear that?" Ino Asked

"I heard it Ino." Sakura replied, wide eyed

Both Ino and Sakura noticed the groan, they knew it was Naruto.

"Naruto." They both said, then ran towards the direction where they had heard Naruto's groans at

(With Naruto)

Naruto continued to walk until he was at a open field, he was thinking that he was far away from the Leaf now, with the Kyuubi's Chakra, he could hear the villagers cheering and celebrating that he's finally gone. Naruto wasn't surprised, he knew they would celebrate and be happy that he's gone even after everything he had done for them.

Naruto was still in a bit of pain after his and Sasuke's battle. He however ignored the pain and continued to walk no matter what.

" **Well, well, they sound happy now don't they?"** The Kyuubi smirked

"Shut up you damn fox* Groans in pain* It's all your fault why my life is like this, why did you have to attack the village?" Naruto Asked, with a angry expression on his face

" **DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO DESTROY THAT VILLAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"** Kyuubi Shouted in rage

"Don't lie to me, I know that you tried to destroy the village, that's what you do, that's only what you do." Naruto Stated

" **YOU THINK THAT ALL I DO IS DESTROY VILLAGES FOR NO REASON! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!?"** Kyuubi Demanded

"I know what happened. You attacked the village and tried to kill everyone. If you think you can lie to me your wrong, It's all your why I have suffered, at least you did so I can be happy that you're paying for your crimes." Naruto replied, seriously

" **I WAS FORCED BY-."** Kyuubi was cut off

"Goodbye, I'm not listening to a demon like you." Naruto said, "Probably I can now retract the Chakra back into me." Naruto said to himself

Naruto then took a deep breath and began pulling the Chakra back into him. He managed to pull a bit back into him, but still the Chakra wouldn't retract, because of this he decreased the size of the Chakra range, making it easier for someone to find him.

(With Kakashi and Sasuke)

Kakashi just got the report from his last dog he summoned, the only one left was Pakkun.

Pakkun soon arrived to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"So how'd it go, any luck?" Kakashi Asked

"No, no luck at all." Pakkun replied

Pakkun soon sniffed once again and had found Naruto's correct scent.

"WAIT! *sniff**sniff* I FOUND HIM!" Pakkun Shouted, then ran towards the direction, Kakashi and Sasuke then followed

(With Team 8)

Kakashi, Sasuke and Pakkun soon passed team 8.

"WE FOUND NARUTO! FOLLO US!" Sasuke Shouted

Team 8 then followed Kakashi Sasuke and Pakkun.

(With Team Gai)

Both Team 7 and 8 passed Gai and his team and quickly told them about that they had found Naruto. Team Gai followed.

(With Team 10)

"Where could Ino be?" Asuma Asked

"Troublesome, we lost Naruto then Ino. I always knew that women were very troublesome." Shikamaru spoke up

Soon Teams 7, 8 and Gai passed through.

"WE FOUND NARUTO! HURRY FOLLOW US!" Sasuke Shouted

"What about Ino?" Choji Asked

"Ino's a smart girl Choji, she'll find us soon." Shikamaru replied, then Shikamaru, Asuma and Choji followed the teams

(With Iruka and Anko)

Iruka wasn't far from team 10, he overheard Sasuke then followed them, Anko followed Iruka aswell.

(With Jiraya, Shizune and Tsunadae)

Kakashi was the first to pass and informed Tsunadae that they found Naruto, Jiraya, Shizune and Tsunadae then left to follow Pakkun.

(With Sakura and Ino)

Both Sakura and Ino had ran towards the location of Naruto's groans, Ino noticed that Sakura was running much, much faster than her, she knew Sakura was happy that she had finally found Naruto.

" _Naruto-Kun, please be okay. I'm sorry for what I said to you."_ Sakura thought, sadly but changed her expression to a happy one

(With Naruto)

Naruto was walking and walking, until he had heard someone shout.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Someone screamed happily

Naruto turned around, to see two figures coming out of the woods, the two figures were Ino and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura were looking at each other for a few seconds of silence. Naruto wondered why Sakura was here, Instead of being with her "Sasuke-Kun".

The silence was broke by Sakura when she said quietly with a tear coming out of her eye" Naruto-Kun."

 **Author's Note:** Chapter 3 DONE!

I know that this Chapter may have been short, but the next I have a lot of plans for.

Don't forget to read and review what mistakes I have done.

Thanks dude

So I decided to add a bit of AnkIru (Anko x Iruka) in the story.

It's good to see people reading the story and liking it, thanks guys


	4. Chapter 4 Battle Of One's Fate

Chapter 4

Battle Of One's Fate

 **For those who might not follow my other story "Trying To Move On" I have said the reason why I was late.**

 **I was late uploading this Chapter because, well.**

 **I had a friend here for two days on the day I uploaded the third Chapter. Then I started to do the sixth chapter of "Trying To Move On". Which soon In the end was In a halt, my friend came again for four days and we were playing a lot of "Borderlands 2".**

 **So I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**

 **Last Time the search parties were finding and looking for Naruto. Sakura and Ino had located him aswell as a few member and search party members aswell.**

 **Soon Ino and Sakura had managed to find Naruto.**

 **What will happen between Sakura and Naruto?**

A silence was between Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto was wide eye after what Sakura had said about him. "Naruto-Kun" Was the surprise Naruto had received.

Sakura looked Naruto straight In the eye, she saw anger In Naruto's eyes. He looked mad at her still after what she had said to him this morning. She was really glad though, but sad at the same time. Sakura had finally found her feelings for Naruto and this was It. This was moments she had to confess and apologise to Naruto.

Soon the silence was broken by Sakura.

"Naruto-Kun…, I'm sorry, very, very sorry." Sakura Apologised, giving a small soft smile to Naruto

Naruto's expression changed from shock to anger again.

"You're what?" Naruto Asked harshly

Sakura felt that and knew he was angry at her still. The only thing she could do was try and talk Naruto out.

Ino decided not to Interfere with the conversation, so she stood quiet, watching her friend talk the man she loves.

"Naruto-Kun. I know that It does sound strange to you." Sakura spoke out

"What strange, the part where you put "Kun" In my name, or the fact that you're here Instead of trying to get your "Sasuke-Kun" on a date with you?" Naruto Asked harshly again

Sakura was hurt by his question, Ino was mad. Sakura tried to figure out a different tactic to talk to Naruto. She was Interrupted by Naruto's outburst.

"Just tell me, why are you here Sakura?" Naruto Asked, hint of anger in his voice

Ino and Sakura both went wide eye and shocked at how Naruto left out the "Chan" off of Sakura's name.

" _He didn't put Chan at the end of my name._ " Sakura thought, tears forming In her eyes

"Listen Sakura. If you came here to stop me or anything you're just wasting your time here. Just go with Ino and go after Sasuke. I don't care about you anymore." Naruto spoke out, harshly

Ino was now mad, Sakura was starting to cry. Ino decided to take measures In her own hand and speak out.

"Listen Naruto! Sakura didn't come all the way here just for your damn mouth! You got that! She came here to apologise to you for what she had said to you! Okay! Sakura Is very sorry and you just hurt her like that?!" Ino Told Naruto, Anger In her voice

"And what do you care about Ino! She's not the only one who treats me like crap! Never thought Ino Yakamana would just go and help her rival to look for an Idiot like me! Tell me Ino why are you here then huh?!" Naruto Demanded

Ino looked down at the ground in shame. He was right. Naruto was right. Ino had treated him badly just as much as Sakura had. There was no excuse that he was right. But still Ino had to help Sakura with this. Ino dropped the shamed look and looked at Naruto dead In the eyes. Filled with determination to help her pink haired friend.

"Naruto please listen!" Ino begged, "This may sound strange to you but Sakura-." Ino was cut off by Sakura

"No Ino. I have to tell Naruto. I'm the one that has to talk to him about what I have found out during he leaving." Sakura Told Ino, Ino nodded, then stayed silent, watching her friend take care of the problem from here

Naruto still had his angry expression look on, he stared at Sakura straight In the eyes.

Sakura cleared the tears from her eyes. Giving Naruto a soft weak smile.

"Naruto-Kun." Sakura said softly, "I…, have a confession to make." Sakura continued, Naruto decided to hear this, this Interested him quite a bit, "I have to tell you that…, Well while you were gone Naruto-Kun. I was thinking, thinking about you for a while now. Since you left you were all that I was thinking of. I talked to my mom about you for a bit….., There's something that I remember Naruto-Kun. A memory, a feeling, something that I kept hidden from myself for years until now." Sakura explained

Naruto started to hear her out. Something Interested him a lot. Something that he thought that she was going to say may be something to hear about.

"And well…., Naruto-Kun, I was hiding It for years and kept It buried within me. I followed the villagers, seeing how cool Sasuke was like everyone said he was, made me want to be with him that It hid my feelings for you…, Naruto-Kun…, I…, I…, I love you." Sakura confessed, still holding the soft weak smile, tears coming from her eyes

Naruto went wide eyes at this confession. The girl of his dreams had finally said that she loved him. Though for Naruto, It was too late for that.

Naruto changed his expression from shocked to anger again.

"And you expect me to come to the village after what you'd said?" Naruto Asked harshly

Sakura opened her eyes wide In sadness. Ino was upset for her friend and shocked what Naruto had said.

"Forget It. You just want me back because of Sasuke-Teme. You must've failed to score a date with him that you wanted me to love you so Teme would be jealous and start to date you Instead." Naruto Guessed

Sakura clenched her hands on her chest, Sad that Naruto thought of Sakura that way.

"Naruto-Kun no! It's not like that! I actually do love you!" Sakura objected, worry In her voice

"Yeah right! Like you would ever love me Sakura! All you care about Is Sasuke! Always Sasuke that, Sasuke this, In fact everything was about Sasuke! So how does this make It true that you love me!? Instead of using me to win the Teme's heart!?" Naruto demanded

"…..," Sakura didn't say a word, she was heart broke by Naruto's words and attitude that she was about to cry

"Just as I thought Sakura. You can't answer because It's true. All you want Is Sasuke-Teme, not me, never me." Naruto told Sakura, coldly

Sakura shot her head up at Naruto and screamed, "NARUTO-KUN PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY FOR HURTING!"

"WELL THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT WHAT YOU SAID YOU MEANT ALRIGHT!" Naruto stated

"BUT NARUTO-KUN! WHAT I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN! WELL I MEAN TO SAY IT BUT NOW I DON'T! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Sakura begged, tears falling from her eyes

"SHUT UP!" Naruto snapped at Sakura

Sakura and Ino knew that from that point Naruto was furious. Sakura was very sad, she had never felt this depressed before In her life.

"I AM SO SICK OF YOU LYING TO ME LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW SAKURA! GUESS WHAT I'M HUMAN! NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU CALLED ME! I HAVE FEELINGS LIKE ANY NORMAL BOY! IF I FALL FOR YOUR SCHEME I KNOW THAT I WILL BE USELESS AND THROWN AWAY LIKE TRASH!" Naruto screamed In rage

"N…, Naruto-Kun. I would never do that to you…, P…, Please listen. I'm sorry for what I have done to you this morning…, I…, I admit that I was just blind by the crush I had for Sasuke….., But I figure that It's no excuse for what I did to you In the past and today…, I'm very sorry….., Naruto-Kun." Sakura Apologised softly

"If that's what you got to say for yourself, than I pity you and your mistake but It's too late. The village Is way better without me." Naruto replied coldly, turning his back against Ino and Sakura

"N….., *Sniff* …., Naruto-Kun…., *Sob* ….., Please don't go." Sakura begged, wiping the tears off of her eyes

"Goodbye Sakura, Ino. I hope to never see you again." With that said Naruto started to walk away

"N….., *Sniff* ….., Naruto-Kun …., *Sob*" Sakura whispered to herself

" _I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. But I had enough. Please forgive me._ " Naruto thought to himself, a tear escaping his eyes

Suddenly, Naruto was tackled down by a figure. Who looked to be Sasuke.

"OFFF!" Naruto fell to the ground

"GOT HIM! I GOT HIM!" Yelled Sasuke

Two other figures then followed Sasuke and tackled Naruto to the ground.

The figures revealed to be Lee and Neji.

"HOLD HIM STILL!" Neji Informed, grabbing both of Naruto's hands and tightening his grip on them

"LET GO OF ME!" Naruto demanded

"Sasuke, Neji, Lee?" Ino Gasped

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN, INO-CHAN! GOOD TO SEE YOU TWO!" Lee greeted with a smile while holding Naruto down

"Sakura. What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke Asked with a tough angry stare towards her

"Agreed. You were ordered to stay within the walls of the village." Neji Reminded

Sakura blushed and tried to talk, "Well. Umm you see. Ummm. I was. Ummmm. It's Interesting to ask because-." Sakura was cut off by Neji

"Tell us later when you have your vocabulary checked." Neji Informed

"LET GO OF ME NOW!" Naruto demanded

"No Naruto, we are bringing you back to the village. Please understand that the decision to run away from Konoha Is a bad one. We're here to save you." Sasuke Informed

"I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Naruto shouted

"Yes you are." A voice said

Naruto turned his head to see Jiraya, Tsunadae, Shizune, team Gai, 10 and 8 along with Kakashi walking towards Naruto.

"You are coming back to the village Naruto. Honestly running away from us." Jiraya ordered, with a serious look on his face

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Naruto Begged, with an angry expression on his face

"Naruto. We are here to bring you back." Kakashi Informed

"I DON'T CARE! THE VILLAGE IS MUCH BETTER WITHOUT ME!" Naruto objected

"There are people who care for you Naruto. Look at us for example." Kakashi Replied

"Still I rather leave than let Sakura hurt me again." Naruto Objected once again

Sakura was hurt by Naruto's words, Kakashi looked at Sakura for a bit, feeling sorry for his pink student, then turned his view towards Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened I'm sure that Sakura didn't mean. I'm sure she had learned her lesson. Now let's get back to the village." Kakashi Told Naruto, In his calm voice

"I'M NOT GOING BACK AND THAT'S FINAL!" Naruto Screamed, Kakashi sighed

"Well I guess I have to take matter In my own hands!" Tsunadae Spoke up, hint of anger In her voice

"BRAT! AS HOKAGE! YOUR HOKAGE! I ORDER YOU TO RETURN TO THE VILLAGE IMMEDIATELY!" Tsunadae Announced

"NO!" Naruto growled, the rookies flinched in fear by Naruto's reaction, but then brushed It off, except for the Jounins and Sannins who didn't flinch at all, but kept their look on Naruto

"THEN I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Tsunadae then cracked her knuckles

"TSUNADAE-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T HURT NARUTO-KUN TOO BAD!" Shizune Shouted, worry In her voice

"DON'T WORRY! HE'LL GET A REAL BEATING FROM ME FOR LEAVING THE VILLAGE LIKE THAT! BUT NOW I'M JUST GOING TO KNOCK HIM OUT!" Tsunadae replied with a grin

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto Screamed, his red Chakra started to grow massively unsuspected

The whole group watched In horror as Naruto's eyes had changed from blue cerulean top red blood fox eyes. Tsunadae's expression changed to horror, seeing the reaction of her godson.

Before Naruto made a move Sasuke sighed and said quietly, "Oh no."

Naruto then stood up on his feet, launching Sasuke, Neji and Lee to the air, freeing himself from their grasp. The trio landed on their feet, then watched Naruto standing up slowly, groaning and moaning with red Chakra growing increasingly around him. The little amount of demon Chakra Naruto had managed to reduce grew at least two to three times larger than It was before.

All the rookies quickly took a fighting stance except for Sakura and Ino, as the two watched In horror. More like only Ino watched In horror, there was more worry In Sakura than horror for the man Sakura had just realised that she loved.

The Jounins and Sannins went wide eyes at what they just saw. Feeling sorry for their students seeing how bad In state their blond friend Is In. Kakashi felt disappointed In himself even though he was not the one to blame for Naruto's situation. Shizune was then worry for her Sensei, knowing that she had become Hokage because of Naruto. Jiraya was determined to help Naruto, his student wouldn't want to see his own son In this shape.

Naruto then looked at himself In fear, looking at his hands he realised that the red Chakra he had reduced just grew much bigger than It was before. He tried to reduce It again but It was too difficult to reduce. He still felt a lot of pain just by seeing Sakura, that It was difficult to reduce the Aura of red Chakra around him.

"See." Naruto said quietly, the whole group listened and stared at Naruto wide eyes, "See why I have to leave. He wants to kill everyone, he wants to get revenge for what he had suffered, that's why I can't leave the village." Naruto Explained quietly, but loud enough to let the whole group hear

The rookies didn't know what Naruto meant by "He", but after few seconds of thinking they figured his referring to the Kyuubi. Their Senseis and the Sannins knew what Naruto was referring to aswell. Knowing the answer they suspect Naruto was leaving because the Kyuubi wanted to destroy the village, killing everyone who had made him suffer for the past thirteen years.

Sakura then noticed that Naruto was In pain by her words and what she had did to him in the past, but also he's leaving to make sure that his friends and her wouldn't be harmed by the demon Inside of him. That made a clear sign that Naruto still loves Sakura. He's leaving so the demon would not harm her.

"N…., Naruto. We'll help you. Trust us, we'll make sure that you're safe, he won't harm anyone." Kakashi said

"Naruto, we know of the Kyuubi Inside of you." Shino spoke up, Naruto was shocked, If Shino knows that means everyone does, "But we don't hate you. We'll figure a soloution to help you." Shino finished

Naruto was shocked, he thought his friend would have the exact same reaction as the villagers would towards him. Although he was trusting them a bit more so he had got to tell them sooner or later.

"Naruto. I can seal the demon Chakra. I can help you. Just return to Konoha and I'll help." Jiraya spoke up

"I'm sorry…., But I can't return." Naruto apologised, looking down towards the ground

"Why?" Sakura Asked, tears streaming down her face

"Because….., Kyuubi will not be sealed that easily. If the fourth Hokage couldn't seal the power completely then what good will sealing the power be today?" Naruto Explained, with a sad look on his face

"Naruto. This time the seal will seal the power away permanently. No matter what. I have made this seal much stronger than the one Minato made a long time ago. This time the Kyuubi's Chakra will be sealed." Jiraya Explained, arms folded

"It doesn't matter Pervy-sage. Kyuubi can break any seal no matter how powerful or how strong It Is. He will always break them no matter what. His Chakra always grows stronger and stronger till the seal Is broken. There's no point In sealing It." Naruto Explained

"I know someone who's good friend of mine, he's a Jinchuriki like you. He'll teach you to control your Chakra and the Demon within you." Jiraya replied

"I CAN'T CONTROL CAN'T YOU SEE?! HE'S TOO STRONG AND HE ALREADY STARTED TO TAKE CONTROL OF MY BODY!" Naruto Shouted

Jiraya knew he was telling the truth, the Kyuubi was taking over his body, It was only a matter of time before his body would be claimed by the Demon. All he could do was at least stop the timing of the process before It's complete.

"But there might be a soloution to this Naruto. You just have to come with us and I'll fix It. I promise." Jiraya explained

"Sorry pervy-sage! But I have to go! Good bye!" With that said, Naruto turned around to walk who knows where, but as long as he gets far away from Konoha as possible, a few tears streamed his eyes, giving one last final thought, " _I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, everyone. I don't want you all to die._ " Naruto thought

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Sasuke shouted, with that said he punched Naruto In the face

PUNCH!

Naruto fell to the ground, letting the rookies gasping at what had happened. Naruto turned his body facing Sasuke, who had a serious look, starring at Naruto In the eyes like daggers.

Sasuke then hovered over Naruto's body, facing Naruto with his. Making sure the blond won't escape.

"DID THAT WAKE YOU UP IDIOT!?" Sasuke demanded, Hint of worry and anger In his voice

"Yes, It did." Naruto coldly, "So get off of me and return to Konoha. You wasted a few hours of your life for a helpless person which no one can save." Naruto Added

"YOU'RE COMING HOME!" Sasuke Shouted again, pulling his fist back, attempting to knock the blond out

Naruto however caught the punch and pushed his legs against Sasuke's stomach and launched him Into Kakashi. Kakashi quickly caught Sasuke before he fell.

Naruto then started to run but was stopped by Jiraya when he appeared affront of him.

"This Is not going to be easy Isn't It?" Naruto Asked

"No. It's not Naruto." Jiraya replied

"You know, we came here to bring you back. Even If we have to use force." Shikamaru Informed

Naruto looked at everyone, then turned back to Jiraya.

"*sigh* I guess I have no choice but to fight all of you?" Naruto guessed

"You know Naruto, some of us are Jounins." Kakashi reminded

"And I have lots more experiences and training than you had while I was In the great third ninja war." Tsunadae Reminded

"We trained a lot and we're much stronger than we were before Naruto." Shikamaru Informed

"Plus there's numbers on our side, there's no way you can beat us all." Sasuke Told Naruto

Naruto sighed one more time, closing his eyes, when they opened he quickly made a few hand sign and shouted, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

POOF!

Hundreds of clones appeared around everyone. Even though they still saw the real Naruto, the clones were making It a bit hard to spot him.

"RUN!" Naruto Screamed

With that said all the Shadow Clones started to run different directions around everyone, separating from each other. The entire group looked as the clones ran away from them, not telling which Naruto Is which.

"EVERYONE! GO AND FIGHT NARUTO! IF THEY'RE ALL JUST CLONES ON YOUR LOCATIONS THEN RETURN HERE AND WE'LL SEARCH FOR THE REAL ONE!" Tsunadae ordered, everyone then jumped and chased all the clones to search for the real Naruto

Sakura was the only one who was still there, she had realised Jiraya was looking at a specific Naruto and Just this one, not the clones, Sakura decided to follow Jiraya Instead, he may be on to something.

(With Kiba and Akamaru)

The two were chasing down a group of clones. A group? More like an Army of clones Instead. Kiba and Akamaru were closing In at high speed towards them.

"COME ON NARUTO! YOU CAN'T RUN LIKE THIS FOREVER!" Kiba Shouted

"ARFF!" Akamaru barked In agreement

"TRY AND STOP ME MUTT BOY!" Naruto mocked

Kiba growled In rage, Enough was enough, time to bring the special move.

"THAT'S IT! AKAMARU! FANG OVER FANG NOW!" Kiba Ordered

POOF!

Akamaru turned Into and exact duplicate of Kiba and smiled.

Both Kiba and Akamaru then moved like drills towards all the clones.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba Shouted

Soon all the clones were dispersing one by one.

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

Endlessly, endlessly. The clones were dispersing, hundreds became tens, tens became fives. Soon all the clones were finally gone, with one last clone gone, It was clear that the real Naruto was not one of these guys at all.

POOF!

The last clone dispersed.

POOF!

Akamaru turned back Into Kiba.

Both Kiba and Akamaru landed on the ground, with Kiba raging that his real blond friend was never with these clones to begin with.

"DAMN IT! HE WASN'T HERE!" Kiba screamed In rage

Akamaru sniffed a bit, he found Naruto's scent, only thing Is where and which clone did he get It from.

"*Sniff**Sniff* Arff! Arff!" Akamaru Alerted

Kiba looked down at his doing, changing his expression from anger to calm and confused.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba Asked, Hopping that Akamaru found anything related to Naruto

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru Explained

"YOU FOUND NARUTO!" With that said Kiba decided to take a small sniff for himself, "*Sniff**Sniff*" After a while Kiba had finally found Naruto's scent, "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Kiba Shouted, with that said, both Kiba and Akamaru jumped towards Naruto's location

(With Neji, Lee and Tenten)

The trio were rushing towards all the Naruto clones. Neji had his Byakugan up, even though Naruto splits his Chakra with all his clones, making sure their equal to try and fool Neji, he remembers what was Naruto's real amount of Chakra before he splits It. Counting Naruto has the Kyuubi Chakra aswell, he could tell which one was probably the real Naruto.

Lee and Tenten stayed behind Neji, knowing If they followed him, he could lead them to the real Naruto.

"NEJI-KUN! HAVE YOU FOUND NARUTO YET?!" Lee Asked

"YES! I FOUND A FEW CLONES WHO I BELIEVE TO BE NARUTO! THE OTHERS ARE JUST DUPLICATES! THE ONES WITH THE RED CHAKRA ARE PROBABLY THE REAL ONES!" Neji pointed out the clones

"YOSH! WE SHALL FIND NARUTO!" Lee Shouted In relief

"I'LL FOLLOW THE DUPLICATES IN CASE IF THEY MIGHT BE NARUTO! ALRIGHT!" Tenten Shouted, Lee and Neji nodded

With that said, Tenten speed up and followed the other clones while Neji and Lee stuck the ones they believed that were the real Naruto.

"LEE! THROW THEM!" Neji Ordered

"YOSH! NEJI!" Lee Replied

Lee threw hundreds of Kunais In the air, which Neji then went under them and started his Clan's secret technique.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS AND SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Neji Shouted

A sphere of blue Chakra covered Neji, as his palms were hitting the bottoms of the Kunai, launching them towards the clones. These Kunai were blunt, may cut Naruto a little, but nothing that Tsunadae can heal. These were also Chakra Infused Kunai's, which meant even If they hit Naruto a little, they would disperse the clones Chakra. Dispersing the clones with It.

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

Soon, the clones that were expected to be the real Naruto disappeared, as It turns out, the real Naruto IS not here at all and never was.

Soon Tenten arrived, to meet her two teammates and discuss what had happened.

"Did you find him yet?" Tenten Asked

"No, we haven't, they're all clones." Neji replied, looking down towards the ground In sadness, "We have to get back, the others may have found Naruto." Neji finished

The trio then left to go back where they will meet the rest of the group.

(With Kakashi and Sasuke)

Both Sasuke and Kakashi were dealing with the clones, they managed to trap the clones. They stood between them, Sasuke on one side and Kakashi on the other.

"That's enough Naruto! As your Sensei and Jounin Instructor! I order you to stop this silly act at once!" Kakashi ordered, taking a fighting stance

"YEAH RIGHT!" One clone shouted

"IF YOU WANT TO BRING US BACK TO KONOHA! YOU'LL HAVE TO MAKE US!" Another Shouted

"IF YOU CAN FIND THE REAL ONE THAT IS!?" Another clone shouted, mockingly

Sasuke jumped high In the air, several feet above the clones. Doing multiple hand sign, Sasuke performed a Jutsu while In mid-air.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke Shouted, spitting a huge chunk of fire ball towards the clones

The clones went wide eyed and surprised, they were goanna run away but the fireball was already too close to them. Soon the entire fireball engulfed them, dispersing the clones.

POOF!

All the clones were now gone, seems like Naruto wasn't here at all either.

"That could've hurt Naruto critically you know?" Kakashi reminded, In his calm voice

"It's what he get for leaving the village and me!" Sasuke Answered, hint of anger In his voice

"Naruto's not here. We should get back where we're meeting the others at. Hopefully they found Naruto?" Kakashi guessed, Sasuke nodded

Then both Sasuke and Kakashi started to jump towards the location where they're going to meet the others at.

" _Sensei. I will not fail you. I will protect the ones closest to me. I promise._ " Kakashi thought sadly

" _Naruto. Please come back, you're my brother. I have no else but you._ " Sasuke thought worriedly

(With Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Shino)

The young Genins were chasing down all the clones, they managed to reduce the distance between them and the clones. Getting closer, and closer to their targets.

"ALRIGHT! IS EVERYONE! READY!?" Shikamaru Asked, Everyone nodded, "YOU REMEMBER THE PLAN WE DISCUSSED EARLIER DO YOU?!" Shikamaru Asked again, everyone nodded again, "ALRIGHT NOW LET'S DO IT!" Shikamaru Shouted

Everyone separated from each other In different directions, they were now following Shikamaru's plan.

Choji and Shino jumped faster than everyone else, the two were gaining some distance ahead of the clones, both stopped and looked and waited till the clones got close to them. They were ready. For what?

Shino called out his bugs while Choji expanded his hands, Shino's bugs formed a net while Choji had to put his large hands behind It to secure the net.

"Is he sure this Is going to work?" Shino Asked coldly

"Are you kidding? Shikamaru's plans always work." Choji replied with a smile on his face

Shikamaru jumped up above Choji and Shino and stood on one of the branches of the trees, looking at the Naruto clones heading right to their trap. He started to do his clan's Jutsu stance by kneeling down, concentrating on the clones, he got his Chakra ready for the plan.

Behind the clones were Hinata and Ino. The two Genins were chasing the clones like Shikamaru ordered them to do.

"INO-CHAN! DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR JUTSU UP?!" Hinata Asked

"YES I DO!" Ino replied

Ino had her hands up together, performing the hand sign of her family's Jutsu called the mind control Jutsu, she tricked all the clones that Shikamaru, Shino and Choji were still with them. Making them Ignore the fact that the real ones were Just right up their alley.

The clones were closing In on Shino and Choji, this made Shikamaru smirk as his plan was working.

"ALRIGHT! GET READY!" Shikamaru Shouted, "IN 3! 2! 1!" Shikamaru Shouted

Choji then focused most of his strength on his feet to keep himself stabled while Shino's bugs focused to themselves Intact for the impact.

Soon Ino dropped her Jutsu, then all the Shadow clones jumped Into the net accidentally, they struggled to get out, but soon they were trapped by Shikamaru's shadow Possessing Jutsu.

"Got you now." Shikamaru smirked

"HINATA! NOW!" Shikamaru Shouted, changing his expression to seriousness

"RIGHT!" Hinata Shouted, activating her Byakugan

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS AND SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Hinata Shouted, as she was covered In a sphere of Chakra, doing multiple palm rotations all around her

She was launched towards the clones, soon dispersing them one by one till they were no more, with one final thought, Hinata closed her eyes hard, " _I'm sorry Naruto-Kun. Please forgive me._ "

POOF!

The last Shadow clone Dispersed. Leaving a bit of smoke In the area till It was gone. Choji returned his hands back to normal, Shikamaru retracted his shadow back and Shino recalled all of his bugs back.

"Seems like these were just clones. Naruto Is defiantly not here." Shino spoke up

"True." Shikamaru nodded In agreement

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Ino Shouted, In worry

"Let's get back with the others, probably they found Naruto?" Shikamaru spoke up

With that said, everyone left the area and returned back to the spot where they will meet everyone else.

(With Kurenai, Asuma and Gai)

The three Jounins had just managed to defeat all the Naruto clones quickly, they were fats, Just like Kakashi. They mostly used Taijutsu to fight against all the Naruto clones to make sure they Didn't Injure the real one. But they were wrong. The real Naruto wasn't here at all.

"Well that was a waste of time." Asuma, smoking himself a cigarette

"Agreed." Kurenai Agreed

"I can't believe Naruto's flames of youth managed to trick mine. Lee could never accomplish that. Where does Kakashi get these youthful students of his?" Gai Asked, eye smiling and smiling

"Well. We gotta report this to Tsunadae-Sama. She'll need to learn the news and the report about Naruto." Kurenai spoke up, Gai and Asuma nodded In Agreement

The three Jounin left.

(With Tsunadae and Shizune)

Shizune Jaw dropped In complete horror, seeing all the clones were having large humps of bumps on their heads before disappearing. This was too much eve for Naruto to witness the great strength of the slug Sannin.

"Don't you think that was a little too much?" Shizune Asked, worry In her voice

"Nope. It's what he deserves for abandoning Konoha. Such a shame these were clones not the real Idiot we're looking for." Tsunadae said, anger In her voice, "SHIZUNE! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE OTHERS!" Tsunadae Ordered

However, Tsunadae did a bit of thinking and realised that Jiraya was going after a specific clone of Naruto's, she turned around to Shizune and shouted "STOP! IGNORE THAT ORDER! INSTEAD WE'RE GOING TO JIRAYA! HE'LL PEOBABLY KNOW WHERE NARUTO IS!"

"HAI TSUNADAE-SAMA!" Shizune bowed

Both medics left.

(With Jiraya and Sakura)

Sakura was behind Jiraya, she had a small distance behind him to make sure he didn't see her. Jiraya knew she was following him from the beginning since he started to chase down the Naruto clone.

They were no long In a open field, just like the others, they were In a large forest with large trees. (Think about the forest of death)

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE BEHIND ME KID!" Jiraya Informed

Sakura started to gain some speed next to Jiraya, she had a sad face on, looking down to the ground.

"Jiraya-Sama. I'm sorry." Sakura apologised

"Look! I know now that you're sorry! And you're right I am still mad at you! However! We can't start to talk about what you did to Naruto In the past! We have to think about now! Right now Naruto tricked the others! And we're the only ones left to get him! Got It?!" Jiraya Asked, His voice filled with seriousness

"Got It." Sakura replied with a small smile of relief

Jiraya smiled back then continued to hunt for Naruto.

Soon Sakura and Jiraya got close to the Naruto clone. Jiraya then accelerated his speed, getting closer to the clone. He then quickly tackled the clone to the ground, making them fall meters and meters to the ground.

BOOM!

The two crashed to the ground.

Jiraya had held Naruto to the ground with his right hand. Naruto was struggling to get up but was always stopped by Jiraya.

Sakura landed next to Jiraya, looking at Naruto with worry In her eyes.

"How'd you know It's me Pervy-Sage?" Naruto Asked, with a smirk on his face

"Simple. It's the oldest gambling trick In the book Naruto. You puzzle everyone's mind with the Item by having multiple of Items moving fast, once that finished, you then let the sucker pick which Item Is the true Item." Jiraya Explained with a smirk on his face, "Though I'd seen this trick at least hundreds of times to know a way to go against It. And that Is to keep the eye on the prize. In this case Naruto, that prize, Is you." Jiraya finished, Naruto chuckled

"I thought Granny would know like you. I'm surprised she didn't." Naruto Commented

"Why do you think she's been named the legendary sucker Naruto?" Jiraya Asked

Jiraya loosened his grip on Naruto, then stood up.

"Now Naruto. If you would be so kind to come back to Konoha with us, we may not have to use force. I am a Sannin after all and you are a Gennin. That Just proves that you and me have a huge Gap between our power and strength Naruto. I faced ninjas and mercenaries which are a snack to me. Your current strength Is not even a snack, below that you have to make up a word for It. Now come with me or else?" Jiraya threatened, with a serious expression on his face

Naruto stood up, had a frown on his face, then looked down. Next thing that happened he quickly did multiple hand seals.

"SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto Shouted

POOF!

A tall slim girl, with large breasts was covered In smoke, mostly Just her lower body and her chest, she was tanned like Naruto, with eyes like Naruto hair like Naruto and whiskers like Naruto's, she had long twin ponytailed hair, doing a sexy pose.

Jiraya couldn't help but nosebleed at this. Sakura's jaw dropped, her eyes widened at the disgraceful sight of women.

"Ummm….., Excuse me, may I have a hug from you Jiraya, I'm a bit cold, could you let me In your clothes please." Naruto Asked Shyly

"YesyoucanIdon' ." Jiraya quickly replied, blushing furiously until he fainted

Jiraya then dropped to the ground fainted with a goofy smile on his face while having a large portion of blood coming out of his nose.

POOF!

Naruto laughed, then commented, "You should've seen the look on your face Pervy-Sage."

"FANG OVER FANG!" Naruto and Sakura heard shouting, they both turned their heads to the high trees where the voice came from

There two objects or figures came out moving like drills towards Naruto. Naruto gasped then jumped back before the drills Impact.

BOOM!

The two drills landed, revealing the figures looked human when a bit of smoke was cleared.

POOF!

One of the figures appeared to be turned Into a small, puppy or dog.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU IDIOT! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" One of the figures shouted with a familiar voice

It was by that stage Naruto and Sakura had realised that these two were Kiba and Akamaru.

"KIBA, AKAMARU!" Naruto Gasped, then started to Jump away

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASY NARUTO! AKAMARU AGAIN!" Kiba Ordered

"ARFF!" Akamaru barked

POOF!

Akamaru turned Into Kiba again, Kiba then shouted "FANG OVER FANG!"

Both of them then started to move like drills, following Naruto.

Naruto turned to see the two drill moving towards him at a quick speed.

"CRAP!" Naruto Shouted

" _THINK! I HAVE TO LOSE THESE TWO IDIOTS OR ELSE THEY WILL CATCH UP TO ME!_ " Naruto thought, " _AH HA!_ " Naruto shouted In his mind

Naruto stopped, then shouted, "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!"

POOF!

Two shadow clones appeared behind Naruto. Quickly Naruto drew both of his arms back towards the Shadow clones, allowing them to form the Rasengan on each hand of Naruto's.

POOF!

The clones disappeared.

With the two Rasengans Naruto had formed, he charged towards the two drills, shoving his Rasengan towards the two.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto Shouted

The two Jutsus finally clashed, resulting In an explosion.

BOOM!

The entire area was filled with Dust, clearing out, the dust revealed Kiba and Akamaru.

POOF!

Akamaru turned back to normal.

Naruto was smirking as he managed to stop Kiba's Fang over Fang technique.

What made Naruto chuckle, holding up a laugh was the fact that Kiba's nose was bleeding, his cheeks blushing. Noticing this Naruto puzzled this up. The sexy Jutsu, the covenant time Kiba and Akamaru showed up. Figuring Kiba saw Naruto's from of Sexy Jutsu.

"I never knew Kiba that you were a pervert?" Naruto commented, with s smile

Kiba quickly rubbed his nose and replied with his eyes flaming, "I DID'NT SEE ANYTHING YOU IDIOT! NOTHING! NO LADY COVERED IN SMOKE!"

"So I see." Naruto said, seeing how Kiba was blushing even more than before

"ANYWAY! COME BACK TO KONOHA OR ELSE?!" Kiba Demanded

"Or else what?" Naruto Asked

"That's It!" Kiba growled, then charged towards Naruto

Kiba sent a series of kicks and punches towards Naruto, surprisingly Naruto managed to dodge all the kicks and punches moving In a very fast speed.

" _Is this the Kyuubi's power. Oh man Naruto has the best ability._ " Kiba thought, while trying to lay a finger on Naruto

Naruto Just kept on dodging and dodging Kiba's attacks until the boy was tired that he Just dropped on the floor panting like a bug.

"What's wrong Kiba. Is Shikamaru's laziness affecting you?" Naruto smirked, Kiba growled

"THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto turned his head to see Tsunadae jumping towards him, about to punch him when Impact

Naruto quickly Jumped back before Tsunadae landed on the ground.

BOOM!

"THERE YOU ARE BRAT!" Tsunadae Shouted, then charged to punch Naruto

Naruto gasped, he tried his best to avoid every punch that was thrown to him as possible. It was strange for Tsunadae, as Naruto never had this speed the first time they battled against each other.

After dodging all of Tsunadae's punches, Naruto jumped away from her then started to runaway.

That's when he discovered that Shizune was chasing him through the woods.

Shizune pulled a sleeve up to reveal a arm weapon shooter, (Note: I have no Idea what the name of this thing Is at all, so help please), She pulled the bands In the back and released them, shooting out needles towards Naruto.

" _These needles are laced with sleeping medicine, he has to sleep through this._ " Shizune thought

The needles were about to hit Naruto, until he flashed away In high speed, making Shizune dumbfounded of what had Just happened, Naruto reappeared behind Shizune, making her gasp while Naruto growled, his eyes started to bleed.

" **NOW YOU DIE!"** Naruto shouted, In a demonic voice

As soon as Naruto was about swipe Shizune with his nails, his other hand stopped him from ripping the woman to shreds.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" Naruto Shouted, his voice turning back to normal

Naruto kicked Shizune away from him, then continued to Jump branch to branch. While he was jumping, he heard footsteps and panting far away from him, he heard that some people were after him, probably the rest of the group.

Naruto landed on solid ground then started to run, until he was stopped by someone, someone he considered as a father, Iruka.

Iruka standing In front of Naruto, standing straight, having a serious look on his face. Iruka walked up towards Naruto, who backed a few steps from Iruka, looking confused of why his former Academy teacher doing here.

"Naruto, good to see you, I have finally found you." Iruka said In a relief voice, smiling that his former student Is okay

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto Exclaimed

"I'm not your Sensei anymore, remember, you passed. Don't you remember that you have a dream, a nice life here, are you really going to throw all that away?" Iruka Asked, In a stern voice

"Iruka-Sensei. I know It's hard to accept but Kyuubi Is going to kill everyone, I have to leave." Naruto protested

Iruka glared then replied, "I know the Kyuubi has caused you problems In the past Naruto. But we'll find a way to fix It. I promise you that."

"I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei. I Just Can't-." Naruto was cut off by a large headache

Naruto grabbed his head and collapsed to his knees. Iruka was worried and tried to rush towards Naruto, but he was stopped when a large long red fox tail stopped him from getting near Naruto. The tail was leading all the way to Naruto's butt. Is this what the Kyuubi can do? Is this what he's doing?

" **YOU!"** Naruto screamed, Iruka was dumbfounded, **"AHAHAHAH! I remember you child."** Kyuubi Naruto remembered

"N…, Naruto?" Iruka was confused

" **That Pathetic worm. Is no longer with us. Don't you remember me, the demon that made you an orphan?"** Kyuubi Naruto Asked

"KYUUBI!" Iruka Exclaimed, shocked that he's actually talking to the murderer of his parents In his former students body

" **Surprised you remember me. Though of course you can't forget the moment when I crushed the ones that brought you Into this world through you whole life. I must say that I am rather surprised that you didn't turn out like those fools back In Konoha. Beating me, trying to kill me, and making me suffer throughout my whole life."** Kyuubi commented

"RELEASE NARUTO'S BODY NOW!" Iruka demanded, anger In his voice

" **I wish I could get out of his stupid body. I don't think this one suits me. Though hearing how mad you are to see me must mean you hate the Idiot aswell?"** Kyuubi Chuckled, smirking at Iruka

"I don't hate Naruto. I hate you. You're the reason why he's suffered throughout his whole life." Iruka was glaring daggers at Kyuubi Naruto

" **Is that so. Well I guess you do hate but not this fool. My seal Is breaking Iruka. I might not escape this pitiful body. But there are some adjustments that Is can do to make this pathetic body Into a powerful warrior. Right after the destruction of Konoha."** Kyuubi mocked, Iruka growled

"LET NARUTO'S BODY GO NOW!" Iruka Demanded, charging towards the Kyuubi Naruto

Kyuubi Naruto smirked, then he swiped his tail at Iruka. Iruka realised that his action coasted his life, the tail was Just about a meter away from hitting and crushing the Chunin. His eyes had fear, before the tail made contact, Iruka was pushed out of the way by what he could describe was pale brown and purple was, that was all he could see before the tail hit the ground.

BOOM!

Once the dust cleared, Iruka coughed and coughed before seeing a woman, a bout almost his height and size, a little smaller and shorter. Had purple hair and brown eyes, wearing a leaf headband, with a long pale brown coat and brown short skirt, wearing a tight fishnet T-shirt. Iruka Kind of took a small look at her breast before looking the her fair skin beautiful face.

She was kneeling right next to Iruka, having a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She Asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iruka replied

"Who're you?" Iruka Asked

"Anko. Anko Mitarashi." Anko replied, giving Iruka a small smile

"Iruka Is my name." Iruka Informed

Both Anko and Iruka got up from the ground to see that a few small trees were gone, aswell as most of the grass which have been reduced to noting but dirt. Such damage was done by only one swing of a tail, they were Just lucky that It was only one tail and not nine. Imagine. Nine tails doing such devastation and destruction more than the one tail.

They both Saw Naruto, with red glowing eye now, he was standing like an animal, his arms slung down, his breathing heavily and his eyes were bleeding more and more than before.

The two Shinobi took a quick fighting stance. Never had Iruka thought that him and Naruto would have to fight each other at all, It pained him to even fight one of his students. But he had no choice, he had to knock Naruto out and bring him back to the village to find a way to stop the Kyuubi from taking over his body.

The two charge towards Naruto.

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!" Anko Shouted, throwing her arm forward towards Naruto

Then, three long snake appeared from her sleeves, stretching out towards Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack, he jumped up high In the air then swung his tail towards Anko. However, Iruka came by and stopped Naruto's strike by freezing the tail.

"WIND RELEASE: FREEZING BLIZZARD!" Iruka did multiple hands signs, then blew his mouth, releasing a freezing wind upon Naruto's tail, freezing the tail

With Naruto's tail frozen and heavy, he feel straight to the ground with his tail shattering Into piece. Though the tail was made of Chakra, It quickly grew back. Naruto growled at Iruka and Anko then charged towards the two.

Naruto sent a series of kicks and punches on Anko, she blocked every kick and punch before tying his arms and legs up with her snakes. Iruka froze the tail quickly again, but Naruto was too strong his Chakra was too strong, he released his left hand and grabbed Anko by the neck and choked her until she collapsed to the ground, releasing Naruto from the snakes she had him tied up In.

Iruka quickly rushed to Anko and tried to free her neck, only to get chocked by Naruto other hand. Now Naruto had two Shinobi up, choking them out of their lives until they would drop dead.

" **NOW YOU DIE!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted, the two looked at him

Inside of Naruto, je was watching In horror as the Kyuubi was killing one of his Important friends and another person he had only seen once at the second test of the Chunin Exams.

"LET GO OF THEM NOW!" Naruto demanded, his voice was beginning to be desperate

" **THEY WILL DIE!"** The Kyuubi replied

Outside of Naruto's mind, Naruto gained a bit of conscious and control of his body. Releasing his strong grip on the two Shinobi.

"I SAID LET THEM GO NOW!" Naruto Shouted

With that said, Iruka managed to free himself first from Naruto's hand, he quickly grabbed Anko by the waist and pulled her away from Naruto. He could see that Naruto was trying his best to keep himself away from the two. Seeing how much the poor boy Is struggling to keep his body under control.

The Kyuubi managed to regain control over Naruto's body, and began walking to Anko and Iruka, the Ice that the tail was frozen In melted off due to the amount of Chakra the Kyuubi was pouring In to free It.

"SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU!" The Kyuubi, heard, next thing he was trapped by a shadow, he couldn't move at all

Kyuubi Naruto turned his head to see that Shikamaru, along with Choji and Ino was there. Choji walked up and clapped his hands together, rubbing them really hard. Getting ready to face Kyuubi Naruto.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji Shouted, two of his hands began growing large, large enough to grab Kyuubi Naruto In a tight position to makes sure that he wouldn't escape

" **RELEASE ME YOU SWINE!"** Kyuubi Naruto demanded, Choji Ignored the hurtful comment then focused on the mission

"CHONJI! I'M SORRY!" Naruto Apologised, regaining control over the Kyuubi, then lost It

"INO NOW!" Shouted Shikamaru

"RIGHT!" Ino nodded, focusing her hands to make a triangle shape pointing directly towards Naruto

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Ino Shouted, closing her eyes

Kyuubi Naruto's struggling was stopped as his eyes widened and looked Into nothing, feeling Ino's present In his mind.

(Naruto's mind)

Ino was Inside Narutos mind, she wasn't necessarily surprised to see nothing there. She was confused though, she was seeing a large golden gate affront of her, slightly opened, with seals on the gate. She felt that her feet were wet, she looked down to see that she was standing In a very, very thin puddle, the ground was yellow brown, It was very dark In there aswell.

"INO!" Ino turned to see Naruto right behind her

"NARUTO!" Ino Shouted, relief In her voice that Naruto's safe

"What are you doing here. You have to get out now or he'll find you." Naruto warned, worry In his voice

"Who'll find me?" Ino Asked

Soon, Ino felt a presence, a very dark presence, she turned around to the gate to see the Kyuubi himself. She was surprised that he was big, course she had heard from the history books and her parents that the Kyuubi was a very large demon, but she would've never figured that he'd be this big In her life.

" **Hello, Little girl."** Kyuubi smirked

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ino Replied, Shocked that the demon himself Is right affront of her face

"INO YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Naruto Shouted

"NO! I WILL HELP NARUTO!" Ino replied

Ino soon was grabbed by the Kyuubi with his right hand, he picked Ino up, holding her tight to make sure she wouldn't escape. Ino struggled hard, trying to escape the nine tails grip, It was useless, she wasn't strong enough.

Naruto ran to Ino, he tried to save her, only to be cut off by the gate, Ino was through the gate and she was scared, terrified of what the fox might do to her.

"INO!" Naruto yelled

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled

" **I'll give you a terrifying experience. Which will regret that you were born."** Kyuubi Chuckled, then shoved Ino Into his mouth

Before Ino entered his mouth, she quickly took the Jutsu down and she was released from Naruto's mind.

(Back with the others)

"AHHHHHH!" Ino Screamed, then collapsed to the ground, unconscious

"INO!" Shikamaru and Choji Shouted In worry

Kyuubi Naruto woke up from the Jutsu, then started to regain conscious, only to break himself free from Choji's arms. The shadow of Kyuubi Naruto grew bigger and bigger, until the point where Shikamaru can't take over Naruto's shadow anymore.

" _WHAT THE?!_ " Was all Shikamaru could thought of

The Kyuubi Naruto growled at Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, Kyuubi Naruto charged with the Intention to kill and shred the Genins and Chunin, until he was tackled by a green flash Into one of the trees.

CRASH!

Dust covered the tree, with Kyuubi Naruto and a familiar groan coming from the dust.

Ino woke up, looking at her friends who had worried faces for her. She slowly stood up, and gained consciousness from being In Naruto's mind.

"Ino. Are you okay?" Choji Asked, worry In his voice for Ino

"Yeah I'm okay." Ino replied, rubbing her head

"What happened?" Shikamaru Asked

"The Kyuubi was In Naruto's mind. He attacked me and tried to kill me, Naruto warned me and I managed to escape from him." Ino Replied, still rubbing her head

Back with Kyuubi Naruto and the figure that had knocked him over.

The dust had finally cleared, revealing that the figure was Lee who knocked him over. Kyuubi Naruto got up and tried to swipe Lee with his right hand, only to be dodged by Lee.

Lee landed a few meters away from Kyuubi Naruto, where soon Neji and Tenten came along on Lee's side to support him. The three took a quick fighting stance, looking at Kyuubi Naruto directly at the eyes.

" **YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!"** Kyuubi Naruto chuckled

Kyuubi Naruto then brought up other tails from his behind, he brought up eight more tails to complete the process. Now Kyuubi Naruto, had nine tails, representing the nnine tailed fox himself.

The three Genins, swallowed, then became serious, one thing for sure, this was not going to be an easy battle for them.

" _This Is not good._ " Neji thought

The three Genins charged towards Kyuubi Naruto then started fighting each other.

Tenten got out one of her scrolls, then sent a storm of Kunais, Swords and other sharp weaponry towards Kyuubi Naruto. Only to be blocked by the nine tails Kyuubi Naruto had summoned.

This was part of their strategy plan, Neji and Lee were the ones to attack Kyuubi Naruto while Tenten provides the distraction to help them to get to Kyuubi Naruto. The two sneaked behind and used their special attacks to fight Kyuubi Naruto.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS AND SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Neji Shouted, before being surrounded by a large sphere of Chakra, sending multiple palm attacks towards Kyuubi Naruto's back

Kyuubi Naruto groaned In pain, before being wrapped In bandages by Lee. Lee Jumped high In the air, then started to come down spinning while holding Kyuubi Naruto close to him.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!" Lee Shouted, before crashing towards the ground

CRASH!

Dust consumed the two, leaving Tenten and Neji wondering what had happened to Lee and Kyuubi Naruto. The dust cleared soon, revealing that Kyuubi Naruto was unharmed by the attack, but Lee was. The tails were supporting Kyuubi Naruto In the air, meters away from the ground, with Lee under one of them, looking seriously Injured.

"Lee, I'm sorry." Naruto apologised, but lost control when the Kyuubi regained It

Kyuubi Naruto slowly got down to his feet, before throwing Lee away towards one of the Trees. Tenten and Neji rushed to Lee and both caught him, softening his crash.

CRASH!

Kyuubi Naruto was about to move ahead before finishing them, but was stopped when a Jounin flash came by and caught him before flashing away.

Kyuubi Naruto soon found himself some hundreds meters away from team Gai, before breaking free of the Jounin's grasp.

He found himself surrounded by three other Jounins, who he soon realised were Gai, Kurenai and Asuma.

" _This Is bad. Kyuubi's Chakra Is getting very strong and powerful by the minute. I can feel the dark presence already._ " Kurenai thought

" **I remember you younglings. I remember the horror on your faces. Seeing all those pathetic humans die. The deaths, the tragedy, remember how scared you were when you first saw me."** Kyuubi Naruto chuckled

" _It's the Kyuubi! He's taking over Naruto's body!_ " Gai Exclaimed In his thoughts

"I'm guessing that you're not going to release Naruto's body, even If we asked?" Asuma guessed

" **If I could escape this pitiful body. I would be free by now. I'll have to make do with what I got at the moment."** Kyuubi Naruto Chuckled

"RELEASE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH NOW!" Gai Shouted In rage, charging at Kyuubi Naruto along with Asuma and Kurenai

Gai attempted to knock Kyuubi Naruto out, trying to avoid hurting the poor boy, but one of his tails swung and stopped him, sending him flying meters away from him. Asuma wasn't goanna go easy, even If he Is Kakashi's student, he would have to fight hard against Kyuubi Naruto, Asuma send a series of kicks and punches towards Kyuubi Naruto which were blocked easily by Kyuubi Naruto. Kyuubi Naruto then started to send them back to Asuma, the speed overwhelmed him, getting a few kicks and punches to the face and stomach. Sending Asuma to the ground. Kyuubi Naruto was about to finish Asuma off, until Kurenai came In ready to punch him, Kyuubi Naruto managed to dodge and swipe one of his tails at Kurenai, only to find that she had disappeared In a poof of smoke.

POOF!

Kyuubi Naruto looked back at Asuma, only to find that he was gone from his spot, he felt movement behind him and turned around to see Kurenai charging towards him again, he swiped his tail at her only for her to disappear again.

POOF!

" **JUST DIE ALREADY PEST!"** Kyuubi Naruto shouted In rage

But Kyuubi Naruto didn't know that he was actually In a GenJutsu by Kurenai.

Kurenai managed to drag Asuma away from Kyuubi Naruto to a safe distance. There Asuma was smoking a cigarette to calm himself down.

"I guess I owe you one Kurenai?" Asuma guessed, while blowing out the smoke from his cigarette

"Just leave It to me to always get you out of trouble Asuma." Kurenai commented

The two watched as Kyuubi Naruto Just kept smashing the ground and swiping his tails everywhere, thinking that he's trying to kill Kurenai.

"Asuma. You know how to disperse GenJutsu?" Kurenai Asked

"Of course Kurenai, you have to block your Chakra and disperse It In order to disperse the GenJutsu." Asuma Explained, smiling at where this Is going

"Well…, If the Kyuubi disperse his Chakra, Naruto will regain control over his body while Jiraya puts a stronger seal on him." Kurenai finished, smiling back at Asuma

"Good plan." Asuma commented

Kyuubi Naruto was still trying to kill Kurenai, but she Just kept on disappearing.

" **WHERE ARE YOU!"** Kyuubi Naruto demanded

Kyuubi Naruto's hearing caught the small conversation of Kurenai's plan, he sniffed a bit to find her and Asuma's scent.

" ***Sniff**Sniff*"** Kyuubi Naruto Sniffed, until he had finally found the two Jounins

" **I FOUND YOU!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted In rage

With that said, Kyuubi Naruto charged towards the scent where Asuma and Kurenai was. The two Jounins stood still to make sure that he didn't see them. Unfortunately, the plan didn't go so well, as Kyuubi Naruto grabbed Asuma by the neck and wrapped one of his tails around Kurenai, squeezing the oxygen out of her while Kyuubi Naruto was chocking Asuma to death.

Kyuubi Naruto was slowed down by Naruto Inside him, releasing a bit of his grip on Asuma, Kurenai wasn't so lucky, as the more she struggled, the more oxygen she used, until she had lost consciousness and was prepared to die.

Kyuubi Naruto almost completed the process of their deaths until he was tackled by a spiky haired Jounin moving In a flash, making Kyuubi Naruto let go of Kurenai and Asuma, traveling a few meters away from the two.

Kurenai fell to the ground, Asuma rushed towards her before she landed, catching her bridal style.

"Kurenai. Are you okay?" Asuma Asked, worry In his voice

"Yes. I'm okay Asuma." Kurenai replied, trying to regain her oxygen

CRASH!

The Jounin and Kyuubi Naruto crashed Into a tree, covered by dust, the Jounin Jumped a few meters away from Kyuubi Naruto, revealing that this Jounin was Kakashi, next to Kakashi, a figure landed on his feet next to him, revealing that the figure was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, be ready." Kakashi Informed, pulling his headband up, activating his Sharingan

"Okay." Sasuke replied, activating his Sharingan

The Dust cleared and Kyuubi Naruto walked a few steps towards the two, still he was meter away from them. He first growled then started to Chuckle, remembering who Kakashi was and who the young kid next to him was. Sasuke was confused why Kyuubi Naruto was Chuckling about, Kakashi didn't care, he Ignored It and took a quick fighting stance and studied Kyuubi Naruto's every move.

" **It's good to see you again Hatake. I remember when I first saw that face of yours, you were terrified when I was about to kill you, If only The Fourth Hokage didn't stop me, you would no longer be even standing here as we speak."** Kyuubi Naruto saw Kakashi's eyes narrowed at him, Kyuubi Naruto chuckled then turned his view towards Sasuke, **"And you Uchiha. I haven't dealt with the like of you In a long time, I remember when I faced your brother, the killer of the great Uchiha clan, must be sad to be all alone, with none of your clan members to help you In any way what's so ever. I almost feel sorry for you."** Kyuubi Naruto Chuckled

"RELEASE NARUTO'S BODY NOW!" Sasuke demanded, Ignoring the mock from Kyuubi Naruto

" **DIE!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted, **"** **DEMON'S CLAW** **!"** Kyuubi Naruto shouted again, holding his left arm up to his chest

Kyuubi Naruto's arm was forming a Chakra claw, a large fox claw, almost as big as his chest. Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised to see the Claw, they didn't suspect that Kyuubi Naruto could do that. As the large claw formed, the Kyuubi Naruto charged towards Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke and Kakashi both quickly dodged Kyuubi Naruto's claw strike, separated from each other. Kakashi then charge towards Kyuubi Naruto sending him a series of kicks and punches to knock Kyuubi Naruto out. Kyuubi Naruto dodged all of the kicks and punches and attempted to strike Kakashi with his claw again, Kakashi dodged the claw, Jumping back meters away from him.

Kakashi didn't want to do It, but he had no choice, he took out his right hand, holding his wrist, forming the Chidori, but not a very powerful one, only to knock Kyuubi Naruto out.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi Shouted, charging towards Kyuubi Naruto

One of Kyuubi Naruto's tails blocked the Chidori, grabbing Kakashi by the hand with another tail, swinging him to a tree.

BOOM!

Kakashi travelled towards a tree and crashed right Into It.

CRASH!

Dust covered Kakashi, he got up, the dust cleared, Kakashi took his fighting stance again, prepared whatever Kyuubi Naruto throws at him.

Behind Kyuubi Naruto, Sasuke sneaked up, he was holding his left hand out, pressing his wrist doing the same as Kakashi did, forming not a very powerful Chidori, only one to knock Kyuubi Naruto out. He carefully sneaked behind him before charging straight towards Kyuubi Naruto.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke Shouted, charging towards Kyuubi Naruto

Sasuke was about to hit Kyuubi Naruto, until one of the tails grabbed him by the waist, making him disperse the Chidori. The tail was squeezing Sasuke hard at the lungs, taking all of his oxygen away from him.

Kyuubi Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's struggle, while Naruto Inside tried to restrain himself from killing his adoptive brother. Kakashi took out a paper bomb Kunai, he threw It at the tail that held Sasuke, blowing the tail off and grabbing Sasuke.

BOOM!

Sasuke tried to regain his oxygen, soon he regained It and consciousness, he looked at Kakashi.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Kakashi Asked, In his calm voice

"I'm alright." Sasuke replied, getting up, rubbing the back of his head

"Sasuke, remember what we trained for." Kakashi reminded, taking a quick fighting stance

"Right." Sasuke replied, taking a quick fighting stance as well

The two charged towards Kyuubi Naruto, they took their hands out ready to perform another Chidori.

"CHIDORI!" The two Shouted, their hands started to sparkle lighting, the two then flashed out, disappearing before Kyuubi Naruto's eyes

Kyuubi Naruto looked around for them, they were fast he admitted that, even his hearing can't specifically Identify their location, nor his nose. He kept looking around, till he noticed that the wind started to blow more violently around him like a tornado, he started to see colours around him of dark green, black, white and dark blue starting to from around him, seeing electricity forming In the mini tornado, the mini tornado was starting to close In on him, he tried to use his claw to swipe It but kept getting electrocuted by the mini tornado, before the n=mini tornado closed In on him, there was a shout from the colours, who were Identified as Sasuke and Kakashi.

"TORNADO LIGHTING STRIKE!" Was all Kyuubi Naruto heard before being blasted by the mini tornado

BOOM!

Kyuubi Naruto was blasted away, meters and meters from Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi and Sasuke started to low down and disperse the tornado, they saw Kyuubi Naruto blasted meters and meters away.

"Don't you think we over did It a bit?" Sasuke Asked

"Probably." Kakashi replied

CRASH!

Kyuubi Naruto landed meters and meters away from Kakashi and Sasuke till he could no longer see the two anymore. He stood up, starting to climb up the crater he created, he was about to charge towards Kakashi's and Sasuke's direction till he heard a voice calling him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kyuubi Naruto turned around to see Sakura, standing straight, holding her right hand up to her chest, clenching It In sadness, her eyes had worry and deep concern for Kyuubi Naruto

Sakura walked towards Kyuubi Naruto slowly, but not too slow, she was getting closer and closer.

"Naruto-Kun. If you're still In there…., please, come back to Konoha, we'll help you." Sakura said softly, giving a small soft smile

" **DAMN GIRL! ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH?"** Kyuubi Asked In rage, he was mad at Sakura, because of all the times he had to spend with Naruto sad about him being rejected by her

"I'm not asking you. I'm asking Naruto-Kun." Sakura replied, narrowing her eyes at Kyuubi Naruto, "Naruto-Kun. I know you very well, you can't Just let this thing control you, the Naruto-Kun I know never gives up on anything or anyone…, please, I know you can beat It, Kyuubi Is just some fox that thinks he can control you…., You won't let that happen, I know you can beat It, I believe In you Naruto-Kun." Sakura said, face to face with Kyuubi Naruto, she placed her right hand on his chest slowly, feeling the warmth of his chest, "Please….., I'm sorry, I know that I haven't been nice to you for years Naruto-Kun, but I want to make It up to you, please, end this now, so we can…., Go home and have a date together." Sakura said quietly, but loud enough for Kyuubi Naruto to hear

" _Sa….., Sakura-Chan?_ " Naruto said, shocked and happy to hear that from Sakura, but deeply concerned for her as he didn't have control of his body anymore

" **This shall be Interesting for me. I like to see how you would act like If I…, KILL THIS WRECH!"** Kyuubi Naruto grabbed Sakura by the neck, chocking her

" _STOP! NO PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST LET HER GO!_ " Naruto begged, Kyuubi Naruto Just chuckled

" **LET'S REPAY THE YEARS SHE'S DONE TO US! BY CLAIMING HER HEAD!"** Kyuubi Naruto smiled evilly, pulling his claw back, preparing It to swipe Sakura across the face

" _NO!_ " Naruto Shouted, tears forming In his eyes

"NARUTO-KUN BEFORE I DIE!" Sakura Shouted, making Naruto's eyes widen, "I Just want to say that, I'm sorry and…., I love you Naruto-Kun." Sakura said quietly, before closing her eyes, preparing to die, tears leaking from her eyes

" **NOW DIE!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted, before swiping his claw

His claw was only centimetres away from contact of Sakura's face, before she disappeared In a flash, making Kyuubi Naruto swipe the air Instead.

" **WHAT!"** Shouted Kyuubi Naruto In Shock

Kyuubi Naruto turned his head, looking at all directions till he found the person that saved Sakura's life was Hinata, with Shino standing next to them.

Sakura opened her eyes only to find she was on the ground with Hinata next to her.

"HINATA!" Sakura shouted In shock

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay?" Hinata Asked, concern In her voice

"Yes Hinata, I'm okay." Sakura replied, looking at Kyuubi Naruto

"It was foolish to talk to Naruto while In this state he's In. I suggest we take him down before he causes further destruction." Shino said In his calm voice, adjusting his glasses while Sakura and Hinata got up

"How do we take Naruto-Kun down, I don't think the other had much luck?" Sakura Asked, taking a quick fighting stance, the same with Hinata

"My parasitic Insects will drain Naruto's Chakra level to the point he's unconscious, that will give us a few days before he regains his Chakra, meanwhile we'll fix Naruto's situation." Shino explained

"So we have to distract him until your bugs do your Job?" Sakura Asked

"In a way, yes that's correct." Shino replied

Shino's bugs started to come out of his Jacket, all swarming to Kyuubi Naruto, Kyuubi Naruto didn't notice as he was mostly concentrating on Sakura and Hinata, who started to charge towards him, Hinata activated her Byakugan while Sakura got her fists ready.

Sakura tried to punch Kyuubi Naruto In the face, but missed when Kyuubi Naruto dodged the punch, he then swiped Sakura with his claw, only to find she had turned Into a log which he swiped Instead.

POOF!

" **WHAT!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted In Shock

Sakura ran from behind him, then punched Kyuubi Naruto from behind, making him collapse to the ground. It wasn't long before Kyuubi Naruto got up quickly, then looked around to find Sakura, only to meet with Hinata, as she charged towards Naruto, preparing her secret technique.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS AND SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Hinata Shouted, covered In a sphere of Chakra, hitting Kyuubi Naruto with multiple palm hits

Kyuubi Naruto collapsed to the ground, spitting out a bit of blood.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hinata repeatedly Apologised

While Kyuubi Naruto was down on the ground, Shino's bugs fell off of Kyuubi Naruto, looking weak and faint. Sakura and Hinata looked back at Shino, with confused looks on their faces.

"SHINO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sakura Shouted, her eyes widened, the same with Hinata

"It appears that my bugs may have been crushed by either you or Hinata by accident. Without my bugs It seems like we lost the battle. This has resulted In our loss." Shino Explained calmly

"YOU'RE GIVING UP THAT EASILY?!" Sakura Shouted In rage, while Hinata was bowing her head multiple times to Shino, apologising about his bugs

Suddenly a Kunai landed between Kyuubi Naruto and the others, Hinata and Sakura were confused were It came from, they looked closer to see that the Kunai had an explosive tag on.

BOOM!

The Kunai blew up affront of Kyuubi Naruto, sending him towards a tree.

CRASH!

Dust was cleared, Kyuubi Naruto got up to see that he was surrounded by Jounin and ANBU. Sakura and Hinata were happy that they finally got help from the other rescue teams, Shino wasn't as happy as they were, If they were to rescue Naruto from Kyuubi Naruto, why would they throw an explosive Kunai at him.

" **What do you want?"** Kyuubi Naruto Asked

"YOUR HEAD!" One of the Jounin screamed, before throwing another explosive Kunai at Kyuubi Naruto

BOOM!

Kyuubi Naruto managed to Jump back In time but the explosion send him flying through the tree. Making Hinata and Sakura mouth drop at what had Just happened. Weren't they supposed to bring Naruto back? Why did they have the Intent to kill?

CRASH!

Kyuubi Naruto landed on his feet, after the dust had cleared, he was In a small crater, which soon was devoured along with Naruto by some fire ball that someone spat at him.

BOOM!

Kyuubi Naruto's tails covered him, helping him to survive the attack from the Jounin that had tried to kill him.

"YOU WILL DIE SOON DEMON!" One Jounin Shouted, charging towards Kyuubi Naruto, doing multiple hand seals, "WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET!" The Jounin shouted, spitting multiple water bullets towards Kyuubi Naruto

Kyuubi Naruto's tails once again saved him by covering him from the water bullets. The Jounin In blind rage tried to punch Kyuubi Naruto, only to find himself tackled by Kyuubi Naruto to the ground, with one of his tails tips pointing towards his head.

" **FOOL! NOW YOU DIE!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted, before his tail charged towards the back of his head

It was over for the Jounin, he could already see his life flash before his eyes before the tail would make contact with him, his only regret was that he never got revenge for his family against the "Demon Brat".

As he was prepared to die, he could not feel any pain or anything, In fact, he feels nothing, he looked at the tail's tip which was only Inches from his eye. Why did the brat stop? Why didn't he kill him? Was his question. He turned his head towards Kyuubi Naruto, who was growling to himself and muttering about something.

" **WHY DID YOU STOP IT YOU FOOL!"** Kyuubi Naruto demanded

" _Because, I don't want to kill anyone, I want save them, I only left to make sure they're safe, I won't let you kill them._ " Naruto explained, with a serious look on his face

Kyuubi Naruto turned his view to the Jounin, who had already escaped his tail, he looked behind him to see If he was there, only to meet with lots of different combined attacks heading towards him. The attacks consisted of fire, wind and water, by the looks were fireball combined with water bullet aswell with wind slice, he immediately jumped high In the air to avoid all those attacks.

BOOM!

Kyuubi Naruto then swooped down towards the Jounins and ANBU that Just came out looking for his corpse, they looked up to see that Kyuubi Naruto had drew his claw back, ready to strike them, It was too late to move as he was only meters away from them, until.

WOOSH!

A gust of wind blew hard at Kyuubi Naruto, sending him flying like a kite away from the ANBU and Jounin. While Kyuubi Naruto was flying away, a weird creepy figure which seemed like a puppet showed up behind him, he turned but It was too late, he was grabbed by the weird creepy puppet like a snake trapping It's pray, while the puppet had a hold of him, suddenly It went straight down towards the ground like a bullet.

CRASH!

Kyuubi Naruto crashed, a crater was formed, the puppet left, Kyuubi Naruto got up, he looked around the crater to see that there was lots of sand around him, before he could do anything he heard someone shout, someone with a familiar voice.

"SAND DOME!" He looked at the person who shouted It with two other beside him

The person next to him on his left was a girl, a Kuniochi, wearing a long purple shirt, holding a large Japanese style black fan next to her, she had fair skin, dark green eyes, brown blond hair with four knots holding at the back of her hair, making the ends spiky, wearing a Suna headband around her neck.

The other person next to his right had purple war paint make up on, wearing a black long suit with a circle which had half yellow colour on the left and half red colour on the right, with a hood on his head, could hardly see the brown hair he had, he next to him was the puppet that was attached to Kyuubi Naruto wrapped In bandages on his back attached to the hood was a Suna leaf symbol, he had fair skin and black eyes.

The man In the middle had a long red shirt, with a high collar, wearing a giant pale Jug on his back like a backpack, he had dark patches on his eye, spiky red hair and a red Japanese word on the top left of his forehead (Note: sorry, I don't know what It says, please help), his eyes were perfect circle light ocean jade blue his skin was fair aswell.

Kyuubi Naruto Identified the girl as Temari, the man In the black robe as Kankuro and the man affront of the two as Gaara, Suna's sand siblings, all nearly his age.

Soon, he was covered In a large sand dome, blocking oxygen making It hard for him to breathe.

Soon, everyone except the Jounins and ANBU that tried to kill Kyuubi Naruto arrived.

Jiraya looked like he was slapped hard on the face by some strong person, who was Tsunadae who called him a pervert after knowing what he was knocked out by Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Tsunadae Asked, surprised of Gaara's appearance

"I'm here because my brother was falling to the side of the Kyuubi, I felt his presence, we Jinchuriki can feel one another, also I heard a few of your merchants shouting "The Demon's Finally Gone" back at Suna." Gaara replied, emotionally

"How long will Naruto be In there?" Shikamaru Asked

"Only until he loses enough oxygen to knock him out. I have a tight hold of him and he'll be there for a few minutes only." Gaara Explained

" **LET ME OUT!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted, this time It made everyone surprised the volume he used, It sounded like he was angry, even Gaara was a bit scared

BOOM!

The sand dome broke, breaking Into giant pieces of dried up sand. The group saw that Kyuubi Naruto had grew another claw on his other arm, he was more powerful than ever, they couldn't believe the sight they were seeing, and this Is on their friend Naruto.

" **NOW YOU DIE!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted, charging towards everyone, everyone did the exact same, charging towards Kyuubi Naruto

Tsunadae and Jiraya went first, drew both of their fists back ready to punch Kyuubi Naruto, only to miss him as he kicked them away, Anko and Iruka quickly tried to trap him by using their Jutsu again, however they were low on Chakra due to them using a lot to get to Kyuubi Naruto, only to find themselves close contact with two of his claws, they managed to escape before they could touch them. All the rookies then came up, trying to land punches and kicks, all one by one were knocked out, the only three that remained were Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS AND SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Hinata Shouted, while Charging towards Kyuubi Naruto

Kyuubi Naruto quickly stood back, Hinata missed her target, once she was released of the sphere of Chakra, Kyuubi Naruto charged towards her, ready to stab her heart. Hinata's eyes were filled with fear as she saw Kyuubi Naruto charged at her, that's when she felt someone grab her by the waist, felt soft strong hands grab her, she turned her head to see that someone was Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated, he pulled Hinata away from Kyuubi's Naruto range, saving Hinata from his strike.

Sasuke landed on his butt, with Hinata landing on him, her back of her head landing on his chest, Hinata quickly got up from Sasuke blushing In embarrassment, she quickly brushed It off when Sasuke charged towards Kyuubi Naruto, sending him a series of kicks and punches only to be blocked by Kyuubi Naruto's tails, the tails soon launched Sasuke towards a tree, Injuring Sasuke.

CRASH!

Hinata ran towards Sasuke to help.

Asuma, Gai, Kurenai and Kakashi all charged towards Kyuubi Naruto, trying to kick and punch all attempts failed, as they were all easily defeated by being launched to all different directions, Kurenai and Asuma were knocked out while Gai was sent towards a tree, Injuring him.

CRASH!

Kakashi was the only one with the sand siblings and Shizune, with his last effort, he used his Sharingan and his TaiJutsu techniques to knock Kyuubi Naruto out, only to be easily knocked down, Shizune came charging towards Kyuubi Naruto, but was caught off guard when he flashed away only to reappear right behind her, knocking her out.

Kankuro and Temari quickly tried to fight him, Temari used her fan and swiped It, sending a huge wave of air towards Kyuubi Naruto, only to be deflected by his left claw like It was nothing, Kankuro used his puppet to grab Kyuubi Naruto, only to be clawed In pieces.

"HEY THAT WAS MINE!" Kankuro Shouted In Rage, Kyuubi Naruto growled, making Kankuro scared, "Ummm…., Never mind, I have more at home." Kankuro gave a fake smile, fear In his voice

Gaara quickly used hi sand to create another sand dome around Kyuubi Naruto, only to be stopped by the strength of the Kyuubi's Chakra. Gaara decided to use the sand to create a small dust storm, when It was over, besides Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura, he was surrounded by the rookies, Jiraya, Tsunadae, Iruka and Anko.

Kyuubi Naruto chuckled, making everyone have confused faces.

" **You all actually believe that you could defeat me. I'll Show you."** Kyuubi Naruto Chuckled, raising his hand In the air forming a Rasengan, but a dark coloured one rather than a blue one, **"NOW SEE WHAT MY POWERS CAN DO!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted, **"** **DARK RASENAGN** **!"** Kyuubi Naruto Shouted, as he plunged the Dark Rasengan to the ground, causing a very large massive explosion

BOOM!

Everyone was saved by Gaara's sand dome before the explosion happened, when Gaara dropped the dome, everyone's eyes widened In chock, the forest they were In was nothing more but a large crater which looked like It was caused by a meteor. Never before they felt such Chakra wavelength nor strength nor devastation before until now.

Sakura was far from the explosion, she went from the back to check It out only to find the large crater. Fear struck her, as she stood there for a few seconds her eyes widened In fear.

Dust was cleared, she saw Kyuubi Naruto standing, smirking In achievement she could tell, hearing his small chuckle, Kyuubi Naruto saw the rookies, sand siblings, Iruka, Anko, Jiraya and Tsunadae standing there preparing to fight back.

Kyuubi Naruto took a few steps towards them, smirking evilly, his eyes started to bleed uncontrollably, he didn't care, he kept his walk towards everyone.

Sakura had enough, she started to tear up, she ran towards Kyuubi Naruto…, No! Naruto she was running towards to, she refused to realise that Kyuubi was controlling his body still, she knew Naruto would not let that demon control his body, she ran as fast as she can until she jumped on his back giving him a hug.

"NOOOOO!" Sakura Screamed, "PLEASE! NARUTO-KUN I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT PLEASE!" Sakura begged

Sakura stood quickly to Naruto's right side, pushed the back of his head towards her head, and put him Into a lip lock, she was kissing Naruto. Naruto was shocked, Sakura. The girl of his dreams. Was actually Kissing him?!

Even the rookies were shocked aswell as Iruka to see Sakura Kissing Naruto. Never would they thought of their lives they would see Sakura kiss Naruto.

Kyuubi Naruto's right arm was shaking, he was going to use his claw to kill Sakura, but something stopped him, something very strong.

(Naruto's mind)

The Kyuubi was losing control over Naruto, he tried to regain his control but failed, he couldn't regain control, he looked at Naruto who was pushing the loosened gates back Into lock, Naruto was pushing the large heavy gates back, Kyuubi tried to push them open, but he was overwhelmed of the strength Naruto possessed.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL!"** Kyuubi Demanded

"I'm trying to put you back In your place you damn fox." Naruto Replied quietly but loud enough for the Kyuubi to hear

With that said the gates closed and giant chains grabbed the Kyuubi all over his body, before being trapped once again he let out a loud shout, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

(Back with the others)

Everyone could feel Naruto's Chakra length reducing, they could see the tails on Naruto's butt retracting, his claws dispersing his red eyes turning to his fox eyes back to those blue cerulean eyes, the Chakra around him began retracting, Naruto was now back to normal, free from the Kyuubi's control.

Sakura released her lips from Naruto's, the two stared at each other wide eyes, Naruto's eyes were telling that he was shocked by Sakura's act, Sakura's eye told that she had concern for him, after a few seconds of starring Into each other's eyes, Naruto's eyes closed, he began falling on his back, Sakura quickly catched him but the fall made he fall to her butt, laying down on the ground with Naruto laying on top of her, his head on top of her chest, making Sakura blush lightly before brushing It off.

Suddenly, and ANBU flashed next to them, holding a Kunai In a stabbing position, aiming for Naruto's heart.

"DIE DEMON!" He shouted, before preparing to stab

Sakura quickly slid off of Naruto's body, then covered him with her own to stop the strike.

Before the Kunai was about to strike Naruto, the ANBU was punched In the face by a very angry Tsunadae.

PUNCH!

CRASH!

The ANBU Crashed Into a couple of Jounin who had Just appeared In time to finish the Job.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Tsunadae Demanded, Anger In her tone, Jiraya stood next to Tsunadae, with a really pissed off look on his face

"Hokage-Sama, we were Just trying to kill the Demon. He's a threat to the village." One of the ANBU Replied, "HE's a Demon, he tried to kill you, he can't be allowed to return to the village." Another ANBU added

"ENOUGH!" Tsunadae Shouted, by then Yugao came by with a couple of ANBU to the sight

"HOKAGAE-SAMA! WHAT HAPPENE?!" Yugao Asked, worry In her voice

"Everything's alright Yugao, the situation has been dealt with." Tsunadae replied, "I want you to arrest these Jounins and ANBU for trying to assassinate a leaf Shinobi." Tsunadae ordered, pointing towards the ANBU and Jounin

"As you wish Hokage-Sama." Yugao bowed down, before ordering her ANBU to arrest them

"This will not go unpunished Hokage-Sama, the Demon will get punished by the council." One of the Jounin said, anger In their voice, before being taken back to Konoha

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Sasuke and Hinata came by seeing the unconscious Naruto. Hinata was helping Sasuke, his right arm wrapped around her neck, her left harm wrapped around his back while the other kept a hold of his left arm. Shizune helped Kakashi up a bit until they got to Naruto, Gai was being carried by Asuma and Kurenai similar the way Sasuke was carried In.

"Naruto-Kun Is okay, Isn't he?" Hinata Asked Shyly

"Well the dope's strong, I bet he's okay." Sasuke replied, smiling that his adoptive brother Is knocked out

"NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH OVER CAME THE KYUUBI!" Gai Shot up, youthfully

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other than back at Gai.

"Oh Gai, you're awake, good." Kurenai said, before she and Asuma dropped him to the ground, face planting the ground

"Sakura, let me carry Naruto." Kakashi said calmly, walking up to her and Naruto

"Sure Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura Agreed, letting Kakashi carry Naruto

"He'll be okay right?" Sakura Asked, Concern In her voice

Kakashi eye smiled at Sakura, before replying, "Sure, he'll be okay, don't worry."

Sakura smiled softly back, her eyes filled with Relief.

"Although he's right Tsunadae-Sama, too much has happened here, the council will be demanding answers, I don't think we can hide this?" Kakashi said, Tsunadae turned her view towards Kakashi, with a serious look on her face

"Leave those bone heads to me Kakashi, I'll deal with them don't worry." Tsunadae Informed

 **DONE!**

 **OH MY GO! This Chapter took longer than I expected, so, so sorry for the wait.**

 **There goes Chapter 4**

 **This Chapter was at least 14,654 words, my record of writing In a single document page.**

 **I'm not that good at fight scenes so I'm a bit bad at those.**

 **I may Include different fighting styles and Justus for the characters like I did with Iruka, he didn't have much Justus In the Anime so I Included one for him.**

 **Please tell me what some of their moves are because I kinda forgotten, sorry.**

 **Please read and review because reviewing Is very Important to me, If there are some mistake please tell me and I will fix It.**

 **I rewritten this story to add more detail, because I have this obsession to make each chapter In any story I create at least 6,000 or 8,000 or more words long.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 ***rub sweat off of forehead***

 **Thanks dudes**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorting Out Feelings

Chapter 5

Sorting out feelings

 **This Chapter will be focusing on Sasuke and Hinata with their feelings and so. So get ready for some SasuHina moments here.**

 **Last time, everyone finally located Naruto and brought him back to the village, not without a fight.**

 **It was difficult, the power of the Kyuubi overwhelmed everyone, until Sakura came In and kissed Naruto before the Kyuubi went out of control.**

 **Now we see Naruto, back In the leaf In a hospital bed, his entire body strapped In bandages, as well as his eyes due to the bleeding.**

(Timeskip, one day later, Location, Konoha Hospital)

Yesterday was a tough day for everyone, tough as In, discovering a demon within their friend and fighting him to return to the leaf type of tough day.

Naruto was In a hospital bed, he was In a coma, due to Chakra exhaustion.

He was In hospital robes, but clearly see that he was covered In bandages all over his body, Including his eyes. Jiraya managed to put a stronger seal on Naruto, to prevent the Kyuubi taking over again. Next to him, was Sakura, the girl of his dreams, sitting on a chair, next to his bed, smiling softly at him. Ever since he arrived at the hospital, Sakura never got out of his sight for the entire time.

Gaara and his siblings asked a while ago why did he try to leave, Sakura answered, Gaara had about every right to crush Sakura, but he saw that she realised her mistake with Naruto and decided to forgive her, as well as Kankuro and Temari (.P.S. Temari forced Kankuro to forgive Sakura or else she would reveal he had to take baths with her until he was nine years old).

Everyone else forgiven Sakura as well, Tsunadae didn't punish Sakura, she knows that she had already learned her lesson for what she did to Naruto, she also sees herself In Sakura, remembering the mistakes she made, only difference here Sakura realised her mistakes sooner than Tsunadae.

Gaara and his siblings stayed In the leaf for a while to make sure Naruto was okay, they couldn't stay long since their village needed them aswell, so they took off before looking after Naruto for a while.

Outside of Naruto's room were four ANBU guarding the room. Sure It was a bit over the top to send four ANBU guarding Naruto, If fifty percent of the Hospital didn't try and assassinate Naruto!

Sakura could remember when she asked the secretary about the location of Naruto's room.

(Flashback, hours ago)

Sakura was walking to the hospital, with good news that Naruto was going to be okay. She had a small smile to represent her happiness for the blond, she was happy that he wasn't too hurt.

She went In the hospital, to the counter and asked a secretary for Naruto's room.

"Excuse me miss?" Sakura called, A female secretary came by the counter, with a greeting smile on her face

"Yes, how may I help you?" The Secretary Asked politely

"I'm looking a room, a patient name "Naruto Uzumaki", do you know which room he Is In?" Sakura Asked politely, The Secretary's expression changed from welcoming to disgust as soon as she heard of the "Demon's" Name

"Him! He's In room 208! Demon doesn't deserve to be here!" The secretary Answered, turning away from Sakura, Stern and Anger In her voice

Sakura growled and Glared Angrily at the woman, she was mad at her for calling her Naruto-Kun a Demon, she wished she could shout at her, but this was a Hospital which meant she didn't want to disturb anyone. She brushed It off and decided to go to Naruto's room to check up on him.

(Flashback ends)

After remembering all that, Sakura clutched Naruto's left hand hard, hoping that any minute now, he would wake up.

" _Naruto-Kun, If you can hear my thoughts, I'm sorry that I broke that promise with you when we first met, but this time, for a promise of a lifetime, I'll love and I'll never hurt as long as I live ever._ " Sakura thought, putting Naruto's hand on her forehead, with a soft smile on her face

(Location, Team 7 training grounds)

Sasuke was Training, he was hitting one of the wooden posts using his TaiJutsu, he was focusing his Chakra on speed now. He was Kinda a bit upset that the dope beat him at the sparring match yesterday morning, but he quickly brushed It off, he decided to get stronger now so he could protect Naruto from the Kyuubi's possession.

He hadn't noticed, but someone, or should I say some Hyuga was behind him, hiding behind one of the trees, spying on him. Sasuke hasn't noticed In a while, but he was beginning to get suspicious about that.

That Hyuga was Hinata, she had been spying on Sasuke for a while now. She didn't understand why she was doing It. All she could say was that she was feeling something deep down within her, she still hasn't gotten over that hug Sasuke gave her, neither Sasuke did forget either.

Sasuke couldn't understand why he did that to Hinata, he Just felt like doing It, he Just couldn't stand to see her cry like that, but that wasn't an excuse for him hugging her, or was It?

The answer to that would have to wait, as Sasuke was mostly focusing on his training than rather a stupid thought that had been occurring to him ever since Hinata dropped him off at the hospital yesterday. No serious Injuries had occurred to him, mostly a few bruises and wounds, nothing Tsunadae couldn't heal.

As Sasuke was training, he sensed some Chakra, coming from behind him, he turned only for Hinata to quickly turn away from him and hide behind the tree, blushing lightly and hoping he didn't see her.

" _Di…., Did he see me?_ " Hinata Asked herself, she turned back to look at Sasuke, only to find nothing but the post, he was gone, "Wh….., where did he go?" Hinata Asked herself, nervously

"Where did who go?" Hinata turned to meet face to face with Sasuke

"EPPP!" Hinata Jumped back, blushing even more than before, Sasuke was right there In front of her, she remembered she was centimetres away from his face to hers

"S…., SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata Exclaimed, falling over to her butt, "S…,, Sasuke-Kun, I'm sorry, very sorry." Hinata Apologised, embarrassment In her voice

"May I ask, why are you here? This Is a training ground for Team 7 members you know? Your team's training ground Is only a few meters from our." Sasuke Asked, giving Hinata a hand, pulling her back to her feet

"I….., I know Sasuke-Kun….., I was Just a bit…., I….., I don't know….., But I felt a bit…, FREE!" Hinata Answered, giving Sasuke a fake smile while trying to lower her blush, although she was lying

"Free?" Sasuke Asked, dumbfounded

"What I meant to say was…., well I feel free today, my team has no missions so I sort of have the day…., off, I was Just…., seeing you I just felt a bit lonely." Hinata Explained, lying to Sasuke

"You know. I can tell when someone tells the truth or not. Judging by your voice I'd say you're lying, care to explain me what the real problem was?" Sasuke Asked, smirking at Hinata

"Well the truth Is…, I was confused because-." Hinata was cut off by Sasuke

"Let me guess, about that hug and talk we had yesterday?" Sasuke Asked, Hinata nodded, "*Sigh*" Sasuke Sighed, "Well…., I was going to discuss that with you today once my training was done. I guess It's as good as time as any." Sasuke said, before changing his expression back to his Emo expression, "Hinata…., I'm sorry for what I did yesterday." Sasuke apologised

"It's…, It's okay, I should be the one apologising….., I know It Isn't good to do that because of our clan backgrounds." Hinata Explained, with a small smile on her face

"It's disgraceful to me for doing It, remember I hugged you first, not the other way around, therefore I should be the one apologising, not you." Sasuke Explained, disappointment In his voice towards himself

"Still that doesn't mean that It helped me though." Hinata Informed, Sasuke went wide eyes, "In fact, I also want to thank you for hugging me, It helped my depression a lot….., I haven't felt this warm before since….., since….., my mother." Hinata Said quietly, sadness In her voice

"You're mother?" Sasuke was confused, also never heard anything about Hinata's mom before, "How Is your mother exactly?" Sasuke Asked, concern In his voice, he wasn't sure why he was concern but he was

"She's…., She's dead…, she died when I was five, a cloud nin came to the Hyugan mansion and tried to kidnap me as I was told while I was asleep…., my mom came to save me, only to meet….., an unexpected death, she was stabbed In the heart…., She….., She died, the cloud nin was executed by his village for treason, my father told me she was stabbed because I was In the way….., I was goanna die but she sacrificed her life for me." Hinata explained, tears forming In her eyes

"Oh…., I'm sorry I Asked." Sasuke Apologised, feeling sorry for the young blue headed Kuniochi

"That's okay. You didn't know." Hinata said, rubbing the tears off of her eyes

"So I guess that's why you train hard, that's why you want to be strong, I know because I seen a video a security camera footage of how you and Neji fought, The Third Hokage showed me In case I missed anything." Sasuke Explained

"Partly. My father finds me weak and pathetic, he attends to neglect me for my younger sister, who Is starting to get the same treatment as I have. My father Is always tough on her and me, he says we would never make clan heads ever." Hinata Explained

"What about the elders In your clan, they must do something about It?" Sasuke Asked

"Well…, The elders respect my father and his actions…, They say that he's a great example of a clan head….., They see me the same way as my father does." Hinata Explained, Sadness In her voice

"What about the other members of your clan?" Sasuke Asked

"The members In the main household attends to neglect me aswell, because of my pity for the branch members….., The branch are ordered by my father that any contact with me shall be an immediate execution…, the only ones who respect me and talk to me are Hanbai-Nii-San and now Neji-Kun." Hinata explained, smiling at the end when she talked about Hanbai and Neji

"There's also you, Naruto-Kun, Choji-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun, Kiba-Kun with his dog Akamaru-Kun, Shino-Kun, Lee-Kun, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan and Tenten-Chan, along with Kurenai-Sensei aswell, with Tsunade-Sama and Shizune-San." Hinata smiled

"In a way I'm guessing we are considered more of a family to you than your clan am I right?" Sasuke Asked, smirking at Hinata, happy that she's happy

"I guess so." Hinata replied

"But still, It doesn't mean that I'm not harmed, lately my father has been harsher to me more than before." Hinata Informed, having a sad frown on

"Why?" Sasuke Asked, his eyes wide, concern for the poor girl

"Because….., Because he says that I have been hanging around that…., that….., "Demon"." Hinata Replied, tears started to form again In her eyes

"You mean the dope?" Sasuke Asked

"Yes, he says Naruto-Kun Is and always will be a Demon, I never knew why he called him that, until I learned the truth that Is. Ever since I was motivated by him…., My father was more strict to me than before…., He wanted me to forget about Naruto-Kun…., I refused, and then…., then…, That's all you need to know." Hinata Replied, Sasuke was concerned and walked towards her, making her blush lightly

"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone no matter what." Sasuke comforted, rubbing her right side of her cheek

"You….., You promise?" Hinata Asked, blushing lightly

"I promise." Sasuke Smiled

Hinata Didn't want to tell Sasuke, she really didn't want him to know. But this secret she carries Just kept in bothering and bothering her, she needed to tell someone sooner or later, plus deep down In her heart she trusts Sasuke.

"Okay." Hinata Agreed, she turned back, unzipping her hoodie, then lifting up her black shirt, Sasuke blushed lightly seeing the back of her purple light bra, but then clutched his fists when he saw something he wished he would never see

On Hinata's back was fresh whip marks, not only that, but aswell as a few palm hits which looked to be performed by her clan's techniques and a small knife cut on her back. Sasuke was angry, Hinata was sad, she hated these marks never wanting anyone to see them.

"What happened?!" Sasuke growled, angry at whoever did this

Hinata was silent for a while, before replying to him with a sad voice, looking down to the ground, "My father told me to Ignore Naruto-Kun. I refused and he punished me."

"How long has he been doing this for?" Sasuke Asked, concern In his voice

"Since…., The Chunin Exams." Hinata then broke out In a small cry, leaving Sasuke feel really sorry for the young Hyuga girl, The Chunin Exams was five months ago, and this Is how she was punished for making contact with Naruto

(Flashback, five months ago, a few days after Naruto and Jiraya left to find Tsunadae, Location, Hyuga Household)

In the main house of the Hyugas, there was a small uproar with Hiashi Hyuga, arguing with his daughter Hinata. They are located In the Hyuga council room, where a meeting has Just finished about their discussion for the leaf, Hinata overheard the meeting, once It was over Hiashi called her.

"Hinata, you're guessing why I called you here today?" Hiashi Asked, stern In his voice

"No father. I don't know why?" Hinata replied, worry In her voice

"I called you here because I have noticed how you and the Demon had been getting along. I realised that because of this, Neji also Is getting along with the Demon, he of course no longer believes In we can't change one's fate, but this may give Demon Influence over the Hyuga clan. So as of today, you are to stay away from that Demon at all costs." Hiashi Explained

"Father. May I ask who's a Demon? And what Demon are you talking about?" Hinata Asked, Confusion In her voice

"As In the Demon Hinata, I mean the Uzumaki boy. He's nothing more but a short sighted monster, who should've died the day he was born, or never been born at all, the Leaf surely would've been much better without him." By this stage, Hinata's eyes went wide, she was completely shocked and disgusted at how her father would say to one of her friends

"But father, he Is not a Demon. He's Naruto-Kun and-" Hinata was cut off by her father

"And a threat to this village! You remember the Chunin Exams where he defeated Neji! Had you not seen the Chakra he possess?! The ferocious energy he had?! If you had any Idea who he actually really was, You would see things my perspective Hinata! Now do as I say!" Hiashi Raised his voice, warning his daughter

"What If that Is his Bloodline, or his clan's secret technique….., Doesn't anyone know of his clan?" Hinata Asked, objecting to Hiashi's order

"The point Is that he's a Demon, that's not his clan techniques or Bloodline, that Is something that I cannot tell you of Hinata!" Hiashi replied, " _If only now we could tell the next Generation, then we'll all be happy to see them torturing the Demon Instead of making friends with him! How pathetic!_ " Hiashi thought, "Anyway you are ordered to stay away from that Demon! Do as you are told Hinata or-!" Hiashi was cut off by a small whisper, loud enough for him to hear

"No." Hinata whispered, looking down towards the ground

"Excuse me?!" Hiashi Demanded, Shocked that his daughter talked back at him

Hinata looked up at her father, having a serious look on her face, "No father, you are wrong, Naruto-Kun Isn't a Demon, he's Naruto Uzumaki, a great person, a great ninja, he Is to be treated with respect." Hinata told Hiashi

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Hiashi Demanded, Anger In his voice

"What I'm talking about Is the fact that you are blind, like the villagers, all you see Is a Demon when me and my friends see a human boy. You are wrong father, and I will not cooperate." Hinata stood up

"HINAT DO AS I SAY OR THERE WILL BE CONSENQUENCES!" Hiashi gave his final warning, his eyes threatening the poor girl

"NO FATHER I WILL NOT!" Hinata Shouted, but made a big mistake, that was the last straw, her father Immediately grabbed her by the back of her neck and pushed her down to the ground, "OFFFFF!" Hinata whimpered, landing towards the ground

"If you say so Hinata, as of this moment, you will be getting punished for your crimes against the Hyuga household, you're Just lucky this punishment will be easy on you this time." With that said, Hiashi took his belt off, holding the end without a buckle, holding It like a whip, "Take your Jumper and shirt off now and face the consequences!" Hiashi Demanded

Hinata let out a few tears, before taking her Hoodie and shirt off, she stayed at her position, which was mostly kneeling on the floor, holding her hands on her knees, she knew this sort of thing was going to happen, It's Just that she had never expected her father to do It, she quickly closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

WHIP!

WHIP!

WHIP!

WHIP!

WHIP!

(End Flashback)

She let out a few tears after remembering that moment, she had been witnessing her punishment for the past half an hour, leaving her with a very sore back, she could hardly sleep after that. The Hyuga household did get news of this, they could careless of Hinata getting this sort of punishment, they said she deserved It because she was weak. The branch clan also found out about this, they could only say how sorry they were for not helping her and for what her own father done to her. Neji wanted to speak against Hiashi for doing this, Hinata convinced Neji not to, even though he wanted to protect her, Neji agreed. Hanbai knew of what had happened, she felt very sorry for Hinata and apologized for what had happened, Hinata said It was never her fault. Ever since that day she had been getting this a lot from her father.

She pulled her shirt back on, then zipped her hoodie on, leaving a very shocked Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe It, of course the Uchihas have similar punishments to the Hyugas, but not ever they would punish a childlike Hinata at such a young age with extreme measures for making contact with someone they deem as a Demon. Even though now Sasuke and Hinata knows the truth about Naruto and what's Inside of him.

"*Sob**Sob* My father want me to…., *Sniff**Sniff*…., Stay away from him, I Just refused." Hinata was crying she was really sad that he won father would do such a thing like that to her, she released all the sadness she kept deep Inside her from him, It was good to finally release all that sadness

Sasuke had done the unthinkable, he started to walk towards Hinata, and the next thing he knows It, he was hugging her again, to keep her comfort and stop the crying, he never knew why he wanted her to stop crying, he Just wanted to help her.

He soon realize what he Just did, for the second time In one week, he quickly released Hinata and stepped back, his face blushing furiously.

"Hinata I'm so sorry again!" Sasuke Exclaimed, fighting down the blush

Hinata didn't say a thing, she was so shocked that this had happened to her, she felt the same warm feeling again when Sasuke hugged her last time and collapsed to the ground. Sasuke quickly caught Hinata, only to see her whole face red, he sighed, this Is what happens when an Uchiha hugs an Hyuga, they pass out.

He gently laid Hinata on the tree, he decided to let her be there for a while then he continued to train, he looked back and smiled at the sleeping Hyuga girl. He didn't understand why? Hinata Is a Hyuga, she should consider Sasuke her rival or enemy perhaps, Instead she treats him like a friend. There's something he doesn't understand either, he has feelings, feelings for her, every time he hugs her they Just keep getting this warm feeling.

(Timeskip, two hours later)

After training Hinata suddenly started to wake up, she opened her eyes and saw that she was laying under a tree, she hadn't noticed until now that Sasuke was next to her, waiting for her to wake up. She turned her head towards him to see a small smirk on his face, happy that Hinata Is finally awake.

Hinata blushed lightly at being this close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun…, Wha….., What happened…, Wh….., Why was laying?" Hinata Asked, nervously

"You fainted after I gave you a hug, sorry about that." Sasuke apologised, Hinata smiled slightly

"It's…, It's alright…., I'm sure you didn't…., Didn't mean to do It." Hinata Responded, Sasuke smiled, then stood up, giving Hinata his right hand, helping her up to her feet

By the time she got up, both Hinata and Sasuke didn't expect to meet face to face, their faces centimetres from each other, making them quickly look away from each other.

"I'm sorry again, tell you what, how about I treat you as an apology?" Sasuke suggested, smirking at Hinata

Hinata blushed lightly, tapping her fingers together, thinking of an answer.

"Well…., probably I….., I can go…., sure." Hinata replied, giving Sasuke a small smile

Sasuke nodded, the left the training grounds with Hinata following him.

(Location, Ichiraku's Ramen)

Sasuke and Hinata went to have lunch at Ichiraku's, Sasuke was paying, even though Hinata suggested that she should pay Instead. They sat next to each other on stools, eating their meals. Sasuke smirked seeing how Hinata was happy. Sasuke had this strange feeling In him that he was enjoying every moment of this lunch, he never felt this way In a long time, not since his family was slaughtered by his older brother Itatchi.

Hinata finished her meal, then turned her head towards Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke-Kun….., But…., But you really shouldn't have." Hinata said, Embarrassed that Sasuke had to pay Instead of her

"I told you before Hinata, It was my treat so you don't have to worry about paying." Sasuke calmed her down with a small smirk on his face

"Thanks Sasuke-Kun…., I'm much better now after the second hug you gave me." Hinata responded, Sasuke Just kept his smirk up

Sasuke was feeling something Inside of him, something that made him ask Hinata to go out, similar to a date or something, "Say Hinata, don't you wanna go anywhere else?" Sasuke Asked, Hinata blushed lightly

"Well….., There aren't really….., really many places to go…., but this Is Just a walk…, not a d…., Date or something?" Hinata Asked

"Of course nit, this Is not a date Hinata, Just more of a friendly going that's all." Sasuke replied, Hinata smiled lightly

"There…, There might be someplace I want to go to?" Hinata Suggested, "I had a mind on a certain place….., It's the Hokage monument." Hinata replied, nervously

"Sure, we'll go there now, why do you want to visit the monument?" Sasuke Asked

"Because…, I like the view and….., It's Kinda empty there….., No one visits the monument often so It's a quiet place for me." Hinata Explained, Sasuke kept his smirk on still, making Hinata smile at Sasuke, feeling happy

(Location, Hokages Monument)

Both Hinata and Sasuke were on top of the heads of the Hokages. They liked the view and the silence of the monument. It's not noisy and It's defiantly not crowded like the village. It take their mind off their disturbance In the village, everyone Is always making some sort of noises with In the village.

Both Sasuke and Hinata liked the view, It may have taken their minds off of the hug they had, but It did not take their weird feeling they had with each other. Sasuke pretended nothing was wrong, as the Inside of him was saying something to him, a feeling or some sort. Hinata's expression was blush, she was mostly blushing when she was near Sasuke, she didn't know why but she was getting to the answer sooner or later.

While they were staring at the view, Sasuke decided to break their small silence.

"Great view huh?" Sasuke Asked, a smirk on his face

Hinata was broke out of her thoughts and blushed In Embarrassment, "Huh! Yeah…, It's….., It's a good view." Hinata Replied confusingly

"You know you don't always have to be so nervous all the time? It's better If you calm down. Tell me, why are you nervous around others?" Sasuke Asked, Smirking at Hinata, Hinata blushed and tried to answer

"Well…, Uhhhhhhhhhh. You see. When I was younger…, I wasn't allowed to play with other kids…., My clan forbid me from playing with others…., They said that I shouldn't play with the kids who had no noble clan….., I only played with very few, those were Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun, Choji-Kun, Ino-Chan and Tenten-Chan." Hinata Answered, Embarrassed that she was mostly alone because of that

"Let me guess. Hyuga traditions?" Sasuke Guessed, feeling sorry for Hinata

"Yeah…., That's the reason why." Hinata Answered, Sadness In her voice

"I'm sorry that you have to suffer like that Hinata." Sasuke Apologised, Hinata smiled back

"That's Okay Sasuke-Kun. There's no reason to apologise." Hinata Said

"I have a question Hinata. Do you love Naruto?" Sasuke Asked, Wondering Is Hinata really did love Naruto

Hinata Instantly blushed and tried to think of an answer to give to Sasuke. It was kinda obvious Hinata shared feelings for Naruto, but she was really nervous and quiet to make sure no one knew she had a crush on him. If this got to the Hyuga clan Hinata would've been punished or beaten for loving that "Demon Brat".

Though she knew Sasuke wanted to know, and being the very kind little girl she Is, she thought she had no choice but to answer.

"I….., I may…., May…, L…, Love….., N…, Naruto-Kun." Hinata Answered, her face blushing hard until It turned red

" _She loves Naruto. And that Baka doesn't even realise that she loves him. Which gives me a chance with he…., WAIT! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HER! SHE'S A HYUGA AND I'M AN UCHIHA! WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER! Though she looks so beautiful. WHAT AM I THINKING!_ " Sasuke thought, turning his head away from Hinata, clutching his face In frustration

Hinata seen what Sasuke was doing, and was worried for him deeply. DEEPLY! She had never felt really worried for someone even for Naruto but for Sasuke?

"S…., Sasuke-Kun….., What's wrong?" Hinata Asked, Concern In her voice

"OH! Uhhhhhhhh…., Nothing, nothing at all. Just a thought that came to mind." Sasuke Lied, Hinata thought Smiled softly at him, Sasuke then had a questioned look on his face and Asked, "If you love Naruto why don't you tell him that? Obviously he'll like you If you tell Naruto that you love him?"

Hinata tried to think of an


	6. Chapter 6 Banished Or Not Banished?

Chapter 6

Banished Or Not Banished?

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

"JUTSU\MOVE" 

* * *

**Detail:** Set after the "Tea Country Arc", before the "Sasuke Uchiha Retrieval Mission Arc".

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time In "Konoha's Runaway Demon", we experienced what happened to Naruto while battling put his friends. After he was brought back, Sasuke and Hinata has been having some time together. Now comes the most difficult Challenge where Tsunadae has to face the council, about Naruto's banishment.

* * *

(Location, Konoha, Specific Location, Council Chambers)

"WHAT!" That was the surprise scream of the fifth Hokage Tsunadae Senju

"We of the council requests that Uzumaki Naruto to be Banished, and nowhere near a hundred feet near the fire country permanently." Koharu Repeated himself

"Again, what? Why?" Tsunadae Asked, Shocked of what they had said

"The boy has proven himself to be a worthy ninja for this village, not that this place deserves It! After all the crap we put him through. So why banish him?" Jiraya Asked, standing next to Tsunadae

"The boy was useful, but unfortunately he has proven himself unstable for this village. He will turn against us one time and murder us all like pigs. Just be lucky that **Thing** won't be executed." Koharu Spoke out

"I don't know why we can't execute that **Demon** , he deserves nothing better at all!" Hissed a Civillian Council Member, which soon made him shiver In fear when he felt killer Intent all around him from, Tsunadae, Jiraya, Shizune and Tonton, The Shinobi Side of the Council and The Haruno Girl

"Because. If Naruto Uzumaki was to be killed, The Nine Tails surely will leave his body. Only the host can die, the demon cannot. It will take time to reform Itself to It's former state, by then It will come back here and kill us all for what It's has suffered." Informed Koharu

"I wouldn't be surprised, this village has done nothing but tortured Naruto for days, weeks and years all for the hate of something they foolishly believe he's a Demon. This village deserves such punishment I would say." Jiraya spoke out

"Nevertheless we can't let that **Thing** live here anymore, It's only going to make matter worse, so we Just have to banish It while It's In a coma." Danzo Informed

"No." Tsunadae Said

"No?" Danzo Said, Confused and Disappointed at her answer

"You heard me. I said no. Remember all of you, I am the Hokage and I have the power to banish anyone I want to. And Naruto's banishment, Is completely neglected at this case. So to rephrase that, my answer Is no." Tsunadae Explained, resting her case

"But Tsunadae-Sama, we can't let It live here anymore, If It goes Insane-." Koharu was cut off

"Then I'll be the one to calm him down, he's my brother and I won't allow anything happen to him. End of discussion." Tsunadae Finished

Danzo then stood up from his chair, and put his unwrapped arm under his robes, looking for something.

"Fine! I wouldn't want to do this Tsunadae-Sama. But you left me no other choice."

After a few minutes of searching he had finally found what's he's been searching for. He pulled his arm back and revealed a small scroll.

Tsunadae's and the rest of the council widened their eyes as soon as Danzo unrolled the scroll.

"Before this council meeting began. I had ordered a petition, a vote for the whole village. This vote Is about whether or not should Naruto Uzumaki should be banished.", Tsunadae's eyes read the scroll as fast as she can, she soon narrowed her eyes, but then widened them In fear as she had finally finished reading the scroll, "And according to "Shinobi Laws", at page Fifty-Eight, section Fourty-Two, It says "When a petition Is up, the Hokage has comply to whatever the petition Is about, either they like It or not.", Those are the rules Tsunadae-Sama." Danzo Reminded

And he was right too. Tsunadae couldn't argue against It. It was one of those orders she couldn't argue with, even at the position of Hokage.

"Wh-When?" Shizune Asked, Shivering In worry

"About two hours before this session began. The vote starts In three hours, either Naruto Uzumaki should be banished or not. It will be decided by the Civilians and Shinobi of Konoha." Danzo Said, as he rolled the scroll back up, with an devilish smirk on his face, "The vote, will be decided tomorrow." Danzo Finished, as the rest of the Civillian Council, besides Mrs Haruno, Smirked Devilishly

"Fine…. *Sigh* The vote will begin soon, and tomorrow….. It will be decided, the fate of Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunadae's voice had both defeat and Sadness

Sadness In which Danzo smirked at, It made him happy that he's controlling the village's Hokage.

* * *

(Location, Konoha's Hospital, Specific Location, Naruto's Room)

In Naruto's room, Sakura was still holding the Comatose Naruto's hand, gripping It as hard and tight as she can. She never had let go of his hand ever since she came here, It was dark and she knew she had to go home, It was late, but before that she kissed Naruto's forehead, and left before closing the door, by that stage two ANBU Black Ops member arrived to guard the room, to stop any villagers trying to kill the poor boy.

While making her way out of the hospital, she met Tsunadae, who had a sad look on her face, same with Shizune and Tonton who were walking right behind her.

"What's wrong Tsunadae-Sama?" Sakura Asked, as her face grew slightly worried

"*Sigh*….. Sakura. In this situation, If anybody Is the first to know, It's you since your one of Naruto's teammates and his lover. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Tsunadae Informed with a Sad tone In her voice

"W-What?"

"Sakura… In the next two hours there will be a vote, a vote to banish Naruto from Konoha."

"B-But why?"

"Because the damn council thinks Naruto Is a threat to this village, they don't understand how he feels like we do."

Sakura had her head hung down In Shame and Sadness, "This Is all my fault….. If I hadn't done what I did to him yesterday back at the bridge…."

"….None of this would happen."

Sakura then bursted Into tears, by then Tsunadae put a hand over her shoulders.

"It's alright Sakura. The council had It In on Naruto since the day he was born, they're Just using this situation Just as an excuse to get rid of Naruto." Tsunadae Informed, patting the pink Kuniochi, trying to calm her down, "But I won't let them do that to him, I promise, even though this petition may be against me I promise you I'll do anything In my power to stop them from banishing Naruto." Tsunadae Promised, before hugging Sakura, stopping a few of her tears from letting out

"Will, Naruto-Kun be okay Tsunadae-Sama?" Sakura Asked, drying off her eyes

"He will be Sakura. The brat's too stubborn to stay In a coma. The vote will start soon, we need all the votes we can get If we want Naruto to stay here." With that said, Tsunadae released Sakura and moved on to her office, where she will have an Important meeting with a few people

Sakura could only pray for Naruto, hoping that the vote would be on Naruto's favour.

How wrong she was.

* * *

(Location, Hokage Tower, Specific Location, Hokage's Office)

"Tsunadae-Sama. They're here." Shizune Informed

"Good… Let them In." Tsunadae Ordered

Shizune did as she was told, as she opened the door, to let Kakashi, Jiraya and Mrs Haruno In.

They took seats at the opposite side of Tsunadae.

"I'm sure that you all know even If half the village Is for Naruto, the other half Is against him, not to mention the entire Hyuga clan." Tsunadae Informed

"Yeah, but we have nothing to worry about right? It will be an equal vote, so It will be In Naruto's favour." Jiraya Commented, his voice filled with confidence

"But Jiraya-Sama. The Hyuga Clan Is one of the most Influenced Clans In all of Konoha, and we know Hiashi would give them some order to vote for the banishment. If the entire clan votes, we may aswell give up on fighting." Mrs Haruno Said, with sad eyes on her face

"Which Is why I called you all here….. I may have a plan to save Naruto, even If the petition Is up, the plan Is full proof." Tsunadae Informed, Confidence In her voice

"And that would be…?" Kakashi Asked

"The promise Minato and Sarutobi-Sensei made, the promise to keep Naruto safe and keep his heritage a secret…" Tsunadae Explained, "I believe It Is time that we revealed It to him. And there Is no doubt other villages will find that out too." Tsunadae Finished

"…"

The room was silenced for a moment, Kakashi sighed, he knew something like had to happen sometime. Jiraya had defeat In his eyes, as much as he wanted to keep his student's son safe from enemy villages, he couldn't break the promise to him for making his son look like a hero to the village. Mrs Haruno was friends with Minato and Kushina, In fact one of their best friends, since they died she heard of their sacrifice for Naruto and would do anything to make sure he was okay, she was worried that the boy would be In danger If news of his heritage ever got out, but In this situation It had to be done.

"Tsunadae-Sama….. A-Are you sure this Is the only way we could win against Danzo and Hiashi. I mean… Once his heritage Is revealed, villages like Kumo and Iwa would be after him, others will be trying to kill him for revenge against Minato. Naruto will be In more danger If the other villages find out about this, more danger than Naruto will be In than behind the walls of the village." Mrs Haruno Informed

"I know Mrs Haruno. It's a difficult decision, but we have no choice In that matter, either we let the vote decide to banish Naruto or we save him by revealing his heritage." Tsunadae Agreed

"Not only that, considering he Is the last of the Namikazes the council will want him to be put under a CRA (Note: CRA stands for Clan Restoration Act) to produce a few Namikaze heirs, not only that, but I'm sure they would want him to marry a few of their daughters so they could keep the Namikaze's fortune to themselves." Jiraya added

"So… Naruto Is In danger both outside of the village and Inside?" Mrs Haruno Asked

Everyone Just nodded.

"You could say that In a way." Kakashi Commented

"Overall, I know It's a tough choice, and I know that the consequences are against us….. But we have to try, for Minato and Kushina… We're doing for them….. and Their son." Tsunadae Finished, while everyone Just nodded In agreement

" _I have a bad feeling about this."_ Jiraya Thought as he felt something bad was going to happen

" _I'm sorry Sensei… I should've watched Naruto more, I guess I have failed you once again."_ Kakashi Thought Sadly

" _Don't worry Sakura…. I'll help you and make sure nothing stands between you and Naruto."_ Thought a determined Mrs Haruno

* * *

(Location, Haruno Residence)

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

These were the knocks and sounds coming from the door, Indicating someone was there.

Sakura heard this and ran downstairs to open the doors.

"COMING!" She Shouted, as she opened the door

After Sakura opened the doors she was shocked to see the one person and probably the last to see her… Hinata Hyuga. Ever since Sakura first chased Naruto out of the village, Hinata was one of the few people to threaten her for what might happen to her If anything ever happened to Naruto. Even after they worked together to bring him back, she still felt afraid to talk to her, she thought Hinata was still mad at her for driving Naruto out of the village.

"H-HINATA! What're you doing here?!" Asked a Shocked wide eyes Sakura

Hinata's reaction was no different, Hinata had a shameful look on her face, her eyes looking down on the ground In shame. She knew Sakura was still afraid, but she had come here for a different reason.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan….. I didn't come….. Come here for the reason you think I did…. I Just wanted to…. Apologise." The last part was whispered loud enough for Sakura to hear

"Wh-What?" Sakura Asked, Shocked by this

"I'm sorry for the way I acted back at the Hokage's tower when I heard Naruto-Kun left… I didn't know wh-What came over me. I'm Just….. Upset. I guess I was upset that Naruto-Kun never trusted us enough with his secret about the demon Inside of him." Hinata Explained

Sakura's Shocked and Fearful expression turned Into a soft smile, narrowing her eyes at Hinata softly.

"It's okay Hinata. I forgive you. I guess It was something I had coming for me back then, I really did deserve It you know. I was a complete Jerk to Naruto-Kun. If anything I thought I deserved that threat Hinata." Sakura Said, with a soft tone In her voice

"B-But I'm really sorry Sakura-Chan. It wasn't like me to say or do that to you, I was upset and I-I should've known better than to take my anger out on you." Hinata Said, Shame located In her tone of voice

"Again Hinata It's alright. We were all a little surprised to find out Naruto-Kun had been keeping this secret from us for such a long time… I Just feel bad at the moment…. I found out that I was In fact part of his suffering. I never knew the whole village hated him for something that stupid." Sakura Commented, As she soon started to remember some memories about what she had done to aid the suffering of Naruto

To be honest she was arguing to herself If she should have Naruto or not, sure Naruto deserves Sakura, but Sakura thought that she didn't deserve Naruto, after all the pain she put him through, the rejections, the Insults, the punches and kicks, and the shouting she had done to Naruto. However her Inner self kept on telling her that she's Just over reacting, Naruto would Just forgive Sakura as he usually does. Usually Sakura agrees with her Inner self, but after the way Naruto reacted to her back when they first battled, she'd knew gaining his trust and forgiveness would take some time to repair, but she'd knew he would probably never forgive her of anything ever again.

But she remembered all the times Naruto kept on trying and trying and trying to get her attention, and for how many years? Since Kindergarten. If Naruto spent all this time trying to get her attention, Sakura would do the same to get his forgiveness, even If she had to spend the rest of her life trying, because that was her ninja way.

"Hinata….. I'm worried about him. You know there's a vote to banish him from the village or not?" Sakura Asked, Worried for Naruto

Hinata Just looked down at the ground In Sadness.

"I know….. Earlier today my father notified me on this. He wanted me to vote for the banishment, I refused and decided to vote for Naruto, against his banishment." Hinata Informed

Hinata remembered how her father reacted to her, he was pissed beyond belief that she disobeyed his wishes, and she wasn't the only one, Neji wasn't goanna vote for the banishment either, he was on Hinata's side. Hiashi used the bird cage seal on Neji, forcing the boy to hold his forehead In pain, Hinata begged her father to stop hurting Neji, she begged, she begged, and she begged, she cried to stop her father, but he refused to stop. In Anger, Hiashi slapped Hinata hard. Neji was suffering a lot, but soon Gai and Kurenai were going to check up on their students to make sure they're okay, by the time they reached the household, they saw everything that had Just happened before their very eyes.

Gai kicked Hiashi, while Kurenai quickly tended to Neji, he was unconscious, Hinata begged Kurenai to take him to the hospital, she agreed and went. Hiashi ordered them to return Neji, but Tsunadae was at the hospital that time and heard the whole story from Hinata, she threatened Hiashi.

" _IF YOU EVER GET NEAR NEJI OR HINATA! I'LL PERSONALLY GUT YOUR EYES FROM YOUR VERY SKULL WITH MY BARE HANDS! THEN WE'LL SEE HOW YOU'LL HANDLE WITH YOUR "HYUGA PRIDE" TAKEN FROM YOUR EYES! NOW GET LOSET BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THEM HIASHI! THEY'RE JUST GENIN!"_ Tsunadae Threatened Hiashi which worked

After that Hiashi left the hospital, he was furious with his daughter and the person he referred to as a "Hyuga Traitor" that they defended the "Demon Brat", he swore that they will receive the ultimate punishment once Neji Is released from the hospital.

Hinata Shivered slightly at her father's actions towards her and Neji, she was use to It ever since her mother had died. But still she wished her father would not hate Naruto more than the civilians do. She wonders why he hates him more than anyone else, surely the other great clans of Konoha had lost members too, but they weren't mad at Naruto as Hiashi was.

"So I guess we're both gonna have to try hard and hope that Naruto-Kun wouldn't be banished at all." Sakura Hoped

"I guess….. I have to go, I need to see Neji-Kun at the hospital, by Sakura-Chan." Hinata then left Sakura's sight to head to the hospital

She realized that Sakura kept adding "Kun" to the end of Naruto's name every time she mentioned It. Hinata knew If Naruto wakes up and find out Sakura loves him, she knew they would start dating soon. But she wasn't sad, the two do belong to each other, Hinata knows that Naruto showed more love to Sakura than she showed with Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, Hinata still felt pumping In her heart every time she was close to him. In fact every time she was close to Naruto Sasuke was close to them, she was feeling uncomfortable, which made her rethink her feelings for Naruto over. Does she love Naruto or not? And what does this have to do with Sasuke?

Her answer would have to wait, she had to help Naruto In order for him to stay, all she could do was hope that Naruto wouldn't be banished from Konoha.

* * *

(Timeskip, One day later)

It's been a whole night since the vote, today was the day Naruto's fate would be determined. After the vote most of the Konoha rookies were hopping that Naruto would stay, those were Akamaru and Kiba, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Ino, Shikamaru and Shino knew that there was a high probability chance that Naruto would be banished, there was no way In chance to stop It, but he fought for his friend anyway. Sakura was hoping that Naruto wouldn't be banished, she knew that Tsunadae wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Hinata was also worried, she wanted Naruto to stay, he hasn't even become Hokage yet, he can't leave till he reaches his goals.

Sasuke was hoping that the vote will be In Naruto's favour, he wasn't quite sure they would win, but he had to try.

Iruka also voted for Naruto to stay, aswell did Anko, which made Iruka suspicious of the woman, seeing how she must care for Naruto.

Despite all of the Sensei's, Rookies and Tsunadae's efforts, along with half the portion of the village. Tsunadae had counted the vote, to realise that they had lost. Naruto Uzumaki, was to banished, from the village hidden In the leaves.

However, Tsunadae was a gambler, and every gambler knows they always have a trick up their sleeve. As a final resort, she's going to release Naruto's heritage to Naruto… TODAY!

* * *

(Location, Council Chambers)

In the council chambers, the people that were present was the Clan Heads, The Civillian Council, Sasuke since he's the last Uchiha and should take part In a situation like this, the Jounin Elite, Shizune who was holding Tonton, and Jiraya who was standing right next to Tsunadae.

The Civillian Council besides Mrs Haruno was smirking, they knew they had won the vote, It was obvious that Naruto would be banished from the village.

Danzo stood up and began his announcement.

"The vote had reached It's decision, Naruto Uzumaki Is to banished. We are going to send ANBU to pick up his body and throw beyond the borders of The Fire Country. He Is then to never to return to Konoha ever again!" Danzo Announced, the Civillian council beside Mrs Haruno chuckled In victory

All seemed hopeless now that The Council had made their final decision. However, for Tsunadae, she wouldn't go down easy without a fight of course.

Tsunadae stood up from her chair, before announcing, "You can't banish him!"

"And why can't we?" Danzo Asked, with a smirk on his face

"B-Because…" Tsunadae Paused for a few second, "Naruto Uzumaki Isn't his real name." Tsunadae said

Everyone was Just dumbfounded and wondered what she meant. They didn't understand what she meant by, "His real name", but Danzo knew what she meant, and was hoping she wouldn't be foolish enough to reveal his heritage to The Council.

How wrong he was.

"His real name Is…" Tsunadae paused again for a few seconds before continuing, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Tsunadae finally finished

As she finished her sentence, the Council gasped as they had heard that their great hero The Fourth Hokage had the "Demon Brat" as his son. Some felt terrible for the things they did to him, others were thinking that because he's the son of the last Namikaze, they could have one of their daughters marry him and claim his fortune and family Jutsus. Others believed It as a lie, to get Naruto out of banishment.

"THIS BOY CAN'T BE AN NAMIKAZE! HE'S A DEMON AND FOREVER WILL BE THE DEMON THAT HAD KILLED THOUSAND OF INNOCENT LIVES AND OVER BELOVED FOURTH HOKAG! WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE OF HIS EXSITANCE AS A NAMIKAZE ANYWAY?!" Demanded an Angry Civillian Councilman

"Well, If It's evidence you want It's evidence you get." Tsunadae Said, as she took out a scroll from her pockets and gave It to Danzo

Danzo received the scroll, only to carefully read every detail of It to make sure It was real. Every letter. Every word. Every sentence. Everything was true, this was Minato's and Kushina's hand writing, no doubt about It.

"Unfortunately, Tsunadae-Sama is right." Danzo Admitted, as he slowly put his arms down from reading the scroll

"A-Are you sure?" Asked a Council man Civillian

"Positive, their seal, hand writing and their signatures… Are one hundred percent real." Danzo Admitted again, the Civillian grabbed the scroll next to him and read It multiple times, to make sure it was real or not

"It's true… Naruto Is the last of the Namikaze Clan. We searched him and everything about his blood was partly Minato's and Kushina's." Tsunadae Reassured them

"B-But their child died In the process of the Kyuubi attack right?" Asked a Confused Council Civillian Woman

"No. He's alive alright, why would you think Minato wanted Naruto to look like the hero he always wanted him to be so much?" Jiraya Asked

The Council Civillian Woman couldn't answer, as It was of course obvious that It would be Minato's son that he wanted to look like a hero, If It were any random child, The Third Hokage would've sent him to a different village that would care for him rather than abuse him.

"Not only does he have his father's and mother's blood, but his father's bloodline aswell." Jiraya Informed, which made the council gasped at hearing that Naruto had his father's bloodline

"His bloodline took time to develop, but as I suspect It would finally finish In the next few weeks….. His bloodline Is….. Kopi (Note: "Kopi" Is copy In Japanese terms)." Jiraya Explained

"K-Kopi… You don't mean the Kopi… The Fourth's and the Namikaze's bloodline that allows the user to copy other bloodlines and Jutsus for unlimited time? You don't mean that copy?" Asked a Disbelieved Council Civillian Man

Jiraya Just simply nodded, everyone In the Council Chambers started chatting about this outcome, they couldn't believe that their "Demon Brat" was the son of the Fourth Hokage and last of the Namikaze clan. This Is when they started to get Ideas about what they would use Naruto for. Danzo already to have him transferred to ROOT so he can have a powerful weapon by his sides. The civilians besides Mrs Haruno were thinking they could have one of their daughters to marry Naruto and produce some Namikaze heirs, gaining Influence In the Namikaze Clan.

"Seeing how Naruto Is the son of Minato and Kushina, I say we shouldn't banish him." Said Shukaku Nara

"I agree." Tsunadae Agreed

"Even If Naruto Is banished, I will cut all ties with Konoha and the Uchiha Clan, wherever village he picks we will migrate there." Sasuke Informed, as he wasn't Joking and determined to help Naruto

"You will also lose the support of the Nara Clan." Nara Shukaku Said

"And the Yakamana." Added Inoichi

"And the Inuzukas." Added Tsume Inuzuka

"And the Harunos trade agreement." Added Mrs Haruno

"Not only that but I will reassign from Konoha's position of Hokage and follow Naruto wherever he goes." Tsunadae Added, with Shizune and Tonton nodding In agreement

"You will also lose another Sannin." Jiraya Added

"And you will lose our support." Asuma spoke out, as Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai nodded In agreement

All the other Clan heads said similar things, beside the Hyugas.

They all warned Konoha that If Naruto was banished they would aid him In his Journey towards a new village.

If Naruto was banished, not only they would lose the Namikaze Clans support, but the other Clans aswell, and a few of the Jounin Elite too.

Danzo stood up from his seat before announcing, "Seeing how Important Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Is! And how others will follow his footsteps! I guess we have no choice but to pardon Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of his crimes for trying to flee the village, and releasing the Kyuubi for the third time!"

It was over.

Tsunadae had won. She had beat Danzo In his own game, buts she knew this was far from over.

"However! Seeing how he's the last Namikaze, we need to put him under a CRA to produce more Namikaze children to ensure the safety of the Namikaze Clan!" Danzo Announced

"Then we will wait until he wakes up! Naruto gets to make that decision If he wants to be put under a CRA or not!" Tsunadae Shot back, Stern In her voice

"But we must act quickly before he dies! If he dies than It's the end of the Namikaze Clan!" a Council Civillian Man Explained

"How about he can have a contract In future to marry my daughter." Suggested one of the Civillian Council Men

"And how about mine?" Asked a Civillian Council Man

"And mine?" Asked a Civillian Council Woman

Each after each, the Civillian Council has been suggesting that their daughters should marry Naruto as soon as possible.

This of course gave Tsunadae a headache as she was losing It over the repeated sentence of Naruto marrying one of their daughters.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunadae Shouted, as the entire council room did as she said, and was silenced, "We have an agreement! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Is not to be banished from the village! Understood?!" Tsunadae Asked, which of course led the council to nod

"Also It's Naruto's decision who he wants to marry, we won't force him Into marriage, he'll pick whoever he wants to marry to. Understood?!" Tsunadae Asked In a Stern voice, which led the council to nod

It was true. Those that were put under a CRA would have to pick how many and which wives he has to marry. They had no power to force Naruto to marry whoever they choose him to marry. Once Naruto wakes up, he'll be the one to pick his future bride.

Soon the entire council left the chambers, Sasuke Included.

The only ones present were the Jounin Elite, Mrs Haruno, Shizune and Tsunadae.

"Are you sure It was worth It?" Mrs Haruno Asked In concern

"It was the only way. I had no choice but to do It… It was either Naruto banished or we keep the promise to Minato and Kushina." Tsunadae Said, In a voice of defeat

"Break one promise to keep another I suppose?" Kakashi Guessed, which made Tsunadae nod at his statement In agreement

"Let's Just hope that the rookies won't be too surprised at this revelation." Asuma Hoped, which made Kurenai nod In agreement

"I don't know how Naruto will handle the truth. I know that brat will go crazy when he hears the news." Tsunadae Said

Which she wasn't wrong either. She was right, Naruto wouldn't like hearing that not only the hero of the village, one of the greatest Hokages that had ever lived, sealed the nine tailed demon, which made Naruto's life a living hell, turns out to be his father.

Knowing how Naruto had suffered he'll probably need some time alone to accept this, It would be too much for Naruto to find out that he's a prodigy for one of the world's greatest and noble Clan that had ever lived.

And he will be hurt once he finds out that all the pain and suffering he's been put through would've all been Ignored If the villagers knew he was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

She knew he wouldn't take any of this well.

But the real question Is…..

…Will his friends take the news well?

* * *

(Location, Hospital, Specific Location, Naruto's Room)

Back at the Hospital, Sakura was there once again, with a flower on vase next to Naruto's bed.

She once again held Naruto's hand tightly, squeezing It hard until hopefully soon Naruto would wake up and apologise for what she had said two days ago. She hardly left his sight, and she didn't want to. She already Ignored Naruto enough, she knew he never deserved any of this, he was always kind to her, nice and there for her. She had realised how long Naruto was there for her, she decided to be always there for him, she never wanted to leave his sight again.

She had hopes up that the vote would be In Naruto's favour. How she hoped he would stay, he Just came back to the village after his attempt to run away. She wants to make up so much for Naruto for all the times she had rejected him every time he asked her out for a date.

As she was holding his hand, and ANBU came through the door.

"Excuse me….. Mrs Haruno. It's the Hokage. She wants to see you In her office." The ANBU Informed before he vanished

Sakura Just sighed as she hoped this was good news from Tsunadae.

Before she left she held Naruto's hand tighter and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back soon okay Naruto-Kun." Sakura Whispered at his ear, hoping that he heard what she said.

She wasn't wrong, she was right.

She closed the door slowly, taking a few glances at the unconscious Naruto before shutting the door, she walked away slowly, seeing the two ANBU guards on steady and alert In case If someone comes and tries to kill Naruto.

* * *

(Location, Hokage Tower, Specific Location, Hokage's Office)

Sakura Just made It to the Hokage's office, In the office she had realised that the rookie nine was there, Including Sasuke.

For Sasuke he knew what Tsunadae was going to say, he was shocked himself at the meeting that Naruto was the son of The Fourth Hokage, and the last member of the great Namikaze Clan. It was a huge shock to him, and at the council room It explained why he had so many "Fan Girls" as the council said, he never knew they were only after him because of his status as a last Uchiha and Heir to the Uchiha Clan.

The rest of the rookies wondered why Tsunadae had called them here.

Shikamaru knew this was goanna be a troublesome situation.

"I called you all here to reveal another secret that had been hidden from you and Naruto and the whole village for his whole life." Tsunadae Informed

The rookies began to chat quietly to each other, until Kiba stepped In.

"What now? Are you goanna say that Naruto Is some Prodigy or son of a Kage?" Kiba Asked, but he meant It as a joke with a smirk on his face , Akamaru followed him

"Actually….. You're right." Tsunadae Replied

Kiba along with Akamaru had their Jaws dropped, the rookies, minus Sasuke, were all wide eyed and shocked.

"Hey…. I was only Joking." Kiba Said, as he was In disbelief

"Well your Joke was a coincidence. If you're wondering we lost the vote and Naruto was to be banished from the leaf forever." Tsunadae Informed, which made the rookies minus Sasuke gasped, Sakura had her hands clutched to her chest as she heard the news, "However." Tsunadae Said, which made everyone minus Sasuke snap and heard what she was going to say, "In the end we managed to pull through, we told the council of his heritage, today I'll let the whole village know about It." Tsunadae Finished

"Naruto's Heritage?" Asked a Confused Neji

"Yes Neji. Naruto has a Heritage." Tsunadae Confirmed, "Naruto's real name Isn't "Naruto Uzumaki" It's "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", Uzumaki Is Just his middle name. Supposedly, Naruto Is the last member of the Namikaze Clan, a Clan which possess what Is known as "The King Of The Bloodlines" Kopi." Tsunadae Explained

"Kopi? Isn't that bloodline similar to Sasuke's?" Ino Shocked Asked

"Yes but It copies other bloodlines aswell, and Jutsus. It's also keeps them In his memory, so he has those forever, the Sharingan can only copy Jutsus for a limited amount of time, It makes all other bloodlines weak and pathetic compared to It's own." Sasuke Explained

"Exactly, which Is why his banishment was cancelled. Those Civillian Council people and the old Idiots would do anything to get their hands on any weapon which Is powerful what's so ever. Not only that but they want him to be out under a CRA to bring new members of the Namikaze Clan back to life, I told them It was Naruto's decision to be put under a CRA or not." Tsunadae Explained

Sakura felt relieved but shocked that Naruto was the heir to the great Namikaze Clan, she also felt a bit angry that Naruto would be out under a CRA. Only she gets Naruto-Kun, no other girl Is allowed to touch him. She knew that he'll probably reject It since he has a heart only for one girl, and that would be his Sakura-Chan.

Although Sakura did suspect that Naruto wouldn't accept her, he would reject her harsh and cold as she did to him.

"Oh and Sakura!" Tsunadae Called

"Yes Milady?" Sakura Answered

"I had Inoichi erase his memory of the rejection you gave him, Naruto won't remember anything that had happened, he won't even remember the fight he had, all he'll remember will be the walk to you team meeting location. So he won't be trying to run away again okay." Tsunadae Informed, with a smile on her face

"Okay." Sakura Repeated, as she smiled the fact that Naruto wouldn't be Angry with her when he wakes up

"It will be two weeks until Naruto would wake up, aswell till his bloodline would finally develop." Tsunadae Informed again

"It took this long till his bloodline would finish?" Asked a Shocked Ino

"Yes. You see, the Kopi bloodline Is a fragile bloodline which takes time to develop, usually for a Namikaze It would take about six years for It to develop, but since Naruto holds the Kyuubi within him I can only guess that the demon's Chakra had probably advanced the bloodline, so It would probably be much stronger than It Is for a normal Namikaze member." Tsunadae Explained as the whole grouped listened In

"You said that Naruto was a son of a Kage, who would It be?" Asked Tenten

"You all know what the Fourth looks like am I correct?" Tsunadae Asked, which made the rookies nod, "Well, take a deep thought about It, Naruto looks like him doesn't he?" Tsunadae Asked

Everyone did as she said, and took a deep thought. Now that she said It, It does seem like Naruto shares a lot of facial features with the fourth besides the whisker like marks he has on his face. He looks like a little brother.

Adding the puzzle with son of a Kage and the similarities between them, they could only come up with one answer….

…That Naruto Is the son of the Fourth Hokage!

"Tsu-Tsunadae-Sama, are you telling us that-that Naruto-Kun Is the son of-of-of the Fourth Hokage?!" Asked a Shocked Lee

Tsunadae simply nodded, "Yes he Is Minato's son, I never discovered It until I was brought back to Konoha. He Is also the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Uzumaki's were once known as a great clan aswell, before their village known as Whirlpool was destroyed, the Uzumaki Clan scattered to the winds, with the members lost and searching for a new home."

"But why did you keep It a secret?" Asked Neji, In disbelief

"Because both Minato and Kushina had enemies, enemies that were willing to anything In their power to get revenge on those two and the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan, even killing Naruto to succeed In their revenge. Sarutobi-Sensei promised them that he'll keep Naruto safe, but because he was reinstated to the position as Hokage, he had less time with Naruto, letting villagers take their anger out on the brat, for thinking he Is the monster they believed him to be that almost destroyed the entire village, and taking lots of Innocent lives away." Tsunadae Explained

"But, didn't anyone adopt him, my father never hated Naruto, but he could've adopted him, why not?" Tenten Asked

"My mom told me the truth, she said the Civillian Council and the Hyugas had created a law that no high ranking council man or woman were to adopt Naruto-Kun. The Third was over ruled and the law was passed on, but It was taken down when he died." Sakura Explained, In a Sad tone, while Neji and Hinata held their heads In shame, couldn't believe that their Clan were one of the few Clans that had passed on this law

" _Fa-Father…. Why?"_ Hinata Asked In thought, her eyes narrowed to the ground In sadness

" _Hiashi-Sama, why did you pass this law on?"_ Neji Asked In thought, clenching his fists In rage

"I'll reveal his heritage to the rest of the village, I'll also give Naruto his heritage as his right as a Namikaze member and Uzumaki member, you are all dismissed." Tsunadae Finished, after that everyone left the room, and went back to their homes

It was a really shocking day for them, as they will be thinking of the turn of events that had happened In the last two days.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Author's Note:** I understand that a few of you guys are upset of the fact I haven't made any chapters In a while, and that's because of school. I was doing assignments, trying to catch up In my work, that I lost track and couldn't do any chapter for a while.

I'm sorry that I was late, but I will change my schedule, I have a few plans for other stories but I'll continue this and "Trying To Move On".

 **I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Shoenn Jump.**

I also were reading other stories on fanfic to Improve my stories In future.

 **As always I hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

 **Bye and have a good time**


	7. Chapter 7 Answers

Chapter 7

Answers

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

"JUTSU\MOVE"

* * *

 **Detail:** Set after the "Tea Country Arc", before the "Sasuke Uchiha Retrieval Mission Arc".

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time In "Konoha's Runaway Demon", Naruto was to be banished from the village hidden In the leaves. But Tsunadae had an ace up her sleeve, she revealed Naruto's heritage to the his friends and the council before they had the chance to banish him. Now what will happen to the blond Jinchuriki?

And why does Anko care for much about Naruto?

Iruka will have to find out.

* * *

(Timeskip: two weeks later, Location: Konoha)

It's been two weeks since Naruto's attempted escape. For the past two weeks all of Konoha has been shocked.

Why?

Ever since Naruto has been brought back there were lots of surprises, such as the fact that he's the son of the Fourth Hokage and the heir to the Namikaze Clan.

Villagers have been talking none stop at the shocking revelation of Naruto Uzumaki. Or should I say? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Instead.

The village and It's people have been chatting a lot about Naruto's secret, kids have felt ashamed that they had bullied Naruto over the fact that he's a Jinchuriki. They were all told the truth since It didn't matter anymore. It created a separation between the Old Generation and the Young Generation, as the young generation didn't trust any of the old generation. Kids have been mad at their parents for pouring In hate Into their young for something that has happened so long ago.

Teenagers left their homes to rent out apartments, they distrusted their parents so much they couldn't stand being under the same roof as they are.

It was a poor decision and a big mistake the old generation took.

The old classmates of Naruto wanted to apologise for what they said and did to him In the past, they didn't realise what they were doing. Obviously It was their parents fault for pouring In their hate to their children.

Some of the Council Civillian People were still trying to find a way for their daughters to date Naruto and claim his heritage.

Sadly for them, their daughters didn't want anything In It, as the truth of a certain no adopting Naruto law was revealed to the village. Kids of the Council were disgusted to be born by corrupt people who had forbidden the adoption of a certain blond boy.

Things In Konoha had Just changed dramatically over the past two weeks after Naruto's failed attempt to defect from Konoha.

The old generation of the village that hated Naruto continued to blame him for their young change In attitude. Despite the fact that he's In a coma, which shouldn't last more but probably a few days.

There had been repeated attempts of assignation, the villagers wanted to kill Naruto more since he's the son of the Fourth, they wanted to kill him because they thought he was disgracing his father's name for being alive.

Remembering this Sakura remember that one time she visited one of the doctors In fact tried to kill him.

* * *

(Flashback: A few days ago, Location: Konoha Hospital, Specific Location: Naruto's room)

Sakura was at another day holding Naruto's hand and putting It close to her forehead. She was Just waiting till he gets up.

After hearing the news from Tsunadae that Naruto's memories of what she had said that day was erased, she was glad and took this chance to fix Naruto's heart.

At least he won't runaway anymore, and Ignore Sakura like he did before.

As she kept her gaze on Naruto, she was Interrupted by a few knocks on the door.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"May I come In please?" Asked a doctor, opened the door slightly as he was holding a small clipboard, while smiling at the pink Kuniochi

Sakura Just simply nodded before answering, "Sure." As she gave him a soft smile

The doctor returned the smile as he began to come In the room and check Naruto's stats about his health and current position.

Sakura returned her gaze to Naruto.

"So…. Naruto Is It? I heard he's the son of the Fourth Hokage Isn't that right?" The Doctor Asked as he checked his stats

Sakura didn't remove her gaze, she Just answered simply, "Yes…. Yes he Is."

"And I hear a few people had tried to kill him even more since he's the disgrace of the Fourth's name I hear?" Asked the Doctor, which by then Sakura started to feel killing Intent, but It wasn't directed to her, It was directed to Naruto

Sakura Just simply nodded.

"So I see….." The Doctor said as he slowly reached up to his sleeve to grab something, something sharp

Sakura could feel the presence of Chakra, she felt It right next to her, and that was the doctor.

"Then….. I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO KILL HIM!" He then Shouted, as he pulled out a Chakra Infused Kunai and was about to stab Naruto's head

Only to be stopped by Sakura. As she grabbed his arm and stopped the Kunai strike with all the strength In her body.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura Shouted

"TRYING TO FINISH WHAT THIS BOY'S FATHER TRIED TO DO! KILL HIM! HE IS A DISGRACE TO THE FOURTH'S NAME! HOW DARE HE BE THE SON OF THE FOURTH!" He Shouted In rage, as he swung his arm away from Sakura

But she Just grabbed It again and stopped him.

"STOP PLEASE!" She begged, as a few tears escaped her eyes

"LIKE HELL! HE NEED STO DIE! GET OFF OF ME!" He Shouted as he swung her off of his arm again, "NOW DIE FOR THE NAME OF THE FORTH HOKAGE!" He Finished, as he was about to stab Naruto's head, only to be stopped once again when Sakura Jumped on Naruto's bed and used her body as a shield, "THE HELL YOUR DOING?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" He Asked her

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT NARUTO-KUN!" She Screamed as she held Naruto tightly to her chest

The Doctor Gasped before saying, "So This Is It then. Not only does the young generation distrusts us because of that **DEMON** , but now you love him? Is that It?" He Asked, as he narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl

She looked at Naruto and back at him before answering "Yes… I do love him with all my heart. AND HE'S NOT A DEMON! THE REAL DEMONS IN THIS VILLAGE ARE THE ONES TRYING TO KILL A YOUNG INIOCENT KID WHO HAS DONE NOTHING BUT HELPED THIS VILLAGE! YOU'RE ALL THE REAL DEMONS! A REAL DEMON WOULD'VE NEVER SAVED THIS VILLAGE FROM AN ARMY!" She Screamed as she referred to the Chunin Exams Incident

"I know that pink hair from anywhere." The Doctor said as he examined her pink hair, "You're the child of the great "Salamander", your father was the best Shinobi there was. And you defend his killer! And love the murderer of the man that brought you Into this world!" He Growled

"THAT WAS THE KYUUBI! HE'S NOT THAT DEMON THAT HAD KILLED MY FATHER! HE'S THE PERSON THAT LOVES ME WITH ALL HIS HERAT! HE'S A GREAT NINJA OF THIS VILLAGE AND WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT IT!" She Shouted

"FINE! I GUESS THIS VILLAGE HAS BECOME NOTHING MORE BUT… DEMON LOVERS!" HE Shouted, "IF YOU WANT TO DIE WITH HIM THAN SO BE IT!" HE Finished

Without any second thought he raised the Kunai In the air, and was about to stab the Kunai through Sakura's head to Naruto's. Even though that possibility Is low.

Sakura then got close to Naruto and held him tightly, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to prepare for what's coming next.

But It never did.

All she heard was something or someone shout "Shadow Striking Snake."

She turned her head and opened her eyes slowly, to see that the doctor's hand was grabbed by three different things.

First thing she noticed It was wrapped In snakes, she turned to see Anko holding her right arm up while glaring seriously at the doctor.

She also realised that his arm was grabbed by an angry Tsunadae with her right arm, she looked at him Angrily, killing Intent directing towards him, her teeth gritting In Anger.

And the third hand she saw was In a fingerless glove, she looked around to see her Sensei, while reading his "Icha-Icha Paradise" book.

She looked at the door to see Shizune with a shocked expression on her face.

"You know….. This Is a hospital, you shouldn't make a ruckus here." Kakashi simply Said, as he let go of the doctor's arm

"I was Just trying to finish off what the Fourth started!" The Doctor Growled

"By Killing his son?!" Exclaimed a disappointed Shizune

"That **THING** Is not his son! It's a **DEMON** In a child's skin." The Doctor Talked back, Anko retracted her snakes from his arm

"That "Thing" you call It Is his son! NOW GET OUT!" With that Shouted In rage Tsunadae threw the doctor literally to the wall outside of the room

CRASH!

"Anko! I want you to take this man to Ibiki. Tell him I have a new present for him, and that he can do anything he wants with It." Tsunadae Ordered

Anko simply nodded, while holding the doctor's hand behind his back. While she was walking out, Iruka had rushed In, he heard screaming while he was going to visit Naruto.

Iruka looked at Anko, but she looked away and began to walk faster.

Iruka couldn't help but stare at her, as he did not trust her, he didn't know her.

"Wha-What happened?" Iruka Asked, as he got to Naruto's room, looking at Sakura who had Just climbed out of Naruto's bed and was being patted on the shoulder while silently crying

"Shhhhhhhh… It's okay Sakura, he's gone." Tsunadae Said Silently, comforting the young pink haired Kuniochi

"*Sniff**Sob* It's-It's not fair! *Sniff**Sob* It-It's not his fault he's the son of-of the Fourth Hokage… *Sniff**Sob* I know people are upset that they lost loved ones and the Fourth Hokage but *Sniff**Sob* It-It doesn't mean they have to kill him!" She Cried, as she held Naruto's hand tightly

"Hokage-Sama?" Iruka Asked

"Iruka…. A doctor came here to try and kill Naruto. If It wasn't for Sakura he would've had the Job done. You may have to visit later as I have a few Issues with a certain someone to take care of at Ibiki's, give Sakura some time, she needs It." Tsunadae Said, as Iruka nodded and felt sorry for Sakura

* * *

(Flashback Ends)

Sakura had been feeling sad for the time being ever since then. People have been continually trying to kill Naruto all for him being the son of the Fourth Hokage.

I mean It really Isn't his fault! They hate him even more because he's the Fourth's son?!

Anyway, security has been tight, Kakashi was now watching Naruto 24\7, twice as long as beforehand. That's why he was In the hospital room In time to stop that doctor from killing Naruto.

And for the doctor…. Once he left Ibiki's, he then went to a talking doctor to help his head. He still has nightmares of whatever Ibiki has done to that man. Did the rookies or Sakura feel sorry, or Tsunadae and the other Jounin and the rest of Naruto's friends feel sorry for him? No. Because he deserved It, he was one of the doctors that had tried time by time to poison Naruto and treated his wounds to be worse than heal them. It was time that the doctor got what he deserved.

Overall, all of Konoha has changed a lot, everything that Konoha once was had changed. The young distrusts the old. Council members trying to find a way to gain Naruto's fortune. And lastly the biggest change would be Sakura's feeling for Naruto, she hardly leaves his sight, she deeply loves him and want to return all the love he has given her.

However.

This story Is mostly focusing on Iruka and Anko.

As Iruka wants to settle the whole why Is Anko helping thing once and for all.

* * *

(Location: Training Grounds)

Anko was Just doing some target practice, throwing her Kunais at three trees, directly hitting them at the center.

For the past few days Anko had been feeling sorry for Naruto, as she remembers how she used to be treated In the village like he was, all because she was the former apprentice of Orochimaru.

To her Naruto Is Just like her. The Third Hokage always protected her Just like he always protected him. Just like Naruto, she thought of the Third as her grandfather, someone who'd protect her when she'd need protecting. Just like Naruto, she was saddened that he was killed at the Chunin Exams Incident. And she was more saddened that the murderer of the Third, was her former Sensei. She felt rage and anger that she'd could use to kill Orochimaru for once and for all.

But she didn't.

Why?

Because, she saw Naruto, the way he continued to smile. The way he continued to laugh. Even though the first person to accept him was dead, he moved on. He hates Orochimaru Just as much as anyone else does, but he wouldn't use the Kyuubi's Chakra to help him kill that man, he would use his own strength.

When she heard Naruto had tried to leave the village, she had to help. She couldn't Just let the kid give up easily against the Kyuubi when he didn't give up his dream when everyone said It would be Impossible.

That's why she Joined the search team to look for him, to her Naruto Is Just like her.

Except one thing though.

Unlike Naruto, there was never anyone she liked.

Naruto always loved Sakura, but Anko never loved anyone since Orochimaru had betrayed Konoha. She never really did love anyone, she never let her heart be open minded ever since then. She always hid her heart from everyone, she didn't want It to be stumped on by someone who might betray her trust again. She believes she'd go crazy If that happened, that's why the Kyuubi took control of Naruto for a while, he kept many emotions within him that he'd built a dam of his own emotions till It would break.

And It did.

That's why he tried to leave.

And that's why Anko never did want her heart to be open minded again, she believes If she let her heart be opened, she'd trust someone with her life, that would probably betray her and stump on It again.

She never did fully recover from the pain Orochimaru had Inflicted on her that day. Just like Naruto, she wears a mask to hide her pain, people think she's not hurt, but In reality she Is, and she Is In tremendous pain.

As Anko was practicing her targets, Iruka was behind her, she didn't notice till she felt a presence nearby her. Without a second thought, she threw a Kunai aimed for his head, but Iruka Just stepped away In time before It contacted with his face.

Anko took a second to examine him and realised he was the man that helped her defeat Naruto a while ago.

"Oh… It's you, what do you want?" She Asked, as she turned around to continue her training on her targets

"Answers!" Iruka Replied, with a stern voice

Anko turned around again, with a confused look on her face.

"Answers?" She Asked

"Yes, Answers." Iruka Replied, "I want to know why you're so attached to Naruto! I need answers now! You're not like those villagers who see him as a demon and a disgrace to his father's name do you?!" He Demanded, Anger In his voice

"NO! It's Noting like that at all!" She Replied, as she used her left arm to hold the back of her neck, clenching It tightly

"Then why are you so close to Naruto?! I need to know! You'd better not be like those people who see him as a demon or a disgrace!" Iruka Demanded, His tone rising In Anger

Anko had enough and Shouted, "BECAUSE HE'S LIKE ME!"

Iruka's expression dropped, he was now dumbfounded. He didn't know what she meant by "He's like me"

"Wha-What?!" Exclaimed Iruka, as he was trying to process what she had Just said

"Because…. He's Just like me." Anko Repeated herself In a whisper loud enough for Iruka to hear, "You see. Just like him, I was mistreated by this place for a completely different reason." She Explained, "If you think being hated because you hold something In you Is a bad reason wait till you hear this." Anko Added, as she held her right arm with her left tightly

"I was hated by the village because… I'm the apprentice of…. Orochimaru." She Said quietly

"Orochimaru!" Exclaimed Iruka as he was surprised that he's talking to the former apprentice of Orochimaru

Anko Just simply nodded, as she had her eyes looked down on the ground In shame, "Yes…."

"So I guess… people hated you If you're like Naruto then?" Iruka Guessed, wide eyed at the news

Anko Just nodded simply again before replying, "Yes…. I was…..", "You see…. Ever since my "Sensei" betrayed Konoha….. People has been hurting me…. Stabbing me….. And even poisoning me… All because they think I might do the same as my so called "Sensei" did….. They believe I would betray Konoha, and aid him to destroy It… I lost all hope of ever being appreciated…. That's until I saw…. The brat." Anko Explained In pauses, as she remembered all the bad memories and tough times she had to deal with

"You mean Naruto don't you?" Iruka Asked

"Yes…." Anko Replied quietly, "Unlike me, I gave up all hope of ever being accepted when I was younger than him… But he never gave up no matter what, despite all the odds In this village, he seems to never know the term "Give Up"….. He has the guts and strength to work hard to be accepted when I Just simply gave up…. To me, he's like me… Just much different….. He reminds me of so much of myself when I was mistreated…. And this may sound stupid for a Jounin like me but… I look up to that brat….. He's Just as great as a ninja as anyone, probably much greater… When he tried to run away, I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let him run away over some crush he has for some girl….. I had to save him…. Overall, In other words, I may see that brat…. As a son, I have watched him grow In a village that despises him for thinking he's some demon that almost destroyed this village and killed lots of Innocent people, I can't name how many times I had to save him from many mobs of villagers trying to kill him." Anko Finished, leaving Iruka wide eyed

"So that's why you were so concerned about him…. To you he's like you… Just like he's like me…. I lost my parents during the Kyuubi's attack….. I was upset that happened….. I always craved for attention Just like he did." Iruka Added, feeling sorry for what he had said to Anko earlier on

"If that's true than aren't you the one that hates him like the Idiots back at the village?!" Anko Growled Angrily, narrowing her eyes at Iruka

"To be honest at first I wanted to hate him and kill him…. But when I saw him the first time he was Just a child, I could never lay my fingers on somebody that Innocent, despite the fact I though he was the demon Itself…. After a while of thinking I took, I wondered should I or should I not hate him? That was my question. I hated the demon for killing my parents, but Naruto Isn't that thing… It took me a while till I realised that he's not a demon….. I finally accepted him as a….. A son." Iruka Explained, Which made Anko widen her eyes a little at his explanation, "Look….. I'm so sorry for what I said earlier….. It's Just that, the past few days were confusing….. I'd never knew that Naruto all this time was the last member of the Namikaze clan and the son of the Fourth Hokage, also I have spoken to the killer of my parents during our battle….. I was Just so angry at It….. For these few days everything In Konoha has been going down lately. Parents losing their kids because they distrust them for telling them Naruto Is a demon due to the fact he has the Kyuubi within him, council men and women trying to get their hands on his fortune, and the Increased assassination attempts on the poor boy…. No one should ever suffer from all of that." Iruka Finished as his expression changed to shame for what he had said to Anko earlier on, as Anko nodded In agreement

"I know…" Anko Agreed, "One thing I don't get Is why he goes after that pink haired brat anyway. It's been proven that she hated him before he ran away, why did he go after her I'll never know." Anko Sighed, as she let her arm go and her expression changed to normal

"It's love." Iruka Said

"What!" Anko Exclaimed, as she went wide eyed

"It's love. I know Naruto for a long time, he doesn't have a crush on Sakura, I spoke to him after he came back from Tea Country." Iruka Informed

* * *

(Flashback: a day after the Tea Country mission, Locations: Konoha, Specific Location: Ichiraku's Ramen)

"Ahhhhhh! THAT WAS GOOD!" Naruto Cheered as he put his 12th bowl of ramen down on the table

"Easy there Naruto. You're a ninja so you have to take care of yourself. Too much ramen Is bad for your health, and my wallet." Iruka Warned, as he smiled at the young Genin

"But Iruka-Sensei! You have no Idea how hard this missions been! First I have to deal with that running asshole, not to mention another ninja who was trying to kill us! If It wasn't for me Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-Chan would've been killed!" Naruto Explained, as he put his arms behind his head

"So I heard. A lot has changed with you Naruto. You use to be the "Dead Last" In the academy, and now you're one strong ninja. I am proud of you." Iruka Said

"Yeah….." Naruto Agreed as he smiled with his eyes and face about the good times he had lately

"Naruto. Could I ask you a question?" Iruka Asked

"Yeah." Naruto Replied

"How's It been between you and Sakura lately. I have heard you got along fine with Sasuke, so how's It been with Sakura?" Iruka Asked

"How's It been? Well….. It's been pretty different, but not the good type. Sakura-Chan still hits me, and casts me aside, and when I tried to perform CPR on her back at Tea Country she punched me In the face. But still, I love her." Naruto Explained

Iruka Just narrowed his eyes at Naruto before Asking, "Naruto…. Shouldn't you, you know? Move on, I'm pretty sure Sakura could be Just a crush?"

Naruto Just turned his head to look at Iruka, "I don't give up on her because… She's not a crush. I spoke to her." Naruto Informed

"What!" Exclaimed Iruka, "How?!" Iruka Asked

"Well…. I Kinda transformed Into Sasuke-Teme. After that, I went to see Sakura-Chan. I asked her of course In Sasuke-Teme's form about how she felt about me. She replied that I was annoying and how she thinks I don't care about her feelings….. But when she said feelings, I finally understood why I love her. To you Iruka-Sensei, she may be a crush, but In reality to me, I love her with all my heart, and I would do anything to make her happy… Because…. That's my ninja way." Naruto simply replied, giving his usual smile to Iruka

"Naruto…" Iruka Just said, while wide eyed at this

He understands why Naruto loves her now. Usually If It were Just a crush people would Just forget about her and move on. That's why Naruto never gave up on her, Iruka at that moment had finally realised that Naruto knows the meaning of love. He Just hopes Sakura would understand Just as Naruto does.

* * *

(Timeskip: After Naruto's Heritage Was Revealed, Location: Konoha's Hospital, Specific Location: Naruto's room)

Iruka was Just visiting Naruto for a while, he took a seat to Naruto's right side of the bed since the left was occupied by Sakura.

Sakura was holding Naruto's left hand as tight as possible, she never lets go, hardly ever.

Iruka had realised that Sakura hasn't moved away from Naruto for a while, he knows that she had finally understood Naruto's feelings after his attempt of defection.

"Sakura." Iruka Called, Sakura turned her attention to Iruka

"Yes Iruka-Sensei?" Sakura Asked

"To be honest with you Sakura, as your former Sensei and teacher. I am a bit disappointed In you. I mean, you've been In the same team as Naruto has been for quite a while now, sometimes he can be loud and arrogant, but you shouldn't have hurt him like that. Especially when he loves you. You've been with him for a while now and haven't realised that he loves you, why?" Iruka Asked, which made Sakura looked down on Naruto's bed In shame

"I know Iruka-Sensei. I've been horrible to Naruto-Kun….. I can't believe It myself, the smartest girl In the academy, couldn't see what my teammate sees In me… All because of a simple crush…. Even though Ino's father had erased the time I rejected him before he left, I Just know that It won't take back all the other times I have rejected him, he loved me for a long time, and yet I was too blind to see It…. I should've never said or did any of that to Naruto-Kun… Especially that gift he wanted to give me." Sakura Admitted, as a few tears from her eyes started to come out

"Say….. What sort of gift did Naruto wanted to give you anyway?" Iruka Asked, Interested on what It was

"He….. He wanted to give me….. The Hokage's necklace…. But I threw It at the edge of the bridge where we usually meet, but he caught It before It fell." Sakura Replied, as her tears started to fall on Naruto's bed

This time Iruka was beyond Shocked, he was upset with Sakura. The crystal the Hokage's necklace Is made out of Is one of the most rarest and beautiful crystals In all of the nations. It puts diamonds and Jewls to shame. And yet she tried to throw It away because It was his gift for her.

"Sakura, how could you?!" Asked a Shocked Iruka, Disappointment In his voice

"I know Iruka-Sensei… I was Just-Just so caught up on trying to get a date with Sasuke that I didn't realise what sort of gift Naruto-Kun has given me….. I felt so bad after hearing this was the Hokage's necklace I tried to throw…." Sakura Replied, as she held Naruto's hand tighter

Iruka Sighed before changing his expression to smiling at Sakura.

"At least you've finally learned your lesson. And I'm pretty sure that you will try everything In your power to make up for all the tough times you gave to Naruto right?" Iruka Asked

Sakura Just smiled at Iruka with her eyes smiling, "Of course! I'll make Naruto-Kun the happiest ninja In the village…. No… The world!" Sakura Replied, her tears stopping and drying off

Iruka Just simply smiled at Sakura as he was happy that she finally learned her lesson.

* * *

(Flashback Ends)

"That's why Naruto never gave up on her….. It's love, he understands what It Is and loves Sakura deeply. Haven't you loved anyone In your life?" Iruka Asked, Narrowing his eyes at Anko

Anko Just turned her back at Iruka before Replying "Pffft! Love! That's nothing but a cover, something people can where as a cloak to gain other's trust! And As soon as you gained their trust! Guess what happens?! They betray you and leave there to rot! Trust me there Is no such thing as this "Love", It's Just a stealth tactic!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked a Shocked Iruka

"I'm talking about my former "Sensei", about how he promised me he will always be there for me, to take care of me, and to love me like a daughter! Before I figured I was being used as one of his lab rats to gain him power! That's what I'm talking about!" Anko replied, as she turned her direction back to Iruka

"So I guess Konoha Isn't the only thing Orochimaru betrayed right?" Iruka Asked, knowing the answer she may reply

"Yes! That bastard betrayed me and this village! Then he left me here all alone to suffer by the hands of the villagers all because I'm his former student!" Anko Replied, Anger rising In her voice, "To be honest when I see him again! This time! And not next time I'll kill him! I'll give him real pain! Pain that I've suffered for a long time!" Anko Added, her fists shaking In anger

"You're wrong. Love Isn't some stealth tactic or cloak you could wear to gains others trust. Love Is something people can't control, It what makes us human beings. Look at Naruto for example, If people had never loved him… I don't know what could've happened to him, he could've ended up like Gaara or worse. Love Is something people need. Including Naruto. What you're saying Is completely wrong, you have no Idea what It Is. You're Just scared that someone might betray you don't you?" Iruka Asked In a stern voice, trying to get answers from Anko

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT MEANS!" Anko Just snapped At Iruka, "TO YOU YES! IT MEANS SOMETHING ELSE! SOMETHING MUCH MORE SOMETHING THAT HELPS PEOPLE IN THEIR LIVES! BUT LOVE IS SOMETHING HAD RUINED IT! I TRUSTED HIM! I EVEN LOVED HIM LIKE A FATHER AND SPAT AT MY FACE AND LEFT ME BEHIND LIKE I WAS TRASH! SOMETHING THAT WAS USEFUL THAT HAD JUST TURNED USELESS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT MEANS TO BE-!" Anko was cut off by Iruka

"Alone? I know what It means to be alone… Which Is why I see Naruto as a son to me. To me, like you as I said earlier on, he's Just like me. I lost my parents the day the Kyuubi attacked. I craved for attention, I wanted people to recognize me, I wanted people to see me as a great ninja. Like him I was always fooling around. To be honest your method about love Isn't the way to go. People like your former Sensei go down that path. Because of love, I wasn't always alone. I had friends, people who I called a family, like the Third Hokage. Without love, who knows what I might've turned out to be?" Iruka Explained, letting Anko go wide eyed, and hang her head In shame, "If that's what you really think about love?…. Well then I feel sorry for you." With that said Iruka left the training fields, leaving an shamed Anko behind

* * *

(Location: Hokage's Tower, Specific Location: Hokage's office)

"Damn Paper Work!" Cursed a Pissed off and Angry Tsunadae

Ever since Naruto's heritage has been released, lots of the Council people have been requesting their daughters to marry Naruto. Which Just made some extra work for Tsunadae to deal with. Not only that, but there was more since she had rejected the other two thousand six hundred and eighty five contracts.

And they never seemed to stop.

While Tsunadae was doing her paper work, there were a few knocks on the door.

KNOCK!

KNCOK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNCOK!

" _May I come In Tsunadae-Sama?"_ Asked a voice that sound like Kakashi's

"Only If you don't have any box loads of paper work with you! Is so I'm running away from this village!" Tsunadae Growled Angrily

Kakashi Just walked through the door eyes smiling.

"No. No paper work this time." Kakashi's eye then narrowed at her, "I Just came to make a request that we move Naruto from the hospital to his apartment." Kakashi Informed, "A lot of people have been trying to kill him lately, and the attacks Just keep on coming we need to hide him, his apartment will be the last place they find him at." Kakashi Explained

Tsunadae Sighed

It was true, people has been trying to kill Naruto a lot more times than usual. Even the Jounins are finding It hard to protect him, and they have even been on missions to protect the fire daimyo, but It was never as difficult as protecting Naruto was.

"You're probably right Kakashi. I'll have some of my ANBU take Naruto to his apartment while you and the rest of them distract the villagers. Pretend he's still In his room." Tsunadae Ordered, Kakashi Nodded

With that said Kakashi walked out of the room, leaving a frustrated Tsunadae behind to do her paper work.

* * *

(Timeskip: A Few Minutes Later, Location: Naruto's Apartment)

Sakura Just heard from the hospital by Tsunadae that Naruto was transferred to his apartment, she was smiling, walking towards her destination to see him.

" _I wonder what Naruto-Kun's apartment looks like?"_ Sakura Thought, as she went up the stairs to where Naruto lives

"Stop!" Ordered one of the ANBU who were using a transformation Jutsu to blend In the walls outside of Naruto's apartment, "This apartment Is off limits to anyone who tries to enter and vandalize this place, our orders came from the Hokage herself." The ANBU Explained

"Oh! Well you see….. I Just want to see my teammate Naruto-Kun. I'm a member of team seven so Is he. And according to the rules team members and friends are allowed to vosot them when they are In hiding." Sakura Explained

The ANBU nodded and let her In.

At first sight It looked like an ordinary apartment. But actually It was quite a mess, and cold. There was no heater, hardly any clean tables since they were all scratched, and on top of that his bed was all messy and dirty due to people vandalizing It.

Sakura smelled some new paint and looked at one of Naruto's walls, to rub It which was quite easy, despite being new paint.

She saw hand writing that said words like "Death to the Demon Brat" or "Demon's Nest"

Sakura gasped at all of this. This has been happening to Naruto for a long time, and all because he has a demon with in him.

Turning her attention away from the writing, Sakura saw a sleeping Naruto on his bed. She smiled at seeing how comfortable and peaceful he looks.

To be honest she felt tired herself aswell.

"Naruto-Kun…." Sakura Said, as she decided to Jump In his bed and lay next to him, "I hope you wake up soon Naruto-Kun….. Because… I love you." With that said she kissed Naruto's cheek and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes slowly to get glimpses of her lover before she fell asleep

* * *

 **Chapter 7 DONE!**

 **Authors Note:** Well, that's that. I hope you guys once again enjoyed another chapter of "Konoha's Runaway Demon", It's been a nice chapter.

At the moment AnkoIruka Is currently In development, along with SasuHina, KakaShizu will be coming soon, but InoOc will be not coming till lots of chapters later, along with the slight InoTenOc.

I have lots of other plans than Just the running away part.

I know a few of you don't like the pairings, but these are pairing I am trying out. Plus I kinda like this list though.

I may rename this story once again and probably do some changes on the summary.

 **Don't forget to read and review.**

 **I don't own Naruto, Shoenn Jump does.**

 **I hope you Enjoyed and see you next time**


	8. Chapter 8 The Awakening

Chapter 8

The Awakening

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

"JUTSU\MOVE"

* * *

 **Detail:** Set after the "Tea Country Arc", before the "Sasuke Uchiha Retrieval Mission Arc".

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time In "Konoha's Runaway Demon", after a little chat between Iruka and Anko. Tsunadae believed It was best for Naruto to move to his apartment to rest. By then Sakura came to visit him and now she's with him In his bed.

What's goanna happen next?

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Naruto's Apartment)

A sound of a groan was heard. It was morning, by then people would always groan and wake up to start of a new day of their lives.

However.

This groan was not heard of for the past two weeks. This groan, belonged to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He has finally awaken!

" _Ahhhhhhhhh man! What happened! All I remember was going to meet my team at the bridge then…. BLACK! I'm out cold. What the hell happened anyway!"_ Naruto Thought as he stretched his whole body, _"OH NO! DAMN IT NO!"_ Naruto Thought as he Just realised that he missed his chance with Sakura, _"DAMN IT! It was the anniversary for the day I met Sakura-Chan….. And now It's ruined…"_ Naruto Moaned, as he began to open his eyes slowly

However.

He was stopped when he felt bandages on his eyes.

" _What the…."_ Naruto Thought as he unwrapped the bandages around his eyes

At first his eyes were a little blurry. But soon he regained his vision. He looked down on himself to find out that he wasn't In his normal pyjamas that he's usually In, but Instead he's In hospital robes.

"How did this get on me?" Naruto Asked himself, as he decided to look under It

When he did that he realised that he was covered In bandages, his eyes widened at the site of his body. His chest was completely filled with bandages. He was shocked, he didn't feel any pain when he was knocked out. When he touched It to feel how hurt It was, he felt extreme pain on his body, like he was on a mission or some sort.

"OW!" Exclaimed Naruto In pain, _"What the hell happened to me?!"_

He then felt his back hurt a little, so he decided to get back down on his bed.

However.

When he got back down he herd snoozing, someone who was sleeping. Naruto looked to his left. Only to Instantly go In total shock as he seen Sakura, the girl of his dreams right next to him In his bed. He had dreams that this was happening. He decided to pinch himself and test that theory that he was asleep still.

To his amazement, It wasn't a dream. It was reality.

He touched her hear and brushed It lightly, and discovered this wasn't a GenJutsu either.

He wanted to wake her up and see If she was the real deal, but she seemed so comfortable and peaceful he decided not to. He smiled at her softly before realising her arms were wrapped around him. Naruto layed back In bed to lift her arms and wrap them around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. He Instantly blushed as he couldn't believe he was holding the girl he loves with all his heart.

Sakura felt some movement on her, which caused her to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly, while Naruto widened his In slight fear that she may hurt him. But Instead he saw her eyes widen In concern and sadness, as a few tears began to swell up In her jade eyes.

Without warning, Sakura shot herself at Naruto, hugging him.

"YOU'RE AWAK!" She Screamed happily, as a few of her tears fell on his bed

Naruto was beyond the word shock, as he was being hugged by Sakura. Instead of saying anything, he hugged her back, Ignoring the shock.

Sakura held Naruto as tight as possible, as his life depended on It.

"Sakura-Chan….. Wha-What happened?!" Asked a Shocked Naruto, as he and Sakura broke the hug

"Well… *Sniff*… How much do you remember… Do you remember anything?" She Asked, as she rubbed off the tears In her eyes

"All I remember Is that I was walking to where we would normally meet you know? And suddenly…. Black… I wake up and I'm In pain from something. What happened?" Naruto Asked, With a Confused look on his face

" **CHAAA! YES HE DOESN'T REMEMBER! DON'T SCREW UP IDIOT! HE'S OURS AND MAKE SURE HE STAYS THAT WAY!"** Cheered Inner Sakura

"Well…. You were coming to meet us. But you never came, we grew worried and tried to find you, only to find you surrounded by a mob of angry villagers beating you up….. We managed to save you and Tsunadae-Sama arrested the mob and sent them to prison for a few weeks…. When we found you we took you to the hospital for you to recover….. That's when Tsunadae-Sama told us your ummmmm…. Secret." Sakura Lied, but managed to convince Naruto

"Secret! What are you talking about?!" Naruto Lied, as he began to panic

Sakura sighed, as she knew this was goanna happen, she took Naruto's hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun….. We don't hate you, and we never will hate you… You're not the demon that took my father's life. You're a great ninja, and a caring one at that. You are the only person that acknowledged me for who I was when we were little….. Not the monster that tried to destroy this village." Her words sank Into Naruto's skull, as Naruto wasn't panicked anymore, he was smiling softly at her now

However.

He soon realised that she used the word –Kun at the end of his name and asked, "Are you really Sakura-Chan? Because If you are I need proof?" Naruto Asked

Sakura Sighed, then put her smile on softly, "Naruto-Kun, I remember when we first met… I was bullied by the girls as usual, when you came to save me… When you came you punched one of them, bit the group punched you till you were unconscious… I remember that I tried to take you to the hospital, only to be neglected by the doctors….. So I had to take you to my house so my mom could treat your Injuries….. When we treated you, I loved you, I like you, because… You motivated me Naruto-Kun." Sakura Explained, Naruto went wide eyed, "You see…. After we healed you, you said that you would become Hokage one day… I saw myself In you Naruto-Kun…. Because, people said I had a huge forehead and said I would never become a great ninja….. But your determination saved me….. I wanted to be popular, I wanted people to acknowledge me… So when I heard how popular Sasuke was In the village… I wanted him to recognize me so I would be popular aswell…. But I was going the wrong way, I threw the old self away and brought In a new one, one that forgot about her love for you and wanted someone who never will love her In." Sakura Said, Sadness In her voice, Naruto realised she didn't use the word –Kun In the end of Sasuke's Name, "I really wanted Sasuke to recognize me….. That he somehow turned Into a crush. No. An obsession… I realise now that I never loved him but you… I was mean to you, and hated you because of the villagers attitude towards you…. I didn't want that. I was selfish beyond belief and I was wrong….. Naruto-Kun….. I'm so sorry for all that I have done to you… But sorry won't change the past….. But I want to be… Your…. Girl If that's okay with you?" Sakura Asked, as a few tears started to emerge from her eyes

Naruto was wide eyed for a few seconds before gaining a soft smile and pulled Sakura Into a hug.

"Now that's….. The Sakura-Chan I remember." Naruto Said softly as he hugged Sakura tightly, she hugged him back

"The new Sakura Is dead Naruto-Kun….. I'm the old one….. The one that…. Loved you for who you are….. I promise Naruto-Kun…. I won't tease you, hurt you or humiliate you ever again. I won't Join the villagers again, no matter what, even If they come after me… That's a promise of a life time." Sakura Promised, but she was pushed back by Naruto when he looked at her face to face

"No….. It's our promise of a life time Sakura-Chan…." Naruto gave his usual smile to Sakura which she smiled back at

"Oh Naruto-Kun…." Sakura Said, as she and Naruto pushed themselves In for a kiss

What felt like seconds felt like minutes or hours to them. They never did wanted to let go of each other, they meant the world to each other, they never did wanted to leave each other's sight.

After the kiss, they pulled each other away. They looked at each other's eyes and continued gazing Into one another. They Loved each other so much.

Naruto got close to Sakura's right ear and Asked, "Does this mean that It's official?"

"Baka! It does….. We kissed didn't we? And I said that I'm your girl….. So yeah…. It makes It official." Sakura Replied, a she and Naruto moved In each other for another kiss

The two soon backed away for a bit, to look at each other's eyes again. They stared for a while before Naruto had spoken.

"Sakura-Chan….. I guess since we are boyfriend and girlfriend now. I guess we can start dating." Naruto Said, as he started to get off of the bed, only to be stopped when he felt pain at his lower left rib, "Uhhhhh!" Naruto Groaned In pain

"Naruto-Kun! Becarful! You're still hurt!" Sakura Informed as she was worried for Naruto as she helped him back on bed with a concerned face, "Give the wounds sometime to heal fully Naruto-Kun…. Until then. I'll watch over you." She Said as she comfortably laid Naruto on the bed

"What about your mom? She wants to know where you are? She may be worried sick about you?" Naruto Asked, as he was concerned for his newly named girlfriend

"I'll tell her what I've been up to. But for now I want to be with you Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, as she covered her and Naruto with the cover and kissed each other before falling asleep

* * *

(Location: Uchiha District, Specific Location: Sasuke's Room, Mind: Sasuke)

"Where am I?! What IS this place?!" A Shocked Sasuke Asked, as he turned left and right multiple times

Sasuke was at a place which was dark, very, very dark. Nothing was there but pitch black. All he could see was Just his Pyjamas he was In. Which Consisted of him wearing a light blue T-Shirt and white Shorts, wearing no shoes at all.

" **Where you are you say? Well let me explain."** A voice said

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE!" Demanded Sasuke, As he was prepared to attack and activate his Sharingan eyes

Only they couldn't.

" **Calm down. Calm down. You'll waste your breath. And give me a headache."** The voice said again

Slowly, the voice began to emerge Into a figure about a few meters away from Sasuke. He looked like a man about 40 years of age, he had a black long cloak with two white commas at each sleeve. He had white hair and eyes, his skin was dark shadow. (Think of an alternative Zetsu) He was holding a long white staff with the Ying and Yang emblem encrusted on the top.

"Who are you and why can't I use my Sharingan?!" Sasuke Asked In a warning tone

"To answer your second question. You can't use your eyes because you are In your mind. And don't worry, even though you tried to turn them on and failed you won't have them on In the real world. Here anything that happens to you won't affect you physically In the real world." He Explained, "And to answer your first question, my name Is Yang." He Informed

"Yang? Wait! If you're supposed to be Yang then where Is Yin?" Sasuke Asked, wide eyed at the person In front of him

" **You will see her In future. But now we have more Important matter to attend too."** Yang Explained

" _HER!"_ Sasuke Exclaimed, "What are you and why am I here?" Sasuke Asked, as he lowered his fighting stance to listen to what Yang has to say

" **What am I? A Spirit, someone who has been passed down by many Uchiha heirs for many Generations. Like your father I was his Spirit, who guided him to every way to become the man he once Is…. Or were… Seeing how you're the Uchiha heir I believe that your the next body I'm supposed to guide. Do keep this a secret though. I'm sure not many people would believe you."** Yang Explained

"Wait, I'm the second born of my mother and father…. What about Itachi?" Sasuke Asked, as he silently growled at the name of his brother

" **I only passed on to those that are worthy of my guidance. Itachi Is not. I have chosen you since your worthy of my guidance."** Yang Explained

"Worthy of what?" Sasuke Asked, dumbfounded

" **In time Sasuke. You shall discover that reason. As did your grandfather and your father had, aswell as the other Uchihas I had guided throughout their lives. But for now I have a little chat with you."** Yang Explained

"One more question. How long have you been In my mind? And why didn't you talk to me sooner?" Sasuke Asked, Amazed by Yang and wide eyed

" **I was passed on to you since the day you were born. Same with the past Uchihas aswell. And I didn't contact you because my soul had to bind Into your mind, most Uchihas would usually get the chance to talk to me at a later age than you. Around fifteen or twenty to be exact. I only met you early Is because of the Kyuubi's Chakra, It accelerated my binding speed to your mind. And my origins Is a long tale, but I'll explain that later. We have something Important to take care of."** Yang Explained, as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke

"And that would be?" Sasuke Asked with a serious look on his face

" **Revenge. We need to talk about It. To put It simple, give up."** Yang Replied Simply

"WHAT! What do you mean give up?!" Asked an Angry Sasuke, as he did not like Yang's Reply

" **Sasuke. I can tell you're mad at him because of what he had done to your clan. But you must understand that revenge Isn't the path to go. Trust me I was In many Uchihas minds, even those that tried to get revenge for their dead friends and family members. Those people are the ones that turned traitor or died trying to get revenge, making others hearts pain from their deaths. Overall Sasuke, revenge Is defiantly the wrong path to go down at. Which I why you must give It up."** Yang Explained to Sasuke, but Sasuke grew mad at this and he didn't like Yang's explanation one bit

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE UP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO GATHER ENOUGH POWER TO SALUGHTER HIM AND COLLECT HIS HEAD FOR THE CLAN!" Sasuke Shouted back In Rage

" **And where would you get this power from Sasuke? Orochimaru. Sasuke he lost the ability to use NinJutsu by the Third's hands before he died. If you agree to that you'll end up by his hands when he takes your body. Many people can see It Sasuke even you can, Orochimaru Is out there somewhere and he's planning to take your body because of your Sharingan. Which Is why you must give up revenge."** Yang Explained to Sasuke again, but It didn't have any effect on him

"Then I'll kill Orochimaru when he tries to take my body. I'll make sure of that!" Sasuke Growled back

" **Even so. You still have no Idea of the dangers outside of the village. What If you die? Revenge Isn't the only goal you wish to see as reality Sasuke. What about rebuilding the Uchiha Clan? If you die then Itachi will be the one who revives the Clan. Not you."** Yang Added

"…" Sasuke didn't say a thing, all he Just did was hang his head down, as Yang's words started to take affect on him

It was true, If Sasuke died Itachi would've been the one to rebuild the Uchiha Clan, something Sasuke couldn't afford to do.

" **Overall Sasuke. There are people here who respect you like you, and somebody who loved you but doesn't realise It yet. How do you think they'll react If you left. Your friends will be devastated, Naruto would be broken and Hinata would be heartbroken."** Yang Informed, as Sasuke went confused when he mentioned Hinata's name

"Hinata! What does she have to do with any of that?!" Asked a Shocked Sasuke

Yang Just sighed before replying, **"So you really don't remember do you? I guess I'll have to show you. The day you had a crush on Hinata."**

Sasuke when wide eyes Instantly as Yang had tapped his staff onto the ground to have a huge flash of bright light all around them. Sasuke shielded his eyes while Yang didn't, Instead he Just waited till something came up.

Soon the flash was gone, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was In the ninja academy, the place where he learned what he knows today. The place that taught him right. The place that was his school.

"The-The ninja academy?" A Confused Sasuke Asked

" **Not really…. More of a memory of the ninja academy. What you see here Sasuke, Is Just an Illusion, Just the memory you have of this place. And this dates back a few years ago when you were eight years old. I'm pretty sure you remember this day."** Yang Replied

"No…. You don't mean….. The Uchiha Massacre!" Exclaimed Sasuke, as he was horrified he was on the same day his clan had died

Yang Just simply nodded, as Sasuke began to shiver In fear of him seeing all the members of his clan die right affront of him again.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!" Demanded Sasuke, As his voice was mixed with Sadness, Rage and Fear

" **Because this was the day you met Hinata. The day you finally discovered love. And the day you lost It to your vengeance."** Yang Answered as he tapped his staff on the ground again, sending them at the playground of the academy

There Sasuke could see kids playing around and having fun. School was over and kids were laughing and enjoying themselves.

Sasuke looked around and saw his eight year old self.

He was smiling, his young self was smiling and laughing like the other kids were. Running around the playground Joyfully.

He noticed that his younger self was wearing his usual high colour shirt, and white shorts. But mostly his face features remained the same.

"Is that…. Me?" Sasuke Asked, as he was shocked to see his younger self

" **Yes It Is. You see Sasuke, before the massacre, you were like the other kids. Smiling, happy and always laughing. What you're about to see, Is something you have forgotten because of your vengeance against Itachi."** With that Said Yang had sent himself and Sasuke a little further more In time to see Sasuke In the forest beating up a bunch of boys

"What the…..?!" Sasuke Exclaimed, as the Image began to be more clear

In the scene, Sasuke had beaten up a bunch of boys who were picking on a Innocent little girl with dark blue hair who was curled up In a ball behind Sasuke crying.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA MAN!" One of the boys shouted

The young Sasuke was holding a stick, a stick which was used by the boys to torment the little girl and trying to give her pupils In her eyes.

As soon as the young Sasuke heard the boy shout he snapped the stick In half, causing the boy and his friends to gasp In fear and sweat drop.

"If you ever mess with her again…. I'll kill you!" The young Sasuke threatened, as the boys started to scream and run away

"SORRY WE'LL NEVER TRY AND GIVE HER PUPILS AGAIN!" One of the boys shouted, as he started crying and running away

Sasuke Just dropped the stick and turned back to the little girl who was still crying, he walked towards her and lifter her chin up to get a look on her face.

To be honest Young Sasuke Kinda blushed lightly at the beautiful face of the young girl. She had pale pupiless eyes, and fair skin, her hair was long on the sides but the back of her hair was cut short.

"Hey… Are you okay." Young Sasuke Asked In Concern

"Y-Yeah….. *Sob**Sniff*…. They wanted to poke my eyes….. To g-Give them pupils…. Th-Thank you for saving me." The little girl who looked a year younger than the young Sasuke Thanked

"No problem. What's your name anyway?" Young Sasuke Asked, as he had a soft smile on his face

"My-My name?" The Girl Asked, Sasuke nodded In reply, "Well…. My name Is Hinata Hyuga." The Girl now Identified as Hinata Replied

* * *

(Location: Hyuga Compound, Specific Location: Hinata's Bedroom, Hinata's Mind)

"Where-Where am I?" Asked an Afraid Hinata, as she looked around left and right multiple times like crazy

She was In somewhere Similar to where Sasuke was, but the entire area was white Instead of black.

Hinata was wearing her usual pyjama, which consisted of wearing a white shirt with no bra and black under wear. If a man was anywhere near Hinata they would have a blush and nosebleed Instantly.

" **Do not be afraid Hinata. This place Is Just your mind. You are here so I can speak with you."** Informed a female voice

Hinata looked around everywhere, only to find behind her a girl dressed In white robes about 30 years In age, holding a white staff with a black comma on the crest and her sleeves with two black commas, her eyes were black while her skin was flash white.

"Who-Who are you?" Hinata Asked, as she blushed while pulling her shirt down to cover up her underwear

" **My name Hinata. Is Ying. And I'm here to guide you."** The woman now Identified as Ying Replied

"Ying-Ying-San? Where-Where am I-I?" Asked a Nervous Hinata

" **As I explained myself before Hinata. This Is your mind and I am here to speak to you. Secondly If you're thinking why am I here, I'm here to guide you Just like the other Hyuga heirs to the Hyuga Clan Hinata."** Ying Explained

"But-But father… doesn't want me to be the heir….. He-He say I'm weak, pathetic…. And-And….. Soft." Hinata Informed as a few tears started to form In her eyes, while hanging her head down In shame

Ying walked towards Hinata and rubbed the tears off of her eyes and lifted her chin up, saying, **"Do not upset yourself Hinata. Sometimes In life we cannot be what people expect us to be, sometimes we have to accept It, or we'll never get on with our live. Even though your not the heir to the Clan, I still see a great ninja Inside you. You're worthy of my guidance, either your Clan heir or not. Usually I guide the heirs but In this case Hinata, Your special."** She gave Hinata a Soft smile

"I'm-I'm Spec-Special Ying-Ying-San?" Asked a Shocked Hinata, she's never been special before, with the expectance of her status as an Hyuga Clan member

Ying Just simply nodded before Replying, **"Indeed Hinata, Indeed. I've heard you had few troubling feelings with the Last Uchiha, may I ask what has been bothering you?"** Ying Asked

"Well-Well, ever since we got Naruto-Kun back from trying to leave. I've Had-Had a bit of strange Fee-Feelings for Sasuke-Kun. I-I don't Know-Know why but… I think I love him?" Hinata Explained, "But… I love Naruto-Kun." Hinata Objected, but Ying could sense that Hinata was In denial

" **Then why do you care a lot of this Sasuke Hinata? You've been having some strange feelings for him ever since he gave you that hug and chat when you were at the lake looking for Naruto. If you want answer I can show them to you."** With that Said Ying tapped her staff on to the ground and suddenly the entire area was glowing white, Hinata shielded her eyes from the light, once she opened them and released her arms from her sight she was at the grounds of the academy

"EEEEPPPPP!" Hinata Shouted, as she Instantly curled herself In a ball to hide her lower body

Ying chuckled for a bit before saying, **"Not to worry Hinata. This Is Just your memory, not reality. If people see you they won't know that you're here. All of this has already happened Hinata, and this Is the Academy four years ago."**

"Four-Four years ago? Why?" Hinata Asked as she stood up from the ground

" **Because Hinata. This Is the time, that you actually had a crush on Sasuke."** Ying Replied

"But-But I've never had a crush on Sasuke-Kun. Really." Hinata Objected

" **Trust me Hinata. This Is the day, you've Just forgotten about It."** Ying Said, as they suddenly moved from the entrance of the Academy to the forest near the academy playground

There Hinata could see her young self, about seven years old, curled up In a ball crying while three boys were laughing at her, saying they want to give her pupils with a stick they're carrying. Her young self was smaller than she was, she worn a purple bright Kimono that went all the way down to the ground, and wrapped around her stomach was a blue dark band that keeps the Kimono In place. Her Kimono was all wet and salty because of the tears she poured from her eyes by the bullies.

"Pl-Please *Sob**Sniff* I'm-I'm sorry." The Young Hinata Apologised, while crying In her dress

"HAHAHAHA! Sorry for what! This girl Is funny, she Just says sorry all the time for no reason what's so ever!" One of the boys laughed

"I know. You Hyugas think you so special because of your DouJutsu you have. My father came back home one day and said he had a bad day with your father bossing him around like he's Hokage." One of them added

"Yeah and I heard you all think that we're some kind of second class citizens and your first because of your heritage." The other Added

"Pl-Please leave me alone." The Young Hinata begged

"HA! Like we will! We're Just helping you that's all, we're Just going to give you Hyugas some pupils! I've always wondered what they would look like with those big eyes." One of the boys said who was holding a stick started to walk up and pulled his hand out to grab Hinata with

Hinata closed her eyes and prepared for the worse to come.

Only It didn't.

All the young Hinata heard was someone grabbing the kids hand she believed.

"HEY! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU-." He couldn't finish that sentence as he was punched In the face

PUNCH!

The boy was sent to the other boys who caught him but fell to their butts.

The Young Hinata looked up and saw a boy with black duck ass hair, wearing a high collared dark blue shirt and white shorts, on the back of his shirt she could see that there was the Uchiha crest Imprinted on his shirt.

She looked down on his hand to see he was holding the stick one of the boys was holding, she couldn't tell his facial features since he had his back turned towards her.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA MAN!" One of the boys shouted

As soon as Hinata's saviour heard the boy shout he snapped the stick In half, causing the boy and his friends to gasp In fear and sweat drop.

"If you ever mess with her again…. I'll kill you!" The Young Hinata's Saviour threatened, as the boys started to scream and run away

"SORRY WE'LL NEVER TRY AND GIVE HER PUPILS AGAIN!" One of the boys shouted, as he started crying and running away

The Young Hinata saw that the other two boys followed him crying for their parents, The Young Hinata then put her head on her knees and started to sob again, she was ashamed that she was weak and had to let someone save her who was nearly her age.

"I-I remember this Ying-San. I-I Re-Remember what happened this day." Hinata Informed, as she went wide eyed and started to remember what had happened on this day

" **If so Hinata who do you think saved you?"** Ying Asked, as she smiled at Hinata, happy that she's remembering

"I-I…. I don't know really…. That's-That's the one thing I can't remember Ying-San." Hinata Replied, her voice was filled with sadness that she couldn't reply

" **That's okay Hinata. You'll see soon."** Ying Informed as she patted Hinata on the shoulder, which made her calm down for a bit, Hinata then turned her attention back to the scene, when she saw the boy walking towards her younger self

"Hey… Are you okay." The Saviour Asked In Concern

"Y-Yeah….. *Sob**Sniff*…. They wanted to poke my eyes….. To g-Give them pupils…. Th-Thank you for saving me." The Young Hinata Replied, thanking her Saviour

"No problem. What's your name anyway?" The Saviour Asked, as he had a soft smile on his face

"My-My name?" The Young Hinata Asked, Sasuke nodded In reply, "Well…. My name Is Hinata Hyuga." The Young Hinata Replied

"That's a beautiful name. My name Is Sasuke Uchiha." The Saviour now Identified as Sasuke Informed

"SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata Screamed In Surprise

* * *

(With Sasuke)

"HINATA!" A Shocked Sasuke Screamed, "WAIT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!… I hardly remember this up until now. I remember I saved her from those fools.….. How-How did I forget about this time?" A Disbelieved Sasuke Asked

" **Because Sasuke. As I said before this Is the day that the Uchiha massacre happened. When you saw your Clan die all this was forgotten and you mainly focused on revenge. Pushing everything to the side-lines."** Yang Replied

"Thank-Thank you for saving me uhmmmm….. Sasuke-Kun." The Young Hinata thanked again

"No problem uhmm….. Hinata-Chan. You know you're really cute you know that." The Young Sasuke Complemented, as he and The Young Hinata Blushed lightly, "Let me help you up." The Young Sasuke Said as he given a hand to The Young Hinata and pulled her up

"Tha-Thank you." The Young Hinata Thanked, as she was pulled up by The Young Sasuke

"So what happened anyways, why did those bakas try and hurt you?" The Young Sasuke Asked, In Concern for The Young Hinata

The Young Hinata looked down with sad eyes before Replying, "It's Because-Because I'm…. A-A Hyuga….. The other Kids are Jea-Jealous of me because I-I live In the main Household of The-The Clan…. They see me as someone Impor-Important to the village, they pick on me because they're Jealous that they're not more Important than me." The Young Hinata Explained, "They also pick on me because of my father…. My father, He-He's one of the Councilmen on the Shin-Shinobi Council, he finds out Clan greater than any other In Konoha…. That's why they pick on me, because my father doesn't see their parents any Importance to him." The Young Hinata Explained Again, "They said that my father never cares for any of them. Because they're not Important to us, they're Just-Just people with no Importance to us at all." The Young Hinata Finished

"Is that why they hate you?" The Young Sasuke Asked

Hinata Just simply nodded.

"What about your father, surely he can help you to deal with them and stop It?" The Young Sasuke Asked

"My-My father doesn't help me with this… He-He says I Have-Have- to deal with all of this on my own… If I don't then I'm…. weak." The Young Hinata Replied, as she hung her head down In shame

"Weak? But you're can't be weak? I heard from my brother Itachi-nee-san that Hyugas are strong as us Uchihas. So I think your father Is Just underestimating you?" The Young Sasuke Guessed, The Young Sasuke looked at The Young Hinata for a while, before The Young Hinata broke the silence

"Uhmmm….. What are you Loo-Looking at?" She Asked while blushing

"Nothing Important, Just a beautiful girl that's all." He Smirked, causing The Young Hinata to blush

"Beau-Beautiful….." Hinata had never been called that before hand, she'd been called a disgrace or pupiless, but never beautiful, even If she asked the branch clan members, they found It as an order to call her beautiful, without giving their personal opinion about her, "Do…. Do you really think I'm beautiful?" The Young Hinata Asked Shyly

The Young Sasuke Just simply nodded In response.

"Th… Thank you…. Sas-Sasuke-Kun." The Young Hinata Thanked

"Your welcome. Hey Hinata-Chan. Do you, wanna play with me tomorrow?" The Young Sasuke Asked Shyly

The Young Hinata was shocked, but then she replied Shyly "Sure-Sure Sasuke-Kun."

"Good. See you tomorrow then." The Young Sasuke started to walk away, before The Young Hinata decided to give The Young Sasuke a kiss on the cheeks, which made both him and The Young Hinata blush

"Bye-Bye Sasuke-Kun." Hinata waved, by the time The Young Sasuke left, The Young Hinata fainted, with her whole head burning red

Soon, the entire area had been turned back to nothing but a black pitch.

" **So you see Sasuke. This was the day you had a crush on the Hyuga girl. However, you forgot about this when-."** Yang was cut off by Sasuke

"Because of Itachi. My vengeance against my brother had drove It away." Sasuke Confessed, as he had finally remembered while hanging his head In shame

" **Exactly. May I ask one more thing? What were Itachi's purpose for killing off the Clan, surely there must've been a purpose? I would wait and see for myself for a little bit later till I would get the chance to talk to him."** Yang Explained

"Hinata-Chan….. Why did I push you away? What have I done?" Sasuke Asked, In a Sad tone

* * *

(With Hinata)

"I-I can't…. H-How did I forget?" Hinata Asked herself, while hanging her head In shame that she had forgotten about this day

" **Do not blame yourself Hinata. It was your father's doing, he heard about this affair with the Uchiha and Immediately forced you never to speak to him again. Every time you get near Sasuke, Naruto Is also close, so you must've gotten the two mixed."** Ying Explained, as she tried to calm Hinata down

"Why?…. Why did father do this to me?…. Is the Clan's rules really Im-Important that he would erase his daughters crush away? Why?" Hinata Asked herself, as she tried to hold back the tears that were coming out of her eyes

* * *

(With Sasuke)

"Why?... Why?... I guess Itachi was always getting the better of me…. I should've never had focused on him more than anything else. I'm pretty sure Hinata-Chan won't remember either." Sauske Guessed, as he realised he put the "-Chan" at the end of Hinata's name, but didn't care

" **I wouldn't be sure of that Sasuke."** Yang Said with a Smirk on his face, Sasuke looked at Yang In Awe of what he meant, **"If you sure of what you said, why did you hug her, and why didn't she stopped It? The answer Sasuke, will come to you eventually."** Yang Advised

"I guess….. I can let go of vengeance Just for a little while…." Sasuke Guessed

" **Good Sasuke, I have to go now, your time Is now up. I have fulfilled my duties at the moment."** Yang Said, as he turned away from Sasuke and started to walk Into the darkness, before Sasuke grabbed his arm

"Will we meet again?" Sasuke Asked

" **In time when you need me Sasuke. In time when you need me."** With that said Yang walked Into the darkness disappearing until the next time the two meet

* * *

(Location: Uchiha Compound, Specific Location: Sasuke's room)

"Huuuu!" Sasuke woke up, and looked around his room to see he was back from his mindscape, he checked the time to see It was 03:00 AM In the morning, "Maybe tomorrow. I can try and go out with Hinata-Chan. If she's willing to go." Sasuke then went back to bed to sleep, however found It difficult to sleep when his thoughts were filled with Hinata

* * *

(With Hinata)

The entire area had turned back to the way It was after the memory, back to a white blank area without anyone or anything besides from Hinata and Ying.

"Still… I don't think Sasuke-Kun would want to be with me now since I had to forget about our talk." Hinata Said In a sad tone

" **I'm not so sure Hinata. If he didn't why did he hug you, why did he want to help you to stop crying?"** Ying Asked, which put Hinata In realisation when she remembered what happened with her and Sasuke two weeks ago, **"I think I made my point."** Ying Smirked In achievement, but dropped It when she turned her back, **"I'm sorry Hinata. But I must go now."** Ying Informed

"Will I see you again?" Hinata Asked, as she was drying off the tears she cried

" **In time Hinata. In time when you need me."** With that said Ying disappeared Into the whiteness of the area

* * *

(Location: Hyuga Compound, Specific Location: Hinata's Room)

"Huuuuh!" Gasped a woken Hinata, as she looked around her room to see she had woken up from her mindscape, She looked down and was In deep thought, as she was thinking should she ask Sasuke out, "Sho-Should I go ask Sasuke-Kun tomorrow to Go-Go out?" She Asked herself, and Immediately agreed and would ask Sasuke out, before she went back to bed with Sasuke In her head

* * *

(Location: Hokage's Tower, Specific Loacation: Tsunadae's Office)

Tsunadae was working extra hard tonight because of all the requests that were still being sent to her for Naruto to marry one of the Council's daughters, even though she had rejected so many so far. And that wasn't the worst case. Due to the younger population distrusting the older population, the younger population decided to move away from their parents who told them that Naruto was a demon.

She Sighed In frustration.

Next to her was Shizune, who watched by her master's side Incase If she needed help, or Sake.

"Damn Council Just won't take no for an answer!" Tsunadae Growled

"Tsunadae-Sama, may I ask something?" Shizune Asked politely

"Go ahead." Replied Tsunadae

"Yesterday with the doctor, he said something about Sakura's father being the one known as "Salamander"? Who Is he?" Shizune Asked In Curiosity

"Ahhhhhhh Salamander. I remember him, he was always the hot headed ones. "Salamander" Shizune Is what they call him, his real name Is Kaen Haruno (Note: Kaen Is Flame In Japanese Term), or was." Tsunadae Explained, "He was one of the strongest Shinobi that ever lived, he was In pair with Minato back when they were alive. Usually people with Chakra Elements are born with two, when others are born with three, but those are the rare types but not the only ones, there are even people with one Chakra Element." Tsunadae Added

"One! But that's Impossible, Isn't It?!" Shizune Exclaimed

"No It's not, people can have one Chakra Element, but they're so rare no one hardly believes any of them has one." Tsunadae Explained

"What was his Chakra Element?" Shizune Asked In Curiosity

"His Chakra Element was fire. He was mostly good with It. In fact he was the one that had a huge affect on "The Will Of Fire", his fighting techniques and battle skills had proven everyone that "The Will Of Fire" was strong In Shinobi. Even his hair would be on fire like his whole body would, that was the most famous techniques anyone had seen, he called It "Fire Body"." Tsunadae Explained

"And what happened to him?" Shizune Asked

"Well….. The day after the Kyuubi attacked he was found dead lying one his stomach on the ground In the forest outside of the village. No one knows exactly what had happened but medics had saw that he was scratched on his back, they were deep and thee wasn't Just one but a lot. Their best guess was that the Kyuubi killed him. And of course It made most Shinobi hate Naruto because he contains the killer of Sakura's father." Tsunadae Finished

"So that's why he tried to kill him, that's why the doctor stopped himself from killing Sakura for a while, she's the daughter of a great Shinobi." Shizune Summarised In a Quiet voice, loud enough for Tsunadae to hear

Tsunadae simply nodded before Ordering "Yeah, that's how It happened. Now….. Shizune bring me some Sake."

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Author's Note:** So yeah It took a while, but that's because I'm working on some other stories. Plus I had a few assignments to complete because, you know, the Christmas holidays.

Ying and Yang are goanna be In this story a lot, and they're advisors for Sasuke and Hinata for future cases.

 **Read and Review**

 **I hope you Enjoyed** **.**


	9. Chapter 9 Dates And Revelations

Chapter 9

Dates And Revelations

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

"JUTSU\MOVE"

* * *

 **Detail:** Set after the "Tea Country Arc", before the "Sasuke Uchiha Retrieval Mission Arc".

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time In "Konoha's Runaway Demon", Naruto had finally awoken from his long coma, not knowing the truth of what had really happened between him and his friends. Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga were visited by strange spirits known as Ying and Yang, telling them about the first day they met.

Now what'll happen between all of them now?

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Konoha's Hospital)

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd. There! Good as new." A doctor commented, as he pulled the bandages slowly off of Naruto

It's been at least a whole day and Naruto was already healed by the fox, despite being sealed Inside Naruto with an extra seal on him.

During the time Naruto was healing, Sakura was by his side for a long time, and didn't leave once. Except when she had to visit her mother to tell her what she's been up to.

Naruto was half naked on the doctor's table, with his upper body revealing Itself. He was smiling for the fact that the pain from an "Angry Mob" had caused him. But he was use to that by now so It didn't really matter to him anymore.

As soon as the doctor said he was done, Naruto got down from the table, and put his oversized orange jacket on.

Once he came through the doors, he saw Sakura right outside, all happy that he's In good health.

"See I'm fine Sakura-Chan. I guess now we can go on a date since we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now huh?" Naruto Chuckled, as Sakura hugged him, with him hugging her back

"I guess we can Naruto-Kun. Where should we go?" Sakura Asked him, while giving a soft smile at him

"A surprise, I wanted to take you for a while now. Just meet me at my apartment at Seven O, clock and I'll take you." With that Said, Naruto and Sakura kissed each other on the lips, then waved goodbye

* * *

(Location: Team Seven's Training grounds)

As usual Sasuke was training at the training grounds getting stronger. But he couldn't concentrate on his training after his talk with Yang In his mind. He couldn't get Hinata out of his mind, he Just couldn't. He swore after training he'll ask her out.

But what was unknown to him It was goanna come much earlier than that.

Sasuke couldn't put his finger on It but feel a presence, like someone was spying on him.

So Instead of throwing a Kunai, he Just told them to come out.

"Alright! I know you're there! Come on out!" Sasuke Called, as he saw Hinata come out of the woods

"So-Sorry Sasuke-Kun… I-I-." Hinata was cut off by Sasuke

"That's alright. If you want something Just come out and ask. So what do you want?" Sasuke Asked, Hinata tapped her fingers together

"Well-Well… I Just wanted to tell you that…. Naruto-Kun has finally awoken from his Coma-Coma Sasuke-Kun." Hinata Replied, Shyly

"I know. Took the dope long enough, It's been too quiet In the village ever since he tried to leave. And here I thought I would love sometime of peace and quiet." Sasuke Said, as he walked towards Hinata, staring at her face to face, "Hey….. Uhhhh…. Hinata-Chan…. I need to ask you something?" Sasuke Informed, Shyly

"I-I need to ask you something aswell…. But-But you go first." Hinata Offered, as she realized Sasuke used the "-Chan" at the end of her name

"Okay… Well…. I don't know how to put this but… Could….. Maybe…. You would want to go out or something?" Sasuke Asked her Shyly, not finding the right words to say to her

Hinata was Shocked and blushed furiously after hearing his proposal, she took a deep breath In and out before Replying "Sure-Sure Sasuke-Kun."

"Oh… Okay." Sasuke Said, as he turned his head back from Hinata, blushing lightly, "Seven O, Clock then, don't be late." Sasuke Informed

"Well-Well….. YOU DON'T BE LATE EITHER!" Hinata Shouted. While blushing In embarrassment still

Sasuke Snapped and also Shouted, "FINE! BUT YOU BETTER BE WEARING SOMETHING NICE THEN THESE CLOTHES!"

"SAME TO YOU TOO! SEVEN O, CLOCK GOT IT!" Hinata Shouted Again

"YEAH! BYE!" Sasuke Waved

"BYE!" Hinata Waved

Soon both Genins left while completely blushing and embarrassed of what Just happened. While Ying and Yang were snickering at the action they had pulled with each other.

" **Hahahahaha. Young love does change In time."** Yang Snickered, as he smirked, proud for the young Uchiha

" _SHUT UP!"_ Sasuke Thought Furiously, as Yang continued to Snicker at him

" **Hehehehehe. You remind me a lot of your father when he was your age. Ahhhh those were the good times."** Ying Commented, at the now stiff and wobbly Hinata who was struggling to stand up after what Just happened

" _My….. My father?"_ With that thought Hinata went back home to get dressed and ready for her's and Sasuke's date

* * *

(Time Skip: 07:00 PM, Location: Naruto's Apartment)

Sakura was smiling lightly, as she walked through the village all happy she's finally goanna meet her boyfriend Naruto for her date. Strange, for a long time Naruto has been asking Sakura out, and she always rejected him because of Sasuke, but now she knows her true feelings she's excited to meet Naruto at his place, and they'll be going whatever Naruto's surprise Is, she was really excited to see Naruto.

Sakura was wearing a light red sleeveless vest with the Haruno symbol on her stomach, she had long sleeve like red on her arms that went close to her shoulders all the way to her hands (I have no Idea what they are called, sorry), she wore a light red skirt to go along with the vest, she still had her usual ninja shoes on, Instead of her headband she had her old red bow she used to wear during her academy days. (Think of Sakura at the ending of the first Naruto movie)

" _I wonder what Naruto-Kun will wear. I'm pretty sure It'll be something good."_ Sakura thought as she walked towards his apartment

It didn't take long before she came to his door, and was ready to knock, but the door opened suddenly by Itself, and of course she saw Naruto was the one that opened It.

"OH! Hi Sakura-Chan! I didn't know you were already here! I was goanna come to you!" Naruto Said Excitedly, while giving his usual smile to Sakura

Sakura In response blushed lightly when she saw what he was wearing.

To Sakura's surprise he wasn't wearing his usual long orange coat and orange pants but was wearing a suit. A long, for his size fitting suit, that was dark orange, she saw he was wearing a black T-Shirt, which didn't surprise her since most of Konoha's shops would kick him out or over charge him, but she didn't mind as she liked what he was wearing, It made him look hot. And to her biggest surprise Naruto didn't wear anything on his forehead, which she was happy of since she wanted to see his whole face Including his forehead, she thought he looked cute without It on.

"So… Where are we going?" Sakura Asked Naruto, as she grabbed his right arm, wrapping hers around It

"We're going to the "Golden Leaf" restaurant Sakura-Chan." Naruto Replied, with a huge smile on his face

"But Naruto-Kun, that place Is really expensive, there's no way you have enough money to pay for that, especially after all the chores we've been doing for other people as our missions." Sakura Reminded Naruto, as her face was filled with concern

"That's okay. I've been saving for a while now." Naruto Told Sakura, as Sakura smiled and laid her head down on Naruto's shoulders, Naruto then smiled back at her and started to walk to the restaurant with Sakura

* * *

(Location: Hyuga Compound)

"I hope I am doing the right thing?" Hinata Asked herself, as she adjusted herself to her mirror

Hinata was wearing a long light purple dress which matched her pale eyes and went all the way down to her knees, It was shoulder less so It revealed a bit of her skin, she wore her ninja shoes still.

Hinata was nervous about this date, for a long time she had never went on one with anyone beforehand, and this one was with an Uchiha, someone a Hyuga like herself Is supposed to Ignore. But she Ignored Sasuke enough because of her father, and was planning to do this with him.

Of course this was kept a secret since she knew her father would've never let Hinata go on a date with an Uchiha, so she had everything planned. Instead of letting Sasuke knocking on her gate and door, Hinata had planned on sneaking out while Neji and Hanabi would keep this a secret for her.

Neji didn't have a problem, only reason because he wants Hinata to be happy, and he doesn't want her to be upset. He still felt guilty for all the times he had hurt her feelings before the Chunin Exams finals with Naruto.

Hanabi did what Hinata said, her father didn't treat her well exactly like her sister was treated by him. To her Hinata was like her parental guardian then a older sister to her.

It didn't take long for Hinata to get ready, as she Jumped through her window then rooftop to rooftop quietly, keeping the rest of the Hyugas from detecting her.

After she sneaked out, she waited for Sasuke outside of her home, It didn't take long before Sasuke came by. With Hinata blushing lightly of course.

Sasuke was wearing a dark black suit over a white shirt, given his status as an Uchiha, she knew he was rich Just like she was with the rest of the Hyuga Clan. Sasuke wasn't wearing his headband either, which came to Hinata's liking, she kinda liked to see him without It on, It made him look good, to no surprise he was wearing his blue ninja shoes, seems like everyone In Konoha wears them nowadays.

"So, where do you want to go?" Sasuke Asked Hinata, as the young Hyuga blushed lightly

"Well-Well…. I'm not so sure…." Hinata Replied, Shyly

"Well we're both dressed for this certain occasion, so I believe we should go to a restaurant, the "Golden Leaf" perhaps…." Sasuke Suggested, as he took Hinata's hand

"But-But Isn't It expensive?" Hinata Asked Shyly

"Yes It Is. But remember I'm an Uchiha and you are an Hyuga, two of the great clans of Konoha, so I believe we can spare the expense on my behalf." Sasuke Replied, with a smirk

"Sure-Sure." Hinata Agreed

Both Hinata and Sasuke started to go towards the Golden Leaf restaurant, where they'll be dating.

* * *

(Location: Golden Leaf, With Naruto and Sakura)

After getting registered by an unsure employee, both Naruto and Sakura were escorted by the waiter to their table. Once there Sakura admired the view of the table It had.

The restaurant was mostly dark like other great restaurant, with a red theme going on, and a large fish tank.

Sakura's and Naruto's table were beside a large fish tank with a blue light light going on Inside of It. Of course this was expensive for Naruto, but he didn't care, he Just spared no expense and sat at the table with Sakura at the other side.

"Naruto-Kun. This place IS amazing." Sakura Complemented, her eyes widened In shock

"True. I may have spent a little much, but this Is exactly the place I wanted to take you out for a while now. Besides, I can tell you love It here." Naruto Said, Sakura Giggled, she knew he was right on that one

"Yeah…. Naruto-Kun. I want to say that… I'm sorry. I've spent all this time chasing after Sasuke, only to find out he was Just a friend to me. While you were out. I've took some time thinking about all the things you've done for me. And I finally realised that you loved me when I realised that wasn't Sasuke who came up to me at the bench when we graduated, I found out later on during your coma that, that was you. I don't know anyone else who would call me "Sakura-Chan" the way you do Naruto-Kun." Sakura Apologised, Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled

"You don't have to be sorry, honest. I'm sure If I were you I would probably do the same. I'm over all that for a while now. I'm Just glad you've finally realised It was me In a transformation Jutsu, and not Sasuke." Naruto Said with a Smile

"I have a quick question though Naruto-Kun. It was Just the day we graduated since you've became good with the transformation Jutsu, and you've never had been good at It until then. How did you get so good with the Jutsu so fast?" Sakura Asked, Curios about that day

"Well…. You heard I took the scroll of seals, so I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu technique, but I also tried to train myself on the Transformation Jutsu. I worked hard and I succeeded, guess what the other Senseis told me that In order to learn a new Jutsu you have to see It not practice It." Naruto Replied, with a soft smile

"Naruto-Kun, It's been always like that, you've always had to train hard, you can't Just watch how It works." Sakura Informed, as she was surprised by the teaching their Sensei had given Naruto

"It doesn't? I thought It did. All the Senseis told me Just that." Naruto Told Sakura, which added something In her mind

"Did they give you any scrolls to learn from, any books, any texts, or something?" Sakura Asked, knowing the Answer

"No not really. I've asked though, but they refused to listen to me. Heck I was even kicked out of a few classes Just for being a second late to sit on my chair. I guess that was also part of their plan to sabotage me? The only one who did train me and tried to teach me was Iruka-Sensei. But I guess because I wasn't taught a lot by the other Senseis I couldn't learn much from Iruka-Sensei. So that's It all goes for me." Naruto Replied

Sakura was shocked and angry at the same time. Her Senseis, his Senseis, their Senseis sabotaged Naruto, and she knew why, It was all because of the nine tails sealed Inside of him. It's pretty obvious that Naruto Is not the nine tails In human skin, but the Jailor of the nines tails. She never understood why Naruto didn't know so much about being a ninja until now, It was all because the Senseis wouldn't teach Naruto hardly anything because of their fear and rage against the demon Inside of him.

In a way, she felt guilty herself that she'd never noticed It all before, and It was because she was after Sasuke for this whole time. But she's making up for her mistakes.

"I can see some people dancing….. Naruto-Kun, can you dance?" Sakura Asked, with a smile on her face

"Wellllllllll… I've read a few stories and seen movies and tv shows with people dancing, but I've never had done It before hand." Naruto Replied, not too sure If he should dance, "But…. May I have this dance?" Naruto Asked as he got off from his chair and offered Sakura his hand

Sakura giggled before replying, "Baka, yes I will accept your offer."

Soon, both Naruto and Sakura were at the dance floor, with Naruto watching his feet carefully In case he might step on her feet.

* * *

(With Sasuke and Hinata)

Both Sauske and Hinata had been registered to their seat by an employee. Their seat was next to a large blue light fish tank that no one could deny sitting next to.

Once ordered, both Sasuke and Hinata decided to have a chat with each other.

"Soooooooo…. Uhmmmmmmmmmm…. How are you so far. A lot of people In Konoha have been confused and feeling bad ever since Naruto tried to leave the village?" Sauske Asked, Shyly

"Well-Well….. I've been, feeling a little unease since Naruto-Kun tried to leave…. I was Sho-Shocked when he was the son of the Fou-Fourth Hokage. I'm-I'm a bit confused…" Hinata Replied, Shyly, while blushing lightly

"Hey. I'm confused aswell, It was sudden to learn Naruto was the last Namikaze and the son of the fourth Hokage. And I know It'll be hard to accept that since the whole village lied not only to us but Naruto aswell for our whole lives. Bu I'm sure we'll accept It sometime." Sasuke Said With a smirk, as he held Hinata's hand, which made her blush lightly

"Ye-Yeah." Hinata Agreed, with a small smile on her face while blushing lightly still

The two turned their head towards the dance floor as they heard music was coming from there, Sasuke walked over to Hinata and gave her his hand.

"May I?" Sasuke Asked Politely, as Hinata blushed again lightly, before nodding and taking his hand

"Sure-Sure." Hinata Replied, putting a small smile on, as Hinata and Sasuke walked towards the dancing floor

* * *

(With Naruto And Sakura)

Both Naruto And Sakura were struggling a bit to dance, as Sakura had to go slow while Naruto had to mostly look at her feet on what she's doing. The routine was simple, It was merely the same thing and stance, Naruto and Sakura were holding hands, while Naruto's left arm, which was holding Sakura's right arm was extended forward, while the other hands of Naruto and Sakura were closer. Their dance was consisted of them mostly walking In circles while holding each other.

Sakura saw how bad Naruto was at dancing, seeing how many times herself and Naruto were stomping on each other's feet by accident.

STOMP!

"Ouch!" Sakura Exclaimed, as Naruto accidently stomped on her foot

"Sorry." Naruto Apologised, as he and Sakura continued their dance

STOMP!

"Ouch!" Naruto Exclaimed, as Sakura accidently stomped on his foot

"Sorry." Sakura Apologised, as the two were goanna continue, but then stopped, "I think we should Just stop and dance like this." Sakura Said

Instead of walking In circles, they Just rowed side to side, while Naruto moved his right arm lower on Sakura's lower back, while Sakura had her left arm around Naruto's neck, as the two gazed Into one another.

"I suck at It don't I?" Naruto Asked, as he smiled at Sakura, who was smiling back at Naruto

"To be honest, you do." Sakura Replied, Naruto Just kept his smile up

"I guess I need to practice don't I? And I thought the transformation Jutsu was a hard Jutsu to learn." Naruto Guessed, Sakura giggled lightly, before she felt Naruto's arm pull her closer to Naruto, "I love you Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said

"And I love you too." Sakura Said as the two began to kiss for a few short seconds, but what felt like a few short seconds was a couple of hours for the young Genins

* * *

(With Sasuke And Hinata)

Similar to Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata were dancing, with Sasuke's left arm extended while holding Hinata's right arm extended, Sasuke's right arm was holding Hinata's left arm, both were closer like Naruto's and Sakura's arms. It was the similar dance everyone was doing, people were doing the exact same type of dance Naruto and Sakura were doing.

"I never thought Sasuke-Kun you were a great dancer?" Hinata Complemented with a small smile, as Sasuke blushed from that complement

"My mother taught me how to dance. Though I've never knew why since I was merely fives years old at the time." Sauske Explained, Hinata Smiled

"I remember the same thing with my mother." Hinata Reminded herself, as she remembered the happy memories she had with her mother

"Really?" Sasuke Said, as both He and Hinata stopped Just to walk slowly while moving back and forth slowly

The four Genins were all enjoying themselves and their dates, but It all stopped once they bumped Into someone.

BUMP!

"Oh sorry, we were Just….. Sauske, Hinata!" Exclaimed Naruto In surprise

"Sauske, Hinata!" Sakura Exclaimed In surprise

"Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan!" Hinata Exclaimed In surprise

"Naruto, Sakura!" Sasuke Exclaimed In surprise

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto Asked, Curiously, as he and Sakura had to drop the dance stance

"Well, we were Just, you know/Uhmmm, uhmmm, uhmmmmmmmmm." Both Sasuke and Hinata Replied at the same time, not so sure how to answer Naruto's question

"Can't you see Naruto-Kun? The way they're dressed, the way they're dancing, It's obvious Sasuke and Hinata are dating." Sakura Informed, as she smiled at her teammate and friend

"Yeah… In a way yes…." Sauske Admitted, while Hinata was struggling to speak

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes we were." Hinata Agreed, as she was blushing furiously like nothing before

"Good for you two then, I've never thought Sasuke would be dating Hinata. But I'm sure you two belong together, you're both make a cute couple." Naruto Complemented

"True, Sasuke and Hinata are great together. And I thought Ino was goanna go after him, but I guess I was wrong. I guess Sasuke likes the silent and shy types the best." Sakura Agreed

Both Hinata and Sasuke felt embarrassed but pleased, as their friends complemented them being together.

"Well, yeah. What are you two doing here?" Sasuke Asked

"On a date with Sakura-Chan. I wanted to take her here for a long time." Naruto Replied

"Surprised you could afford to come to a place like this, seeing how much ramen you eat, I'd say you would have to be broke." Sasuke Said, as Hinata and Sakura giggled lightly

"Watch It Teme!" Naruto Growled, before Sakura patted him on the back

"Now now Naruto-Kun, we still have a date together. It was nice talking to you two for a while, It's nice to see a new love couple coming up." Sakura Said with her eyes and mouth Smiling

Both Naruto and Sakura waved to Sasuke and Hinata as the two young Genins went back to their tables. About time too, their food had Just arrived, Sakura was eating some soup, while Naruto, not surprisingly, was eating Ramen.

Hinata and Sasuke saw their food come and decided to return back to their seats aswell.

* * *

(With Naruto And Sakura)

After eating, the two decided to wait for the bill.

"So….. How was your meal?" Naruto Asked Sakura, while giving her his usual smile

Sakura Just smiled before replying "It was good. I had a great time here Naruto-Kun. It was the best ever, I guess I was wrong when I said all those times you didn't know how to treat a lady, you do. I'm sorry about all those times."

"Never mind that. The Important thing Is we're together, and that's how I like It….. I love you Sakura-Chan,, I always will." Naruto Said, as his eyes softened with his smile

"And I love you too Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said aswell, as the two Genins moved In each other to kiss each other on the lips

* * *

(With Sasuke And Hinata)

After having their soups and dishes, Sasuke And Hinata waited for the bill. But not before having a little chat about today.

"So… How did you enjoy our date?" Sasuke Asked, with a small smile

"I… I thought we should walk around the village for A-A bit…. Until we digested The-The food?" Hinata Replied, Shyly, with a small smile

"Sure….. Hinata-Chan, can you come closer, I want to ask you something?" Sauske Asked, as he moved closer to Hinata

"Sure." Hinata Replied, as she moved In closer to Sasuke to hear what he has to say

But to Hinata's surprise, Sasuke kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush violently, she made sure she wouldn't collapse from shock, but to her surprise she managed to stop that from happening.

Sasuke Smirked at the blushing Hinata, he could Just tell she obviously liked the kiss.

"That's all Hinata-Chan." Sasuke Said, with a smirk on his face

* * *

(Timeskip: After Dinner, Location: Konoha streets, Specific Location: Konoha Bridge)

"Sasuke-Kun…. The-The stars, There are So-So many." Said a Shocked Hinata, as her eyes widened at the amount of stars there were

There were many stars tonight In Konoha, which made a beautiful scenery at the bridge, as the dark river was covered In reflections of the many white circle milky dots that had covered the sky. The moon was over the bridge, which reflected on to the water, leaving a stream of white light across the water.

Hinata was holding the rails tight as she was shocked to see many stars. She's always been mostly confined to the Hyuga Compound by orders of her father. Of course she seen stars, but never as many as she Is now.

Sasuke Smirked at the happy, shocked, Hinata. Ever since his Clan died Sasuke never became as happy as he Is now.

Sasuke moved closer slightly to Hinata and grabbed her hand, Hinata blushed lightly at the contact as she saw Sasuke smirked at her.

"Looks good doesn't It?" Sasuke Asked

"Yeah-Yeah…. It does. I've never seen many stars as now before In-In My-My Life," Hinata Said, as she smiled lightly at Sauske, "Thanks-Thanks… Sauske-Kun." Hinata Thanked, as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulders

"I love you….. Hinata-Chan." Sauske Said

"And I love you too….. Sasuke-Kun." Hinata Said

The two young Genins looked at each other, before moving In. And for the first time. Kissing each other on the lips. It was official, Ying And Yang were right, Sasuke and Hinata Just officially, announced each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

(With Naruto And Sakura)

"I loved the restaurant Naruto-Kun. Thank you for bringing me here." Sakura Thanked, as she smiled lightly at Naruto

"No problem. It was my treat." Naruto Said, as Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek

"I guess I should go home now?" Sakura Guessed

"I'll take you home for tonight, that's what boyfriends are for." Naruto Insisted, as he took Sakura's hand

Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulders before Thanking In a soothing voice, "Thanks Naruto-Kun."

With that said, both Naruto and Sakura were goanna walk towards Sakura's house, but were cut off when an ANBU suddenly came right affront of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-Sama requests your presence Immediately." He Said

"Why does Granny Tsunadae want me?" Naruto Asked In Dumbfounded

"She'll explain about It. It's urgent." With that Replied the ANBU then Jumped away from Naruto and Sakura, heading toward the Hokage's Tower

"Wonder what granny wants?" Naruto Wondered, "Sorry Sakura-Chan, I have to go to see Granny Tsunadae." Naruto Informed In a Sad Tone

"I'll come with you, that's what girlfriends are for right?" Sakura Said, with a smile on her face

Naruto smiled back, before the two changed direction, and walked towards the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

(Location: Hokage's Tower, Specific Location: Hokage's Office)

"Are you sure Naruto will be ready for this Tsunadae-Sama?" Asked a Concerned Kakashi

"We have to tell him, we already revealed his true name to the village, It's only a bug surprise he didn't find out." Tsunadae Replied, In surprise

"That's because you've told the village not to reveal his heritage until you do. Plus I think Naruto's ready for It, even If he's not a hero to this village yet, we promised Minato and Kushina." Jiraya Explained, with a serious look on his face

In the office, Tsunadae, Jiraya, Kakashi, and Shizune, were all waiting for Naruto.

It was time to tell him the truth of who he was, time to reveal his heritage, time to reveal his parents' true name.

"Hokage-Sama. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Is here." Informed an ANBU, as he came through the door with Naruto and Sakura

"Hey Granny, what's wrong?" Naruto Asked In concern

"Sakura, please stand outside for a minute, this Is between us and Naruto." Tsunadae Ordered, as Sakura nodded, In response, before walking outside of the door

The Anbu nodded, as he took Sakura outside of the office, closing the door behind them.

Sakura stayed outside to hear what's their talking about In the office.

"So Granny, Is there anything wrong?" Naruto Asked, In Curiosity

"Take a seat please." Tsunadae Said, as she sat down on her chair, so did Naruto at the other side of her desk, "Naruto, I don't know how to say this, maybe I should explain what happened while you were In a coma." Tsunadae Began, "The person who knocked you out was a medic, a doctor, right now he's with Ibiki serving his time for trying to kill you. During your coma, The Civillian Council were scared you would attack the village out of vengeance, so they proposed to banish you. Of course I told they won't but a vote was held that would surely force your banishment. By the next day you were supposed to be banished Coma, or no Coma. However." Tsunadae Paused for a moment, to look at Naruto In the eyes, Naruto was listening, as he moved forward to hear what she has to say, "I managed to stop that from happening. I told them who you were, and who you actually are. Naruto…. You name Isn't "Naruto Uzumaki" That's part of your name, your true name Is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the red death Kushina Uzumaki, and the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Tsunadae finally finished, as she saw the look on Naruto's face

Naruto's eyes were wide opened, his face showed a very shocked expression. He was the son, of one of Konoha's greatest heroes.

"What-What?" Stuttered, a shocked Naruto

"That's not all, you're the last Namikaze like your father was, you hold what he held, the Kopi, king of the bloodlines, the one bloodline that can copy others, along with their Jutsus permanently." Jiraya Added, as he crossed his arms, and looked at the young Gennin, he could tell Naruto was sad In the Inside

"…" Naruto didn't say a thing, as he was still shocked, and sad from the news, he looked on the ground, before Asked In a sad tone, "They hated me…. Didn't they?"

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Tsunadae, "No Naruto they didn't hate you!" Tsunadae Talked back, In a stern but sorry voice

"THEY DID!" Naruto Snapped, "THEY DIDN'T WANT ME! THEY PUT THIS THING IN ME! THEY THOUGHT I WAS AN ACCIDENT! RIGHT?!"

"Naruto they've never hated you!" Tsunadae Snapped back

"THEN WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THEM BEFORE! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY ANYTHING?!" Naruto Asked, In rage

"Their final wish was for you to be seen as a hero Naruto! Sarutobi-Sensei promised them he wouldn't reveal your heritage! Minato mad lots of enemies that would kill either him or anyone from his clan to seek their revenge. We kept this a secret so you would be safe." Jiraya Stepped In, Naruto looked at him with shocked but sad eyes

"Then…. Why did they put the demon In me? Why?" Naruto Asked, tears spilling from his eyes

"It wouldn't matter anyway Naruto." Naruto looked up, "Your mother was the nine's Jinchuriki before you, even If the Kyuubi didn't attack, you would still end up having It sealed with In you anyways." Tsunadae Explained

"Then….. How'd It get out?" Asked a Shocked, and Sad Naruto

"During childbirth from a female Jinchuriki Naruto, the seals they were born with that kept their demons Intact falls apart, think about like a dam that's getting older and older by the day. We believe the Kyuubi escaped your mother after you were born. Don't think about this as your fault Naruto, we can't control when these things happen, your parents wanted the best of you." Tsunadae Explained Again

"Then….. Why didn't anyone knew about It? Why didn't they know she was a Jinchuriki? And why was I revealed as one?" Asked Naruto

"Your mother's status as a Jinchuriki was a secret Naruto. Trust me, Sarutobi-Sensei was goanna keep yours a secret too, but The Civillian Council along with The Hyuga Clan leaked the Information a day after the Kyuubi attack. By the time Sarutobi-Sensei found out It was already too late, your Jinchuriki status was revealed to the public." Tsunadae Explained

"The only thing he could do was create a law to stop the older generation from telling the younger generation about your status. I can see that didn't go well either." Jiraya Added, feeling sorry for Naruto

"There's one more thing Naruto." Tsunadae Said, "Me and Jiraya were close friends to Minato and Kushina, we were really close, In a way Naruto, we're your god parents." Tsunadae Explained, leaving Naruto speechless

"You're my what?" Naruto Stuttered, as a few tears came through his eyes, "Why…. Didn't you come for me, when I needed you two the… most?" Naruto Asked

"Trust me Naruto, It was a surprise too. I didn't know Minato and Kushina had a child, I didn't even know about Kushina's pregnancy. I was away from Konoha for years Naruto, I cut all ties till you came along, when I was Hokage I discovered It, not long either, I discovered you were my godchild while you were at Tea Country." Tsunadae Explained

"What about you Pervy-Sage…. Didn't you know?" Naruto Asked

"….." Jiraya hadn't said a word, he Just looked down on the ground

"Jiraya, Is there something you'd like to say?" Asked Tsunadae, as she looked at her former teammate with a tough stare like daggers

"I guess I should tell you Tsunadae that I've known Naruto was the son of Minato and Kushina for a while now Tsunadae…. I've known It since he was born." Jiraya Confessed

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?!" Tsunadae Demanded, as she rose from her seat In anger

Shizune stepped In front of Tsunadae to stop her before saying In a scared voice, "Tsunadae-Sama stop! Stay calm!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know where you were! I had no Idea where you were. You were gone remember, you cut everything from Konoha. I was goanna tell you about Naruto once he came back from Tea country." Jiraya Explained In defence, as he stepped away from the In raged Tsunadae

Tsunadae turned her head back to Naruto, as she sat back down to grab a few scrolls from under her desk, before saying, "Anyway Naruto, your parents were great people. I have everything they wanted to give you all In these scrolls. Their will, their fortune, and their Jutsus and scrolls. Sarutobi-Sensei hid them, from anyone stealing them. Including the council, for a long time they tried to find excuses to get your heritage, you may read them here or not, you are dismissed."

With that Said, Naruto Just nodded, as he ran through the doors back to his apartment.

Sakura heard everything, It was her second time hearing Naruto's secret, but she felt sad for her blond boyfriend, as he didn't take the news very well. She took a few steps forward, allowing Tsunadae to see her.

"Sakura, could you please go and see Naruto, make sure he's safe please." Tsunadae Ordered

"Yes Tsunadae-Sama." Sakura Nodded, as she ran after Naruto towards his apartment

"So…. Jiraya, we need to talk." Tsunadae Said, her voice with a hint of anger

"Tsunadae, I know you're upset but please understand, there was nothing I could do for Naruto. What did you expect me to do?" Jiraya Asked In defence

"Oh I don't know Jiraya? Wait! I know. How about you…. ADOPT HIM YOU IDIOT!" Tsunadae Replied In rage, "IF YOU KNEW ADOPT NARUTO! I'M PRETTY SURE THE COUNCIL HASN'T FORBIDDEN YOU FROM ADOPTING HIM! AND I'M ALSO SURE IF THEY DID YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO A WORD THEY SAY YOU STUPID FOOL!" Tsunadae Screamed

"Tsunadae! You know as much as I do Naruto would've been In danger still! I made enemies along Minato's side, most of my enemies are his! I would've gave Naruto's status away! And don't think It was an easy decision for me Tsunadae! I did what was best for Naruto! I had no choice, you know I don't have time either protecting him or caring for him while I take care of my spy network!" Jiraya Talked back In defence

"Then at least order your spy network, or at least someone to watch over Naruto!" Tsunadae Suggested

"I can't! They're Just as busy as I am!" Jiraya Explained

"Tell me! Do you still spend your free time watching girls naked Instead of taking care of your family, Just to make those perverted books of yours?!" Tsunadae Asked, Warning In her voice

"Okay! Probably I shouldn't have spent my free time on making those books! I should've at least been with Naruto, visit him! But I do regret those times Tsunadae!" Jiraya Spoke In Defence

Tsunadae Just looked away, "FINE! At least Naruto knows the truth."

A moment of silence was there, until Kakashi stepped In and broke It, before Asking, "Minato-Sensei had lots of enemies Tsunadae-Sama. I Just know a few of them will come here and try to kill Naruto. How do you think we can combat them off? What are we goanna do?"

"I don't know Kakashi. I don't know, we'll Just have to wait and see what happens to Naruto." Tsunadae Replied, "Because as of this moment… Whatever happens, Is entirely up to fate In the future for Naruto. We'll always protect him no matter what." Tsunadae Explained, as everyone nodded In agreement

As of now, the future of Naruto depends on what happens to him.

* * *

(Location: Naruto's Apartment)

After a long run, Sakura panted as she walked up the stairs to Naruto's apartment door. She noticed his door was cracked a bit, meaning he must've shut the door really hard out of rage. She can't blame him though, she would feel the same way If the people she trusted had lied to her, her whole life about being the nine's Jinchuriki, or part of a noble clan who should've been treated respectfully.

She began to knock on the door, only to find the door opened slightly Itself. Sakura took a peek to see a sad Naruto on his bed, sitting, reading the scroll Tsunadae gave him, the scroll of his parents' last words before they've died.

Sakura walked In, and Asked, "Are you okay Naruto-Kun?"

"Sakura-Chan! How-How-How much have you heard?" Naruto Asked, as he stuttered and was surprised to see Sakura

"Everything. Mostly the second time, Naruto-Kun, I am so sorry for what happened." Sakura Apologised, as she was sad for her blond Jinchuriki boyfriend

"It's okay…. I Just… I don't know…. I'm tired… I'm tired of being lied to, I'm tired of people keeping secrets from me, I'm tired of… Everything….. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Who wants me to suffer? Why should I suffer? All I wanted was to be recognized, treated like a normal person. Even outsiders are treated much more better than I am….. Why? Why did you attack the village? Is It because you were angry? Is It because you hate humans? Why?" Naruto Asked Continuously, as he held his stomach, the place where the nine tails was sealed In

Sakura walked up to Naruto and sat next to him on his bed, Replying, "There are some questions Naruto-Kun that might never will be answered. But I do know this. You never deserved to be treated like this. You never deserved any of this. It took time but I finally found out you had the Kyuubi within you, but that doesn't take your rights as a human being away. I love, and I know you'll prove this village wrong that "Kyuubi Brat" Is not a useless ninja, you'll prove them all wrong, and I know you can do It, It's your ninja way right?"

Naruto processed everything Sakura had Just said, the few tears he shed was lifted, as he pulled out a smile, agreeing, "You're right Sakura-Chan. It Is my ninja way. I do know I can do It."

"What does the scroll say anyway?" Sakura Asked, In Curiosity

"Take a look for yourself." Naruto Replied, as he wiped his tears away, before moving closer to Sakura, showing her the scroll

 _Dear Naruto, My son_

 _It Is my deepest regret that I'll have a high probability on dying as the Naras calculated._

 _I can't beat the Kyuubi, he's too powerful, he's too strong, he's too much. And I can't defeat him._

 _Even the first Hokage would have difficulty beating the Kyuubi._

 _I calculated the time for the Kyuubi to arrive would take approximately an hour before he arrives to our village._

 _I'm taking the time to write all of this to you._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry Naruto I'll never see you again, I hoped that when I saw your face first we'll have a great future together, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I'll never see you grow up, I'm sorry I'll never watch you, I'm sorry I'll never see what ninja you could become._

 _I asked Hiruzen Sarutobi to take care of you, we made some arrangements._

 _We changed your name to Naruto Uzumaki to keep my enemies killing you. Sarutobi promised when you became a hero, you'll be given your mother's and my heritage and secrets and fortune._

 _There Is so little Naruto I could do for you, In such a short time._

 _The only reason your reading this right now If you've become a hero to the village._

 _I Just want to say your mother and I are very proud of you, the only regret we'll die with, Is abandoning you In such a short age._

 _Sincerely form your father, Minato Namikaze, Forth Hokage Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves._

Naruto shed a few tears after he had read the scroll, Sakura was surprised, she'd never knew that parents would go to such lengths, as to write a goodbye letter to a child that had Just been born at the time.

Naruto put the scroll his father sent him down, as he grabbed the one Kushina had given him.

 _Dear Naruto, My son_

 _I'm so sorry, I Just held you In my arms for twenty five minutes, and I'm already writing my will to you._

 _Every sentence I write drives more and more tears down my eyes._

 _I Just want too say I'm sorry, and I'll regret this choice._

 _Me and your father decided to seal the nine tails within you. I know It may sound like a terrible Idea, but If we don't, us along with you and the rest of the village will burn to the ground._

 _Your father Is currently fighting the nine tails himself, I know what to do, I have to use my Chakra chains to seal the beast while Minato creates the seal. Of course this process Is very likely to kill the both of us._

 _Which Is why I'm writing, In one of the scrolls I had written down Instructions to use the Uzumaki Chains Technique, there you'll create Chakra chains, not even Tsunadae herself could break with all the force In the world._

 _I also have a few scrolls you'll learn from, I know they'll be useful and helpful to you In times of trouble._

 _I want you to know that, me and your father are very proud of you for what you've become._

 _Sincerely, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, Red Death Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves._

Naruto put the scroll down on the floor with the rest, again he was sad to read the last words of his mother.

Naruto had Just read both scrolls, and was filled with tears In his eyes.

"They were… Great heroes…. They really did care for me." Naruto Said, In a Sad tone

"Looks like It." Sakura Agreed In a Soft tone, "You're parents were great heroes, and sacrificed their lives not only for the village, but you Naruto-Kun." Sakura Added

"You're right Sakura-Chan… They did do It for me… And I promise that, I'll become the hero they wanted me to become, I'll become Hokage, and I'll protect this village like they did. That's my ninja way." Naruto Said

Both Naruto and Sakura kissed each other, before Sakura left his apartment, leaving a happy Naruto behind.

Now, he started a new path, a path he'll take dangers on.

The real fun, comes now.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Author's Note:** Well, that wraps another Chapter up.

If you guys think the dates scenes were short or crap, don't worry about It, I think the same way aswell, It was my first date scene I created In this fanfic, so I need to get use to the experience.

Another thing, I'm about one third of the story now, so the next few Chapters will be more about fighting.

I'm not goanna continue writing, because, you know, Christmas and new years, I may be though rewrite a few Chapters, I know I asked If I have to rewrite It and you guys said It was okay, but I'm still not satisfied, and It's been bothering me from time to time.

At least Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship Is starting to develop, Naruto and Sakura seems to be getting better by the Chapter, and Anko's and Iruka's relationship Is Just beginning.

 **I Hope You Enjoyed** **.**

 **Don't Forget To Read And Review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Chunin Exams

Chapter 10

Chunin Exams

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

" _ **JUTSU\MOVE THOUGHT"**_

" **JUSTU\MOVE SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Detail:** Set after the "Tea Country Arc", before the "Sasuke Uchiha Retrieval Mission Arc".

* * *

 **Last Time:** After a successful date with Sakura, Naruto had finally learned the truth about his heritage, and who he actually Is.

Now, with the Chunin Exams coming up, Naruto will have to deal with enemies his father had created.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Konoha Bridge, Time: 11:00 AM)

A familiar sight, team 7 was waiting for their late Sensei to arrive.

Usually a love triangle would pop up, between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

But ever since Naruto's attempt to flee the village, the triangle was stopped. Since Naruto and Sakura were dating, aswell with Sasuke and Hinata, there was no need for their everyday routine for the triangle.

It was strange to them, three weeks ago the entire running away thing started here on this bridge, after Sakura had rejected Naruto hard on a date. Now they're finally together.

On one railing of the bridge, Naruto and Sakura were holding hands, while Sasuke was Just gazing at the sky as usual.

Ever since Naruto tried to run away, Sasuke has been becoming more distant, from his need of revenge against Itachi. He sworn to kill him, only to get the perfect opportunity, at the moment he sworn to get strong to stop the Kyuubi from taking over his adoptive brother's body again.

Even though It's been three weeks, Sasuke nor the rookies had ever gotten over how strong the Kyuubi was In Naruto's body. One Dark Rasengan equals a huge explosion. Nothing they had ever seen before In their lives, Jiraya Informed the power level Kyuubi Naruto had, was nowhere near the power level the Kyuubi had, which showed the rookies how strong the demon actually was.

It's been three weeks since Naruto's true Identity was revealed, during that time Konoha had been hearing about the outside world knowing, knowing how the son of the fourth Hokage was treated, and how the villagers saw him as a demon. During those three weeks, Jiraya had a few of his spies form his spy network to watch over on Minato's old enemies, he Just knows they'll eventually come after Naruto and kill him for all that his father had put them through.

"When Is he goanna come?!" Naruto and Sakura Asked, Irritated by their late Sensei

"Even the Pervy-Sage Is not as late as Kakashi-Sensei Is." Naruto Said, In a Irritated voice

"I bet he spends this time on reading those perverted books that Jiraya-Sama makes." Sakura Said, In a Irritated voice too

"I guess. For once can't he Just come here on time, not hours later?" Naruto Asked, but It seems as though his question would never be answered

As soon as possible, their Sensei had finally arrived to the scene.

"Sorry I'm late, I got distracted when the academy was on fire, so I Just saved a few lives." Kakashi Apologised, as he eyed smiled at his students

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura both Shouted In Rage

"Anyway, It seems as though you all arrived on time." Kakashi said, as he looked at his students

"We did, and we waited for you again. So what's today's mission?" Sasuke Asked, as he looked at Kakashi

"Well….. We don't really have a mission." Kakashi Informed, as he rubbed the back of his head, but then he looked at his students with a serious look on his face, "But let me ask you a question. Do you all remember the Chunin Exams?" Kakashi Asked

The three Genin looked at each other, before facing their Sensei again.

"How can we?! We had to go through that stupid unfair test! We stayed In a deadly forest for weeks!" Naruto Replied, Irritatedly

"Not t mention we had to fight Orochimaru. Almost got killed by three Sound ninjas." Sakura Replied, Irritatedly

"We also had to fight Gaara, In his demon form. And we were caught up In a Invasion from both Sand and Sound." Sasuke Replied, Irritatedly

"So I guess….. The answer Is yes, you do remember." Kakashi Said, "Well I came to Inform you and give you all these." Kakashi Said, as he gave his students forms and papers, "Konoha Is once again throwing the Chunin Exams here, so I hope you all have a nice time and pass." Kakashi Said, as he eyed smiled at his students

With that said, Kakashi disappeared In a swirl of leaves.

WOOSH!

"We waited hours for this, when It only took him five minutes to give this to us?" Naruto Asked, Angrily

"It's been said a lot while you were In a coma Naruto that Sand and Sound are coming with us for this year's Chunin Exams, as a apology for the attack six months ago." Sasuke Informed

"I still can't believe Shikamaru was made Chunin, and I was the one who fought Gaara!" Naruto Said, Angrily

"I don't know why either, but at least we have another chance now to make It to Chunin level." Sakura Said

"So I guess we train then?" Naruto Asked, as he looked at Sasuke

"Yes."

GROWL!

"But first! I'm hungry!" Naruto Said with a Smile on his face, "Sakura-Chan, want to get Ramen with me?" Naruto Asked

"Sure Naruto-Kun." Sakura Replied, With a Smile on her face

"What about you Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto Asked, as he looked ta Sasuke

"Pass. I need to train hard, I need to grow stronger, I Just know there'll be a worthy opponent to fight." Sasuke Said, as he left the bridge

"Okay… I guess It's Just me and you Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said, as he gave his Smile to Sakura, who kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing his arm and walking away

"Let's go Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, as she smiled back at Naruto, while walking next to him, holding his arm

* * *

(Location: Konoha Streets, Time: 11:12 AM, Time Skip: 12 Minutes Later )

While walking to Ichiraku's, Naruto and Sakura had experienced lots of glares from the villagers. Even Naruto could tell the glares were more hateful than beforehand.

" _I was In a coma for two weeks, and already they hate me more than they did before. Why do they blame me all the time. Even If I am the son of the Fourth, they hate me more."_ Naruto Thought, with a depressed look on his face

Sakura realised the look and nudged at Naruto by his side, Naruto looked next to him.

"I know what you're thinking and you should stop thinking about It. No one blames you, It's Just that the villagers are Idiots who can't tell the difference between Ink and a pen." Sakura Smiled, "You'll show them that you're not a demon. But a great ninja." Sakura Said

It made Naruto smile lightly at the complement.

Sakura was right.

Naruto will show them that he's not a demon, but a boy, or greater.

This time, this Chunin Exams he'll show them what he's really made out of.

"HEY BOSS!" Naruto turned, to smile, as he saw three of his friends at the Konohamaru Corps, those were Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon

"HEY! KONOHAMARU!" Naruto Waved, The Konohamaru Corps Smiled and Waved aswell

Sakura decided to do the same, even though she was never nice to Konohamaru or his friends either she still greeted them.

"It's been a while boss." Konohamaru Said, with a Smile, "How have you've…. Been." That's' when Konohamaru and his friends finally noticed Sakura, and when Konohamaru's happy expression turned Into a angry one, "YOU!" Konohamaru Shouted, "What are YOU doing here?!" Konohamaru Demanded

"What's wrong Konohamaru, you've never shouted at Sakura-Chan before?" Naruto Asked In Confusion

"How could you call her that boss?!" Konohamaru Asked In Shock and Anger, "Do you remember what she did, before you passed out? Before you-!" That's when Sakura when behind Konohamaru and blocked his mouth with her hands

"Excuse us Naruto-Kun. I Just need to speak to Konohamaru and his friends for a while." Sakura Said, and Naruto turned around not to hear their conversation

"What are you-?!" Konohamaru Demanded, but was cut off

"SHHHHHH!" Sakura Shushed, "Whisper." Sakura Whispered

"What are you doing?! Going out with The Boss like that! Like nothing happened In the past! You broke his heart three weeks ago! How could you feel not guilty after all that you've done to him huh?!" Konohamaru Demanded, Angrily, Sakura Sighed

Sakura Replied In a depressed tone, "I know what I did was wrong. I know I mistreated Naruto-Kun In the past. And yes I know that I probably don't deserve him after all that he's done for me." Sakura Confessed, but then Replied this time In a normal tone, "But I want to make up for It. I want to make him happy as much as all the times I have shouted at him, hurt him, and humiliated him. I know what I did was very, very wrong, and I swear I'm going to make up for It." Sakura Replied, "Inoichi-San erased the memory of me rejecting Naruto-Kun, that was the final push I gave him that drove him away, and with the Kyuubi controlling his body. Please Konohamaru. I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends and Naruto-Kun. I'm, not goanna hurt him anymore I promise."

After hearing all that Konohamaru and his friends could tell Sakura was serious about this. They knew she meant every word she had Just said this minute.

It took a bit of time but they made a decision.

"Fine… We'll forgive you." Konohamaru Said, In a Annoyed Tone, "But If you hurt him one more time. I'm telling him." Konohamaru Threatened

Sakura Just smiled and hugged the young boy and his friends, Saying over again and again, "Thank You. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"What's happening Sakura-Chan?" Naruto Asked, In Confusion

"Nothing. We Just have a little disagreement that's all." Sakura Said with a small fake Smile

"Okay." Naruto Said, he then looked down at Konohamaru, who was pouting, "What's wrong Konohamaru?" Naruto Asked In Concern

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Konohamaru Pouted

"It's Just that It's been a while since we last saw you boss." Udon Said

"We've been really worried about you." Mogi Said

Naruto Just smiled and Said, "Don't worry. I'm fine, Just some villager knocked me out that's all."

"Hey boss, Is she your girl now?" Konohamaru Asked, as he pointed at Sakura, In a Questioning Tone

"Well…" Naruto Looked at Sakura as she giggled lightly, "Yes she's my girl now." Naruto Answered with a Smile

"Okay. Because she still has a huge forehead, and wanting a girl like her you must be really dumb." Konohamaru Joked, as he laughed, but his friends weren't laughing at all

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Naruto and Sakura Shouted In Rage, as they cracked their knuckles, and prepared to punch Konohamaru

"ECK!" Konohamaru Shouted, as he ran away, with Naruto and Sakura following him In high speed

"Konohamaru wait!" Moegi Shouted as she ran for them

"Don't forget us!" Shouted Udon as he followed Moegi

* * *

(Location: With Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji)

During the fuss, with Team Ten Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, they were walking at another part of Konoha on the streets after their Sensei had Informed of them of the Chunin Exams. To be honest Ino was pretty confident seeing how next to her was the ticket to becoming Chunin. That's right, she looked at Shikamaru who she figured would help them with the Chunin Exams seeing he's experienced enough as a Chunin to do so. Though what she didn't realise same with Choji that once someone becomes a Chnin they cannot enter the same Exams again unless dempromoted.

"I can't believe It's been six months already." Said Ino, In a Excited Tone, "This time I'll become Chunin, with your help Shikamaru." She Said

"Sorry Ino, I can't. I'm already Chunin so there's no reason for me to enter this year's exams. So you and Choji are on your own this time." Shikamaru Said

"Are you telling us that It's Just us two? Even the three of us we were a goanna, there's no telling what'll happen If It's Just the two of us?" Choji Asked, In worry

"Don't worry Choji. I'm sure someone will replace me for this year's exams." Shikamaru Replied, In a Lazy Tone

"Hey what's that noise?" Choji Asked, as he along with his teammates heard a noise, which came from down all the way the street

Down the street, they could see a small cloud of smoke, heading straight for them.

"A mini sandstorm." Shikamaru Replied

"In Konoha. Really Shikamaru." Ino Said, as she face palmed herself for her teammate's Laziness

"Come Here!" "Get back here!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Closer, they could see Konohamaru, running In fear, from Naruto and Sakura.

"I'M SORRY I'LL NEVER JOKE ABOUT THAT AGAIN!" Konohamaru Apologised

"TOO LATE! YOU SEALED YOUR FATE THE MOMENT YOU INSULTED US!" Sakura Shouted

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto Shouted

"WAIT! LET'S JUST-!" Konohamaru was cut off by Ino

"STOP OR YOU'RE GOANNA-!" Ino Was cut off

BASH!

"INO!" Exclaimed Sakura

"INO!" Exclaimed Naruto, In slight fear of what the young Yakamana could do to him

"Ow my head!" Ino Groaned In pain, as she held her head

Konohamaru was on top of Ino, and Ino was on top of someone.

Konohamaru got up and looked at Ino, Immediately fear was drawn on his face, and he went back a few long steps away from Ino, Saying, "Sorry!"

"Sorry Shikamaru." Ino Groaned

"That's not me Ino." Shikamaru Informed, as he had his arm crossed, and looked down at Ino

"Oh! Sorry Choji." Ino Groaned again

"That's not me either." Choji Informed, as he stepped next to Shikamaru

"then who…" Ino looked down, to see a groaning, thirteen year old boy, with short brown hair, and lightly pale skin get up

"That hurt!" He Groaned, he got up, and Immediately Ino saw his face, he had brown eyes, he wore a black Jumper with a high collar, underneath a brown light creamy cloak, he wore grey pants and blue ninja shoes, there around his neck he wore a Sound Headband like a necklace, his fringe was a little longer on his right eye, almost blocking It, he looked a little taller than Naruto, he looked down and saw Ino, "Are you okay?" He Asked In Concern

"Yes….. I'm okay." Ino Whispered, as she blushed lightly

"What happened?" He Asked, as he gave his hand to Ino, and lifted her back to her feet

"That was us. We were chasing Konohamaru and accidently bumped Into you, sorry about that." Sakura Apologised, but she looked at him carefully and saw his headband, "Are you from Sound?" Sakura Asked, In Curiosity

He looked at her, with eyes of embarrassment, before Saying, "Yes. I see, I wasn't In the Invasion, I was on a mission, I'm sorry for what my village had caused and the trouble they have caused you. We really had no Idea the Kazekage was killed, and Orochimaru was Impersonating him. Our peace treaty with Sand Is very Important, he threatened to cancel It If we didn't comply to his wishes. But we really had no Idea It was Orochimaru until It was too late."

"That's okay! I'm sure you didn't mean It! What's your name anyway?!" Naruto Asked, In his usual loud voice

"My name. Well my name Is Ayato Usagi (Note: Usagi mean Rabbit In Japanese) Kaze. (Note: Kazes means Wind In Japanese)" The boy now known as Ayato Replied

"Ayato? Well It's nice meeting you, and don't worry, we don't blame you or your village for the trouble that happened six months ago. We understand It wasn't your village's fault, It was Orochimaru's." Sakura Said, with a Small Smile

"Thank you." Ayato Said before walking away, "Oh and by the way. I'm taking the Chunin Exams, I guess you've already know that by now." Ayato Said

"Sure. And I'll see you at the exams." Naruto Said with a small Smile, Ayato Just left and walked away

"I'm not so sure I trust him." Shikamaru Said, With a Serious look on his face

"What not?" Choji Asked

"Because, remember the sound nins we faced last Exams." Shikamaru Reminded

"But that was different, they were students of Orochimaru." Choji Objected

"Still, something's odd about him and I'm not so sure I fully trust him." Shikamaru Said

"Oh please Shikamaru! Don't tell me you're suspicious already. I mean, he probably Isn't a bad person, plus we barley know him and you already are suspicious about him!" Ino Said, In a Irritated voice

"Still. I know something's odd about this kid, I'm not saying he's bad or anything, but I'm trying to say I don't trust him, and he looks odd. You're right though, we don't know him, but I will keep my eye on him, goes for the rest of the competitors In this Exams." Shikamaru Said, before walking away

"I have no Idea what's wrong with him sometimes." Ino Sighed, _"His name Is Ayato. I have to remember that. Well he's cute, cuter than Sasuke."_ Ino Thought, with a Small Smile, before walking away

The same went for Naruto and Sakura, as the two walked away, while Moegi and Udon tended to a scared Konohamaru.

He should've known that he should've not messed with Konoha's new couple.

* * *

(Location: Council Chambers)

It was another meeting In the chambers, as the civilians weren't sure If they'd allow Sound and Sand to participate In the Exams because of their Invasion they had caused Konoha.

It was a terrible fight, many Shinobi lost their lives, aswell as the life of Hiruzen Sarutobi The Third Hokage, which led to Tsunadae becoming the Fifth Hokage.

Damages was done, and repairs coasted a lot of money, which almost put Konoha Into a financial trouble.

Which made most Civilians distrust Sound and Sand for their attack, which was why Tsunadae needed them to be In the Exams so their alliance will grow strong again.

There wasn't many people, Just a few Civilians, and Jiraya standing next to Tsunadae on the left hand side, his arms crossed, and Shizune standing at the right hand side with Tonton In her arms.

"Why Tsunadae-Sama must we allow Sound and Sand to enter this Exams. You very well know what happened to your Sensei when they first attacked." Danzo Reminded

"Yes I do, but that was different, Orochimaru killed their Kazekage and disguised as him, he was the real leader In all of that, Sound and Suna were Just following, orders." Tsunadae Explained

"Still we must take precautions on their actions, the village has lost a lot of Shinobi since their last attack." Danzo Said

"Then I'll order the ANBU to watch over them, they'll survey their actions and movements." Tsunadae Explained, "This Is very Important we show our allies that our grudge for the last attack Is gone, and there's nothing they have to worry about that. Our future for the village depends on this Exams, so I don't want any of you ordering MY ANBU to either assault or kill any of the guests we're having. Especially YOU Danzo." Tsunadae Said, In a Threatening voice, as she eyed Danzo with a Serious look on her face

"If this decision of yours Tsunadae leads to the village being attacked, you're the one to blame for this matter." Danzo Said, as he stood up and left the chambers, along with the rest of the Council

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Tsunadae Said, With a little Confidence In her voice

Just then, an ANBU came In and told Tsunadae, "Hokage-Sama, Kakashi Hatake Is here as you requested."

"Good, bring him In." Tsunadae Ordered

"HAI!" The ANBU Disappeared, and Kakashi went through the doors, with his normal lazy expression on

"You wanted me Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi Asked

"Yes, as you know Jiraya won't be able to teach Naruto this time." Tsunadae Informed

"I have to wire my spy network, and keep an eye out on our guests. Also the few guests that could be Minato's enemies, I have no doubt they heard of Naruto and who he really Is." Jiraya Explained

"One problem always leads to the next." Tsunadae Said, "Also, I have read your records on your team. And to rather say a little disappointed for the fact that you only taught Sasuke and not Naruto, which may I remind you almost killed your entire team, and almost got one of your members running away." Tsunadae Reminded

Kakashi was guilty for the fact he taught Sasuke only, which might've been one of the many things that pushed Naruto away to running away. Because he didn't teach his team during the last Chunin Exams, Gaara In his demon form almost killed them, If It wasn't for the student that Kakashi didn't teach Naruto.

"I understand Hokage-Sama. I haven't been feeling alright since then. I almost lost my team because of my past." Kakashi Admitted, With Disappointment In his voice, "I forgot Naruto has fragile emotions. I forgot how much he had suffered. I won't let It happen again I promise." Kakashi agreed

"I hope so Kakashi. I hope so." Tsunadae Hopped, "Then I guess we should let the Exams begin." Tsunadae Guessed

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Author's Note:** Not much was planned for this Chapter really. Just Introducing the OC Character was the only thing I Intended to do In this Chapter.

If a few of you didn't like this I can understand, I may have to rewrite this chapter Is It's okay with you guys.

You decide, should I or shouldn't I rewrite this chapter?

 **Don't forget to read and review.**

 **Thanks and see you next time** **.**


	11. Chapter 11 Chunin Exams Part I

Chapter 11

Chunin Exams Part I

Eyes Of Deceive

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

"JUTSU\MOVE"

* * *

 **Detail:** Set after the "Tea Country Arc", before the "Sasuke Uchiha Retrieval Mission Arc".

* * *

 **Last Time:** After getting Informed about the Chunin Exams, Team 7 started to fill out sheets and prepare themselves for the next Chunin Exams, what will happen now In "Konoha's Runaway Demon" now?

* * *

(Location: Chunin Hall, Specific Location: Chunin Exams Room)

 _300 Genins Entered_

Was what the sign said In the room. Which was true.

There were three hundred Genins that entered. It was set at the same room the first test of the last Chunin Exams was set.

Only thing was there were no desks, there were no chairs, and there were no proctors. It made things Interesting and terrifying for the young Genins, seeing how the last Chunin Exams were difficult last time, only now It could be even more difficult than last time. Many Chunins were In the room, and many were waiting until the exams would begin.

" _Hehehhehe! I'm so excited! This time I'll pass the exams! And go another step on becoming Hokage!"_ Naruto Thought, as he cheered In his mind while giving his usual Smirk

" _Naruto-Kun Is excited. That's not unusual, last time he was… I will be strong, I won't let them do the fighting for me like last time."_ Sakura Thought while Smirking softly at Naruto, last time she remembered she couldn't do anything for her friends when they were the ones doing all the fighting, and she was Just standing there on the side lines watching

Sasuke was leaning on the wall, as he was looking at Naruto, all worried In the Inside, _"I Just hope that Jiraya-Sama was right… Let's hope the Kyuubi's Chakra Is sealed up tight… Or…. We'll be facing the same thing all over again."_ Sasuke Thought

The whole room was quiet, no one said anything, for the fact that they were too scared to since they all already participated the last exams, terrified, scared, and nervous. While others were prepared. The clock was going, and there was no sign of anyone else, or anybody else.

Until…

POOF!

A man who looked to be on his thirties appeared, with brown tanned skin, black eyes, and many scars on his face. He wore a black long coat, black pants and a black bandana. Not much was known about this man, or of his mistake of being captured, burdened with the scars of his accident. His name was Ibiki, the Interrogations best Interrogator.

Had appeared behind Naruto and Sakura.

"So I see the two you are here?" Ibiki Asked, before Naruto and Sakura turned around, and became surprised

"AHHHHHH!" They Screamed In fear, of course many of them were scared aswell, except for a few, that Includes Sasuke

"Hehehehehe." Ibiki Chuckled, "I remember a lot of my toys I had fun with. But you… you're the best one I saw last time….. Just because you got lucky then don't think It'll happen again." Ibiki Said, Pointing at Naruto

It was true, the last time they passed the first test of the last exams was because of Naruto. But they were only lucky, they have no Idea what they might have In store for them.

"As you all know, only one contender was chosen to be Chunin. Why? Because of his smarts. And you all probably thought It wasn't fair. Well you're getting another chance at this. So don't screw this up." Ibiki Announced, as many of the contenders started to shiver In fear, "All to pass this test will be easy, as I will let you off since the last mishap with the Chunin Exams." Ibiki Informed, "All you have to do Is get outside and pass." Ibiki Said

Many people started to talk about what does he mean, leaving them confused. By that they had no Idea why they make the test so easy as to walk outside so they could pass.

"Piece of cake." Said a Genin, "Just go back outside and pass, that's It? Will this will be the easiest test I've ever done." He Said, before walking through the doors, that's when Immediately, everyone heard him screaming In fear, "AHHHHHHHH!" He Screamed, bursting through the doors, sweating everywhere In fear

"See what happens when you walk through the doors?" Ibiki Asked everyone

"Yes I did." The man said

Medics came In and took him away.

"Of course you realize that this means your team also fails." Ibiki Reminded, "Team Four Of Konoha, get out." Ibiki Ordered

One male Genin and one Female Genin walked through the doors as they had faces of disappointment for their teammate.

"Now…. Rules are simple, those of you who fail also allows your team to fail, cheat and you can never enter these exams again, complete It and you move on, If your team doesn't screw up." Ibiki Announced

Many people began to talk again. It was either un fair or dangerous, seeing how the other Genin Just failed by going back through the doors after whatever had Just happened In there.

Naruto decided to move on, before his arm was grabbed by Sakura, and being pulled to his ear.

"Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto Exclaimed

"What are you doing Naruto-Kun? You have no Idea what's In there. Do you see what happened, something did to him." Sakura Whispered

"Yeah….. But I can't Just give up now." Naruto Said

"But you don't have to do It now either, I mean some other team may fail, we can try and learn something." Sakura Said

"I'm sorry, but I don't think It's goanna work like that, don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto Said, with a Smile

Sakura couldn't argue with him, she tried to but then he moved on and went towards the doors, as Sakura and everyone started to wait for whatever was going to happen.

* * *

(With Naruto)

The whole corridor was gone, It was all dark and nothing was here anymore. Naruto decided to walk, even though he had no Idea where he was going.

As Naruto walked, a figure popped up, and Naruto Instantly recognized It as Sakura, he ran towards her, as she smiled and gave him a hug.

"See Sakura-Chan…. I was right everything Is okay." Naruto Said

"No….. Everything Is not okay." Sakura Said, In a weak voice

Naruto's eyes were filled with shock, as he looked down to see his hand was bleeding….. No… It wasn't Naruto's blood…. It was Sakura's…. Naruto's right arm was In Sakura's stomach.

Instantly, Naruto became worried, as he looked at Sakura eyes which were half closed.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Naruto Asked, In worry, as tears started to form In his eyes

"You…. It what happened." Sakura Replied

Naruto Gasped, before red light surrounded him, as he looked back to see he was outside of the Hokage's office. With the rest of Konoha on fire. As there were many Shinobi dead bodies all around them, and their blood all leading to him.

"Naruto-Kun… Why?... I loved you…" Sakura Said, before her head gave away

"SAKURA-CHAN! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naruto Yelled, In Worry

"But you did." Naruto turned his head, to see Kakashi on the floor on his stomach, his left arm was gone, and he looked at Naruto with his Sharingan eye broken, "You murdered all of us Naruto… You killed Konoha, you killed your dream, and you killed your lover, you killed everything." Kakashi Said, before his head dropped on the floor

"It's true." Naruto Turned once again, to see Sasuke one the floor, holding a Injured, or dead Hinata close to him, as tears started to form In his eyes, "Why?" Sasuke Said, as his voice became teary, "Why did you kill her?" Sasuke Asked, "Is It because of our rivalry? Why Naruto? Why?" Sasuke Asked, before his head fell to the ground

All of Naruto's friends were dead, they were all gone, Konoha was gone.

"Naruto…. We were your friends." A half dead Kiba Said, as he held Akamaru In his arms

"Arff!" Akamaru Barked weakly

"YOU KILLED HINATA! YOU MURDERED HER! YOU MURDERED HE!" Neji Yelled In Rage

Someone then touched Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto turned around, to see a half transformed Gaara, smirking evilly at him.

"WELCOME BROTHER! TO YOUR PURPOSE!" Gaara Shouted Hysterically

"No… NO!" Naruto Shouted, as his knees gave away, and fell down to them, while holding Sakura In his arms

Everything became dark again, and by then, two figures appeared behind him.

One was a tall figure, wearing mostly a black cloak covered In red clouds.

While the other was taller.

The one shorter than the other was wearing a Japanese straw hat, and the taller one the same aswell. The taller one had a large sword wrapped In bandages on his back. He had almost a blue sharkish skin, and had a large Smirk on, while the other looked Identical to Sasuke, but had two curved lines on him, (Note: Sorry I have No Idea What's It called).

Naruto knew them, he saw them when they tried to catch him during his and Jiraya's trip to get Tsunadae, Shizune, and Tonton to Konoha.

It was them….. The Akatuski Jiraya had told him about. Kisame one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist, and Itachi Uchiha, the person who killed the Uchiha clan.

Naruto knew them, he also knows they're after his demon.

"Come with us Jinchuriki." Itachi spoke up, "You're goanna become our weapon of the Akatuski." Itachi Said, as he began to walk towards Naruto

Naruto didn't know what to say, he destroyed Konoha, he couldn't handle all the death of his friends by his hands, Including Sakura.

"…." Naruto didn't say anything, Instead he smirked, and dropped Sakura's body to the floor

Which disappeared.

POOF!

Naruto turned around and looked at them, as his smirk grew.

"I know what this Is all about." Naruto Said, "This Isn't real, I know you guys are trying to get me and my team to fail." Naruto Said, as he pointed at them, then started to walk past them, "Sakura-Chan Is alive." Naruto Said, "So I know she's not dead." Naruto Said, as he walked away towards the darkness, and opened It, revealing light, and walked through

POOF!

POOF!

The two Akatuski members had transformed Into proctors, who smirked at Naruto.

"Well, well, looks like someone got smart." Said the proctor

"Seems as though he saw through us. I kinda miss his sweating of fear back when we put him In those phoney exam papers." Said the other proctor

Both of them flashed away.

* * *

(Back In The Room)

Sakura was getting worried, she heard Naruto screamed and wanted to go to him to see If he was alright. She had to stop herself since she knew she'd might be In the way. But still Sakura was very worried about Naruto. She heard him scream and by the way It sounded like he was hut, she was very afraid for him, yet she had to stay put otherwise her team would be disqualified from the Chunin Exams. While she was kept In her thoughts, Ibiki received a call, and answered It, after a few small whispers from him, he closed the phone and looked back at the group.

"Seems as though Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…" Ibiki Said. Sakura held her hands tight for him. "Passed, depending on If his team succeeds." Ibiki Said. Sakura Sighed, relieved that her boyfriend managed to make It out of there alive and well. But that disappeared once she saw Ibiki narrowed his eyes at her. "So that leaves you kid, seems as though you want to know how your boyfriend Is, so go and check." Ibiki Said, as he opened the door for Sakura. Sakura Just walked through, and found herself In the dark hall way.

It was very dark, all she could see was nothing, she kept on walking as she could see that there was no turning back now. She looked back to see that the door, and the other room was gone, only thing for her to do was walk towards what caught her eyes was a door made of light, so she walked towards It. She heard moaning, and turned to her right, to see that Naruto was dirty for being In a fight, and walked towards him.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" Sakura Asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yes Sakura-Chan I'm okay." Naruto Replied, with a smile. Sakura smiled back at Naruto, but that disappeared as soon as she and Naruto heard a more of a mushy sound.

CHSIK!

Naruto's face went blank, and leaned down.

Sakura caught him, and looked down, only to see what appeared to be claws made of red Chakra going through Naruto's stomach. "NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura Yelled. She shook Naruto, only for him to lean against her, and soon felt his pulse. Which was gone. She looked behind him, only to see himself, but more, changed. The Naruto she was looking at had red Chakra claws like she saw when they fought him back when he tried to leave, along with nine tails made of red Chakra aswell. She shivered In fear of seeing Naruto.

" **Hello Sakura-Chan."** The now Kyuubi Naruto Greeted, with a evil Smile.

"You're not Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, with sadness In her voice.

" **How true, he was weak."** Kyuubi Naruto Said, as he looked at his body, and Inspected It. **"This body Is pathetic, I may have to make some more adjustments, no matter, my revenge has already been fulfilled, bye."** Kyuubi Naruto disappeared.

"Fulfilled." Sakura Said, as she soon saw her own shadow, she turned only to regret It. Konoha, the village hidden In the leaves, was burning In flames, many people were dead, and many were gone. She stood on the street, and turned to see the Hokage Tower half destroyed while burning. Her eyes widened at the destroyed Konoha, she held Naruto tighter. She looked around, and there were many bodies she recognised.

A hand grabbed her, and she looked down, only to see Sasuke bleeding while holding Hinata In his arms, she did not look good.

"This Is all your fault Sakura…. If you haven't broke him….. None of this would ever happened…. This Is your fault….. Konoha Is gone… And you're to blame…. You are to blame." Sasuke Said, before he laid his head down.

"Goodbye everyone." Hinata Said, before she laid her head down.

"What." Sakura Said, as a few tears formed In her eyes.

"They're right." Sakura turned to see Tsunadae, who's clothing was ripped, and she appeared to be bleeding everywhere, also there was a spike In her stomach pinning her against the wall. "If you haven't broken Naruto." Tsunadae Said. "Then all of this could've been prevented." Sakura watched as Tsunadae's body slumped down, she gripped harder on Naruto, only for his body to disappear. She fell on her knees, and started to cry.

"No… NO!" Sakura Yelled at the top of her lungs. This Isn't happening, this couldn't happen, It was enough this almost happened before hand but now It did, and all because of her past with Naruto, she should've been realised his feelings for her.

She lost It all, her home, and her lover, she doesn't know what to do anymore.

" _DON'T GIVE UP!"_ A voice Shouted In her head, she stopped crying for a bit, and looked back, to see nobody. _"YOU CAN DO IT SAKURA-CHAN!"_ The voice kept Shouting, and she knew that It belonged to Naruto, somehow he was cheering for her, Inside of her head. She did as he told her to do, and kept on moving, and never stopped, she got closer and closer to what appeared to be a door with light covering It, It was very shiny but she managed to get through It, and made It to the door. Once there she looked around and saw that she was outside.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned to see that Naruto was calling her, his Smile showing happiness, and he was running towards her, she smiled back. He was okay, he was never gone. She ran for him as fast as she could, and Jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"YOU'RE OKAY NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura Yelled In Happiness, as tears formed In her eyes, and started streaming down. Naruto looked at her, whatever happened to her, affected her greatly. She hugged him until her head was on his chest, he hugged her back gently, as she was crying more than before. Immediately she kissed Naruto and surprised him, Sakura returned the kiss and held her grip on him.

The two proctors looked at them and Smirked, seems as though another contender managed to go through.

"Looks like he's not the only one that managed to went through." One of the proctors Said.

"Yes It seems like It." One Of the proctors Said.

POOF!

POOF!

Both proctors poofed away.

* * *

(Back In The Room)

Immediately Ibiki got another call.

RING!

Ibiki picked It up, and heard what was said.

"So another has passed." Ibiki Said.

BEEP!

Ibiki put the phone down.

"Seeing how two members of team Seven has passed It's only necessary that the last remaining member goes through." Ibiki Said, as he looked at Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke would have to go.

Sasuke went through the door, and saw that the hallway was dark. He could only see a flash light sunny door close to him.

He walked towards the door, but then sensed the presence of a person,

Sasuke turned around to see Itachi, looking at him with his emotionless eyes. Sasuke's eyes grew angry at the sight of him.

"Hello there, brother." Itachi Said.

"Itachi What are you doing here?!" Sasuke Demanded.

"That Is none of your concern." Itachi Replied.

Immediately, Sasuke ran up to Itachi, with a Chidori, and Shouted, "CHIDORI!".

BOOM!

Smoke cleared the area, and as soon as the smoke cleared, Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of what he had done.

Hinata, his lover, was struck by his Chidori, In her chest. He saw the eyes of Hinata go wide In shock, and looked won to see what he had done.

"Sasuke-Kun why." Hinata Said, before she slumped down, Sasuke grabbed Hinata Immediately, and kneeled down to see her, her eyes were closed.

"HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP!" Sasuke Yelled.

But no answer.

By then Itachi came over to Sasuke, and Said "Now your turn.".

With that Said, Itachi began to move In closer to Sasuke, but suddenly, Sasuke used another Chidori. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke Yelled, but his Chidori stopped, when he realised something. HE seen this altogether, and of course figured out It was only GenJutsu, and left.

One Sasuke left, he looked away from the sight of outside from Naruto and Sakura, who were still kissing of course.

* * *

(Back In The Room)

BEEP!

"Another huh." Ibiki Said.

BEEP!

After that Hinata came up next, and had a similar vision to what Sasuke had, Instead this was more of her father berating her, but realised Sasuke would cheer her up.

* * *

(Timeskip: A Few Hours)

After a few hours Everyone, well not all of them, made It.

 _300 Genins Entered_

 _250 Failed_

 _250 Passed_

With only 250 shown up the next part of the Chunin Exams would begin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know It's a short chapter, but I haven't been In fanfiction for such a ling time I had to announce to you guys. My GCSEs are over, I have no Idea how much I scored until later on In August, but now that I'm finifshed I can work on fanfics now, and I have also Improved on my hand writing. Also I have a new laptop, so all the words like the Japanese words had to be edited back Into the dictionary.

Looking back at this chapter I should rewrite It.

Please tell me If I should rewrite It or not.

Thank you.

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Don't Forget To Read And Review.**


	12. Chapter 12 Chunin Exams Part II FOD ptI

Chapter 12

Chunin Exams Part II

Forest of Death Part I

 **"** Speaking **"**

 **"** Thought **"**

 **"Demon\Inner Speaking"**

 ** _"Demon\Inner Thought"_**

 **"JUTSU\MOVE Speaking"**

 ** _ "JUTSU\MOVE Thought" _**

* * *

**Detail:** Takes place after the "Tea Country Arc" before the "Sasuke Retrieval Arc".

* * *

 **Last Time:** The first test of the Chunin Exams were tough, but nor for Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata, who all managed to pass along with Two Hundred And Fifty Genins, there for halving the number. What will happen next?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

(Location: Unknown, Specific Location: Unknown)

Now, affront of a steal spiky gat that reach high In the air for meters covered the area In a surrounding prison, the blooded stained, and broken scratched gate showed everyone what might've been there to cause this. This gate, or cage held many unknown things that might kill you without a trace. Many traps In this very gate held to kill all of It's victims.

This was known as the "Forest Of Death", and for a reason. Many ninja, Jounin, Chunin, Genin, and others, all died here for a number of different reasons, either they were stupid, desperate, or want to prove their strength, leaving very few to survive.

There, affront of many Genins, stood the purple haired Kuniochi Anko Mitarashi, who overlooked the countless Genins that had entered. Her pale brown Jacket flew like a flag by the wind as she stood up and looked at all those with her purple pupiless eyes. She stood affront of two large black speakers holding a black microphone connecting to those speakers, there she cleared her throat before announcing to the might be new Chunins.

 _"Alright Maggots! Anko Mitarashi here for the new Chunin Exams held here In Konoha today Speaking!"_ Anko Announced. _"Today we the people of Konoha here welcome our guests from the Hidden Sand and Sound villages here! This Exams In a way Is to show our bonds and alliance with the villages that have attacked us due to the treachery or Orochimaru!"_ Anko Said, a she caught her breath, and once again spoke. _"As a Konoha Ninja I here by welcome you to Konoha, and hope you have pleasant time here."_ Anko Said, before she turned off the microphone, therefore releasing a rather Irritable sound of static for a few seconds. _"Despite the fact I really don't trust these bastards for what happened last time!"_ Anko Growled In Thought, before leaving the stage, for a Jounin to come by and pick up the mic.

 _"As last time some of you may know what It's about! But for those who don't let me explain!"_ He Announced. _"We'll be giving everyone here a scroll each, a heaven and earth scroll! These scrolls would be given to one team at one each! For Instance the Heaven scroll would be given to one team! And The Earth Scroll given to another! It's that simple!"_ He Explained. _"Your mission would be to take the other team's scroll, therefore only half of you would remain!"_ He Continued. Gasps and Whispers were heard all over the area for a few moments, until. _"It's a test for a escort mission, or delivery mission! You would be needed to take and deliver a artefact or a scroll for this case! It's to show that you ninja are worthy to be called Chunin!"_ He Finished, before leaving the stage.

Naruto who was standing with Sasuke and Sakura between him looked at the stage.

"It's the same rules as before, this Is easy." Naruto Said, with his arms behind his back. "Right Sakura-Chan?" Naruto Asked with a Smile.

"I'm not sure Naruto-Kun." Sakura Replied. "Even If we know what It's about, we don't know much about the Genins or teams that have entered this time." Sakura Said.

"I hope they aren't as tough as last time." Naruto Said. Which Sakura had to agree. Team Seven could remember what happened last time. Attacked by a Sannin. Attacked by a team of Sound Nins. Attacked by a one tailed Jinchuriki. And Invaded by It's thought to be allies. All they could remember was the events that took place Just before them with their eyes.

"Well, we have been getting stronger since then so we may as well not have to worry." Sasuke Said.

"This time no one can beat us." Naruto Said with determination.

By then all the Genins were already lined up to a small rectangular tent, pale purple, and had been closed only allowing one member of a team to enter, therefore keeping whatever scrolls they pick a secret.

"ONE MORE THING!" called a Jounin. "SOME OF YOU MAY NOT HAVE ENOUGH MEMBERS ON YOUR TEAM SO WE'LL PASS OUT NUMBERS TO THOSE!" He pulled out a box containing pieces of paper, many small pieces of paper, and those had purple, yellow, and green linings on them. "THESE PIECES OF PAPERS HAVE NUMBERS ON THEM FOR CERTAIN TEAMS! WHOEVER DOESN'T HAVE A TEAM WILL PICK ONE! PURPLE IS FOR A TEAM FROM THE SOUND VILLAGE! YELLOW IS A TEAM FROM THE SAND VILLAGE! AND GREEN IS A TEAM FROM THE LEAF VILLAGE! PICK ONE!" The Jounin Explained. And soon many people without a team lined up for them.

"Team Ten, Green." Adam Said, as he picked a piece of paper from the box. He looked at the Jounin. "Where's team Ten of the Leaf village?" He Asked.

"That would be Ino Yakamana, and Choji Akamichi over there." He Replied, as he pointed at Choji and Ino at the distance, who Choji have Just picked up a Earth scroll from the tent.

"Well without Shikamaru on our team things are going to be difficult." Choji Said.

"Why can't they allow him to be part of the Chunin Exams?" Ino Asked herself. Suddenly she got an answer from someone else.

"As I hear he got promoted to Chunin after the Exams so there Isn't much point to re-joining the same thing." Adam Said, as he walked up to Ino and Choji. "So you two are part of Team Ten am I correct?" Adam Asked.

"Yes we are." Choji Replied.

"Well, I'm sure that I'm that substitute member for you until the end of the second Exams." Adam Said.

"Okay. Welcome to Team Ten for a while." Choji Greeted.

"Umm excuse me but I haven't Introduced myself properly yet. My name Is Ino Yakamana. Part of the Yakamana Clan." Ino Informed, as she brushed her hair to her side nervously, as It brushed the platinum blond hair to reveal her green pupiless eyes to see those chocolate brown eyes.

"I know, we met today earlier when we bumped Into each other." Adam Informed. Which made Ino blush In embarrassment from that unscripted fiasco that happened earlier. Konohamaru, you are dead.

Ino Just laughed nervously, before saying, "Well um… that was an accident….. Anyway welcome to Team Ten for now." After that Team Ten with the substitute member walked away to where Team Ten's gates are at.

With Team Eight. Kiba and Akamaru were growling for fight, while Shino adjusted his glasses Just In case they might fall off. Hinata usually was nervous, and shy, and scared. But time being a ninja she narrowed her eyes In determination, even though that herself was scared she was brave enough to go.

 _"Y-Ying-San, are you there?"_ Hinata Asked In Thought.

 **"I'm here Hinata. And you can skip the formalities."** Ying Replied, before Smiling at the young Hyuga girl. **"I'm sure you called me here for a reason."** Ying Said.

 _"Yes Ying. I called you here because of the Chunin Exams. Do you know who might hold the Heaven Scroll?"_ Hinata Asked.

Ying looked down In question, before Replying, **"Unfortunately no. Me and Yang-Kun are merely advisors for you Hinata and Sasuke. However we can advise to you what might be the correct choice."** Ying Said. **"I'm your eyes and ears as well Hinata, so I know why you asked. Seeing how your team posses the Earth Scroll, you came to me for advice how to get the Heaven scroll. The best plan would be to wait and spy on those that have the scroll your looking for. Becareful though, It's best that you do It now than later, many of the other Genins will result to killing as a last resort."** Ying Explained.

 _"Thank you Ying-San."_ Hinata Thanked. Ying Smiled, even though Hinata doesn't have to address her with formalities, she still wanted to be nice towards her.

 ** _"Just like her father when he was young, no matter how hard I tried he never skipped on the formalities. Until he changed that It."_** Ying Thought, with nothing but the memories of Hiashi's change of character from the past.

Team Seven were walking towards their gate after they had received the Earth scroll, meaning they needed to get the Heaven scroll. It would take time on decisions, and thinking. By then when they got to the gate they waited. Naruto stood affront of Sakura to make sure that she came behind him to make sure he would protect her, Sasuke was standing next to them.

 _"Yang, I need some advice, which would be the best tactic, get the scroll, or set a campsite?"_ Sasuke Asked In Thought.

 **"In my words Sasuke as soon as you find whoever carries a Heaven scroll the best thing to do Is to acquire It. But If you can't find one then you may as well set up a campsite. Either way the decision Is on you. Good luck."** Yang Replied.

 _"I Just hope then that we could get the Heaven scroll early this time."_ Sasuke Hoped.

 **"So do I Sasuke, so do I."** Yang Said.

* * *

(Timeskip: Twenty Minutes Later)

Everyone was set, All a Hundred And Fifty Genins were all set at their places and gates.

 _"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! IN JUST ABOUT TWO MINUTES WE'LL BE RELEASING THE ALL OF YOU! REMMEBER THERE ARE NO BREAKS FOR YOU HERE! MEANING YOU'LL HAVE TO HUNT FOR YOUR FOOD! AND MAKE YOUR OWN SHELTER!"_ The familiar voice of Anko Announced to the Genins. _"Oh and one more thing!"_ Anko Said. _"Try not to die okay!"_ Anko Said.

 **BEEP!** That was the sound of an alarm going on for all gates for all teams to go. Everyone, from Sand, Sound, and Konoha, teams all left the area they were at and Into the forest of death. Once there memories of those that had visited the deadly forest flowed In their minds, remembering the tall dark trees filled with all sorts of predators that could kill them. The many Genins that were desperate trying to kill them, and the endless dark forest pooping up In their heads. All of It appeared In their heads from remembering the dangers they had once visited.

Nothing In the forest of death but the tall thick endless high trees covering the sun light to give a dark area of forest, hardly any light, be lucky If there were light at all. Branch to branch, many of the Genins Jumped from. It was quiet, and only the snap of a branch could break that quiet. Everything seemed fine.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all stopped on the ground, landing on their feet, and circling each other. They all looked at each other with thinking eyes coming up with a plan.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto Asked.

"I may have an Idea." Sasuke Said, as he looked to his side, to see light from the sun, but very small, and It was moving further and further away to a tree. **BANG!** Sasuke threw a Kunai at the tree at the bottom where the light would go to. "We split up, we go our separate ways and find a Heaven scroll. The Kunai I threw Is where In four hours we'll meet here, and by the time we meet the sun light will be on the Kunai." Sasuke Explained.

"What happens If one of us I left behind?" Naruto Asked.

"Well then we wait until the sun passes the Kunai, If that person Isn't here we'll all together look for that person." Sasuke Explained.

"And If we can't find a Heaven scroll on time?" Naruto Asked.

"Then we still meet up here, and set up camp, It's the best choice we have." Sasuke Replied.

"Okay." Naruto and Sakura Said, before they disappeared, along with Sasuke.

Three members of Team Seven left the area, and Into the deep forest of the forest of death. Where they may encounter dangers ahead of them.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto Jumping form branch to branch had a looked of determination with his Cerulean Blue Eyes, as he quickened his paste, and Jumped faster. Smirking In determination, Naruto was sure that he and his team would pass this years Chunin Exams than last time. Well It was more or less six months.

* * *

(With Sakura)

Just like Naruto, Sakura Jumped faster form branch to branch. Sakura was determined this time. She remembers what happened at the last Chunin Exams. She was useless to her team, she didn't do much to help them, even when she was against Ino, she had a better chance than her. Knowing she has to protect Naruto and Sasuke, she has to stand up for herself.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was Jumping as fast as he could, listening to Yang's advice, he was looking for anyone who could have a Heaven scroll.

* * *

(With Team Eight)

By a very large tree, the members, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata were all standing by, coming up with a plan to pass the second Exams.

"Well what do we do?" Kiba Asked, as he petted his small white dog Inside of his collar of his grey Jacket.

"The best plan of action Kiba-San would be to get the Heaven scroll from someone who obtains one." Hinata Replied. This reply surprised Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, since the last Exams she wasn't like this, and she addressed Kiba with a "-San" than a "-Kun" like she did.

"So why does our little shy girl call me "-San" than "-Kun" I say?" Kiba Teased with a Smirk.

Hinata blushed from his question before answering, "W-we should find a Heaven scroll soon."

"I agree with Hinata Kiba." Shino Agreed, while adjusting his glasses. "With the amount of Genins entering this year, I'm sure that we need to be as careful as we can be. We may as well go after the Heaven scroll now than later, r we may have to wait another six months for the next Exams." Shino Explained. Both Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru had to agree with Shino. With the amount of Genins entering this year they have no choice but to steal a Heaven scroll from one of the teams. Just like a mission a Chunin or Jounin may have to follow. Steal the enemies Information, and deliver It to the source, meaning In this case the tower. "I'll send one of my Insects to you once our timing Is over, we'll meet at this spot and If no one Is here In time we'll go look for them." Shino Explained.

"How much time do we have?" Kiba Asked.

"Four hours would be the best timing." Shino Replied.

With that Said the team went their separate ways and looked for the Heaven scroll.

They had no Idea that another team would also do the same thing.

* * *

(With Sakura Timeskip: Two Hours Later)

For the past two hours Sakura had been searching the forest for anyone who had a Heaven scroll. So far she seen at least Four or Five teams go past her. But the reason they didn't Interact with her was because they too possessed a Earth scroll, while they needed a Heaven scroll. Sakura was about tired, she only has two hours more before her and her team get back to their meeting point. Sakura was tired, so she landed on her feet to the ground, and rubbed her aching legs.

"This wasn't supposed to be this difficult to find a Heaven scroll." Sakura Said, before she looked up at the trees, and saw sun light, which started to fade from It's yellow bright to red orange glow, meaning her time would soon be up. "I hope Naruto-Kun, and Sasuke, are doing better than me." Sakura Said, with Hope In her voice.

She had no Idea, of a certain ninja hiding behind her on a tree with a transformation Jutsu on.

"So this girl Is what I hear Is the teammate of the Namikaze kid." The figure Said, with Hiss In his voice. "We'll have our revenge soon, Namikaze." He Said, before disappearing.

Sakura got up on her feet and looked around her. "Maybe I should get going now, better I use the time to search for the Heaven scroll than sit here." Sakura Said to herself.

And then began Jumping away.

She Jumped high on the trees and began going slowly to search for the scroll. "Now If I were a Heaven scroll where would I be." Sakura Said to herself. She Jumped faster and faster to keep up with the other Genins that might have a Heaven scroll, she was so fast It would be difficult even for her to stop herself. But she saw something In her eyes, she saw something shiny something with string, and before she knew It…

 **WRAP!** Small cuts were formed on her arms and she fell down to the ground. **CRASH!** Immediately, Sakura wanted to get up and rubbed her aching arms, but It was Impossible, she was stuck. She felt something pull on the string she was stuck In. Her arms were tangled In each other down to her waist, her legs completely now together tightened by the string, her head remained free but that was all there was. Sakura began moving, kicking her legs up and down over and over again and again, but no matter how hard she tried, or how much she struggled, she couldn't free herself from the grip of the metal hard strings.

"Come onnnn let go!" Sakura Growled In Struggle, she Inhaled as much air as possible, and Immediately used the energy from the air to break herself free, but she gave up when she couldn't do It. "Great I'm stuck." Sakura Said to herself.

"And you're mine." The figure spying on her said, with a male voice. Sakura looked at him, but the shadows of the trees covered him, so she could only see his mouth. "Let's have some fun shall we." He Said, as he grabbed a chunk of her pink hair, and pulled. Sakura let out a big scream that could be heard miles from her location with the figure.

"AHHHHHHHH! NARUTO-KUN! SASUKE! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Sakura Screamed.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Standing on a branch, Naruto had his left hand on his hip, and using his right hand hovering above his eyes, while searching for somebody who has a Heaven scroll.

"Come one where Is It." Naruto Said to himself. "Maybe Sakura-Chan or Sasuke found It already." Naruto Said.

"NARUTO-KUN HELP ME!" Sakura's painful voice broke Naruto's heart as soon as he heard her, the voice was filled with pain, pain that she's getting.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto Said Quietly. "SAKURA-CHAN I'M COMING!" Naruto Yelled, as he turned around and ran straight towards Sakura.

* * *

(With Sakura)

"That's It Just call for help." Said the figure. Sakura winced In pain from the metal strings that started to go tighter on her, they sunk In her skin, and she started to feel It all as much as possible. She couldn't handle the pain anymore, It was getting too much, but she had to stay strong for Naruto.

"When Naruto-Kun gets here you're so dead." Sakura Growled. **BANG!** Her face met with the dirt from the figure, as he put pressure on his right arm that held her head down. Sakura could feel the pressure, her face was aching, and her nose felt like It would snap In half. She could only open her right eye as her left eye was meeting with the dirt. Her eye narrowed at the figure with Anger. She could only Imagine what Naruto would do to him If he saw her In this state.

"Come one scream." The figure Said.

"HOW ABOUT A FIST!" The figure turned around. **PUNCH!** His face met with Naruto's fist, and was pushed off of Sakura. Naruto grabbed Sakura bridal style and Jumped away from the ninja. He grabbed a Kunai, and cut Sakura out of the string. **SNAP!** Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulders, and lifted her up, and faced her towards him, and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Sakura-Chan are you okay?!" Naruto Asked, worry In his voice.

"Yes I'm alright!" Sakura Replied, as she threw her arms around Naruto and hugged him.

"Bla, a Namikaze hugging a girl, how sickening." The figure Said, as he got back up to his feet, and spat on the ground In disgust.

Naruto broke the hug, and looked at the figure, his eyes turned from relief that Sakura was fine now, to Anger at the figure. "You are lay your hands on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto Growled, as Naruto and Sakura got back up from the ground to their feet.

"Is that anger I hear, or Just a threat?" The figure Smirked.

"I'll show you what my threats are like, you bastard!" Naruto Growled.

Sakura stood by Naruto's side, and grabbed her Kunai from her pouch, and aimed It at the figure, her eyes filled with Anger as well.

"What a wonderful sight, a Namikaze and a girl fighting together against me, It'll be fun." The figure Said, with excitement In his voice.

"Stay away from Sakura-Chan!" Naruto Growled.

"Done, I'm only after one person, and that's you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The figure hissed at Naruto's last name, Sakura looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"Naruto-Kun, do you know him?" Sakura Asked, In confusion.

"No, I never seen him before." Naruto Replied with confusion.

The figure Smirked, and said, "Where are my manners, of course we never seen each other." He then started to walk towards Naruto and Sakura. "However… Our clans had." As soon as he finished his sentence, his revealed his face to Naruto and Sakura. The figure Judging by the voice was a male, and obviously was, who looked to be Sixteen, with a bit of tannish skin, his eyes were pupiless purple coloured, and his black headband on his forehead revealed him to be a sound ninja, he had a black T-Shirt on, with a strange symbol, the symbol had Four circles In each other from big to small, and had a plus sign on the largest circle going across the other circles, and In the centre of the circles and plus sign was two eyes similar to his on It, he wore grey trousers, and blue ninja shoes, his hair was as long to his lower back, and was black, and perfectly straightened.

"Clans?" Naruto Asked.

"You don't know, and even though you're a Namikaze." The Sound Genin Replied. "Let me explained." He began. "About Two Hundred Years Ago. Our clans, the Namikaze Clan, and the Kessho clan (Note: Kessho Mean Crystal In Japanese Terms), both fought In the "Bloodline Wars", a war that far exceeds that of all three Shinobi wars. This was mainly due to the battle with countless bloodlines. But there only two sides, these two sides had different beliefs to use their bloodlines for. For example, there are those clans who uses their bloodline for power, and those that uses It for the safety of their village. We the Kesshos were part of those that would use It to bring power, and the Namikazes are those that used It to protect their village." He Explained. "Two Hundred years ago we the Kesshos were fighting against the Namikazes due to the power both clans hold, In other words we were equal In strength." He Continued. "However…." He Said. "There are two clans against each other during the wars, two sides, two clans, and one winner, and one loser." He Said. "Our clan fought against yours. It took Twenty years of fighting before It was all concluded. You see with the battle going on we were begging to be outnumbered by your clan, It wasn't by then that you used tactics to drain our supplies, and began placing spies on us. Therefore the battle was chosen at the middle of the desert In Sand, where It would be the place where the fighting ends. Your clan the Namikaze, defeated mine the Kessho….. And dispersed us." He Explained, which made Naruto and Sakura Gaps at the last part of his sentence. "After you won the battle the clan was a wreck, many of our supplies gone we turned on each other, starting to kill one another, that was before some of us left and gone our separate way. Because of you we were embarrassed, known as the, "Pathetic Clan." He Said. "But now… Today our name will be restored. You see Just like us the Namikaze clan was begging to fade. That's due to the other village shunting you down for your bloodline until they separated, but now there's one remaining, and that's you. My clan Is scattered to the winds, and once I kill the last Namikaze we'll be known as the "Great Clan", and our revenge will be served." He Said.

"So you attack Sakura-Chan Just so you could get revenge?!" Naruto Demanded In Anger.

"A life of a mere Kuniochi doesn't concern me." He Said. "For I am Kagayaki Kessho (Note: Kagayaki Means Shine In Japanese Terms), heir of the Kessho clan, and killer of the Namikaze clan." The now unknown Sound Genin Kagayaki Said. "I suggest you go all out while you can. This will be the battle that our clans have been waiting for, and I won't go easy, so Just put up your bloodline." Kagayaki Said.

"Ah!" Naruto Gasped. "Well the thing Is… I don't know how you activate It." Naruto Said, In Embarrassment.

"Are you telling me you're a Namikaze who doesn't know how to use his own bloodline?" Kagayaki Asked In Shock.

"Yes." Naruto Replied, Embarrassingly.

"Well then, I may have a way to change things." Kagayaki Said, as he did a quick series of hand seals with his right hand, which he raised It to the level of his head. As soon as he finished he pulled his hand to his face with his eyes closed. **"Earth Style: Earth Clones!"** Kagayaki Said, before opening his eyes.

Surrounding Naruto and Sakura, were bubbles of earth coming up around them from the ground. They started to take shape of a figure, and then started to gain colour, and then took on the full form of Kagayaki.

"Shadow clones. I know how to deal with them." Naruto Said with a Smirk. "Sakura-Chan stay behind me." Naruto Said, and Sakura nodded, while she stepped behind Naruto with a Kunai In her hand. **"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto Yelled. **POOF!** And Immediately, Shadow Clones of Naruto popped around him, at least twenty clones against twenty others.

"So….. You mastered the art of Shadow Clones. This will be an Interesting fight." Kagayaki Said.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Naruto Yelled.

"Kill them." Kagayaki Said.

"ALRGIHT!" All the Naruto Clones Yelled, as they Jumped up, and formed a blue sphere of Chakra known as the Rasengan, and flew It straight towards the Kagayaki clones.

 **"RASENGAN!"** All the Naruto Clones Yelled.

By then as the Rasengans hit, all the Naruto clones eyes, and Sakura eyes widened In complete shock, as many of their arms went through the Kagayaki clones.

"WHAT THE HELL!" "WHAT IS THIS!" "WHAT HAPPNED!" All the Naruto clones Said, as many struggled to pull their arms out, and many trying to free themselves, and many trying to get away from the Kagayaki clones.

"By Interesting I should've said stupid." Kagayaki Commented. "Don't you get It, they are earth clones." Kagayaki Said. "Let me explain. You see, your shadow clones Just like my clones are solid compared with the normal clones used as decoys against enemy ninjas, however, yours are made of Chakra, which IS why they Just came up around you, since you're releasing Chakra from your body Into the air In order to create these clones, my Chakra however Is transported through the earth below my feet to form myself In a earth version of me. When an enemy strikes a Shadow clone, they are dispersed because the enemy Is dispersing the Chakra within them, my Chakra Is Infused In the earth, so basically you'll have to attack as many times of my earth clones In order to disperse the Chakra form them, not that It matters, my clones are much stronger than yours." Kagayaki Explained.

"Heh, then I'll Just have to punch them all Just as many times as I have to or….." Naruto Said.

"Or what?" Kagayaki Asked.

"Or I'll have to fight the real one." Naruto Replied.

By then he pulled his arm free from a Kagayaki clone, and Immediately charged after the real Kagayaki. Kagayaki looked unimpressed by Naruto, and Just looked at him as he was charging towards him with his fists pulled back.

"How hopeless It Is to fight against me." Kagayaki Said, as Naruto punched him, however he took a step to his right side before Naruto could punch him, and Immediately took his right palm out In an Instant and smashed It towards Naruto's face. **BANG!** Naruto was struck on the face. Naruto forced his head towards Kagayaki, who gasped before Naruto grabbed him by the collar, and punched him In the stomach, forcing his air to come out. Kagayaki leaned down as he grabbed his stomach, and looked up at Naruto, who kicked Kagayaki at the chin, forcing his whole body to go straight up. Naruto got down on the ground, and slipped his right leg towards Kagayaki's legs and forced him to fall towards the ground. **BANG!** Kagayaki back first on the ground looked down at him towards Naruto, who quickly formed a Rasengan.

 **"RASENGAN!"** Naruto Yelled. **BOOM!** He hit Kagayaki with the Rasengan, and was consumed by smoke, the smoke cleared, only for Naruto to see that his Rasengan was connected to the ground rather than with Kagayaki.

"You should pay more attention." Kagayaki advised, as he appeared behind Naruto. And with his right hand, he put his left hand over It, and then removed It, revealing an air blue Chakra made surface on his hand. **"WIND PALM!"** He Yelled, as he smashed his palm at Naruto's back. **BANG!** Naruto Just took a few steps forward, and looked back at Kagayaki. The palm didn't seem to affect hi at all, that was before…..

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto Shouted In Pain, as he leaned forward while holding his stomach In pain, as It began to rumble, and soon, his whole body moved like he had a seizer, and fell to his knees on the ground.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura Yelled In Worry, she turned with angry eyes at Kagayaki. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Sakura Demanded.

"It's quite simple actually." Kagayaki Said. "You see, my **"Wind Palm."** Uses the air around It to gather Chakra, and therefore collecting It In my palm. When I struck him all the wind from my palm was transferred Inside of him. That's due to the skin being thick and his blood streams on his spin In his back. Once I struck him, his blood pressure Increased from his spine, therefore a shock wave formed by the strike was spread around his body, and forcing all his organs with In him to be caught In the blast range, and the results Is what you see here." Kagayaki Explained, which made Sakura look at Naruto, who started to spit blood out of his mouth. "He's lucky my move wasn't very powerful, otherwise his organs would've blown up like a balloon." Kagayaki Said. "It's a shame though, If It was strong enough I'd kill you right here and now, though this Is the last battle the Kessho and Namikaze will have so I should save the moment." Kagayaki Said.

"Bastard!" Naruto Growled. "ATTACK!" Naruto Yelled, as he, and the clones charged after Kagayaki after breaking themselves free from the clones. "NOW THEN!" Naruto Yelled.

"Even Is you outnumber me you don't really expect-." **PUNCH!** Two Naruto clones came from the earth underneath Kagayaki, and punched him In the chin, sending him flying In the air.

 **"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE BARRAGE!"** All the Naruto clones Yelled. At first three clones punched Kagayaki In the face, then three again but from the opposite side. After that all the other Fourteen clones came at a frenzy at him and punched him In the face.

 **"UZU!"** Three Naruto clones kicked him from the side. **"MA!"** Three Naruto clones kicked him from the other side. **"KI!"** And three more kicked him from under his chin. " **NA!"** Two clones elbowed him from the back down to the ground, causing him to fall down at high speed. **"MI!"** Two more clones kneed him In the face. **"KAZE!"** Seven clones came and kicked him high In the air. **"NARUTO BARRAGE!"** And again all the clones kept punching him at high speed In a frenzy high In the air.

 **BOOM!** Kagayaki fell down towards the ground, and the area around him was covered In smoke.

Quietly, he clapped In the air slowly In amusement while getting up. "I'll admit that was a nice show you put up." He Said, as he stopped clapping, and brushed the dirt off of his clothes, and looked ta Naruto and Sakura, who both looked shocked at his appearance. Kagayaki, had seemed to be okay, which shocked them, since that move should've at least given him more of a beating. "So you combined both clans names, and made them Into moves. Very smart Indeed. However, you seemed to use a lot of Chakra In the attack." Kagayaki Said, which was correct, Sakura looked at Naruto, and saw he was breathing heavily, It did take a lot of his own Chakra In order to produce such an attack.

"So what! If I can't use mine, I'll have to use the other Chakra!" Naruto Smirked.

"Other Chakra, so you more than two?" Kagayaki Asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You bet." Naruto Replied.

But for Sakura she wasn't as determined as Naruto was, she exactly knew what the problem was. _"No he can't. Jiraya-Sama already sealed the Kyuubi's Chakra away, all he has to do Is use his own Chakra, which he doesn't have much left."_ Sakura Thought, as she looked at Kagayaki, with a unamused look. _"If this keeps up, we may die."_ Sakura Thought.

"Let's try this again." Kagayaki Said, as he pulled his right palm away, and formed another Wind Palm.

"Sure thing." Naruto Said, as he pulled his right arm away, and formed another Rasengan.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both Genins Yelled, as they charged straight towards each other, and clashed with their Jutsus.

 **"WIND PALM/RASENGAN!"** Both Yelled at the same time. **BOOM!** Smoke cleared the area once more, as the fight continued.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Back with Sasuke, who was still searching for a Heaven scroll, still hasn't made any progress.

"No Heaven scroll still." Sasuke Said to himself, as stopped by a branch, and held his weight on the tree to his left.

Sasuke looked around, and saw down on the ground something shiny and narrowed his eyes to see what he was looking for, a Heaven scroll. Sasuke Smirked, and Jumped down towards It.

* * *

(With Hinata)

After for the past two hours Hinata had finally found a scroll at the ground on the dirt. And Smirked happily that she finally found the Heaven scroll for her team.

"I'll get that It." Hinata Said, as she Jumped down towards the ground.

* * *

(With Hinata And Sasuke)

Unknown to both Sasuke and Hinata, the Heaven scroll they saw was the same one. And as sson as they dropped down, Sasuke reached for the scroll with his right hand, and Hinata did the same with her right hand.

However, Sasuke was about Inches from the Heaven scroll, so was Hinata, and both soon saw their fingertips, and looked up to see each other, and Immediately, their eyes widened In shock.

 _"Hinata-Chan."_ Sasuke Thought.

 _"Sasuke-Kun."_ Hinata Thought.

"…" For moments both Genins haven't said a word, but pulled their hands back away from the Heaven scroll and took a few steps away while looking at each other. And It had seemed as though they were battling their heads to figure out what to do In different minds.

 _"Yang, what do I do?"_ Sasuke Asked.

 **"I'm sorry Sasuke, but In a situation like this only you can make the choice. In this part here you either give the Heaven scroll or take the Heaven scroll."** Yang Advised.

 _"Ying-San, what do I do?"_ Hinata Asked.

 **"I'm sorry Hinata, but these circumstances are your choice not mine. You either keep the Heaven scroll or give the Heaven scroll."** Ying Advised.

It seemed as though even their spirits couldn't help, but they had to agree with them. In an early attempt, It would be wise to take the Heaven scroll, however, Just because It'll make It easy doesn't mean It'll be alright, seeing how they might take one lovers way to completing the second part of the Exams away, however they would be failing their team, which wasn't also right.

Sasuke took a few steps towards the Heaven scroll, and picked It up. Once he got the Heaven scroll, he walked over to Hinata and gave It to her, however It remained In his hand.

"Sasuke-Kun." Hinata Said Quietly.

"Hinata-Chan, this scroll belongs to you more than It does for me." Sasuke Said.

"No Sasuke-Kun. It's more Important for you than for mer." Hinata Said.

"No Hinata-Chan, It's more Important for you than for me." Sasuke Said. "I'm sure you went through a lot of trouble to get the Heaven scroll from a team." Sasuke Said.

"No Sasuke-Kun." Hinata Said. "I didn't do anything, I know you must've went through a lot of trouble getting the Heaven scroll from a team." Hinata Said.

"What are you talking about, I never Intersected a team, I found IT lying on the ground." Sasuke Informed.

"So, If you didn't get from a team, and I didn't, and we both found It on the ground." Hinata Tried to explain, but couldn't find the words.

And It was at that moment, Sasuke's, and Hinata's eyes widened, and realised, that the whole time, the Heaven scroll must've been planted for them. In an Instant Sasuke pushed Hinata slowly to the ground, and both Genins were kneeling down.

"We must've been tricked." Sasuke Said. "If neither of us got the Heaven scroll from a team, then It must've been planted here." Sasuke Explained.

"With many teams out here, the Heaven scroll could lure those who has a Earth scroll, seeing how this Is a Heaven scroll, and they need the other to pass the Exams." Hinata Added. "But It's very risky that they will put away their Heaven scroll Just to get a Earth scroll, so It may not be the real one you're holding right now." Hinata Explained.

"I know." Sasuke Admitted, his voice quiet for a while. "But If so It Isn't the real Heaven scroll, then If one of us reads It we will not fall under the sleep Jutsu that's been planted In them." Sasuke Informed.

"How do you know a Jutsu such as that Is In the Heaven scroll Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata Asked.

"Well last time Hinata-Chan Kabuto Informed me and my team about this when he saw some Genins reading the scroll as well." Sasuke Replied. "Not to mention It lasts as long as the Exams do, and I'm not so sure we can wake each other up If we read It." Sasuke Said.

"Then what do we do?" Hinata Asked.

"Well there not much and we may as well forget about reading IT." Sasuke Replied. "It's better to be safe than-." Sasuke was cut off, when he looked at Hinata In the eyes, however he looked b her shoulder to see something shinning. "WATCH OUT!" Sasuke Yelled, as he grabbed Hinata, and pulled her towards him to the ground. Once he and her were on the ground he saw a Kunai pass them at the level their heads were at.

 **THWAK!** The Kunai hit a tree. Sasuke, and Hinata got up, and looked at each other, from the embarrassing save Sasuke had done to Hinata, but had to focus. Sasuke and Hinata looked at where the Kunai came from.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Sasuke, and Hinata, heard an evil chuckle. "Looks like we got a winner." The mysterious voice Said. As far as Sasuke, and Hinata, could tell that voice was a male. And coming from the shadows of the trees, looked to be a Sixteen year old boy, with tanned skin, and wore a Sound headband over his forehead, and his black eyes narrowed like that of an animal looking at It's prey, his hair was spiky at the back, but hardly see able since his headband was like a bandana, he had a evil Smirk. His clothes consisted of a pale dark T-Shirt with a pale brown thin vest over It, black gloves revealing his finger tips and his thumbs, grey white trousers stained with blood of that of his enemies, and blue ninja shoes.

"Agreed." Said another voice coming from behind Sasuke, and Hinata, as they turned around to see who It Is. It was also a boy, who looked Sixteen, but had pale skin, and yellow eyes that represented that of a bat's, and spiky brown hair that competed with that of Kakashi's silver spiky white hair, and wore a Sound headband over his forehead as well. His outfit consisted of wearing a dark Jumper, with a long wide thin grey scarf going around his neck, and down to his lower back with both ends, he wore grey trousers, with dark, and light grey patterns that of a camouflage soldier, and blue ninja shoes.

"And there's a nice cutie as well." This time It was a female voice that Said that, as Sasuke, and Hinata turned to their right to see someone. Judging by the voice It was a girl, who looked Sixteen as well, she had fair skin, blue cerulean eyes, and dark long hair that reached the end of her lower back, and wore a Sound headband over her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a Tank shirt green brown, tight, and showing a lot of her curves, and cup sized cleavage breasts, and wore two arm bands on her arms, similar patterns those to the pale guy, grey, dark, light, to that of a camouflage soldier, and grey trousers, with the same patterns, grey, dark, light, to that of a camouflage soldier, and blue ninja shoes.

It was obvious Judging from all of their headbands they were Sound Nins, or Genins. Both Sasuke, and Hinata, were back to back at each other, and grabbed their Kunais , and held them In their hands, and circle each other keeping an eye at the three Sound Genins. As they started to move closer.

"It's polite to Introduce yourself." Sasuke Said, with Narrowed eyes.

"Agreed." Hinata Agreed, with Narrowed eyes.

"Excuse our behaviour." The Tanned Genin Said. "My name Is Suraisu (Note: Suraisu Means Slice In Japanese Term) Guraindo (Note: Guraindo Means Grind In Japanese Term)." The Genin no known as Suraisu Said. "And this Is Kage (Note: Kage Means Shadow In Japanese Term) katto (Note: Katto Means Cut In Japanese Term)." Suraisu Said, as he pointed at the pale Genin. "And her name Is Hana (Note: Hana Means Flower In Japanese Term) Doku (Note: Doku Means Poison In Japanese Term)." Suraisu Said, as pointed at the female Genin with fair skin. "And we are Team Fourteen of Sound." Suraisu Said.

"And yes we have planted that the Heaven scroll here for you, seeing how we needed the Earth scroll, and you have one." Kage Said.

"And now we have one thanks to you." Suraisu Said.

"Hmmm." Sasuke Smirked. "I don't really think so." Sasuke Said. "To be honest there's one thing you haven't thought through. You see my team does possess the Heaven scroll, but there are three of us, and only one the Heaven scroll, which means only one of us has It. It could be me, or my teammates." Sasuke Explained.

"Do you really think we're stupid." Hana Said. "Yes, many villages Shinobi all have three people In one team once a team has been formed, and of course as the oldest trick In the book would suggest only one of you would have It, however that means you know who has It, and you know where they are, so Just spill out the Information one which of you have It." Hana Explained.

"Hinata-Chan, I want you to run to your team now." Sasuke Whispered to Hinata. As he drawn his Kunai a little higher. However unknown to him Suraisu was listening to the whole thing.

"So the girl Isn't In your team after all." Suraisu Said.

Sasuke's eyes widened In shock, as If Suraisu had heard of what he said to Hinata. "How did you know?" Sasuke Asked In Shock.

Suraisu Smirked, In achievement. "You don't know do you, well let me explain, for what I can hear, I have these." Suraisu Replied, as he took something out of his pocket.

Looking closer Sasuke, and Hinata, could both see that what he was doling seemed to be communicators every ninja uses In a mission, but they were smaller, and had more of a net screen sphere around them that had a perfect for to all ears.

"What are those?" Sasuke, and Hinata Asked, at the same time.

"These are what we call "Prey Hearers"." Suraisu Replied. "Let me explain." Suraisu Started. "These "Prey Hearers" Is what we can use to duplicate that of an animal's hearing. Like the Inuzuka clan with their Increased strength, nose, and hearing due to their Chakra reserves mutated to be different from others. Therefore we Invented a new device which allows us to hear Just as much as an animal's does, and this Is due to the Increased Chakra reserve we had to create In order to put In to hear you. The Chakra reserves In them collects any word spoken by anyone at a radius of Two Kilometres, that's because Chakra Is everyones life reserve, no matter what way you look at It, we Inhale Chakra, Exhale Chakra all the time, that's because we breath In the Chakra In the air, and exhale It back, with the "Prey Hearers" we can collect that Chakra that has been exhaled by those around It, and we can also transfer the frequency of the exhale Into any language we can speak, and understand what we are saying. To give a small recap, you Inhale Chakra, and Exhale, Chakra, from the air, and we can transmit the frequency of that Into what we can hear from, In the "Prey Hearer"." Suraisu Explained.

"In other words these are a type of device that duplicates the skill of hearing form the Inuzuka Clan." Sasuke Said.

"In those words yes we can." Suraisu Said.

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Hana Said, as she disappeared without a trace.

Both Sasuke, and Hinata, looked everywhere around them to find her, but couldn't, they swayed their heads, left and right, left and right, left and right, and checked everywhere to see where she went. Until suddenly she appeared between their backs, they both turned around to see her Smirking, before drawing out her Kunais, and holding them In each and, and attempting to swipe them In the back. **CLING!** But Sasuke, and Hinata, both blocked the Kunais strike with their Kunais. And Jumped a few meters away from her.

 _"How Is she so fast. This can't be Shushin can It. No. It takes large amounts of Chakra In order to perform such a technique, but so far I don't sense she's using much, and she seemed faster than normal person."_ Sasuke Thought, but seen on Hana's feet something made of metal under he foot, so did Hinata.

 _"The ninja shoes we use are made of rubber. It's because so we can transfer our Chakra down to our feet during missions, and designed In a way that our Chakra Isn't disturbed by the shoe. However It, seemed as though her shoe somehow manipulated her Chakra In order to expand It more, thus giving her a faster speed."_ Hinata Thought, and by the time Hana mover her feet again, Hinata had a better look at the bottom of her shoes. What It looked like was rectangular shape, but with curved ends like an oval, It took at least the centre of the shoes, the size of a stick, and had a few holes, on the top and bottom the holes were large, while below them there were six holes, three on top of three next to the bigger holes, making It a total of Twelve small holes, and a large hole In the centre of the device, and there was air shooting out of It.

Hana looked at Hinata and Smirked. "Like It. It's a new Invention we created called the "Sound Reserve", we call It that because It helps manipulate the small amounts of Chakra we give off In our feet to expand at a great rate to the point at which we can use In order to conduct great speeds with our feet, they are really hard to come by you know." Hana Explained.

Kage took out form his pockets a strange device. It was a handle for a Katana, but that was all there was, until a thin metal rod came out of It as soon as he pushed a button. Without any warning, he zoomed In to Hinata, and swung his strange Katana at her, that was before Sasuke stepped In and carried her away, but not without the strange Katana cutting a few pieces of his, and her, hair.

"Sasuke-Kun are you okay?" Hinata Asked In Concern. As she realised Sasuke carried her bridal style, before letting her back to her feet.

"Yes Hinata-Chan I'm okay." Sasuke Replied, with a warm Smile, before becoming serious and looking back at Kage. "What Is that?" Sasuke Asked.

"This." Kage Replied. "This Is what we like to call more of a "Wind Katana", another Invention designed by our scientists, this Katana may look weak, and It doesn't pose much of a threat to anyone, however It does, that's mainly due to the rod made out of a certain metal we can use to transfer our Chakra Into, using our wind Chakra we can create a sort of Katana blade let's say and use It as a sword, and thus making It very light so there Isn't much power used for the swing." Kage Explained. "For Instance." Kage Said, and his Wind Katana started to glow blue with Chakra, and later on a shape of a wind mini tornado formed a blade of a Katana.

"Now then." Suraisu Said. "ATTACK!" Suraisu Shouted, and Immediately, Suraisu, Kage, and Hana all charged In at Sasuke, and Hinata, as they both drawn their Kunais and prepared for the attack.

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, and Kagayaki)

"Huff, huff, huff, huff." Naruto Panted heavily, his orange clothes now filled with dirt, along with his face. At the right cheek of Naruto he had a small scratch from a Kunai on It, and his eyes were narrowed down to show his exhaustion, as he looked at Kagayaki who seemed to be perfectly normal.

During the whole fight they both were at It, Naruto basically used everything he had. All of his twenty Shadow clones were all down on the ground unconscious, as the Kagayaki earth clones looked at Naruto with faces of pity. Sakura was behind Naruto, who had eyes of worry for him, sensing that his Chakra was very low at the moment. The only thing that could help them Is the Chakra of that from the Kyuubi, which for some reason for Naruto hasn't been helpful at this point, with only Sakura knowing the answer, as Kagayaki continued to look at Naruto.

"I'll admit you have great strength. I mean, no one besides from the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, originally your father I hear, and his Sensei, Jiraya the toad Sannin, are the only two to ever known to use the **Rasengan** and It's very rare for anyone to master It, In fact hundreds attempted, ninja with great Chakra control and more experience tried but all failed besides from you who basically hasn't even tried to use more that at least two Jutsus, the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and the **Rasengan** are powerful, but after a few short move I found put that those are the only ones you know of. Every ninja that starts out as a Genin know at least five basic Jutsus taught by the academies, and not Just that, but after at least a month as a team the average Genin Is expected to learn at least three more, making that a total of eight Jutsus. So may I ask why do you use only?" Kagayaki Asked, his eyes filled with unemotional, while his face with nothing but pity for Naruto.

"I don't, I guess they never taught me any of the other Jutsus." Naruto Replied, struggling to stand up.

"So In other words many of the Senseis refused to teach you." Kagayaki Guessed. "And I'm more surprised to know that even for an Uzumaki you know nothing about any wind Jutsus." Kagayaki Said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto Asked, In Shock.

"What I mean Is that your also from the Uzumaki clan." Kagayaki Replied. "Let me explain." Kagayaki Started. "You see, the Uzumaki clan were also part of the "Bloodline Wars" despite they had no bloodline, but they were excellent at two things. One they were masters of seals, seals that made anybody's hard worked seals look like that made by a baby. Two they are the greatest wind users, no one has seen the arts of wind as the Uzumakis do, with their arts of wind." Kagayaki Explained. "I'm getting bored, I fought you because you're mainly from the Namikaze clan, and yet I didn't even release my bloodline, and I want to make sure the last battle between the Kessho and Namikaze clan Is known through history as a great battle fought, not that of a fools play." Kagayaki Said, with boredom. "If you don't release your bloodline, then I will force It to be released the bloodline." Kagayaki Said, this time his voice filled with Irritation. HE looked at Sakura, who gasped, before she was grabbed by two Kagayaki earth clones.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura Yelled, In fear.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto Yelled, In Concern.

"If you do not release your bloodline In the next twenty minutes." Kagayaki Said. "I will kill her." Kagayaki Said, his voice filled with threat, and It was not to be taken lightly. The right arm of the Kagayaki earth clone on the right formed a giant spike, while the same happened on the left arm of the left Kagayaki earth clone.

Naruto turned towards Kagayaki, and his eyes filled with rage. "LET HER GO!" Naruto Demanded.

"Only If you beat me." Kagayaki Said.

Naruto Immediately charged towards Kagayaki. **POOF!** All the shadow clones disappeared, and Naruto ran straight towards Kagayaki. The Kagayaki sighed In pity, before looking at the remaining Eighteen earth clones of himself.

"IF THAT WHAT IT TAKES TO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN THEN I'LL HAVE TO FIGHT!" Naruto Yelled.

"Kill him." Kagayaki Ordered, and Immediately, Naruto was stopped by a Kagayaki earth clone.

 _"DAMN I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CHAKRA TO CREATE MORE CLONES!"_ Naruto Thought. Instead of creating more he decided to create a Rasengan, and charged towards Kagayaki. First, five Kagayaki earth clones went affront of Naruto and blocked his target, there for Naruto had to Jump over the Kagayaki earth clones In order to reach the real one, by the stage In the air he was close to Kagayaki, a Kagayaki earth clone blocked the Rasengan with It's own body. **"RASENGAN!"** Naruto Yelled, as he pushed his Rasengan at Kagayaki, before the Kagayaki earth clone stepped In the way. **BOOM!** The Kagayaki earth clone blew up, and all the dirt was flown everywhere, dust covered the area, once It was cleared Naruto was going to punch Kagayaki, which wasn't really far from him. By the stage Naruto's punch was at least a centimetre from Kagayaki's face, It was stopped when Kagayaki grabbed his arm, and threw him away. **BOOM!** Naruto was send going towards a tree. It amazed Naruto and Sakura that Kagayaki could easily send Naruto flying Just by grabbing him and sending him away at a very fast speed. The remaining Kagayaki earth clones all Jumped down on Naruto, at least Seventeen now. Naruto saw this and looked up to see them all with spikes on their arms similar to those of what the ones that grabbed Sakura had. Naruto quickly acted, and Jumped past the Kagayaki earth clones, by then he created another Rasengan and used It to hit the Kagayaki earth clones, since It was one he had to create many more, therefore destroying all the rest of the Kagayaki earth clones. **"RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! "RASENGAN!" BOOM! **Every time Naruto Shouted the same thing, and hit every Kagayaki earth clone from behind, therefore he didn't take any damage at all.

Kagayaki looked at Naruto, who turned to give a Smirk of achievement, It was by then Kagayaki gave Naruto a small growl of Anger, and turned towards the other two Kagayaki earth clones that were holding Sakura. "You're useless, now go." Kagayaki Ordered, In his unemotional tone, and the Kagayaki earth clones nodded, and crumbled away, Sakura rubbed her arms form the aching pressure put Into he by the Kagayaki earth clones. "Seems as though I may have to put things Into more of a pressing matter then don't I." Kagayaki Said. He put his hands together to make a hand sign, and closed his eyes. **"MURASAKINO!"** Kagayaki Yelled, as he opened his eyes suddenly, and revealed from his purple eyes, to now a darker purple colour, with a bit of a black lining around It, and a blue cerulean pupil coming from his eyes (Note: Murasakino Means Purple In Japanese Term). "This the bloodline of the Kessho clan." Kagayaki Said. "Byakugan, said to be the Hyugas bloodline, a eye that can see through people, objects, seals, trees, rocks, water Chakra systems, and clothes, and to be the bloodline that sees through others." Kagayaki Explained. "Sharingan, said to be the Uchihas bloodline, a eye that can be used to master Illusions like GenJutsu, and copies others Jutsus for a limited time." Kagayaki Explained. "Kopi, said to be the Namikazes bloodline, a eye that can copy bloodlines form others, as well as Jutsus, and saves them for an unlimited time." Kagayaki Explained. "And finally my clan, the Kessho clan, using the eye **Murasakino** , this eye Is much different form the other three clans, and that Is that we can generate, and call upon crystals." Kagayaki Explained.

"Crystals?" Naruto, and Sakura, Asked, at the same time.

"Yes." Kagayaki Replied. "A mutation occurred a long time ago when the first Kesshos were born from the Kessho clan, It all happened when the Ninbi, the two tailed beast demon, Chakra was fused with that of the necklace they carried made of crystals were fused Into their eyes, for weeks they were blind until they finally could see again, and when that happened they developed a strange power using the power from their eyes to coat them In a sort of crystal magnet, which can help to call upon crystals, and due to the earth Chakra they had they also could create crystal where It could take hundreds of years and could easily be created In less than a minute." Kagayaki Explained. "For example." Kagayaki Said, as he lifted his hand up, and pointed towards Sakura. **"Crystal Art: Crystal Spikes."** Kagayaki Said, as purple crystals underground came up, and then went down towards Sakura.

"AHHHH!" Sakura Screamed, before a few of the crystals pinned her clothes down to the ground along with her, luckily she remained unharmed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto Yelled In Worry.

"Therefore the name Kessho meaning crystal Is how we are called." Kagayaki Explained.

"BASTARD!" Naruto Yelled, In Anger, as he charged towards Kagayaki. **"RASENGAN!"** Naruto Yelled, as he formed a Rasengan on his right hand, and thrusted towards Kagayaki.

 **"Crystal Art: Crystal Barrier Wall."** Kagayaki Said. **BOOM!** A wall of crystals that reached ten meters In the air rise up from the ground and blocked the Rasengan. **BOOM!** The Rasengan clashed with the wall, and didn't make a dent In the wall. Kagayaki who could see through the crystals like a window looked at Naruto with a unemotional look. "Now you understand. Our crystals are powerful enough to stop even an explosion, there Is no way for you to get to me while I have my **Murasakino** on." Kagayaki Informed. **"Crystal Art: Crystal Spike Barrage."** Kagayaki Said, as he pointed his finger towards Naruto, and spikes form the crystal wall were formed, and charged straight towards Naruto.

Naruto had little time to act with the crystals, so he dodged them and ran away as fast as he could but the crystals were faster, and some caught up to Naruto affront of him, and charged straight towards him, Naruto stopped and looked back to see the other crystals close to him, and looked back at the crystals affront of him, and Jumped high In the air, where the crystals clashed against each other. **BOOM!** The crystals crashed at each other. Naruto landed back on his feet, and looked back at Kagayaki, who dropped the wall, and looked at Naruto with his usual unamused eyes. Naruto growled, before charging towards Kagayaki again, this time he took out his right fist, and decided to punch him, despite that Kagayaki was much stronger than him.

"NO EAT THIS!" Naruto Yelled, as he punched Kagayaki face, but that was dodged, and he grabbed Naruto's wrist, and looked at him with unemotional eyes.

"So… This Is how It Is then, you're low on Chakra to the point at which you cannot use any Jutsus what so ever, and now you have to rely on your own strength, not a good choice." Kagayaki Said, before punching Naruto In the stomach, forcing most of his air out.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura Yelled, In Worry.

"You have one last hope left, and that Is to activate your bloodline." Kagayaki Said. "Or she dies." Kagayaki Said, and a few of the crystal spikes were hovering above Sakura, she was unable to move because of the spikes holding her down, and looked up to see the crystals.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" Naruto Yelled In Worry. He saw as the spikes got closer, and closer to Sakura each second, and growled In frustration. Naruto pulled his wrist back, and did a series of hand seals. _"COME ON!"_ Naruto Thought, Frustratingly. He concentrated as much Chakra Into his eyes as possible. "Alright you wanted me to activate my bloodline here we go." Naruto Said, and he closed his eyes, and opened them again. **"KOPI!"** Naruto Yelled, and what appeared were no longer his cerulean blue eyes, but a different type, his eyes were now different, the white outside are now yellow, and his colour changed to orange, and his pupils glowed white, and to reveal the Kopi bloodline. Naruto turned to see Kagayaki, who had a small Smirk on him, finally seeing the Kopi bloodline In action, Sakura had to admit Naruto looked different with those eyes, eyes that made Naruto look much stronger.

"Finally, you've activated your **Kopi** bloodline, and now you can use It to fight against me." Kagayaki Said. "A battle between two clan with bloodlines would be meaningless If they both didn't activate their bloodline, now let's see." Kagayaki Said.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto Yelled. **"COPY!"** Naruto Yelled, but his eyes went wide opened, and gripped his own head, and felt an Intense pain In his eyes, and fell to his knees while screaming. "AHHHHHHH!" Naruto Yelled, while holding his head.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura Yelled, In Worry.

"I knew It, you used your bloodline before, so when you activated It It's taking too much Chakra." Kagayaki Said. "I have enough of this!" Kagayaki, dropped his usual unemotional tone and face and grew Irritated. "I didn't come all the way here Just so I could fight! But to also avenge my clan the Kessho clan and take the head of the last Namikaze! It's time to die!" With that Said, Kagayaki walked towards Naruto, who opened his eyes to reveal his blue cerulean eyes, and fall down to the ground.

"STOP IT LEAVE NARUTO-KUN ALONE!" Sakura Yelled.

"Trust me I am doing him a favour." Kagayaki Said.

Sakura struggled to get out of the grip of the crystals, and try to get to Naruto before Kagayaki could. "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" Sakura Yelled. "ALONE!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" "ALONE!" Sakura voice echoed throughout the forest.

Kagayaki stopped, and looked back at her. "That means you love." Kagayaki Said.

"Leave my Girlfriend alone." Naruto Said.

Kagayaki In an Instant, was on top of Sakura, and pushed her head down to the ground. "Then, you're also the enemy of the Kessho clan." Kagayaki Said.

"WHAT!" Naruto Exclaimed, In Shock.

"Yes, you see If she loves you there's a chance you might bring the clan back." Kagayaki Said. "And to make your pain worse, I'll kill her Instead." Kagayaki Said, as he grabbed a Kunai, and pointed It at Sakura neck. "Die." Kagayaki Said, as he pushed the Kunai against her neck.

"NO!" Naruto Yelled. And got up. **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"** Naruto Yelled, with a demonic tone, and Immidiatley, Naruto was surrounded by red Chakra. His eyes that were blue cerulean turned to red fox eyes. And his arms formed small claws that represented that of a fox, and nine tails were created behind Naruto, and his teeth began to grow like that of a fox. Naruto smirked evilly at Kagayaki, who was stunned with Sakura at the sight, he Immidiatley got up, and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"There's something I forgot to mention." Kagayaki Said, while his body shivered In fear. "There's a Third thing the Uzumaki clan IS famous for." Kagayaki Said. "Third, they are famous for the nine tailed beast, the Kyuubi, passed down to every heir of the Uzumaki clan, and what we are witnessing here Is the heir to the Uzumaki clan." Kagayaki Said, and Sakura eyes widened as well with Worry.

 **"NOW DIE!"** Kyuubi Naruto Yelled, as he charged towards Kagayaki.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Author's Note:** So this Is an updated version of my writing. The fight scenes I tried to duplicate form the original as much as possible.

And as I can see with the reviews, and looking back at "Chapter 11" I can see I made a mistake, It was meant to be 150 Genins that entered not 250 Genins that entered. I was In such a rush to finish that chapter that I forgot to put In the correct numbers.

A lot of explanations I added here, and a few OC characters who's names I had to look on translate on my app. Perhaps someone of you may not like the names, but so please suggest to me other names I could pick, for Instance like "Adam" I see some of you don't like that name for the character, so please suggest to me what I could call him please. Thank you.

And In case If you're wondering I will give Naruto more Jutsus cause two, I Just feel like repeating myself to the point at which the fight gets boring with the same words I keep on using, so I'll give him more Jutsus to learn.

Yes I decided to give the Chunin Exams a second chance here since these tests are the same as last time, and this time they'll be more successful.

Anyway I hope you Enjoyed J.

And don't forget to read and review thank you.


	13. Chapter 13 Chunin Exams Part II FOD ptII

Chapter 13

Chunin Exams Part II

Forest of Death Part II

"Speaking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon\Inner Speaking"**

 ** _"Demon\Inner Thought"_**

 **"JUTSU\MOVE SPEAKING"**

 ** _"JUTSU\MOVE THOUGHT"_**

* * *

 **Detail:** Takes place after the "Tea Country Arc" before the "Sasuke Retrieval Arc".

* * *

 **Last Time:** During the second part of the Chunin Exams, Naruto, and Sakura, ran Into trouble with a Sound nin known as Kagayaki Kessho, who was one of the members of the Kessho clan who were against the Namikaze clan during the "Blood Wars" which ended humiliating the Kessho clan name, to avenge the Kessho clan, Kagayaki was prepared to kill both Naruto, and Sakura. Meanwhile with Sasuke, and Hinata, had both encountered a team of sound Genins who are after their Heaven scroll. During the battle between Naruto, and Kagayaki, Kagayaki threatening Sakura's life with Naruto he accidently enraged Naruto to the point at which he used the Kyuubi's Chakra, and once again turned Into Kyuubi Naruto.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

In the forest of death, at another part, we see four figures Jumping from tree to tree at high speed. These figures were taller than Genins, and looked more than Chunin, they were mainly Jounin with the exception of a Chunin nearly Jounin levelled Joining the operation sent by Tsunadae, mainly due to what reports said In the past.

Not too long ago, many Genins who left the forest from many things such as, hunger, Injury, fear, and poison, had reported that they had encountered a strange large Chakra signature, with the Jounins asking why the only answer they could give was that It felt demonic.

This led Tsunadae and many Jounin to believe that It was Naruto's doing, It was the only explanation since Naruto was the only Jinchuriki In the Chunin Exams this year.

That's right Gaara wasn't In the Chunin Exams. Why? Simple.

Gaara, the One Tailed Jinchuriki out of the Nine Tailed Jinchurikis such as Naruto the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki was the Kazekage of Suna. Shortly after Sand and Sound failed to destroy Konoha, and retreated back to their villages, they discovered the real Kazekage's corpse five miles away, and by the looks he was killed before the last Chunin Exams, this led the Sand village believe they were deceived by Orochimaru, and that they were following orders from a fake Kazekage. After this discovery, Sand Immediately opened the position up for Kazekage, which led to the Shinobi of the best fighting for It, literally, It wasn't by then Gaara stopped the fighting and took up the position. The council didn't like the Idea of the "Murdering Demon Brat" being the Kazekage after taking countless lives from his own village without getting punished thanks to the help of his father who was the dead Kazekage now, but times were tough so they didn't have a choice. For the past six months many of the sand villagers and Shinobi distrusted Gaara for his killer past, but In time they learnt to forgive him, and realised that they made a mistake by hating him at first for having the One Tailed beast Inside of him. It all wouldn't have happened If Naruto hadn't shown Gaara from the dark to the light. Showing him that there was more than killing In life, which also made Naruto a brother to him, Including for Temari and Kankuro who both took a liking to Naruto ever since he changed their brother for the great of good.

Since Gaara or any other Jinchuriki besides Naruto were there It had to be him. It was surprising for Tsunadae, and Jiraya, considering the fact that Jiraya ensured everyone that he placed a seal much stronger than that of Minato's seal on Naruto since the demon was sealed In him. But even the master of seals failed to properly keep the fox's Chakra sealed Inside of Naruto. It could be because of the fact that the Kyuubi had been working on the seal his student had placed him In a long time ago, slowly like a prison pushing and pulling the weakest bar until he grew skilful of It, and even placed In a tougher prison he was strong enough to break the other bar.

Though they didn't know for sure, which was why these four were sent. These four were Anko, Iruka, Shizune, and Kakashi, sent by Tsunadae herself.

* * *

(Flashback: A Few Minutes Ago)

 _In the Hokage's tower, In the office, Tsunadae who was looking across her desk to see Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, and Shizune who was wearing something different rather than her dark Kimono, Instead she wore a Jounin uniform, one that was a little big for her, mainly because her arms couldn't fit the sleeves of the clothes._

 _Tsunadae who next to her was Jiraya who both had serious looks on their faces looked ta the participants for the mission._

 _"As you all know for the Genins who left the Forest Of Death had reported that they sensed some strange powerful Chakra. This Indicates that this Chakra they sensed was none of other but the Nine Tailed beats Chakra, though I can't really say for sure that It Is Naruto's demon Chakra, but Just In case I want you four sent there." Tsunadae Informed._

 _"Tsunadae-Sama, why Is the Sensei of the Academy here?" Anko Asked, as se narrowed her eyes at Iruka, mainly for the last time they spoke. Last time they didn't really have such a good conversation, mainly because of their debate about Naruto, and the last sentence Iruka had told of her. Iruka mainly stayed focused of Tsunadae's orders._

 _"Because Anko, Iruka and Naruto as I heard had been friends for a long time and share a strong connection. Remember I said If It was Naruto who used the Chakra everyone reported about, he may be getting back to the Kyuubi, I need those who are the closest to him to calm him down. As for you you're an expert on the Forest Of Death, you know a lot more than anyone else which makes you a guide, Kakashi can try and use his Sharingan eye to push the Kyuubi back Into Naruto, and Shizune will offer her medical expertise In case things go wrong In the mission, understand?" Tsunadae Asked._

 _"Yes Tsunadae-Sama." They all Replied._

 _"Before you leave I want you four to keep your noses off of the other business, remember this Is the second test of the Chunin Exams for the Genins who might become Chunin, If anyone tries to kill one another, I don't want you to Interfere, Including with Naruto, only If he loses control of the Kyuubi." Tsunadae Explained._

 _"Tsunadae-Sama, we all do respect, but Naruto Is simply too young to die, I cannot allow one of my students or any of them to die over the Chunin Exams, they're Just too young, In any case I have to Interfere whether they like It or not." Iruka Said._

 _"You don't understand do you." Anko Said. "These kids decided to go for the Chunin Exams on their own, they survived the last Chunin Exams, you can't Just save them when they are In trouble, there'll be times at which that they need to save themselves, save them then who can they rely on." Anko Said._

 _"But." Iruka Said._

 _"She's right Iruka, these kids are no longer children anymore, they picked up the life of a Shinobi by themselves, It was their choice, not yours. This mission your focusing on Naruto or something that may have started that Chakra surge. Only If Naruto Is out of control of the Kyuubi may you help, but If It's anything other don't." Jiraya Said._

 _"Tsunadae-Sama, be reasonable, they're still young, and It's been at least about Ten Months since they graduated, any other Shinobi became Chunin at least four or five years since they graduated, I haven't become Chunin at least I was Eighteen, I became Genin when I was Thirteen, five years after I graduated, they're not ready." Iruka Said._

 _"Enough!" Tsunadae Said, with Stern In her voice, which made Iruka shocked. "Iruka, I have to say that I am grateful how you care a lot about your students, but there are times that they will need themselves to protect against danger, If we all ever do Is protect the Genins who will protect Konoha from decades from now, or protect them from danger In the future on their own, your mission Is simple stop Naruto from losing control of the Kyuubi or find If someone other did that Chakra spike, nothing more!" Tsunadae Explained._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

Iruka who was highly against this decision had no choice but to accept It. He agrees Tsunadae was right, but the age Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, along with the rest of his students are at he thought It was too much for them. Despite the fact that they went through last Chunin Exams. Though Iruka couldn't help but feel responsible for them, even though he's no longer their Sensei, he still feels as though that they need his help more than before, bit for what Tsunadae had said to him was right, they were Konoha's future, not all the present Shinobi protect the village forever, they could only protect It for so long.

They didn't know what they might be up against, but whatever caused the Chakra spike might've been Naruto, or someone else. They bet It would be somebody else rather than Naruto. With the strength of the Kyuubi being burnt In their memories permanently. Remembering the destruction that an easily Rasengan caused, blowing the whole forest apart as If It was nothing. And to be honest they didn't expect It was the full strength or a quarter of the Kyuubi's, If anything like that ever happened again, they didn't how to deal with It, perhaps they should be lucky that Sakura must be with Naruto, seeing how she managed to calm him down, and help him to push the Kyuubi back, If It worked before then It had to work again.

"So how do we take care of the brat In case If he goes crazy?" Anko Asked, as she picked up her paste next to Kakashi.

"I'm not so sure Anko." Kakashi Replied. "Judging from how much Chakra the Kyuubi managed to leak out of Naruto, all I can say Is that he may be soon up to his Quarter of the power, also there Is Naruto who's under the Kyuubi's control we're worried about, If we have to attack the Kyuubi we have to attack him. Plus If the Kyuubi goes that far with his power we may not be lucky as we were Thirteen years ago fighting the Kyuubi as we were before. Minato-Sensei was the only one strong enough to beat him and seal him away Into Naruto." Kakashi Explained.

"If that happens I don't want to go against my student, he's still Inside, any physical Injury towards the Kyuubi also Injures his body, and perhaps could kill him If we overdo It, therefore releasing the Kyuubi, until his physical form Is restored." Iruka Continued for Kakashi.

"How long will It take for the Kyuubi to restore It's physical form?" Anko Asked.

"From what Tsunadae-Sama told me demons that were released form the Jinchurikis after they died take at least months until they are restored to their physical form, It depends mainly on the amount of Chakra form nature and living things they absorb so If the Kyuubi goes to an efficient supply It will at least take a month." Shizune Replied, explaining the situation they are In.

"It's been Thirteen years since the Kyuubi last attacked, we're ready for It unlike last time." Anko Said, with a cocky tone.

"No, It won't." Kakashi Said. "Many Shinobi that day were trained with surprise attacks Demon or not, even though we expect the Kyuubi to attack again we won't stand a chance, In fact I believe the next time the Kyuubi attacks Konoha Is finished." Kakashi Explained.

It was true, the power of the Kyuubi was unbelievable that no one would know was true, It was so powerful many Hidden villages take high priority when the Kyuubi attacks, very few fought back, only to meet a terrible end, and others abandoned the village, In order for the villagers to survive and rebuild, those that did only few rebuild at different locations, while others rebuilt at the same location as their village fell after the Kyuubi left, and there were those that never rebuilt, and scattered to the winds.

"I have a question." Shizune Said. "It's about Naruto-Kun, he's an Uzumaki by half In blood, I read his records, and after the truth about his parents I seen the name "Uzumaki" on Kushina, and with a bit of research I found out that Kushina Is related to the great Uzumaki, Clan that was believed to separate Forty years ago, and I hear that well, they had the Kyuubi Inside of the heirs, Is It true?" Shizune Asked, as she turned her head towards Kakashi, who didn't turn his head, but Instead listened.

"Yes, It Is true." Kakashi Replied. "The Uzumaki Clan was great, because of their use of wind Jutsus, and also because of their seal making. The Uzumaki Clan was considered to be one of the great Clans with no bloodline, unless you consider the Kyuubi part as their bloodline… From what Kushina told me, Four hundred years ago after the "Bloodline Wars" after the "Great Alliance" won, It was determined who the Nine Tailed beasts would belong to. The Kyuubi was decided to be sealed Inside the heir of the Uzumaki Clan and only the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan. Only the Uzumakis possessed the Kyuubi." Kakashi Explained. "In the "Bloodline Wars" There were two sides, the "Great Alliance" who believed In to fight for those who couldn't, and the "Separates Alliance", It may sound like a strange name, but they are called that mainly because of their reasoning for using their bloodlines, the war was consistent with clans with bloodlines, or what they are specialised for. Years In the Uzumaki Clan only the heirs ever possessed the Kyuubi for their home village Whirlpool. Whirlpool was the first alliance Konoha during It's creation made, In order to receive aid to help them build the village. Un fortunately Forty years ago, the village Hidden In the Whirlpool was destroyed, mainly because of a drought which forced many of It's people to abandon the village. Also because of the death of the Uzukage and the Whirlpool Daimyo. It was by then that the Uzumaki Clan Itself fought and killed their won members for the positions, therefore scattering the Clan to the winds." Kakashi Explained.

"Really, then why didn't someone else take the position of leader outside the Clan?" Anko Asked.

"Because only those of the Uzumaki Clan are allowed." Kakashi Replied. "Kushina Uzumaki, who was the heir to the Uzumaki Clan was travelling to Konoha, she told me she notified the Third Hokage and was making her way. Unfortunately, her parents died when the battle for the positions were over, Kushina was the only survivor, while the rest of the Uzumaki Clan scattered to the winds. She took everything, all the secrets, and money of the Uzumaki Clan, and hoped to rebuild the Clan In Konoha. While she was travelling to Konoha, she encountered Cloud nin who took her and were planning to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan In the village Hidden In the Cloud, along with her Clans secrets and fortune. However unknown to the Cloud nin ANBU from Konoha who were sent to escort Kushina saw the whole thing, knowing of their strength they left to Inform Konoha, It didn't take long before he saved." Kakashi Explained, In detail.

"Let me guess that he was the Fourth Hokage?" Iruka Asked.

"Yes It was." Kakashi Replied. "Minato-Sensei, who was Chunin that time was ordered to save Kushina Uzumaki, they were similar ages to Naruto now." Kakashi Said. "It was by then that Minato-Sensei had helped Kushina to Konoha, and an alliance with the Uzumaki Clan, being on of the great Clans of Konoha… However, that wasn't all that began that day, something else more." Kakashi Said. "That day, Minato-Sensei, and Kushina, fell In love, to Kushina she told the story to my whole team referring It as a "Love Story"." Kakashi Finished.

"But wait, If the Uzumaki Clan Is one of the great Clans of Konoha, then why didn't anyone think of Naruto as part of the heir of the Uzumaki Clan?" Shizune Asked.

"Because Shizune, the Uzumaki Clan made many enemies, and so after the death of Minato-Sensei, and Kushina, the Third Hokage told Konoha that Kushina was not the heir of the Uzumaki Clan. It was to keep Naruto safe, Minato-Sensei wasn't the only one who made enemies, the Uzumaki Clan did as well. Therefore we had to keep Naruto's status of being part of the Uzumaki Clan a secret as well, we Just told everyone that he's not an legitimate Uzumaki from the Uzumaki Clan, and his Clan was different from theirs." Kakashi Explained.

"That must've complicated things for the Third Hokage?" Anko Guessed.

"True." Kakashi Confirmed. "It was a difficult decision, even If we revealed Naruto was a true Uzumaki It could've changed his childhood for the better… The Third Hokage had to live with great regret for his choice. This choice was for his own good, as the enemies of the Uzumaki Clan didn't go after him, however the Civilian Council became Naruto's enemies, and not because of the Kyuubi, but his fortune. The Third Hokage always suspected that the Civilian Council could try to either banish, or kill Naruto for his fortune, since Naruto was related to Mito Uzumaki the last Daimyo of Whirlpool, the Uzumaki fortune along with the Namikaze fortune belonged to him. Since we kept his heritage a secret the Third Hokage hide the fortune away where no one where to look for except for those of his students and any other future Hokages, so that one day Naruto would come to claim It. His fortune In a way Is perhaps by now Seventy times greater than that of the Fir Daimyos." Kakashi Finished.

"WHAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DUMPLINGS I CAN GET WITH THAT AMOIUNT OF MONEY?!" Asked a very Shocked Anko.

"A great many." Kakashi Replied. "Since we had no choice but to reveal his heritage early before he could be banished, Tsunadae-Sama, and Jiraya-Sama suspected that this years Chunin exams could host a few enemies of Minato-Senseis, the Namikaze Clan, and the Uzumaki Clan." Kakashi Said.

"Then this could complicate things, seeing how we shouldn't fight against the Genins we are Inviting this year for the brat's sake, If we do that then who will trust us." Anko Said.

"Exactly… But maybe Naruto and the rest of the Konoha Rookies may help him In this matter." Kakashi Said, which gave a nod by Anko, Iruka, and Shizune In agreement.

* * *

(With Ayato, Ino, and Choji)

The three Genins stopped as they felt that large Chakra spike, with their eyes widened In Shock.

"What was that?" Ino Asked, as she looked back to the dark and deep forest, all she could hear was a echo of a scream, but It was faint Judging from what she heard It could've been far from their location. But the Chakra spike she and Choji and Ayato felt was huge.

 _"Please don't tell me…"_ Choji Thought with wide eyes of Shock, and with Ino realising Choji's expression, she too realised what that spike belonged to.

 _"NARUTO!"_ They both Thought, In Exclamation.

"Sounded like someone was hurt. It must've been one of the Genins." Ayato Said, before looking at Choji, and Ino with wide eyes, he grew curious and Asked, "Is It somebody you know who's getting hurt? I mean If he Is a friend or anything I'm sure we can help?"

"Uhhhhh… No no It's no one." Ino gave a fake Smile while sweat dropping. Choji opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but that was before Ino blocked It, and walked behind a tree with Choji. "Could you give us a minute please?" Ino Asked, before making her way to the tree with Choji.

After hiding behind a tree, Choji opened his mouth after Ino released It and Said. "What are you doing Ino?! If It's Naruto we need to do something!"

"Shhh… Quiet! Do you think I don't want to help Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke for whatever trouble they are In! I Know this that the whole Kyuubi thing Is dangerous with Naruto! But remember what happened when we tried to fight the Kyuubi, Sakura was t he only one to calm him down, and as far as she's with him I'm sure there's nothing we need to worry about!" Ino Assured, as a small Smile secured her lips.

"But Ino, what happens If Sakura Isn't with him?" Choji Asked.

Ino knew he was right. If Naruto wasn't with Sakura at the time the Kyuubi was taking control of the body things would go horribly wrong. Sighing In defeat. Ino Replied. "You're right Choji, we have to help them, mainly we don't want to lose Naruto to the Kyuubi, and also die by the hands of him… I hope Ayato can understand."

"I understand." Ayato Said.

Ino Squeaked and looked behind her to see Ayato there standing looking at her and Choji.

"Sorry to scare you but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. And to tell you the truth you two were not exactly whispering, more or less loud whispers, loud enough for others to hear." Ayato Said. "So let's go and help your friends." Ayato Said.

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, and Kagayaki)

 **CRASH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BOOM!** That was the sound of the fifth tree that was collapsed due to Kyuubi Naruto's claws. He looked at the Genin who threatened to kill Sakura, and Smiled at him evilly.

 **"Didn't you say you wanted to fight me till I died? Why not kill me now. Or are you a coward Kessho?!"** Kyuubi Naruto Mocked at the weakened Kessho member. Rage filled his face, but only for a moment, when his eyes widened and he Immediately dodged one of Kyuubi Naruto's tails that tried to strike him. **BOOM! "YOU'RE SO WEAK!"** Kyuubi Naruto Laughed hysterically.

On the ground behind him Sakura was up and looking at Kyuubi Naruto with Shocked and Sad eyes. Her lover, was once again taken over by the Kyuubi, the Naruto who was stupid, kind, energetic, and fun, was replaced by a dark and sinister version of himself, It pained her to see him In this state.

 **"CRYSTAL STYLE: CRYSTAL SPIKE BARRAGE!"** From out of the ground Kagayaki summoned Crystals that looked like spikes, and charged them towards Kyuubi Naruto. Kyuubi Naruto simply Smiled at his pathetic attempt to attack him. With ease the spikes slowly dissolved before even touching Kyuubi Naruto. Kyuubi Naruto Smirked again, while Kagayaki's eyes burst open In Shock.

"W-What….. I don't understand… H-H-How?!" Exclaimed Kagayaki In Shock.

 **"Now let me explain."** Kyuubi Naruto Smirked. **"Isn't It simple?! My demon's Chakra dissolved your crystals! That's because Just like regular Chakra It's generated and surrounds not only In human beings but In nature as well! Crystals are formed by rocks and earth for thousands of years, which are part of nature, so they have Nature Chakra as well, so my demon's Chakra overwhelms that of regular Chakra! In other words your crystals are useless against me!"** Kyuubi Naruto Explained Hysterically.

"NO IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! **CRYSTAL STYLE: CRYSTAL CLONES!** " Immediately, giant spikes of crystals came from the ground, and shrunk and curved to form himself as crystal versions. Ten of them were created, all looked at the real Kagayaki, the only difference was that they had no other colour but purple Just like the crystals. "ATTACK!" Kagayaki Ordered, and Immediately all ten clones attacked Kyuubi Naruto, more or less charged at him and was prepared to attack. But with ease Kyuubi Naruto closed his eyes and spat In amusement, and within a second when one of the clones was at least a centimetre away from Kyuubi Naruto. Just as the clone's right arm shaped Into a spike, Kyuubi Naruto's tails all nine of them grabbed the clone, two by his left leg, two by his right leg, two by his right arm, two by his left arm, and one by his neck. **RIIIIIP!** Shatters of purple light crystals fell everywhere like splashed water, amazing the clones, Kagayaki, and Sakura In terror, as the one Kagayaki clone was ripped to shreds, only leaving nine clones. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ATTACK!" Kagayaki Shouted. The clones all looked at each other, and then back at Kyuubi Naruto, and charged at him again after stopping. Kyuubi Naruto opened his eyes and slowly walked towards the real Kagayaki. One by one, as the clones Jumped at him, he swung his tails without any effort destroying the clones with easy swifts. **SWIFT!** **BOOM! SWIFT! BOOM! SWIFT! BOOM! SWIFT! BOOM! SWIFT! BOOM! SWIFT! BOOM! SWIFT! BOOM! SWIFT! BOOM! SWIFT! BOOM!** Every clone was easily blown up by the nine tails.

Kagayaki who had his Jaw dropped from Shock and horror, decided It was time to make his leave. Sure he wanted revenge for his clan against the Namikaze Clan, but If he had died he would only bring shame, and that he didn't want to die. Panicked, he left the sight Immediately by Jumping high towards a branch. However he stopped as a tail grabbed his right leg, and Immediately sent him down to the ground and threw him there. **BOOM!** Kagayaki tried to get up from the crater, but the tail still kept his leg, and swung him to the opposite direction and threw him back at the other side. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** The tail swung him back and forth to the ground every time creating larger craters each time. When Kyuubi Naruto decided to try something else, he moved his tail around Kagayaki's neck from his leg, and strangled him, and then threw him towards a tree with the tail holding him still. **BOOM!**

Kagayaki's vision was blur, after he turned his bloodline off to prevent Chakra lose. He looked at Kyuubi Naruto as he slowly walked towards him, holding him hard In place. After his vision returned Kagayaki's eyes grew worry and terrified for himself, as Kyuubi Naruto Smirked evilly at him, while holding out his right claw, ready to swipe Kagayaki up.

As Kyuubi Naruto was getting closer, Sakura Immediately had flashbacks of how Kyuubi Naruto reacted back then… Back when… He changed… She didn't want Naruto to do this, she didn't want him to kill someone out of his own free will by someone else. A few tears fell from her Green Jade eyes, as she looked at Kyuubi Naruto, while looking deadly at Kagayaki with his red fox eyes replaced from his Blue Cerulean eyes. Without another second, Immediately she sprinted to Kyuubi Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura Yelled, Kyuubi Naruto stopped, as he listened to Sakura. **_"Not her! Not her again!"_** He Thought. "STOP!" Sakura Yelled. And In an Instant, Kyuubi Naruto felt as though he was pushed from his back, as a bit of weight hanged on him. Around his chest a pair of arms wrapped around him, knowing now fully It was Sakura. "Please… *Sniff*… Please stop… I'm okay." Sakura Said between tears.

Slowly, the tail that grabbed Kagayaki by the neck let go, and slowly along with the rest of the tails retreated back to Kyuubi Naruto, disappearing from sight. Kyuubi Naruto's red fox eyes were gone, and replaced by Naruto's regular eyes. His teeth slowly changed back to normal, along with his claws back to hands, and the red Chakra disappearing. Now Kyuubi Naruto was again Naruto. Naruto with his head slouching down. Kagayaki looked In Shock, and horror, as the events turned upside down, one minute he was facing death, and the next he was saved by the very person he tried to kill. Though It didn't really make them friends, his Intentions to kill Naruto was still there. The only reason why he didn't take the chance to kill Naruto, and Sakura now was because he was out of Chakra, and that he could hardly move either.

"KAGAYAKI-SAN!" Kagayaki heard the voices of his team mates. Sakura looked up to see two shadow figures come up, but they were basically the same age as her and Naruto, Thirteen years old. Once they landed on their feet after doing a small whirl down to the ground, they looked similar to one another. Basically she saw them as twins, they both had spiky born hair, fair skin, and dark eyes. They also had the same pair of clothes, blue ninja shoes, Dark T-Shirts, with a bit of grey armour over them, and dark pants, the only difference was that they had on the back of their armour was their names to tell the difference. On one Said "Yoh" And the other "Hao", and over their names was small swords comparable to long knives.

"Are you…" Yoh Said.

"…Okay." Hao Said.

"Yes… I'm okay." Kagayaki Said, as Yoh, and Hao, wrapped his arms around their necks, and lifted him up, giving him a leg up.

"Want us to deal with them?" Yoh Said, as he eyed Sakura, holding In her arms the slouching Naruto.

"No Just leave them trust me, we're not ready to fight them yet." Kagayaki Warned.

"He's right." Naruto Said, and slowly he started to lift his head up and look at the Genins, once he did all they saw was his narrowed eyes, looking at them like daggers. "Leave… Before I kill you." Naruto Warned, and Immediately the two Genins with their third one left.

"THIS ISN'T OVER NAMIKAZE! I WILL GET REVENGE FOR THE KESSHO CLAN! JUST YOU WAIT!" Was all Kagayaki Shouted, before his voice disappeared In the forest.

Naruto once again had his head slouched, Sakura slowly settled him down on the ground, and looked at him, Naruto had his eyes closed, It seemed as though while In his Kyuubi Naruto form he got hurt using It, not that It's surprising, with the amount of Chakra In him anyone would be hurt. Sakura put her fingers by the side of his head to get a pulse, luckily she did. She sighed In relief to feel that Naruto was okay. She sat down next to him, putting her right hand on his chest, clenching It hard. Not In pain, but In disappointment, disappointment directed at her weakness, how she couldn't even help Naruto to go against Kagayaki, even though Naruto wanted her to stay out of It, Sakura should've e helped him anyway, even If It meant she wouldn't made a difference In the outcome of the fight, but still she could've helped.

"Naruto-Kun…" Sakura Said.

 **WACK!** From Naruto's back was a thin long tail that tapped Itself on Sakura's forehead, before she had time to react to It, her eyes widened, and Immediately her body became limb, feeling as though she was about to be knocked out. Her vision became blurry, till It was dark.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Opening her eyes once more Sakura found she was not In the Forest Of death, or anywhere, not In Konoha, not In Fire Country, In fact really not anywhere, but a dark room, or at least Sakura thought It was, standing on a water ground with pale brown glow Ina a circle shape. She looked ahead of herself to see Naruto's unconscious body on the ground In front of what appeared to be a giant golden cage, one she may not like to see what's Inside of It. Immediately Sakura rushed to Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She Shouted, as she kneeled beside him to his left, and shook him to wake him up, unfortunately Naruto didn't wake up. While trying to wake Naruto up, Sakura couldn't help but hear the sounds of footsteps, giant footstep come from In front of her looking back at the large golden cage In front of her, Sakura could only shiver In fear as she saw the one thing people In the past talked about, people who were scared, who witnessed the demon Itself… The Kyuubi.

The stories her mom told her about the creature being large was true, but she never Imagined him being this big, It made her feel better that a cage separated her, Naruto, and the Kyuubi from each other, otherwise who know what'll happen to them.

"It's you." Sakura Said, Silently In fear. "The Kyuubi." Sakura Said.

 **"Yes It Is I. Finally seems as though I have a different person to speak with, since this brat here Is too noisy to speak to. I wonder why he's like that?"** The Kyuubi Said, Mockingly.

Sakura In Rage form the Kyuubi's words stood up and walked In front of Naruto. "MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S A MASK! A MASK HE WAS FORCED TO PUT ON BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU HADN'T ATTACKED THE VILLAGE THAT DAY THEN MAYBE NARUTO-KUN WOULDN'T HAVE TO SUFFER!" Sakura Screamed.

 **"Just like the Idiot you believe that I attacked the village by my own free will! As I tried to say to the fool I was forced!"** The Kyuubi Said Sternly In Anger. **"But Just like Naruto you don't believe me at all do you?"** The Kyuubi Sighed.

"You're right I don't believe you!" Sakura Replied. "All I know Is that because of you Naruto-Kun had to live a life of suffering! He was rejected any teachings, he was thrown out of many shops, had anyone to call a friend, and was broken by many people, all because of the attack you caused him Thirteen years ago!" Sakura Said, In defence.

 **"Like you don't have anything to do with his suffering too. Think about It. For years that brat wanted to be with you, but all you ever done was hurt him, and break him. The only reason you want to be with him Is because of your fears of me, and him."** The Kyuubi Said, back. This caused Sakura to widened her eyes In Shock, the words also pained her to the heart, knowing that part of what the Kyuubi said about Naruto was true.

"What do you mean fear him, I love him! I love Naruto-Kun! And I always will!" Sakura Shot back.

 **"But that's what you say. Believe what you want, but the truth Is that you're scared of him. You're terrified that the next time I take over his body you're goanna be hurt. In simple terms I'm sure you know that a Jinchuriki's emotions also controls that of the beast Inside of them. For as long as I'm In this boy he's suffered a lot, yet his anger, and sadness didn't reach to the point at which It weakened the seal on him, till you started to reject him harder. By then I already took over most of his body. Last month you broke him, I finally made my move, till you managed to put me back In my cage by encouraging that kid."** The Kyuubi Explained.

"Wait you remember?!" Sakura Exclaimed.

 **"Remember what?! Hmm let me think…. Ahhh yes, perhaps to the point at which that Hokage of yours ordered that Yakamana to erase his memories of the time you broke him to the point he regained control, In order to prevent him from running away again, and releasing me again. Is that's what you asked for then yes. I remember."** The Kyuubi Replied.

"H-How?" Sakura Asked, In disbelief.

 **"As you, his friends, the Hokage, the Jounins, the Chunin, and the Sage all said, we are two different entities, not the same, that Includes our memories. Even If the Yakamana was to erase mine, my Chakra level will Immediately stop his Jutsu, In other words I'll never forget that time."** The Kyuubi Said. **"Just like all the other times of our abuse. Even though we're separate entities, I fell his pain, emotions, and see his memories, but he cannot mine. For years I felt both physical and mental pain, pain which I'll avenge once he's broken the seal."** The Kyuubi Said.

"That'll never happen! Yes I am scared! But not of Naruto-Kun! But for Naruto-Kun! When he was possessed by you his body took a heavy beating, you were destroying It! I'm scared because of the next time he uses you and gets controlled he'll end up exactly the same or worse! Maybe more If you use his body to kill everyone and destroy everything he loves!" Sakura Said, her voice filled with determination.

 **"Heh, we'll see about that."** The Kyuubi Said. **"You may have erased his memories and lied to him about his Injuries after you brought him back, but be warned, I'll show him the truth, and he will know."** The Kyuubi Said, Just before he disappeared Into the darkness, and Naruto, and Sakura along with him.

* * *

(Back outside)

Sakura Immediately woke up while kneeling next to Naruto on her knees, she saw the demon Chakra thin tail retreat back to the unconscious Naruto. Looking at Naruto after speaking to the Kyuubi Sakura can remember that day, the day which she first met Naruto.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Seven Years Ago, Location: Academy, Specific Location: In The Forest)_

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT HOW IG HER FOREHEAD IS!"_

 _"IT WOULD MAKE A GREAT MIRROR!"_

 _"LET'S PLAY SOME TARGET PRACTICE AND HIT HER FOREHEAD!"_

 _"THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!"_

 _"YEAH IT DOES!"_

 _These were the laughs of Sakura's bullies teasing. Remembering that day she was wearing pink T-Shirt, a brown skirt, and blue ninja shoes, with a red bow over her head, she was six years old that day. Her clothes were full of dirt with bullying, and she was In the forest surrounded by all of her bullies._

 _"P-Please… *Sniff* Leave me alone." Sakura Said, between sniffs, as tears fell from her eyes._

 _"Like we would I mean It's fun!" one of the girls laughed, as she picked up a rock, and threw It at Sakura's forehead. Sakura winced In pain as the rock hit her forehead. She looked at the girl, only to close her eyes as soon as she picked up a much sharper rock, and threw It at her forehead._

 _However…_

 _It never hit her._

 _Instead she opened her eyes to see that the rock hit someone else, the person In front of her. A boy her age, Six years old, wearing a dark T-Shirt, orange pants, and blue ninja shoes. Sakura could only see his back, but she could tell he had blond spiky hair._

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The boy yelled at the girl._

 _"Oh look It's the little demon! Here to save the forehead girl!" One of the girls Laughed._

 _"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE OR ELSE!" The boy threatened, raising his voice to show the girls he meant It. Though It didn't faze them at all, more or less got one of them angry._

 _"Or else what?!" She Said, before… **PUNCH!** The boy punched her In the face, and forced her to the ground, and started beating her. The other girls reacted fast, while they started to kick the boy off of their friend and beat him Instead, while they helped the girl out and she started beating on him as well. The boy started to move his arms all over the place trying to protect his face, and trying to get up, but every time he tried the girls kept pushing him back down. Sakura could only look In fear for the boy, while at the same time feeling ashamed as she couldn't do anything to help him. _

_After around five minutes, the girls stopped, while panting at the same time, tired form beating the boy. They decided It was time to head home, and left as they smiled at what they had accomplished._

 _Sakura looking at the boy could only move In closer to him. She looked at the blond haired boy, and moved him to face her, once she did that she could see his face, his whisker like marks three on each side of his cheeks. Recognizing him, all she could think of this was the boy she heard so much about who was always being scolded In class. She noticed him a lot of times but never really Interacted with him, mainly due to the some of the teachers preventing their students from talking to him. She remembered he used to play with other kids yet they stopped because of their parents fear for their lives. Sakura's mother was the only one who didn't fear for her child's life being with this kid._

 _Feeling sorry for him, Sakura shook him slowly, but he didn't react, he didn't move. She was worried, so she slowly put his arm over her shoulder, and tried to lift him, she found It difficult at first but then she managed, and started walking towards the hospital._

* * *

(Location: Konoha's Hospital, Specific Location: Main Entrance)

 _"B-But why?" Sakura Asked with tears filling her eyes._

 _"Because we don't accept that THING here!" A doctor Said, while narrowing his eyes at the boy. "If he got his Injuries from attacking Innocent children, then he deserves It!" He Said._

 _"But they were bullying me, he tried to protect me." Sakura Teared up. "PLEASE HELP HIM!" She Screamed, yet the doctor or anyone had any Indication they felt sorry for them, most of them more likely didn't care. Sakura now knowing full well she wasn't goanna get any help from here decided to leave. "Fine I'll take him to my mother!" She Said, before she left the hospital._

(Location: Haruno House, Specific Location: The Kitchen)

 _In the kitchen Mrs Haruno was washing dishes and humming In her head. She suddenly heard a loud bang on the door, and walked by to see her daughter holding the boy and walking towards her._

 _"Mom help please! He's hurt!" Immediately Mrs Haruno went by Sakura's side, and carried the boy to their living room, and laid him down on their sofa._

 _"Sakura, what happened?" Mrs Haruno Asked._

 _"I was bullied again, he saved me, but he got hurt, they left so I picked him up and took him to the hospital, but they didn't care, so I took him here." Mrs Haruno carried the boy to the living room, onto the sofa._

 _"You did a good thing Sakura, please, get me the medic kit." She Said, as her daughter rushed to the kitchen to get the medic kit. Looking at the boy Mrs Haruno already Identified him by looking at his whisker like marks._

 _"Mom I got It!" Sakura Called, as she was carrying a little white box and gave It to her mother. After patching up the boy, Mrs Haruno told her daughter to watch over him, as she would go and get the Third Hokage. Looking at the boy she still knew who he was but didn't know his name. She couldn't help but blush by looking closer at him, at his face._

 _"Gaaaaaaa." The boy Groaned, before he got up, Shocking Sakura, and making her step back. The boy opened his blue cerulean eyes, and looked around, and saw he was no longer at the Academy, but a room, he then saw Green Jade eyes and looked at Sakura, who looked at the boy. "What happened?" The boy Asked._

 _"You were beaten by those girls that bullied me…. Thank you, you saved me." Sakura Thanked._

 _"Hehe, what can I say, sometimes I'd like to help people….. Only If they give me a chance." That last sentence Sakura could tell he was upset, when he looked down with his eyes. Though that only lasted for a few seconds before returning his look to her. "Never mind that, thanks anyway for helping me." The boy thanked Sakura._

 _"That's okay… I Just wanted to say thank you for helping me, It should be me thanking you, If It wasn't for you, those bullies would've kept hurting me, thank you." Sakura Said to the boy. "What's your name?" Sakura Asked._

 _"My name, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage and don't forget It!" The boy now known as Naruto Said, In a energetic tone._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

Tears streamed down Sakura's eyes as she remembered the day she and Naruto promised they would always be together.

* * *

(Flashback Begins)

 _Mrs Haruno, watched her daughter Sakura, parting ways with Naruto for the rest of the day._

 _"Bye Naruto-Kun, I do really think you can become Hokage." Sakura Said._

 _"Thanks Sakura-Chan, I'm sure you'll be a great Kuniochi." Naruto Said. Naruto left the house, and then walked back to his apartment._

 _It was by then that Mrs Haruno, had witnessed Sakura's love for Naruto, by that day she sworn to earn Naruto's love, unfortunately, the next day, Mrs Haruno saw her daughter had changed._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

For Sakura It was a painful memory. She promised she would earn Naruto's love, and get stringer, Instead Just like the other girls she became one of, Sasuke's, fan girls, because of her decision ,Naruto, almost left the village, with the Kyuubi taking over his body.

She was saddened, and knew the Kyuubi was right, though she now saw Naruto as a lover now, but she can't take back everything she had done In the past, and that made her feel guilty.

* * *

(With Sasuke, And Hinata, Along With The Sound Team)

As Hinata ran through, dodging every paper bomb that almost hit her, with her Byakugan activated, she ran straight towards Kage, while he used his Wind Katana to strike Hinata, Hinata slid under the sword, and used her right palm to hit him on the right leg Joint, forcing Kage to kneeled down In pain.

Above Hinata, Hana was doing a series of hand signs, and Said, **"POISON STYLE: ACID RAIN!"** , a shower of acid rain fell towards Hinata.

Hinata looked at the acid rain falling towards her, and with no time to move, that was before a hand grabbed her right hand, and pulled her with amazing strength. As Hinata was thrown, she saw Sasuke had pulled, her, and looked at the acid rain, before Shouting, **"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"** , a fireball collided with the acid rain, there by having no effect on It, the fireball continued It's way towards Hana, who was later launched by the fireball. **BOOM!** She was blown straight towards a tree by the explosion of the fireball. **BOOM!**

Suraisu, then Jumped from behind Sasuke, preparing to throw a fist at him. Sasuke turned quickly, and caught the fist, and punched Suraisu, Suraisu caught the punch, and tried to punch Sasuke, Sasuke caught the punch, and punched Suraisu, this went on for a while, before Sasuke, tripped Suraisu, to the ground. Kage cam behind Sasuke, and attempted to stab him In the back, that was before Hinata quickly came, and palmed Kage In the stomach, forcing him meters away from them, while Sasuke punched Suraisu In the face, and kicked him, sending him flying away.

"Seems like they don't stand a chance." Sasuke, Said, as he Smiled at Hinata, who Smiled back at, Sasuke.

"We were only holding back, besides It's more fun to have fighting last a little while longer." Kage Said, as he made a series of hand signs, before putting them back on his Katana, and Shouting, **"AIR KATANA STYLE: LONG RANGED JUTSU!"** , Immediately, the blue Chakra air sword, expanded towards, Sasuke, and Hinata, Sasuke, pushed Hinata away, before he managed to duck, before the air blade hit him.

Above Hinata, Suraisu done a series of hand signs before Shouting, **"SOUND STYLE: SOUND WAVE!"** , when he opened his mouth, a large sound wave headed straight towards Hinata. Hinata Immediately dodged, before. **BOOM!** The sound wave hit the ground hard like a boulder. Hana grabbed Hinata by the back, and thrown her towards Sasuke, who caught her quickly bridal style, that's when Suraisu, and Kage, came by, and done a series of hand signs, before both Shouted, **"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"** , two large fireballs were both forming to one, heading straight towards the two Genins.

"SASUKE-KUN I HAVE AN IDEA!" Hinata Shouted, before Jumping out of Sasuke's arms, and began spinning, around Sasuke, and Hinata, an sphere of blue Chakra surrounded them both, as Hinata kept on spinning, **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS AND SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"** Hinata Shouted. The fireballs soon hit Sasuke, and Hinata. As the flames covered them went away, It revealed that the Genins were fine. Hinata stopped her spinning, and collapsed, before Sasuke caught her. Looking at Hinata he saw the tips of her fingers almost burnt from the fireball. "I tried." Hinata Said.

 **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!"** Suraisu Yelled, as a large amount of fire came out of his mouth and formed Into a large dragon, heading straight towards, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Slowly putting Hinata down on the ground, Sasuke did a series of hand signs, before Shouting, **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BARRIER JUTSU!"** , a large wall of fire, separated them from the dragon. The dragon still charged at It, before hitting the barrier. **BOOM!** A large fiery explosion happened after that, with a radius of Twenty meters. Sasuke, made another barrier, after Jumping on Hinata, and covering the both of them. As Suraisu saw what he had done he had made his own barrier, while Kage, and Hana, Jumped away as fast as they could form the explosion.

As the smoke cleared, It revealed the tall dark trees now burnt down, along with the dirt, and grass. As Sasuke undid the barrier, he, and Hinata, were laying on what's left of the grass, before looking with Shocked eyes what had happened. Suraisu also dropped the barrier, and was prepared to fight them again.

"ONE MORE TIME!" He Yelled, before, **PUNCH!** Hana, who went by Suraisu's side, had punched him on the head.

"IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Hana Yelled, as she pointed at both, Sasuke, and Hinata. They first grew confused, before looking In front of them, to see both the Heaven, and Earth scrolls they had, were now burnt. "YOU BURNED THE SCROLL WE WERE LOOKING FOR! AND OURS AS WELL!" Hana Yelled.

"Fool, what were you thinking, using such a powerful Jutsu on Genins like that." Kage Said.

"THEY PISSED ME OFF!" Suraisu Yelled.

"Do you want the Otokage-Sama to find out Suraisu." Kage Said, as he eyed Suraisu. Both Suraisu, and Hana, paled at what Kage had Said, and looked at each other, before looking at, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"We were after your scroll, but since It's gone there's no point on fighting anymore I suppose." Suraisu Said, before, he, Hana, and Kage, had left.

* * *

(With, Naruto, And Sakura)

As Sakura, dragged the unconscious Naruto on the ground, by the shoulders, she slowly put him down on the ground to catch her breath. Looking at Naruto she knew he wasn't goanna wake up anytime soon. Continuing to drag him, she put him aside on a tree, with his back facing against It. After that, she looked around his body to see If he had any Injuries, but thanks to the Kyuubis Chakra, they were all healed.

Though she was happy, but also guilty, since she couldn't do anything about It. Now that she recalls It, everything she did as a ninja was mostly nothing. Even as their first mission as Team Seven, Sakura didn't do anything, It was always Naruto, and Sasuke, that had done all the work, looking at Naruto, his state was perhaps the result of Sakura's weakness. Recalling all the missions they had done, she always Said, good work, to Sasuke, and scolded, Naruto, every time, Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty over this.

And hungry.

She felt her stomach growl, and decided to find food. Sensing no one around her, she decided to leave Naruto there being hopeful that no one touches him.

She walked down far Into the forest searching for anything that's food. As she did, she looked around the dark forest, but couldn't find anything. She reached a certain location of the forest, with a bright brown patch like a pond large there. She Ignored It, and walked on top of It, as she did her pace slowed down a bit, her feet were getting stuck In It, and as she looked down she saw her feet were sunk Into It, and she couldn't move.

"What the." Sakura Said. As she grabbed her right leg, and pulled, but as she tried, her left leg sunk deeper, and her right too, until she was up to her hips, as It began pulling her a little faster.

After her attempts she realised she was sinking In. "Quicksand." Sakura Said, to herself, as her legs began to shiver In fear.

Back with Naruto, he woke up, and saw he was lying by a tree. Rubbing his eyes, he Said, "What happened.".

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" Naruto heard the voices of a familiar person, and Instantly recognized It.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto Yelled, as he ran towards, where Sakura was, by the time he got there, he saw her a waist deep In quicksand. Immediately, Naruto, searched for a branch to pull her out with.

* * *

(With Sasuke, And Hinata)

The two were walking down the forest, with disappointed facial expressions.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan." Sasuke Said. "If I hadn't made that barrier, and used a different Jutsu, then your scroll, and my scroll, and the scroll we were both after, wouldn't have burnt away." Sasuke Said.

"It's okay Sasuke-Kun, I know you didn't mean to, I'm sorry that I was weak, If I was stronger we wouldn't have lost the scrolls." Hinata Told, Sasuke.

"Huuuuu." Sasuke Sighed. "I Just know that Naruto will be on my neck over this. But at least It's only the first day, I'm sure we'll find another scroll." Sasuke, Said, as he Smiled at Hinata, who Smiled back at him.

* * *

(With Naruto, And Sakura)

Naruto scanned the area, from the leaves, to the trees, to find anything, to pull Sakura, out of the quicksand with. He then gave up, knowing there was nothing he could pull her out with. Looking at Sakura, who was a stomach deep In the quicksand, now with a scared facial expression, Naruto came up with a plan to save her.

 **"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** , Naruto Yelled. **POOF!** Seven clones of himself appeared, making It eight Naruto's. The real Naruto stepped In the quicksand first, while one of the clones wrapped his arms around his waist, after that he walked a few more steps, until another clone wrapped his arms around the other, and then again, and again, until by then Naruto was at arm's length from Sakura, reaching his arms towards her, Sakura reached hers towards him. "Come on almost there!" Naruto Groaned, trying to reach for his girlfriend's arms.

"Come on!" Sakura Groaned, trying to reach for her boyfriend's arms.

Finally, Naruto managed to grab Sakura's arms, and Said, "Alright hold on!". Naruto, along with his clones started pulling Sakura harder, and harder. Sakura clenched her teeth In pain, as the clones started to pull her slowly back to the edge of the quicksand. But as they were close, the quicksand glowed blue, and Immediately. **POOF!** All the clones disappeared, and Naruto fell a stomach deep Into the quicksand, while his arms were still wrapped In Sakura's arms. They both looked at each other, the Jade eyes, meeting Cerulean blue, both filled with fear now, as they realised they have nothing to do to escape. "Maybe we can still escape! There's a way! There's got to be!" Naruto Said, as he searched, with slight fear In his voice, for something to get out of the quicksand with.

"Naruto-Kun, you know there's nothing we can do." Sakura Said. Naruto turned to Sakura, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." Naruto Said, as he, and Sakura, began to feel the quicksand going up to their chests. Sakura, seeing the sadness In Naruto's eyes, decided to move closer, along with Naruto, and both kissed each other In the lips. Naruto began to put his hands at the back of Sakura's hair, feeling It, while Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, hugging him, bring her body closer to his.

As they continued, Naruto had noticed, Sakura's eyes widened, and turned around, to see Sasuke, and Hinata staring at them, with confused looks.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke Asked.

"Nothing, could you two help us out." Naruto Replied.

"Why didn't you grab something." Hinata Said.

"There's nothing to grab." Sakura Said.

Sasuke Sighed, and lifted a Kunai, and threw It towards to the tops of the trees, from there, a branch fell, and Sasuke caught It. Both Sasuke, and Hinata grabbed the branch, and passed It to Naruto, and Sakura. Thye both grabbed the branch, while the others pulled them out of the quicksand pit. As Naruto was the first who slowly got out, he then grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, and pulled her out, collapsing on his chest as they tried to get some air back.

"Thanks." Naruto Thanked. "But I don't understand what happened, I was pulling Sakura-Chan out with some **Shadow Clones** , and suddenly they disappeared?" Naruto Asked.

"Remember Naruto, this Is the Chunins Exam, and many Genins are against each other, for all we know, It may have been a trap." Sasuke Replied. "See, Mizuki-Sensei, told us about how traps are laid, some being Infused with Chakra, therefore the ninja who gets trapped, In that trap can't use Chakra to get out." Sasuke Explained.

"Really." Sakura Said, as she got up, and gave Naruto a hand. "So what happened, did you find a Earth Scroll?" Sakura Asked.

Both Sasuke, and Hinata looked at each other, nervously, before looking back at Naruto, and Sakura. "It's complicated." Hinata Replied.

"It happened like this." Sasuke began.

Explaining to Naruto, and Sakura, that Sasuke had found the scroll, but while at the same time Hinata found the same thing as well. After trying to figure out who gets the scroll, a team of Sound Genins call Suraisu, Kage, and Hana, had tried to steal the scroll, not without having a little fun. Both Sasuke, and Hinata, had fought well, but the Sound Genins were beginning to get too much, that was before Suraisu burnt up the scrolls by accident In order to combat, Sasuke, and Hinata, after that the sound Genins left to get another scroll, and the one they're looking for, leaving both Sasuke, and Hinata, empty handed.

"An so that happened." Sasuke Said.

Both Naruto's, and Sakura's, eyes widened In Shock hearing they lost their own scroll. "Wow Sasuke, I thought you could handle people like that, what happened, grown soft." Naruto Teased, with his usual Smile.

"Come on Naruto-Kun, we didn't do well with Kagayaki either." Sakura Said.

"Who's Kagayaki?" Sasuke Asked.

"Well he Said, he's from the Kessho Clan, a clan that can use crystals with their eyes, a special bloodline. He didn't care at all about the exams, but more about revenge against my clan." Naruto Began. "He was very strong, I've tried to fight back with everything I have, but he was too strong, so I used the Kyuubis Chakra, and fought back. Luckily Sakura-Chan, helped me to snap out of It otherwise Kagayaki would've been killed." Naruto Explained, as he Finished.

"Wait, you Said, Kyuubis Chakra right?" Sasuke Asked, Worry In his voice.

"Yep." Naruto Simply Replied. Both Sasuke, and Hinata looked at each other, before looking at Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, may we speak with you." Hinata Said, before Sakura nodded, and walked with them, Naruto began to follow. "In private." Hinata Said, and Naruto stopped. As Sasuke, and Hinata, took Sakura far from Naruto, they both looked at her "Sakura-Chan, what happened?" Hinata Asked.

"Kagayaki was threatening with Naruto-Kun, saying to use all of his strength, but Naruto-Kun couldn't, when he found out I was his girlfriend, and he was my boyfriend, he threatened to kill me. Naruto-Kun was mad, he manged… I don't know how, but he managed to get to the Kyuubis Chakra even though Jiraya-Sama managed to seal It." Sakura Replied.

"Then he may know what's going on." Sasuke Said.

* * *

(With Choji, Ayato, and Ino)

The three Genins, Jumped from branch to branch In the forest of death, as they searched for their friend Naruto.

"So this Naruto! He's a Jinchuriki right?!" Ayato Asked, as he called out to Choji, and Ino.

"Yes! He Is! Though we didn't know before hand, but Naruto Is a Jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Beast! For what you've Just felt was the Nine tails Chakra, meaning that Naruto probably got controlled again by the nine tails!" Choji Replied, a she Explained what happened to Ayato.

"Maybe It'll be fine this time, I mean Sakura Is with Naruto!" Ino Said.

"How did he lose control the first time?!" Ayato Asked.

"It's a complicated story!" Choji Replied.

As the Genins rushed through the forest, they stopped, when there was a small large opening with a radius of Fifty meters, what seemed strange was that there was a large patch of mud In front of them.

"Let's go." Ino Said, as she ran, Choji was about to run, until Ayato Immediately stopped Choji.

"INO WAIT!" Ayato Yelled, but It was too late, Ino somehow fell In the mud patch, and started sinking down to her waist. "Careful, It's quicksand." Ayato Warned.

"WHAT!" Choji Exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Ino Said, as she grabbed her right leg, and tried to pull It out, but couldn't move. She tried but couldn't.

"We have to save!" Choji Said, In a panic state.

"I'll don't worry." Ayato Said. As he took a step In the quicksand. To Choji's shock, Ayato's foot didn't go under, In fact It stayed above, and Ayato continued to walk, on the quicksand towards Ino at normal pace. By the time Ayato got to Ino, who was shocked at what he did, he gave Ino a hand. "Mind If I help." Ayato Said, and grabbed Ino's hand. He then dipped his right arm In the quicksand, and wrapped It ground her legs, and pulled Ino out, holding her bridal style, then carrying her back to the edge.

 _"Im-impossible! He's using the Chakra Inside of him to walk on the quicksand. Quicksand Is a mixture of both mud, and water, you'll need a certain amount to walk on, and that's for different types, yet Ayato's walking on It like normal, and by taking one step, even at a slow pace like that has to be challenging."_ Choji Thought to himself, In complete Shock.

As Ayato reached the edge, he slowly put Ino down to her feet, and let her take a few steps back, with a Shocked expression on her face. "What?" Ayato Said.

"You walked on quicksand." Ino Replied. "How?" Ino Asked.

"It's easy actually, I actually transferred Chakra to my feet." Ayato Replied. "Should we go now." Ayato Said. Choji, and Ino Nodded, before they continued to Naruto.

* * *

(With Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka, and Anko)

After the three Jounins, and Chunins stopped, and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata, they continued to spy on them.

"Well looks like the maggot doesn't need our help now." Anko Said.

"That may be true Anko, though It's only the beginning of the first test, so I wouldn't call It day without looking further Into this." Kakashi Said, as he looked at Anko, and back at Naruto. "For all we know Naruto mat Just beginning to be controlled by the Kyuubi." Kakashi Said.

"Are you sure?" Shizune Asked.

"Yes." Kakashi Replied. "Back In Wave Country, I experienced Naruto using the Kyuubis Chakra against the one called Haku, Zabuza's apprentice. From then on I suspected Naruto would someday get control. After he left seeing him losing control, and Instead being the one controlled, I can't say for sure If Naruto Is okay or not. The Kyuubi was sealed for years, so I'm sure It knows It's way around the seal Jiraya-Sama placed on Naruto to prevent anything like that ever again." Kakashi Explained. "But, for what I know from experience with Naruto, this Just may be the beginning of losing control again." Kakashi Said.

"Shouldn't we go back now, Tsunadae-Sama told us to prevent Naruto from being controlled by the Kyuubi, we accomplished It right?" Shizune Asked.

"Not necessarily." Kakashi Replied. "Yes Tsunadae-Sama did tell us to return If Naruto was to be controlled by the Kyuubi, yet I do believe this may not be the last time he gets controlled, for all I know It may be Just the beginning." Kakashi Explained.

"Then we should take Naruto out of the Chunin Exams." Iruka Said. "I know he's a good Shinobi, but he's too young, In fact, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata are too young as well, even Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino." Iruka Said.

"We've been told to watch but don't do anything unless we have to Idiot. Tsunadae-Sama tod us that. And besides, for maggots I really didn't expect them to come this far, heck even to the finals the last Chunin Exams." Anko Said, to Iruka, as she stood up In front of him.

"They're children! They shouldn't even be doing any of this! The Chunin Exams comes every six months! Twice a year! They're still new and too young to become Chunin!" Iruka Said, with a Stern voice, as his eyes narrowed at Anko.

"Shikamaru from Asuma's team Is the same age as Naruto, and Sasuke, I don't see why they can't become Chunin." Kakashi Said, as he eyed Iruka.

"Still they're too young!" Iruka Said. "I'm not goanna stand by anymore, maybe I'm not their Sensei anymore, but I still disagree, they're young and they can't be doing any of this, or they'll get hurt or worse, die even!" Iruka Said, with slight annoyance In his voice, before walking off to the Genins, however, Anko grabbed Iruka's arm, and pulled his dark eyes, to her pupiless purple eyes.

"Now you're really annoying me!" Anko Said, with slight Anger In her voice. "Listen! If these kids didn't want to become Shinobi then they shouldn't have entered your class! In fact your not a great teacher at all! The way I see It your holding your students back!" Anko Said.

"I'm not against for what my students chose, I am well aware the Shinobi career was picked by them on their decision. But this Is too far, I became a Chunin at least four years after I became a Genin, they were only ninja for a year and yet they hardly have any experience of being a ninja." Iruka Said, to Anko.

"Pfft, as far as I hear, Kakashi became Jounin at the age of Thirteen." Anko Said.

"But that was Kakashi, not them." Iruka Said. "Listen I know you may have confidence In them, so do I, but there are certain limits they can take, look at Naruto for example, Just by reading Kakashi's reports on the Incidents of the Kyuubi being used by Naruto, Including Jiraya-Sama's reports, I have realised that may have been the problem. I graduated Naruto because I believed he'll never have to control the Kyuubi, or use It, because that'll Just break the seal. But It seems Naruto wasn't the problem, It was you." Iruka Said, as he pointed at Kakashi. "Instead of preventing Naruto from using the Kyuubi, you made him use It. As I said there are certain limits they can take, every time I see Naruto In his limits he uses the Kyuubis Chakra, because of that, every fight he's gotten Into forced him to use It more, and more, weakening the seal. As a sensei you have to take great consideration." Iruka Said, with a Stern voice. "But by looking Into your report, I had realised another thing, that would be the fact that you hardly trained Naruto, besides teaching him the tree climbing technique, or exercise." Iruka Reminded.

"I taught Naruto that exercise, to help him to control his Chakra, also the reason I didn't train him was because I needed Naruto to learn more how to control It." Kakashi Objected, but he looked down with his eye. "But on the other hand your right. It Is because I wanted Naruto to learn how to control the Kyuubis Chakra he lost control, and was the one who got controlled Instead, I almost lost a good student that day, all because of my decision. By allowing Jiraya-Sama to teach him, I believed he could've used the Kyuubis Chakra for the great of good, yet I should've realised what he went through." Kakashi Said, before sighing. "I should've realised what life he had. Being hated, abused, I should've realised how much pain and suffering he had to take In. Chakra like the body Is controlled by emotions, and Naruto's Is no exception, not once had anyone allowed Naruto to show who he really Is. Because Naruto became a Shinobi I had to treat him like one, but besides from many, he was In a emotional state, even though he didn't show It, he cried Inside of him, and I neglected that, because of that It may have led to Naruto leaving." Kakashi Confessed. "Though now I think about It, I was so centred over Sasuke, I should've taught Naruto, and Sakura, at the same time." Kakashi Said.

"And because of that, It also led to Naruto running away. I don't want to hear anything else, your obviously can't be trusted teaching them." Iruka, Said, as he saw the Genins start to walk away together. "This ends here, and now." Iruka Said, as he was prepared to go for the Genins, except Kakashi tried to stop him, but before Kakashi could stop him, a kunai was flung In front of him. They all looked, to see a paper bomb. Kakashi grabbed Shizune's arm, while Anko grabbed Iruka, and pushed him away. **BOOM!** It exploded, separating the four ninjas.

As Kakashi, and Shizune landed on their feet, they looked around for the enemy. Kakashi looked back, to see a shadow figure, Jumping straight towards Shizune. **KLANG!** Kakashi Immediately, blocked the figure's Kunai strike with his.

With Iruka, and Anko, after Anko pushed Iruka down to the ground, they got up, and looked around for the person who threw the Kunai. As they looked around, they saw a shadow figure, coming straight at them at high speed. Once the figure got to them, he pushed them towards what appeared to be a brown patch on the ground.

As soon as, Iruka, and Anko, got up, they attempted to go for the figure, that was before their legs sank Into the ground. Anko attempted to get them out, but the mud hung onto her, while Iruka tried to move forward, that was when they realised they were sinking In quicksand.

"Quicksand, don't struggle, you'll only sink faster." Iruka Warned.

Anko, too off her trench coat, which made Iruka blush, and used It as a rope to grab a near by branch. And pulled herself up, once there, she looked at Iruka who was about a waist deep In the quicksand, looking around she grabbed a branch, and looked at Iruka, with a look that he was going to be teased.

"You want me to help you right." Anko Said.

"Yes please." Iruka Said.

Anko chuckled, before giving the branch to Iruka, and pulling him out of the quicksand.

* * *

(With Kakashi, And Shizune)

As the dark figure Shinobi raced towards them.

Kakashi pulled a Kunai out, so did Shizune.

The Shinobi ran staright to Kakashi, as he was prepared to punch him, Kakashi dodged It, and Shizune quickly Jumped up.

Doing a series of hand signs, Shizune then put her palms out. From then her palms glowed Chakra blue. **"WATER STYLE: TSUNAMI JUTSU!"** , Shizune Yelled, as from her palms water came out, and formed a large wave, which was sent down towards the Shinobi. Doing a series of hand signs.

 **"AIR STYLE: AIR DRAGON JUTSU!"** , Shouted the Shinobi, as a giant air dragon with arms but a long tail and no legs came towards the Tsunami, and wacked It with It's tail as though If It was nothing. The wind dragon then charged towards Shizune, before Kakashi went In front of her, with his Sharingan activated, and did a series of hand signs.

 **"WATER STYLE: WATER BARRIER JUTSU!"** , Kakashi Yelled, as he released his hands to the ground, and from there a large water barrier appeared. The dragon collided with the barrier, and was gone. As Kakashi dropped the barrier. He charged towards the Shinobi, who Jumped back at a Kunai strike, while Shizune quickly followed. Shizune attempted to kick the Shinobi, but the Shinobi Jumped up, and was about to strike Shizune, that was before she quickly Jumped away, and was prepared to kick him again.

The fight went on as Shizune, and the Shinobi kept going.

The fight was soon over.

While Shizune fought the Shinobi, Kakashi went behind, and did a series of hand signs, and Shouted, **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!"**. From Kakashi's palms of his hands, came a large fiery dragon which went towards the Shinobi, the Shinobi noticed It, so did Shizune. Shizune quickly stepped back, as the dragon soon consumed the Shinobi.

 **"WATER STYLE: WATER BOMB JUTSU!"** , The Shinobi Yelled, as a large water sphere came out of the dragon, and blew It up, with water splashing everywhere. **BOOM! SPLASH!**

The Shinobi looked at Kakashi, and Shizune, as he looked fine.

"This Shinobi Shizune." Kakashi Said. As Shizune turned to him. "I can sense his Chakra level." Kakashi Said. "It seems as though It's compatible to that of a elite Jounin's Shizune." Kakashi Explained. Hearing the news Shizune widened her eyes with shock.

"B-but that's Impossible… In the treaty between Konoha, Sand, and Sound, It was agreed on that there would be no help In the Chunin Exams form any Shinobi higher ranked." Shizune Said, In Shock.

"I didn't say that this Shinobi was that of any of the villages, It's too soon to Jump to conclusions." Kakashi Said. "We're goanna have to ask him a few questions." Kakashi Said. Immediately, Kakashi did a series of hand signs. **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE EXPLOSION JUTSU!"** , Kakashi Shouted, as he held his right palm out, and held It with his left hand, from there, a small sphere of fire grew from his palm, and then expanded, Into a large explosion of fire, towards the Shinobi.

As the fiery explosion made It's way towards the Shinobi, he did a number of hand signs, before Shouting, **"WATER STYLE: WATER BARRIER JUTSU!"**. There from the ground, a large water barrier stopped the explosion of fire, as the explosion of fire kept on going, the barrier evaporated, while the explosion was done, and that the barrier was gone.

Behind the Shinobi, Shizune came up, and Shouted, **"MEDICAL ARTS: POISON GAS JUTSU!"**. A putrple gas of poison came towards the Shinobi, as he then did a series of hand signs.

 **"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"** , The Shinobi, Yelled, as a large water dragon made It's way towards Shizune, while the gas made It's way towards the Shinobi.

* * *

(With Iruka, and Anko)

As Iruka, and Anko made their way back to, Kakashi, and Shizune, another Shinobi went In front of them.

"I see your going somewhere." The Shinobi Said, before making a series of hand signs. **"WATER STYLE: WATER BOMB JUTSU!"** , water covered his body, and began to grow slowly, as It did, both Iruka, and Anko, Immediately Jumped away from the Shinobi, as the water expanded very fast, and blew up. **BOOM! SPLASH!** The water splashed everywhere.

Iruka did a series of hand signs. **"WATER STYLE: WATER CAGE JUTSU!"** , Iruka, Yelled, as a large water cage came from his mouth, and frozen, and went towards the Shinobi.

 **"WATER STYLE: WATER BARRIER JUTSU!"** , The Shinobi, Yelled, as a large water barrier came from his palms of hands, and towards the cage, blocking It.

Anko then Jumped behind the Shinobi, and did a series of hand signs. **"SNAKE ARTS: STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES THOUSNAD JUTSU!"** , Anko, Yelled, as thousands of snakes came from, her arms towards the Shinobi.

 **"WATER STYLE: WATER SPIKES JUTSU!"** , The Shinobi, Yelled, as thousands of water spikes came from his arms towards the snakes. Immediately poofing them away.

As Iruka saw this, he Jumped towards the Shinobi, and took a kunai out, and attempted to hit the Shinobi with It. But the Shinobi Jumped up, dodging the Kunai strike, and sent a drop kick towards Iruka, an kicked him towards the ground. Anko Immediately Jumped towards the Shinobi. The Shinobi turned, but was kicked by Anko, however he grabbed her feet with his hand, and pulled her up, and then kicked her down towards the ground.

* * *

(With Kakashi, And Shizune)

As the fight between the Shinobis gotten worse, an eagle was seen, having a red band on It's right leg..

* * *

(With Iruka, And Anko)

Their fight was looking at a eagle with a red band on It's right leg.

* * *

(With Kakashi, And Shizune)

The Shinobi landed on the ground, then saying.

"Well this Is certainly a good thing. It seems as though there's no reason to fight you Kakashi Hatake." The Shinobi Said, with slight anger In his voice. "Next time we'll see each other again." He Said, before Jumping away.

* * *

(With Iruka, And Anko)

"Looks like I gotta leave." The Shinobi Said, as he began to Jump away.

"WAIT!" Anko Yelled. "Why are you here, Is It you Orochimaru, or Is It someone else?!" Anko Demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." The Shinobi Said, before Jumping away.

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, And Hinata)

The four Genins were walking down the forest, as they were depressed of losing the scrolls.

"I can't believe the scrolls are gone." Naruto Said, In a depressed tone. "What do we do now, Just find someone who has them, and take them." Naruto Said.

"It won't be that easy, by now perhaps half of the scrolls were taken already, It'll be a desperate fight to obtain them, I'm sure anyone will be looking for them they would fight others to get them. Even If we did obtain one by fighting another team, we would be tired from the fight, and a different team would strike us when we're weak, also there's Hinata-Chan we have to worry about as well." Sasuke Explained.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun… I-I shhould've taken the s-scroll when I ha dthe-the chance." Hinata Confessed, with guilt In her voice.

"I'm sure It's not your fault, It's difficult to see you as the enemy In the exams since we both support the same village." Sakura Said.

"B-but…" Hinata tried to talk, but couldn't.

"It wasn't your fault." Sakura Said.

While they were walking they started to realize the noises that was happening behind them.

"What do you think as that anyway?" Naruto Asked.

"Perhaps other Genins fighting against each other, It may happen," Sasuke Replied.

* * *

(With Ayato, Ino, And Choji)

"What have we gotten ourselves Into." Choji Said to himself, wide eyed, as he was face along with Ayato, and Ino, around forty Genins, who were all ready to attack.

"Look at that, looks like we all got ourselves some small fries." Said a Genin.

"Well we mostly have the scrolls, so we may as well move on, but hey there's still hundreds of hours left to go do why not have a little fun." Another Genin Said.

"This will be good." Another Genins Said.

"Telling by them and their surprise attack, I can tell they're all experienced Genins." Ayato Said.

"You think." Choji Said. "There's no way we can stand up to them." Choji Said.

"I thought you were prepared as Genins?" Ayato Asked.

"We're mainly a team who operates together, not much of fighting separately." Choji Replied.

"I see." Ayato Said. "I guess I have to deal with It from here." Ayato Said, as he stood a few steps forward, and opened his palm.

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, And Hinata)

The four Genins were walking down the forest, where they had their heads hung down In shame.

"If we can't get the scrolls what are goanna do?" Naruto Asked.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun." Sakura Replied. "The Chunin Exams come every six months, I'm sure we can always get It next time." Sakura Said.

And from a distance they could see an explosion. **BOOM!** Immediately, the Genins eyes were Shocked, as they saw the explosion was close to the Chunin Exams building.

They ran straight towards It where they came out to a large open field, and saw what appeared to be countless Genins unconscious on the ground, while they saw Ayato, Ino, and Choji, there. With Ayato having his palm up.

"What happened?" Naruto Asked.

Ayato, Ino, And Choji, looked up towards Naruto. Ino, And Choji, opened their mouths, and attempted to reply. "Well uhhh, Ayato helped us In a little situation." Choji Replied.

"There's so many scrolls here." Naruto Said. As he picked up two scrolls, while Ayato, did the same.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata turned around the person who called her name, that was Kiba, with Akamaru In his Jacket, with Shino. "Guess what, somebody dropped these scrolls, so we picked them up, lucky break huh." Kiba Said.

While Hinata returned to her team, the rest had gone to the exam building. By that stage It was shown that only a few participants passed.

 _Genins Entered: 300_

 _Genins After First Stage: 150_

 _Genins Left: 20_

Surprisingly to everyone It seemed that only twenty had passed the test.

Tsunadae walked forward. "It seems things are getting Interesting. The final and third part of the Chunin Exams shall be ready In a month, during that time you may train as you like." With that Said, she walked away, ;leaving everyone to be ready for the next Chunin Exams phase.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know It's late, mainly because I've updated the whole story, did a little rewrite. Reasons also because It's late, was because I was busy doing some more tests, some more work for maths, had to do one. And It took time for me to practice so most of my time was put Into It, but now I can finally have more free time.

 **Read And Review Please.**

Thanks dudeJ.


End file.
